Dark's Saga: Camino desconocido (4,5)
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: Había un tercer camino que podía agarrar Mike Bluer, pero no pudo aunque gracias a un ser poderoso, le dio la oportunidad de tomar ese camino, no es tan bueno ni tan malo, pero en ese camino, Mike hará su propia justicia aunque puede ser mal visto por las princesas, pero le da igual lo que piensan ellas o cualquiera, él hará lo que le plazca.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

En la cama de una habitación, se encontraba un potrillo acostado entre sus sábanas. No podía dormir y se quedaba mirando el techo pensativo, estaba recordando cosas del pasado, de un pasado que nunca ocurrió.

…

En medio de un campo solitario, se encontraba a un potro blanco como la nieve igual que su crin y cola, sus ojos eran grises y no tenía cutie mark. Era nada menos que Mike Bluer. Estaba frente a la princesa Celestia que estaba acompañada por cuatro guardias unicornios.

—Exactamente, necesito una cosa de ti— decía la princesa del sol sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Y cuál es? Haré lo que sea por mi princesa— mencionaba el potro con ilusión, pero en eso, Celestia embozó una sonrisa siniestra.

—Que mueras.

…

El potrillo movía un poco sus sábanas para ver su pecho y pasaba un casco en él.

—… Aun puedo recordar cuando aquí tenía una placa de metal…— decía pensativo.

…

En el mismo campo, los guardias atacaban al potro, pero Mike los evitaba con tele transporte o usaba su extraña magia llamado tecno-magia para crear un nano-escudo. Iba a huir, pero antes de que lo hiciera, un rayo verde le atravesó el pecho.

…

—Esa vez, hubiera muerto. No tenía salvación, esos médicos no sirven para nada. Tuve que hacer un corazón mecánico yo mismo, herido y todo, lo hacía, pero ahora…— decía el potro mirando su pecho con una sonrisa —… Gracias a él, no tuve que ponerme una placa de metal ni nada por el estilo— miraba el techo de nuevo —… No sé qué hizo con Celestia para que no me dispare… aún sigue viva… no sé qué hizo… pero le agradezco mucho y ya no tengo que usar ese corazón mecánico que llegaría a sobrecargarse por mi mal temperamento. Je, je— agregaba con una sonrisa melancólica. En eso, recordaba cosas de su nuevo pasado, recordaba unas palabras que dijo su nuevo "amigo".

…

Se veía el mismo campo solitario, pero con un Mike sin placa de metal en el pecho y hablaba con un gato negro que usaba una túnica morada. El felino era de su mismo tamaño.

—Haz tu propia justicia. Si aún quieres hacer algo en este mundo, pues haz justicia en vez de conquistar, pero con una justicia diferente— decía el gato. El potro se quedaba pensativo en lo que dijo.

— ¿Una justicia diferente?... o sea ¿Qué no sea como hace la justicia en Equestria?— preguntaba Mike curioso.

—Sí, algo así. Je, je. Haz tu propio camino o sea mata o deja vivos a los villanos, como tú quieras, aunque preferible matarlos. Así no te causará problemas en el futuro. Je, je— sugería el felino con una sonrisa infantil.

…

—… Hacer mi propia justicia… la verdad no es mala idea. Así podría mostrarles a esas patéticas princesas que mi justicia es mejor que la suya. Es mejor exterminar la plaga antes de que se reproduzcan. Je, je. Eso es mejor que encerrarlos, porque hay posibilidades de que escapen con otro "amiguito" que no se sabe de dónde salió— decía el potro consigo mismo. Se ponía de lado en la cama y veía un brazalete en la mesa de noche. Lo agarraba con sus cascos para verlo con detenimiento —… Les enseñaré a todos como se hace las cosas aquí. Nada de la amistad ni esas estupideces que no sirven para nada. Las princesas no sirven para nada, no hacen absolutamente nada, sus guardias son patéticos, esas dichosas "portadoras" siempre hacen el trabajo sucio de esa desgraciada de Celestia, enviándolas al matadero… eso demuestra lo patética que es. Je, je…— apretaba unos botones y aparecía un holograma con unos diseños —… Je, je. Prepárense Equestria, les enseñaré cual justicia es la correcta. Les enseñaré los verdaderos héroes de este basurero… y cuando el gato vuelva, se sentirá muy orgulloso de mi de todo lo que hice… haré que mi vida repetitiva valga la pena y no sea un desperdicio— agregaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y dicho eso, dejaba el brazalete en la mesa de noche y se durmió ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer para mañana.

 **Fin del prólogo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de este nuevo fic.**

 **Si, como lo ven, este fic sería un tercer camino que Mike podría haber tomado por así decirlo.**

 **Pero si no entienden esto, lean los fics "Camino a la Venganza" y "Camino a la Redención" de mi amigo Silverwolf850, pero solo tienen que saber el primer fic que hizo o sea el de la venganza, pero… si, otro pero es que la parte final es alternativa, o sea para entender éste prólogo, tienen que leer mi fic "Relatos de viajes dimensionales" desde el chapter 12 "El escuadrón suicida" hasta el chapter 15 "Los consejos o tips de Dark" y con eso, entenderán este comienzo más o menos.**

 **Así que bueno, no hace falta decir que Mike le pertenece a Silverwolf850 si todos lo saben XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. El Escuadrón Omega

**Capítulo 1: El Escuadrón Omega**

En el lejano reino grifo. En la sala del trono, estaba el rey grifo llamado Arandus sentado en el trono. Era un grifo de plumas blancas en el cuerpo y negras en la cabeza. Su rostro se mostraba preocupación.

— ¿Cómo ha podido llegar a suceder esto? Ni siquiera los vimos llegar— decía el rey grifo preocupado.

De repente, las puertas del trono se abrían de golpe y aparecía un grifo algo más joven de plumas marrones, y cabeza blanca. Era el consejero del rey grifo llamado Richard.

— ¡Majestad, ya están aquí! ¡Han llegado al reino!— avisaba asustado el grifo al rey, provocaba una gran preocupación en éste.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Pero cómo es posible que ya estén aquí?— preguntaba sin poder creérselo.

—Atravesaron nuestras defensas casi al instante, nuestras tropas no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Ahí fuera, todo es un caos— decía Richard muy asustado y no exageraba con lo que decía.

Afuera en las calles del reino, se estaba librando una cruenta batalla. Los grifos en la tierra, luchaban contra unos guerreros minotauros llamados minotauros del Caos. Este grupo de minotauros fueron expulsados de las tierras minotauras por practicar magia negra y por adorar a los dioses del caos.

Los minotauros eran peligroso combatientes porque se notaba que prácticamente estaban aplastando al ejército grifo.

—Comandante, si seguimos así, nos aniquilaran— decía un soldado grifo temeroso al ver como acababan con sus compañeros.

—Si nos retiramos ahora, nuestro reino caerá y todo estará perdido— mencionaba el comandante grifo, pero no podía continuar hablando, porque se había distraído haciendo que no pudiera ver que un minotauro se acercó rápidamente y le había dado un golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Comandante!— exclamaba el soldado asustado por ver a su comandante en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó para ponerse entre su comodante y el minotauro que pretendía acabar con su vida. El soldado se esperaba lo peor cuando veía al minotauro levantar su hacha y tenerlo en alto. Cuando bajó el hacha, el grifo cerró los ojos, preparándose a recibir el golpe que nunca llegó. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, el grifo veía algo que no se esperaba.

La empuñadura del hacha del minotauro estaba siendo retenido por una aura roja, nadie se explicaba lo que pasaba, estaban muy confundidos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué… no… puedo… bajar… mi hacha?— preguntaba el minotauro tratando de bajar el hacha, pero no podía.

—No lo sé— decía otro minotauro que estaba cerca de él muy confundido, pero en eso, escuchaban una voz femenina.

—No hace falta decirle que pasa, si ustedes mismos pueden usar su diminuto cerebro para descubrir que es lo que pasa, idiotas.

— ¿¡Quién dijo eso!?— exclamaba un minotauro enojado por cómo les dijo, todo el mundo dirigía la mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz. A lo alto de una casa, podían ver una extraña yegua alicornio roja con los ojos rojos intensos, su melena y cola estaban hechas de fuego que se movía por el viento, y sus alas, también estaban hechas de fuego y su cutie mark era una pluma de fénix rodeado de fuego aunque lo más sorprendente de ésta alicornio era que en vez de tener cascos, tenía patas como de felino. Ella los veía con expresión de enojada.

— ¿¡Quién se supone que eres tú!?— gritaba un minotauro.

— ¿No lo sabes? Vaya, el retraso mental que tienen ustedes es grande— decía la alicornio con sarcasmo.

— ¿¡Que dijiste!?— gritaba otro minotauro muy enojado. La yegua lanzaba un bufido de molestia.

—Con ustedes, yo ni me voy a presentarme. Es una pérdida de tiempo y más con ustedes— decía con desprecio y antes de que hicieran algo. La alicornio movió el hacha que estaba rodeado de la aura roja para luego clavársela en la cabeza al minotauro que era el dueño del hacha y caía al suelo muerto. Todo el mundo se quedaba impactado —Con eso, creo que ya saben quién soy ¿no?— agregaba con una mirada perversa. El comandante grifo y su soldado estaban impactados.

—No puede ser, ella es Phoenix Red— decía el comandante sorprendido al verla.

—Sí. Por lo menos los grifos no son tan retrasados que ustedes toritos sin cerebro. Solo te faltó decir grifo que soy la hermosa, la ardiente y la sádica Phoenix Red que te va a quemar hasta los huesos— decía con burla, pero aun teniendo esa expresión de enojada. Los minotauros al saber quién era y al ver la "prueba", empezaban a temblar de miedo.

— ¿T-tu eres Phoenix Red?— preguntaba un minotauro temblando de miedo.

—Sí ¿Acaso son sordos o se hacen los idiotas?— preguntaba con molestia Phoenix.

— ¿Q-q-que haces t-tu aquí?— preguntaba otro minotauro.

—Pues estaba de paso en ésta "hermosa" ciudad hasta que me topo con unos descerebrados que hacen más ruidos que unos adolescentes en una fiesta— decía con burla. Los minotauros al escuchar eso, sus expresiones de miedo, cambiaban a enojo por cómo les dijo, pero en eso, entre los minotauros, salía un minotauro que sobresalía ante los demás, por su mayor tamaño y armadura.

— ¡No se queden quietos idiotas! ¡Mátenla, nadie insulta a los minotauros del caos y sale impune!— ordenaba que parecía el comandante de los minotauros. Ellos obedecían y fueron hacia la alicornio de fuego. Ella al ver eso, rodaba sus ojos con fastidio y extendía sus alas haciendo que el fuego fuera más intenso.

—Estos inútiles no aprende por las buenas… entonces será por las malas— decía con malicia, sin perder el tiempo se lanzó hacia los minotauros.

Ellos intentaban golpearla con sus armas, pero la yegua los esquivaba con facilidad. Cuando un minotauro iba atacarla, Phoenix Red lo esquivaba a un lado, sus garras se cubrían de fuego y lo golpeaba en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y le dejaba una quemadura, le agarró la cabeza con una garra para prenderle fuego haciendo que gritara de dolor ya que se incendiaba su cabeza, cubría de forma rápida su cuerpo hasta ser un minotauro en llamas, intentaba apagarlo, pero ese fuego no se apagaba para nada ni siquiera rodando en el suelo y terminó carbonizado. Los minotauros la atacaban con furia, pero ella los esquivaba con facilidad, quemaba sus armas quedándose sin nada y les lanzaba bolas de fuego de sus garras o un lanzallamas de su cuerno, quemándolos a todos, se veía minotauros en llamas y se oían sus gritos desgarradores ya que se estaban quemando vivos hasta que todos se carbonizaban. Los grifos soldados y el comandante que estaban ahí, estaban impactados por lo que pasó, ella los quemó vivos y sin piedad. La yegua suspiraba decepcionada.

—Estos idiotas siguen siendo igual de patéticos— decía Phoenix molesta. Un minotauro que estaba apartado por detrás de ella, había visto como sus compañeros se quemaban, se hacían cenizas o se carbonizaran. Con una rabia, se acercó lentamente para clavarle el hacha a Phoenix. Lo tenía en alto y cuando iba a bajarlo, se escuchó un disparo haciendo que el minotauro se quedara quieto y se veía un orificio en su frente, sus ojos se quedaban en blanco y caía al suelo muerto. La alicornio giraba su cabeza para ver al responsable que disparó —No necesitaba tu ayuda, idiota. Yo podía quemarlo vivo igual que los otros desgraciados— decía enojada.

Detrás de ella, aparecía un pony terrestre rojo claro, sus ojos naranjas, su crin y cola eran negros, y su cutie mark eran dos espadas entre cruzadas con una pistola en el centro. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra y se notaba que portaba una espada, y unas pistolas en unas fundas que tenía en la cadera. El semental era igual que Phoenix ya que también sus cascos eran patas de gato y en una garra tenía sujetado una pistola, la giraba en una garrita mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, sí, sí, pero ahora te aguantas Phoenix. Je, je— la alicornio bufaba fastidiada y miraba que venían más minotauros.

—Ok, ok. Haz lo que quieras Set, pero no me estorbes si no quieres salir quemado— decía Phoenix prendiéndose con rabia.

—Claro, no hay problema. Tú te encargas de los toritos y yo me encargo del torito mayor. Je, je— decía el poni con una sonrisa.

—Sí, si, como sea— mencionaba sin importancia para luego lanzarse a los minotauros lanzándoles bolas de fuego.

—Je, je, je. Phoenix está muy inspirada— decía Set con burla para después encargarse del comandante minotauro, enfundaba la pistola para desenfundar la espada. Gruñía el minotauro con rabia al ver a los minotauros rostizados.

— ¡M**dito microbio! ¿Crees qué puedes vencerme? Puede ser que hayan matado a mis guerreros, pero conmigo, no será tan fácil microbio— comentaba el enorme minotauro con enojo.

—Sí, si ¿Vas a seguir hablando, vas a pelear o saldrás corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas?— preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona, eso hacía que se enfureciera mucho.

— ¡Te mataré microbio!— exclamaba con furia cargando su enorme hacha de batalla contra Set, pero el semental lo esquivaba con facilidad. El comandante minotauro intentaba darle con el hacha, pero el poni lo esquivaba con una gran agilidad.

— ¿Eso es todo?— preguntaba Set con una expresión de aburrimiento haciendo que el minotauro se enfureciera aún más de lo que ya estaba. El minotauro golpeaba con su hacha con una furia ciega contra el semental, pero sorprendentemente, los bloqueaba con su espada con facilidad. El comandante intentaba darle, pero los bloqueaba como un profesional —Lo pregunto otra vez ¿Eso es todo?— preguntaba de nuevo con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Ahora verás, nadie se burla de mi ni siquiera un microbio como t…!— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se detenía en seco y su cabeza caía al suelo rodando un poco. Set lo había decapitado con su espada que estaba manchada de sangre, había sido una cortada que no se esperó el minotauro, miraba el cuerpo del minotauro que seguía aun parado para luego darle un toque con una garrita y caía al suelo de espalda.

—Éste tipo me ha decepcionado bastante, puros gritos y todo eso. Que aburrido fue esto— decía Set con un bostezo de aburrimiento —Creo que debiste ponerte serio… no que va, ni serio da mucha pelea— Phoenix se acercaba al semental con su expresión de enojada. Por lo visto, se deshizo de los esbirros del minotauro… literalmente, no quedaba nada de ellos.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? A mí no me costó tanto con esos minotauros, con solo lanzarle una bola de fuego en su cabeza y ya empiezan a gritar como bebés— le reprochaba.

—Oh vamos, cálmate. Je, je, je. Solo quise ver de lo que era capaz y vaya decepción que me llevé. Je, je— decía Set con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo— mencionaba con burla, aunque seguía teniendo esa expresión de molestia.

En otra parte del reino. Varios civiles grifos trataban de huir de los atacantes que los perseguían.

— ¡Ya son nuestros!— exclamaba uno de los minotauros persiguiendo a los civiles.

— ¡Serán un excelente sacrificio para nuestros dioses del caos!— exclamaba otro minotauro.

Uno de los civiles se tropezaba y se cayó al suelo. El grifo que se había caído, veía al minotauro que iba hacia él y se asustó.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Tened piedad!— suplicaba el grifo con miedo. El minotauro lo miraba con burla.

— ¿Piedad? ¿Qué es eso?— se reía con malicia. Sin más, iba a golpearlo con su arma hasta que una estela gris que se movía a gran velocidad lo golpeó en el brazo haciendo que se viera una marca de garras y el minotauro daba un gemido de dolor, pero ahí no acababa, antes de que reaccionara, la misma estela le golpeaba el otro brazo apareciéndole otro rasguño haciendo que gritara de dolor y por la herida, soltaba el arma. El grifo no sabía lo que pasaba igual que los minotauros, veían como su compañero gritaba como si le hubiera desgarrado la carne, pero de repente, veía como de golpe, alguien le agarró la cabeza y se lo volteó rompiéndole el cuello en el acto.

Los minotauros no sabían que hacer, pero no les dio tiempo para pensar ya que la misma estela iba hacia ellos golpeándolos de forma veloz y abismal. Ellos gritaban de dolor, pero luego caían muertos por una cortada en la garganta o rompiéndole el cuello hasta que la estela se detenía de golpe dejando ver su apariencia. Era una yegua bat pony con el pelaje gris, sus ojos de murciélago eran amarillos, su melena y cola eran de color negro con unas líneas blancas en la melena, y su cutie mark era una marca de garras con alas de murciélago a los lados. Portaba una cazadora negra y también que no tenía cascos si no patas gatunas. Aterrizaba en el suelo y veía su garra que tenía sangre en las uñas, y se notaba lo filosas que eran.

Los minotauros que quedaban, temblaban de miedo al verla.

—N-n-n-no puede ser— decía un minotauro temblando como gelatina.

—E-e-e-ella es B-B-Bat Wing— mencionaba otro minotauro con miedo. Bat Wing los veía con una sonrisa presumida.

—Así es toritos. Soy Bat Wing, la más rápida y veloz del mundo, del reino y mucho más— decía de una forma muy presumida —Así que ¿Por qué no hacen una fila? Para…— movía su garra pasando su garrita por el cuello. Los minotauros tenían miedo de ella, iban a huir hasta que se escuchó un disparo y un minotauro cayó muerto al suelo teniendo un orificio en la cabeza. Los minotauros gritaban de miedo al ver a su compañero que se moría de la nada.

— ¿¡Qué pasó!?— gritaba uno de ellos asustado.

— ¡Si lo supiera, te lo diría!— exclamaba otro sosteniendo su arma como podía. La bat poni se fastidiaba.

—Buen head shot, Fox Shot, pero ¡todavía no había terminado de presumir, ya iba a hacer mi movimiento!— exclamaba Bat molesta. En el techo de una casa, se veía una yegua unicornio marrón, con la melena y cola rubia, ojos naranjas como el de los zorros y tenía patas felinas. Portaba una cazadora azul y sostenía en sus garras un rifle, y su cutie mark era una mirilla de rifle. La yegua estaba pecho tierra y miraba por la mirilla del rifle con una sonrisa algo maniática.

—Je, je, je. Lo siento amiga. Je, je, je. Pero no pude resistir darle en su fea cabecita. Je, je, je— decía Fox Shot para luego darle a otro minotauro que iba a huir en toda la cabeza —Llevo dos head shot. Je, je, je— disparaba con su rifle a todos los minotauros que veía matándolos al instante en la cabeza y empezaba a cantar —Llevo 3, llevo 4, llevo 5, llevo 6, llevo 7, llevo 8, llevo 9…

 _Clic_

 _—O_ h rayos. Tengo que recargar— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa maniática. Solo quedaba un minotauro, aprovechaba para huir asustado para que no lo maten también, pero…

 _Bang_

Un disparo le dio en toda la nuca y el minotauro caía al suelo muerto.

—Ups. Por lo visto, tenía otra bala. Je, je, je. Bueno, llevo 10 head shot seguido. Je, je, je— se reía un poco mientras enfundaba el rifle en su lomo para luego bajar del techo de un salto y miraba a Bat que tenía los brazos cruzados.

—Oye Fox, la que presume aquí soy yo— decía la bat poni molesta.

—Sí, lo sé, peeero quise presumir un poco con mis disparos certeros. Je, je. Y además ya terminamos por aquí. Je, je, je— decía la unicornio mirándola con una sonrisa algo maniática. Bat rodaba sus ojos ya que sabía cómo era Fox.

En otra parte. Algunos civiles se refugiaban de los ataques. Se veía que algunos estaban heridos, pero de repente, unos minotauros irrumpen en el lugar.

— ¡Aquí hay más para los sacrificios!— exclamaba uno de ellos con malicia.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No nos hagáis nada!— suplicaba uno de los civiles. El minotauro hacía caso omiso de la súplica y fue a atacarlo con su garrote de madera, pero en eso, su garrote se destruyó.

— ¿Pero qué?— lo dejaba confundido ya que no sabía que pasó con su arma, aunque luego empezó a aparecer en los cuerpos de los minotauros, rasguños haciéndolos gemir de dolor.

— ¿Q-que pasa?— preguntaba uno de los minotauros intentando golpear a alguien, aunque golpeaba al aire, pero uno de los minotauros, ignoraba sus heridas para ir a matar a los civiles. En eso, un brazalete con púas rojas, salía volando dándole una cortada en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera de dolor y el brazalete se devolvió para luego ser atajado por una yegua terrestre de color verde, sus ojos eran verdes claro, su melena y cola eran de color marrón, y su cutie mark era una calavera negra con una burbuja morada. Portaba unos brazaletes en sus patas delanteras ya que también tenía patas felinas en vez de cascos.

— ¡Oye! Si quieres atacar a alguien, hazlo con alguien de tu tamaño. Je, je— decía la yegua con una risita maliciosa. El minotauro al mirarla, se enfurecía.

—Grrrr ¡Ahora veras!— el minotauro iba hacia ella para atacarla, pero de repente, se detenía de golpe y se sujetaba su pecho, le estaba costando respirar — ¿Q-que me pasa?— respiraba agitado y empezaba a sudar mucho.

—Ay serás tontito— la terrestre mostraba su brazalete de la garra derecha —Cuando te corté con esto, entró veneno en tu sistema. Je, je. Técnicamente… ya estás muerto— decía con una sonrisa perversa.

— ¿Q-q-que?— el minotauro cayó al suelo, sin poder respirar bien hasta que estiró la pata y le salía espuma de su boca.

—… Bueno, ahora a mi otro trabajo— la yegua veía a los civiles — ¡Spectral, mantenlos a raya o mejor dicho, mátalos para tener toda la tranquilidad del mundo para curar a los civiles!— exclamaba la susodicha. Cuando alguien decapitó a un minotauro, apareció de la nada, una yegua azul muy oscuro, su melena y cola eran negros, sus ojos eran azules muy profundos y su cutie mark era una capa negra, y tenía también patas gatunas. Portaba un abrigo negro con una capucha que ocultaba sus alas. Se había quitado la capucha para mirar a la terrestre con seriedad. No decía nada, solo asentía con la cabeza y se ponía de nuevo la capucha en su cabeza para luego desaparecer, pero esta vez, los ataques eran más letales para los minotauros.

La yegua terrestre se acercó a los grifos heridos, estos temblaban un poco al verla.

—Tranquilos, estamos aquí para ayudarlos— decía con una sonrisa amable para calmarlos. Se sacaba uno de sus brazaletes y las púas del brazalete cambiaban de rojo a verde —Tranquilos, no dolerá mucho. Solo será una cortadita de nada y se pondrán bien— decía con una sonrisa confiada. Uno de los grifos heridos la miraba dudoso. La yegua se daba cuenta de eso — ¿Qué? Solo porque me llamo Poison Ivy ¿no puedo curar?— decía fingiendo estar molesta.

—P-pero si no d-dije nada— decía el grifo algo tembloroso.

—Pero lo pensaste— mencionaba Poison con una mirada acusadora.

—No— el grifo miraba a otro lado nervioso —… Bueno, un poco— decía apenado.

—Ok. Por lo menos fuiste sincero conmigo— decía la terrestre. Estaba haciendo una pequeña cortada a un grifo que le dolió un poco, pero luego empezaba a sentirse mejor de repente, otro grifo miraba a la misteriosa yegua con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico.

—G-gracias, si no hubieran venido, nosotros ya estaríamos muertos— agradecía el grifo mientras Poison los curaba de una forma extraña. Spectral mataba a los minotauros que se atrevían a acercarse o mataba a los que trataban de huir.

Cuando la batalla terminó, el Rey Arandus estaba en la sala del trono viendo por la ventana todo lo que había pasado, se veía cenizas en las calles o cuerpos de los minotauros. El rey suspiraba un poco.

—Ellos sí que son muy letales cuando hacen su trabajo— se daba la vuelta para ir al trono —Lástima que no vengan aquí para poder agradecerles por salvar a mi reino de la aniquilación— decía mientras se sentaba en el trono —Gracias escuadrón Omega.

Afuera del reino, estaban el grupo reunido.

—Bueno, ya terminamos con estos descerebrados— decía Phoenix con su típica expresión de molestia.

—Sí. La verdad fue decepcionante— mencionaba Set con las garras detrás de su nuca y tenía una expresión de aburrimiento.

—Oye Phoenix ¿Por qué no nos podemos ir con el rey y presumir que…?— Bat Wing fue interrumpida por la alicornio de fuego.

—No. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Ellos ya saben quiénes los rescató y todas esas estupideces. Así que vámonos de éste patético reino de pajarracos— decía Phoenix enojada y lanzaba un bufido la bat poni.

—Está bien…— decía molesta ya que quería presumirle al rey de los buenos que son y ellos no. Iban a retirarse, pero veían acercarse hacia ellos un formidable poni terrestre de pelaje marrón, tenía la crin algo larga de color negro igual que su cola y su cutie mark era una granada con el seguro quitado, también como los otros, tenía patas felinas. Llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros que ocultaba sus ojos, pero eran de color rojo y tenía puesto unos audífonos en las orejas.

—Oh, aquí estas Explosive ¿Ya terminaste con tu trabajo?— preguntaba la alicornio con seriedad. El semental levantaba una garrita haciéndole una seña de que esperara.

—Aun no— decía con seriedad.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento de los minotauros del caos. Los minotauros estaban reunidos con su líder, era un minotauro enorme en comparación con los demás guerreros minotauros. Tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y en vez de cuernos normales, tenía cuernos de oro. El nombre de su líder era Gold Horn. Su expresión era de furia total y todos sus guerreros temblaban de miedo.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien ¿Me estáis diciendo que habéis sido derrotados por eso aguiluchos?— preguntaba muy enojado Gold. Uno de los minotauros temeroso por la reacción de su jefe, decidió hablar.

—Eh. M-más o menos— decía el minotauro.

— ¿Y cómo es posible eso? Esos aguiluchos no tenían nada que hacer contra nuestras fuerzas. Nuestro poder proviene de nuestros dioses del caos— mencionaba Gold con rabia al ver que fracasaron.

—E-es que tuvieron a-ayuda— decía otro minotauro temeroso.

— ¿Y de quién si se puede saber?— preguntaba el enorme minotauro curioso.

—D-del grupo de g-guerreros letales llamados "El Escuadrón Omega"— decía el minotauro tembloroso. Al decir el nombre de ese grupo, su único ojo estaba abierto como plato.

— ¿¡Queeeeee!? ¿¡Ellos!? No puedo creer que aparecieran otra vez. Desde hace ¡dos años!, ninguna de nuestras actividades tuvo éxito alguno y matan a mis subordinados— gruñía furioso porque sabía lo que era capaz ese escuadrón.

—Así es, jefe y además que no quedó nadie con vida… otra vez— decía un minotauro lamentándose.

—Ok ¡Esto se acabó! Voy por ellos y los acabaré de una vez por to…— fue interrumpido por un minotauro que corría hacia Gold y traía una caja envuelto con papel de regalo de color rojo.

— ¡Jefe! Ésta caja estaba frente de nuestro campamento— decía el minotauro mostrándole el regalo.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Sabes quién lo envía?— preguntaba Gold extrañado mientras agarraba el regalo con sus manos para verlo mejor.

—No lo sé, señor. Solo que en la etiqueta dice "para el alfa"— decía el minotauro.

—Oh, ya veo. Je, je ¿Será de una admiradora secreta? Je, je— decía mirando el regalo con detenimiento, pero en eso, otro minotauro habló.

—Emmmmm. Jefe. A todo esto, no me atreví a preguntarle, pero ¿Qué son esas cajas negras que están en los arboles?— preguntaba el minotauro confundido.

— ¿Qué cosa?— el líder miraba confundido alrededor. En cada árbol, había una extraña caja negra —… ¿Desde cuándo estaban esos ahí?— preguntaba muy confundido.

—… No lo sé y eso que estábamos aquí— decía el mismo minotauro sin tener idea. El enorme minotauro miraba el regalo con duda si abrirlo o no ya que le daba un mal presentimiento. Así que quitaba la tapa lentamente para luego ver su interior y solo veía un pedazo de papel. Confundido, lo agarraba para mirar que tenía un escrito muy "refinado", que decía.

 _Buenas noches, señor torito mayor del mayor. Éste regalo es para que sepas lo mucho que lo apreciamos, mostrando lo fabuloso de sus extrañas creencias, pero… lamentablemente, debieron dejar las tonterías de sus "dioses", pero bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada._

 _Me despido de usted señor torito mayor del mayor._

 _Atentamente: Explosive ;)_

 _P.D. espero que ardan en el infierno :)_

—… Oh oh— fue lo único que dijo.

A lo lejos. Se veía una gran explosión con forma de hongo como si fuera una bomba atómica. El escuadrón veía la explosión desde ahí.

—Ahora si— decía Explosive con una sonrisa de orgullo. Phoenix lanzaba un bufido.

—Bueno, vámonos. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí— decía la alicornio marchándose del lugar seguida por el resto del grupo.

En el reino de Equestria, más precisamente en Canterlot. La princesa Celestia estaba en el salón del trono junto a su hermana, la princesa Luna. Revisaban unos documentos hasta que un guardia entró galopando por la puerta.

— ¡Princesa Celestia!— exclamaba el guardia mientras se reverenciaba ante ellas. La alicornio blanca dejaba de ojear los documentos y le prestaba atención al guardia.

— ¿Qué ocurre, guardia?— preguntaba Celestia curiosa.

—El Reino Grifo acaba de ser atacada por el grupo de minotauros renegados llamados Minotauros del Caos— decía el guardia.

—Hermana, eso es terrible. Deberíamos ayudarles— mencionaba Luna preocupada por el reino grifo.

—No será necesario, princesa. Apareció el escuadrón Omega y se ocuparon de ellos— decía el guardia.

Cuando las princesas escucharon eso, hubo expresiones diferentes. La princesa del sol estaba disgustada y la princesa de la luna estaba un poco alegre que salvaran a los grifos. Conocían al llamado Escuadrón Omega. Hacía dos años que surgió aquel grupo de valientes ponis. Ellos se dedicaban a luchar contra el mal, pero lo hacían de una forma que a Celestia no le agradaba para nada que era… matar a los criminales, en vez de llevarlos a prisión, donde supuestamente, deberían estar.

—El escuadrón Omega lo ha vuelto a hacer hermana— decía Luna algo aliviada y preocupada al ver la expresión de Celestia.

—Sí, me alegra que defiendan a los inocentes y todo eso, pero no me gusta el método que utilizan para acabar con los criminales— decía alicornio blanca disgustada.

—Bueno hermana, ve el lado positivo, están de parte de luchar contra el mal y preservar la paz, y armonía, y no son nuestros enemigos… _creo—_ decía lo último en su mente insegura. La princesa de sol suspiraba.

—Si, al menos— fue lo único que dijo antes de volver con sus documentos.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo.**

 **Bueno, si conocen como es la patrulla de Silverwolf, entonces conocerán que versión es de Silverwolf con mi versión, pero de igual forma, aquí se los digo, supongo.**

 **Red Fire es Phoenix Red.**

 **Ocelot es Set.**

 **Black Wing es Bat Wing.**

 **Eye Fox es Fox Shot.**

 **Ghost es Spectral.**

 **Medic es Poison Ivy.**

 **Vulcan es Explosive.**

 **Esta sería una diferencia entre versiones, supongo XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Un comienzo algo distinto

**Capítulo 2: Un comienzo algo distinto**

En la oscuridad de la noche. En una ciudad de Equestria, pasaba un misterioso pony encapuchado y entraba en una tienda que al parecer era de antigüedades (la misma tienda donde Trixie consiguió el amuleto de alicornio). El pony misterioso iba al mostrador y tocaba el timbre. En unos minutos después aparecía el dependiente.

—Buenas noches ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?— preguntaba el poni mirando al poni encapuchado. El poni misterioso señalaba un extraño amuleto que aparecía al fondo, que tenía forma redondeada con una gema azul oscuro en el centro y alrededor de él, tres círculos de distintos colores, azul, rojo y gris —Oh. Tienes un buen ojo. El amuleto del infinito. Se dice que tiene un poder prácticamente ilimitado, pero solo si se consigue unos determinados objetos— el pony encapuchado volvió a señalar el amuleto —Me temo que se escapa de tus posibilidades. Éste objeto debido a lo raro que es, es bastante caro— decía el dependiente.

De repente, el pony misterioso se remangó la manga derecha revelando una pata blanca y en ella había un extraño anillo con un cristal gris. El anillo empezaba a brillar y el poni al verlo, su mirada estaba perdida.

—Por supuesto. Es todo suyo por cuenta de la casa— decía el dependiente como si estuviera en trance. Le daba el amuleto al poni encapuchado y se fue rápidamente de la tienda, no sin antes de dejarle algo en el mostrador. En el momento que lo hizo, la mirada del dependiente volvía a la normalidad y miraba alrededor confundido. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado — ¿Qué... Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nada— pasaba un casco a su cabeza, pero en eso, miraba el mostrador para ver que había un bit — ¿Y esto?— agarraba el bit con un casco para verlo mejor —Vaya, éste debe ser mi día de suerte— decía sonriente y sin más, volvía a sus quehaceres sin recordar nada, aunque sonriente de encontrar una moneda.

Mientras el poni misterioso contemplaba su premio lejos de la tienda.

—Bueno, lo tengo otra vez en mis cascos y esta vez, lo guardaré en un lugar seguro, donde nadie lo use ni lo encuentre… aunque quisiera usarlo y restregárselo a Celestia en toda su cara, pero…— le daba un escalofrío en el lomo —… Pero no quisiera recibir una de esas tundas— dicho eso, guardó el amuleto y se fue de ese oscuro lugar.

En el campo, a las afueras de Ponyville, en un buen día soleado, estaban 5 de las mane 6 y un pequeño dragón disfrutando de un divertido picnic.

La mágica, Twilight Sparkle, ahora la princesa de la amistad. La honesta, Applejack. La leal, Rainbow Dash. La generosa, Rarity. La amable, Fluttershy y el bebé dragón, Spike. Solo faltaba una, la elemento de la risa, Pinkie Pie.

—Que buen día hace ¿no crees Spike?— preguntaba la alicornio lavanda con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose al dragón que estaba comiendo unas gemas.

—Ya creo que sí. Un día sin hacer nada. Buena comida…— Spike se comía una gema —… Y las buenas vistas— decía esto último mirando de forma soñadora a la unicornio blanca que estaba revisando una cesta de comida.

La pegaso celeste de la crin arcoíris estaba haciendo piruetas por el cielo. La terrestre naranja estaba practicando con su cuerda. La pegaso amarilla jugaba con los animalitos y Rarity…

— ¡Oh no! ¡No me digas que me he olvidado de los cubiertos! ¡De todo lo malo que podía pasar! ¡Esto es…lo…peor…posible!— exclamaba de forma dramática la unicornio blanca mientras se ponía una pezuña en la frente y con su magia atrajo un sofá de la nada para tumbarse en él — ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUÉ?— gritaba muy dramática la yegua. Sus amigas la miraban con sarcasmo. La unicornio notó eso y les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Qué? no pensarían que me iba a tumbar en la hierba ¿verdad?— sus amigas rodaban sus ojos y seguían con lo suyo.

—Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe dónde está, Pinkie Pie?— preguntaba Twilight extrañada. Sus amigas negaban con la cabeza, pero al decirlo, Pinkie salió de golpe de la cesta de comida mientras soltaba serpentinas por todas partes asustando a todas sus amigas y al bebé dragón, casi dándoles un infarto. La poni rosa las saludaba con gran entusiasmo.

— ¡Hola chicas! ¡Tengo una gran noticia fenomenal para todas!— exclamaba Pinkie con una gran sonrisa mientras daba saltitos de emoción.

— ¿Y cuál es esa gran noticia, dulzura?— preguntaba Applejack curiosa. En eso, la fiestera cogió aire y ahí, habló rápidamente, pero con el volumen muy alto.

— ¡HANLLEGADONUEVOSHABITANTESALPUEBLO!— gritaba la poni rosa, casi dejando sordas a sus amigas.

— ¡Ay, mis oídos! No tan fuerte Pinkie Pie— decía Rarity tapándose los oídos con sus pezuñas adolorida.

— ¿Y quiénes son esos nuevos habitantes?— preguntaba Rainbow Dash limpiándose un oído por el grito que dio. Ante la pregunta de la pegaso celeste, Pinkie Pie sacaba un papel de su melena y lo leyó en voz alta.

—Según la fuente de inteligencia Pinkie Pie. Se trata de un matrimonio y un hijo, un potro como mucho un año mayor que Apple Bloom— decía con una sonrisa mientras guardaba el papel en su melena.

—Supongo que les harás una fiesta de bienvenida a esa familia ¿No Pinkie Pie?— cuando dijo eso Twilight, la fiestera volvía hablar emocionada en voz alta mientras daba saltitos.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Habrá globos, serpentinas y muchos juegos como ponle la cola al pony! ¡Será súper genial!— dicho eso, en un instante, Pinkie desapareció de vista de sus amigas para preparar la fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos habitantes o ir a saludar a los nuevos habitantes… o las dos cosas.

En otra parte. En una mansión a las afueras de Ponyville, se estaban instalando la nueva familia que acababan de llegar. Había un pony unicornio mayor de pelaje marrón y crin rubia, su cutie mark era una lupa y un cepillo que se usaba en arqueología. Estaba supervisando el traslado de los muebles y objetos que transportaban los ponys de mudanzas.

—Arthur ¿Dónde estás?— preguntaba una yegua unicornio de color azul oscuro de crin roja y su cutie mark era una joya roja. Lo estaba buscando por el lugar. El semental cuyo nombre era Arthur, le respondió.

—Aquí, Nathaly— decía el poni alzando un casco para que lo viera. La yegua que se llamaba Nathaly, iba a donde estaba él.

—Así que ésta es nuestra nueva casa ¿No cariño?— decía la unicornio mirando la mansión con una sonrisa.

—Así es, querida. Éste es nuestro nuevo hogar— decía su esposo con una sonrisa.

—Es una casa estupenda. Mike, querido. Ven a ver nuestra nueva casa, seguro que te encanta— decía la yegua llamando a alguien.

Asomándose por el carro, donde vino la familia, aparecía un pequeño potro unicornio. Tenía la particularidad de que tenía el pelaje blanco como la nieve, su crin y cola también eran blancas, sus ojos eran de un tono gris apagado y no tenía cutie mark. Lo más llamativo de éste potro era que tenía un extraño brazalete en la pata delantera izquierda. El pequeño potro estaba leyendo un libro hasta que su madre le llamó la atención.

—Mike. Mira nuestra nueva casa ¿no es preciosa?— decía Nathaly mirando a su hijo. El potro miraba la mansión que era grande de dos pisos.

—Sí. Está… preciosa— comentaba Mike con una sonrisa forzada y miraba de nuevo su libro.

—También hay un bonito pueblo cerca de aquí ¿Veis ese pueblo de allí? Eso es Ponyville— decía Arthur con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con su casco el pueblo.

—Oh sí. Es un pueblo precioso ¿No te parece, Mike?— mencionaba la yegua mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa. El potro alzaba su vista un momento para ver el pueblo.

— _Vaya, no importa en qué mundo paralelo o línea temporal esté. Éste pueblo siempre seguirá igual de feo—_ pensaba Mike inexpresivo —Pues si… está… bonito— mentía para volver de nuevo a su libro.

—Me alegro que te guste, hijo— decía su madre con una sonrisa. El potro suspiraba algo fastidiado.

— _Screamer en 3, 2, 1—_ Mike contaba en cuenta regresiva en su mente, sin despegar la vista del libro.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar excepto el potro, aparecía Pinkie Pie saliendo de una maleta haciendo que pegaran un buen susto a los padres de Mike, aunque el potro se lo esperaba, pero ni siquiera despegó su vista del libro para verla.

— ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie y sean bienvenidos a Ponyville! ¡Si no os he visto antes, es que sois nuevos y me conozco a todos los ponys por lo que si vosotros acabáis de llegar, os tengo que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a todos…!— seguía hablando y hablando sin parar. Arthur y Nathaly estaban muy confundidos con lo que pasaba excepto Mike. Ese potro ya la conocía que ni le prestaba atención hasta que el resto de las manes llegaban a la mansión y Rainbow Dash le tapó el hocico a su amiga fiestera para callarla.

—Lo siento. Ella se emociona demasiado cuando llegan nuevos habitantes al pueblo— se disculpaba la vaquera con una sonrisa para tratar de reducir la tensión. El semental y su esposa con una alegre sonrisa, les respondió a Applejack.

—No pasa nada. Nos alegra ver la hospitalidad de los habitantes del pueblo. Dejen que me presente, me llamo Arthur Bluer y ella es mi esposa, Nathaly Bluer— decía eso señalando a su esposa.

—Encantada de conoceros a todas— decía la aludida con una sonrisa. Nada más presentarse la pareja, Twilight se impactaba, como si le hubieran dado una gran noticia. Se ponía delante del señor Bluer y hablaba entre emocionada, y algo nerviosa.

— ¿Us… usted es el profesor, Arthur Bluer? ¿El famoso arqueólogo?— preguntaba la alicornio con una gran sonrisa.

—Así es, princesa Twilight— respondía Arthur mientras le hacía una reverencia a Twilight. La pegaso celeste miraba a la yegua lavanda.

— ¿Le conoces, Twi?— preguntaba Rainbow extrañada. La alicornio la veía con una cara diciendo "¿En serio no lo conoces?" y le respondió molesta.

— ¿Conocerle? ¿CONOCERLE? ¿Pero en serio no sabes quién es? ¡Si es Arthur Bluer! ¡El famoso arqueólogo de fama mundial! ¡Todo el mundo lo conoce!— exclamaba Twilight. La pegaso celeste negaba con la cabeza ya que seguía sin saber quién es para molestia de la alicornio lavanda.

—Veo que me conoce, princesa— decía el semental con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. He leído todos sus libros de todos sus hallazgos arqueológicos, señor Bluer— decía la yegua muy alegre. Arthur y Twilight seguían hablando mientras Pinkie Pie daba saltitos dirigiéndose a donde estaba el pequeño potro que seguía leyendo su libro.

— _Ay no. Aquí viene—_ pensaba Mike fastidiado. No necesitaba alzar la vista para saber que ahí venía la poni rosa.

—Hola pequeño. Me llamo Pinkie Pie ¿y tú?— preguntaba con una sonrisa alegre parándose frente de él.

—… _Mejor le digo mi nombre antes de que intente adivinarlo—_ decía en su mente muy fastidiado. Alzaba su vista para ver a Pinkie —Mike, Mike Bluer— decía mirándola con seriedad.

— ¿Mike Bluer? Es un bonito nombre, y ahora que nos conocemos podemos ser amigos ¿Qué digo amigos? ¡Súper amigos!— exclamaba la fiestera emocionada. El potro rodaba sus ojos.

—No gracias… estoy bien— decía Mike con seriedad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Nosotros podríamos ser los mejores amigos de Equestria— decía la poni con una sonrisa emocionada.

—Te dije que no. No me interesa hacer amigos— mencionaba harto para luego alejarse de Pinkie que estaba desconcertada.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no quiere ser mi amigo? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?— preguntaba Pinkie sin entender del porque no quiso ser su amiga.

—Perdona a Mike. No le gusta estar con ponis. Prefiere quedarse solo con sus cosas— decía Nathaly algo deprimida.

— ¿A quién me recuerda?— mencionaba Spike con ironía mirando de reojo a Twilight. La aludida se ruborizaba un poco.

—No parece muy sociable, me recuerda un poco a mí. Hubo un tiempo que yo no era de estar con otros ponis hasta que conocí a mis amigas— decía la alicornio con una sonrisa mirando a las chicas.

—Ya veo…— la señora Bluer miraba a Twilight un momento para luego mirar a Arthur —Querido, se lo decimos.

— ¿Decirme que?— preguntaba la princesa extrañada. El semental la veía fijamente.

—Pues es que…— el señor Bluer iba a decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar, porque de repente, se escuchaba un fuerte ruido proveniente del cielo. Todo el mundo dirigía su mirada al origen de aquel sonido y podían ver que lo que producía, era una extraña nave voladora. La nave era alargada, negra con la parte inferior roja. En sus costados, tenía cuatro extraños aparatos alargados que echaban fuego. En un costado de la nave, podía leerse la palabra "Exceed". El ruido de la extraña nave, llegaba a asustar a Fluttershy y se escondía detrás de Rainbow Dash. La dicha nave aterrizaba cerca de la mansión Bluer y Mike miraba eso con seriedad.

—… _Mmmm._ _Iba a llamarlo halcón, pero creo que ese nombre le pega… creo—_ pensaba el potro con una sonrisa al ver la nave.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa?— preguntaba Rainbow confundida.

—No lo sé, pero esa cosa acaba de estropearme el peinado— decía Rarity molesta de tener la melena desarreglada.

—… Exceed… Mmmm. Creo que ese nombre me suena de algo…— la alicornio lavanda se quedaba pensativa sin dejar de ver fijamente la nave, trataba de recordar de donde lo escuchó o de donde lo vio. Los padres de Mike veían la nave preocupados.

La parte inferior de la nave se abría y de ella salían unos extraños ponis que tenían puesto un abrigo con capuchas de color marrón que tapaban sus cabezas, aunque los bordes del traje eran amarillos. Además que lo que llamaban mucho la atención, era que tenían patas de gato en vez de cascos y se podía notar lo afiladas que estaban sus uñas de las garras, y más al ser metálicas. Unas orejas de gatos que se veían sobresalir en sus capuchas y una cola de gato en vez de un poni. Algunos traían un escudo negro con los bordes morados y una lanza enfundada dentro de dicho escudo mientras que otros, solo tenían un cinturón en las caderas con dos pistolas negras enfundadas.

— ¿Q-Quiénes son esos ponis?— preguntaba Fluttershy algo temerosa, aunque curiosa ya que veía sus partes felinas.

—No lo sé, pero me encanta el diseño de sus trajes y también… se ven algo adorables— decía Rarity encantada mirando fijamente a los extraños ponis y más a esas partes peculiares que tenían.

—Esos son robots— respondía Nathaly con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Robots?— preguntaban todas y Spike confundidos.

—Mmmmm. Algo he oído sobre los robots. Por lo visto, los robots son máquinas que pueden actuar y pensar por ellas solas ¿Me equivoco?— preguntaba Twilight.

—Pues sí, princesa y además que fueron creados por nuestro hijo— decía Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— preguntaba la alicornio sorprendida.

—Sí. Emmmm. Nuestro hijo es un experto en tecnología. Construyó los robots que cualquiera y no hay un reto que se le resista— decía el semental con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo por su hijo. En eso, aparecía otro robot, pero distinto a los que salieron y además que no usaba capucha. Era un semental azul, en vez de cascos, tenía patas felinas. Sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Su crin y cola eran amarillos o sea era rubio. Sus orejas eran más de un gato y su cutie mark era un escudo con una marca de garra en el centro, y usaba un abrigo distinto que era de color gris con los bordes rojos. Eso le llamó más la atención de Twilight al ver sus patas haciendo que se quedara muy pensativa. El poni azul se dirigió a Mike.

—Amo Mike, lamentamos haberle hecho esperar— decía el semental con seriedad.

—No pasa nada, Blue Claw y espero que no hayan incendiado la nave… de nuevo— decía el potro con una sonrisa burlona y rodaba sus ojos.

—No, para nada. Esta vez, estaba tranquila y no hubo incidentes en el viaje… más o menos— comentaba el llamado Blue Claw sin quitar la expresión de seriedad. Las manes y Spike veían a los extraños ponis, y al nuevo poni que salió recientemente. Rarity estaba tan fascinada de ver esos diseños y apariencias que tenían. Fluttershy estaba algo temerosa y curiosa a la vez, pero también le parecía adorable al ver las partes felinas y Twilight los veía muy pensativa.

 _— ¿Esas patas? ¿De dónde lo he visto antes?—_ se preguntaba ella en su mente, trataba de recordar.

—Me pregunto si esos ponis querrán ser mis amigos— decía Pinkie con una sonrisa emocionada. Antes de que sus amigas la detenga, la poni rosa ya estaba dando saltitos en dirección a ellos. Mike giraba su cabeza al ver que Pinkie se acercaba a ellos y suspiraba fastidiado.

— _Otra vez viene hacer lo mismo que la otra vez—_ pensaba el potro. La fiestera se detenía cerca de uno de los robots y quería quitarle la capucha para verlo bien, pero Mike se adelantó diciendo —Por tu bien, no lo hagas— decía con seriedad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntaba Pinkie mirándolo extrañada.

—Porque no. Son mis robots y no me gusta que se metan con mis cosas— decía molesto.

—Okie dokie, pero ¿Quiénes son estos. Emmmm. Robots, ponis o… gatos? Ji, ji— preguntaba la poni rosada riéndose un poco por lo último que dijo.

— _… Es mejor que le cuente para que no me fastidie mucho—_ pensaba Mike —Estos son Los Cruzados— decía con seriedad.

—Wooooow. Genial y ¿Ese quién es? ¿También es un robot?— preguntaba Pinkie señalando a Blue Claw casi pegando su pezuña contra su pecho. Él la mirada con seriedad mientras las otras chicas y el dragón se acercaban un poco.

—Sí. Se llama Blue Claw— decía el potro sin quitar lo serio de su rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— preguntaba Twilight sorprendida.

—Vaya, parece un semental de verdad— decía Fluttershy con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Sí. Nadie diría que es una maquina ¿Creéis qué podrá comer Cupcakes?— preguntaba Pinkie con una sonrisa.

—Pues ¿ya ven? Yo soy el único que puede construir un robot haciendo que se parezcan a un poni de verdad— decía Mike con una sonrisa presumida — _Presumir un poquito, no hace daño. Al menos que sea Bat y se los restriegue en la cara lo que yo puedo hacer y ellas no—_ pensaba el potro.

—Vaya, eso te hace prácticamente un genio— mencionaba la alicornio lavanda sorprendida.

—Pues sí, así es— decía Mike algo arrogante.

—Presumido— susurraba Rainbow a Applejack.

—Mira quien habla— susurraba la vaquera haciendo que la pegaso celeste la mirara feo.

—Bueno, bueno. Blue Claw, que empiecen a construir mi laboratorio en la zona asignada— decía Mike volviendo a estar serio.

—Como ordene, amo Mike— decía Blue. De la nave surgían varios robots constructores o sea los robots solo tenían unos cascos obreros en la cabeza y fueron a una zona vacía de la extensa zona del valle donde estaba la mansión. Cuando llegaban a la zona asignada, los robots empezaban a excavar usando sus garras.

—Wow. Eso sí que es velocidad— decía Rainbow sorprendida al ver lo veloces que eran excavando.

—Vaya y por lo visto son muy fuertes— mencionaba Applejack sorprendida al ver la increíble capacidad de cargar objetos pesados como si nada.

Twilight los veía trabajando, pero seguía taladrando en su cabeza por el nombre de la nave y sus patas felinas, trataba de recordar donde vio eso.

Estaban tan centrados en lo que hacían los robots, que no se daban cuenta que de la nave salían siete figuras.

—Por fin, llegamos— decía una voz masculina con alegría.

— ¡Deja de bloquear la puerta y muévete idiota!— exclamaba una voz femenina enojada.

—Oye tranquila, cálmate o si no, nos quemamos en la entrada. Je, je— decía otra voz femenina que sonaba como lunática.

—No quiero quemarme otra vez. En serio, no sé cuántas veces me compré unos lentes oscuros— decía una voz masculina fastidiado.

Mike veía quienes venían.

—Hola chicos. Me alegro que no terminaran todos calcinados… de nuevo— decía el potro con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Con quién hablas, Mik….?— Twilight no podía terminar la pregunta ya que se quedó sin habla al ver de quienes se trataban y estaba algo temerosa.

—Twilight, querida ¿Por qué te…?— Rarity también se quedó sin habla.

—Chicas ¿Qué os pasa…?— Rainbow también se quedaba sin habla.

Las mane 6 y el dragón veían de quienes se trataban, y ninguna se podía creer lo que veían.

— ¿Esos no son?— preguntaba Applejack sorprendida.

—Si lo son— decía la pegaso celeste sin poder creérselo.

— ¿E-en nuestro p-pueblo?— Fluttershy temblaba como gelatina.

—Vaya ¿No sé si emocionarme o estar asustado?— se preguntaba Spike impactado y temeroso. Pinkie al ver quiénes eran, daba grandes saltos de emoción.

— ¡Si chicas! ¡Son el escuadrón Omega!— exclamaba la poni rosada emocionada, típico de ella.

Ninguno se creía que el famoso y a la vez, temido grupo de "héroes" El escuadrón Omega estuviera delante de ellas.

—No puedo creerlo. Son ellos. Con razón me sonaba el nombre, las patas que tenían esos ponis robots. Exceed es la nave voladora donde viaja el escuadrón Omega— decía la alicornio lavanda sin creérselo todavía.

— ¿Q-que hacen aquí?— preguntaba la unicornio blanca algo temerosa al ver ese grupo.

— ¿Y de qué conocen a Mike?— preguntaba la granjera extrañada.

Se preguntaban las yeguas el por qué el escuadrón Omega estaban justo delante de ellas, aunque la pegaso amarilla se escondía detrás de Rainbow temerosa, pero eso hizo que la pegaso celeste se fastidiara. Mike las ignoraba para dirigirse al grupo.

—Entonces ¿Habéis tenido un buen viaje?— preguntaba con sarcasmo.

—Sí. Al menos fue decente— decía Phoenix molesta como siempre.

—Sí. Era aburriiiido el viaje— mencionaba Set bostezando un poco.

—Y fastidioso. Estuve escuchando como por dos horas los head shot que logró Fox Shot, si no es Bat Wing presumiendo, es Fox Shot— comentaba Poison fastidiada.

— ¡Hey!— se quejaba la bat poni.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso? Quería contarles mis record de tiro en la cabeza en cosas feas de todo tipo. Je, je— decía Fox con una sonrisa maniática.

—Tú y tus head shot— decía el potro rodando sus ojos. En eso, Twilight y su grupo se quedaban mirándolos. Querían acercarse, pero estaban tan temerosas que se quedaban quietas en el sitio excepto Pinkie debido a que ya estaba frente de ellos.

— ¡Hola, hola, hola, escuadrón Omega! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie y me alegro ver por fin con mis ojitos a ustedes! Ji, ji, ji— exclamaba emocionada. La alicornio de fuego rodaba sus ojos fastidiada.

—Sí, sí. Nos "alegra"… venir aquí, a este pueblucho— decía Phoenix molesta entre dientes.

—Je, je. Ay vamos Phoenix. Por lo menos nos dieron una bienvenida decente. Je, je— comentaba la unicornio del escuadrón con una sonrisa maniática.

—Y nada menos que las famosas portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Que suerte tenemos— decía Set eso último con sarcasmo.

—Je, je. Bueno, supongo que me conoces ¿verdad Pinkie? Je, je— preguntaba Fox con su típica sonrisa.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Tú eres Fox Shot, la francotiradora con mejor puntería del mundo! ¡Tanta es tu buena puntería que le darías a alguien a mil metros de distancia!— exclamaba muy alegre.

—Je, je. No. Mil es demasiado. Como diez mil metros o más de distancia. Je, je— decía la unicornio marrón algo presumida. Bat rodaba sus ojos.

— _Y dicen que yo soy la presumida—_ pensaba la bat poni. Mike se había ido a supervisar la construcción de su laboratorio. Rainbow al ver que la poni rosada hablaba alegremente con la francotiradora, así que con valentía, se acercaba a Bat Wing.

—Hola. Tu eres Bat Wing ¿verdad?— preguntaba la pegaso celeste. La bat poni le sonreía arrogante.

—Pues claro que sí. Yo soy Bat Wing, la más rápida y veloz de toda Equestria, que de Equestria del mundo— decía con una sonrisa presumida.

— ¿Ah sí? No lo creo, yo soy la más veloz de Equestria… "hermana"— mencionaba Rainbow con una sonrisa presumida.

—Del patio del kínder no cuenta— decía con burla.

— ¿¡Que dijiste!?— exclamaba Dash molesta.

—Lo que escuchaste, segundona.

— ¿¡Segundona!? La segundona será otra o sea tú. Yo soy la más veloz de aquí— Rainbow pegaba su frente con la de Bat mirándola enojada. La bat poni la miraba con tranquilidad.

—Sí. Aja. Porque no vemos eso en una carrera. Tu dime, cuando, donde y tu morderás el polvo– decía con una sonrisa desafiante.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Y espero que no llores después de que te muestre lo rápida que soy… patitas!— exclamaba la pegaso celeste con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Eso lo veremos, multicolor— decía Bat. Applejack veía eso y rodaba sus ojos.

— _Oh genial. Una competencia de presumidas—_ pensaba fastidiada para luego ver al poni terrestre —… Tú debes de ser Set ¿verdad?— preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—Sí, así es ¿Tú ves a algún otro que se llame Set?— preguntaba el poni con sarcasmo.

—Eres muy chistosito ¿no?— decía con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo con seriedad.

—Tal vez. Je, je— decía Set con una sonrisa sarcástica. Fluttershy estaba muy temerosa hasta tenía ganas de irse y encerrarse en su casa hasta que el peligro se vaya, pero en eso, veía a Poison, aunque la terrestre verde miraba fijamente uno de sus brazaletes. Ella curiosa, se acercaba a la yegua tímidamente.

—H-hola. T-tu eres Poison Ivi ¿verdad?— decía la pegaso amarilla temerosa.

—Si linda. Esa soy yo. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa amable.

—E-entonces…— Fluttershy quería decir algo, pero no le salía la palabra.

—Vamos. Habla sin miedo, no muerdo— mencionaba algo burlona.

—P-pues… ¿Tú eres médica?— preguntaba con timidez.

—Pues claro, lindura. Aunque sea envenenadora profesional, también soy la médica del grupo. Siempre curo cualquier herida, sin importar si es pequeño o grave— comentaba Poison con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿Es en serio que puedes curar cualquier herida hasta una enfermedad?— preguntaba la pegaso curiosa ya se le había quitado algo de miedo hacia la terrestre verde.

—Pues claro. Cualquier cosa. Lo curo al instante gracias a mis brazaletes— decía la yegua levantando una garra mostrando su brazalete que tenía las púas rojas.

—Wow ¿Y cómo funciona?— preguntaba muy curiosa.

—Pues simple. Si está en rojo, envenena de forma tan bestial como si tuvieras una diarrea explosiva. Je, je. Pero mientras esté en verde— las púas cambiaban de color rojo a verde —Curaran cualquier cosa que tenga un individuo. Con solo una picada o un rasponcito en el cuerpo, se curará al instante— decía orgullosa.

—Vaya y ¿también se puede curar a los animalitos?— preguntaba de nuevo maravillada.

—Pues claro que sí. Si hay animalitos enfermos, yo los curo, aunque dolería un poco como si fuera una inyección— decía Poison apenada.

—Me alegra oír eso— mencionaba Fluttershy con una sonrisa alegre. La alicornio lavanda veía que algunas de sus amigas hablaban con uno que otro miembro del escuadrón. En eso, miraba fijamente a Phoenix. La alicornio de fuego la veía de reojo y giraba su cabeza mirando a otra parte enojada como siempre.

— _Esa debe ser la líder del escuadrón, supongo… siempre quise hablar con ella sobre algo… pero me da algo de miedo de que me carbonice antes de que le diga siquiera un "hola"—_ pensaba Twilight insegura si ir a hablarle. Spike miraba alrededor confundido.

—Falta alguien— decía el dragón.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? Creo que están todos— preguntaba la alicornio extrañada.

—Se supone que el Escuadrón Omega son seis y solo he contado cinco— mencionaba Spike extrañado.

—Es verdad. Falta alguien— decía Twilight al no ver la que faltaba.

—Pero ¿Quién falta?— preguntaba Rarity extrañada, pero en eso, alguien le tocaba el hombro a la alicornio lavanda y al bebé dragón, y cuando giraban sus cabezas, veían con los ojos como platos y se sobresaltaban del susto. Estaban algo pálidos a ver a Spectral que lo miraban con una aura escalofriante.

—Bueno, ya sabemos quién faltaba… aunque ¿C-cómo te llamabas?— preguntaba Spike temeroso al ver a la pegaso, pero ella no respondía.

—… Sí, se la conocen por ser muy silenciosa ya que no dice ni pío— decía Twilight muy temblorosa.

—…

—Emmmmm ¿Te llamas… cómo te llamas?— preguntaba el bebé dragón confundido.

—…

—Vamos, di algo.

—…— Spectral lo miraba fijamente haciendo que se pusiera muy tembloroso.

— ¿Puedes hablar?

—…— la pegaso asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

—Entonces dinos ¿Cómo te llamas?

—… … Spectral…— habló por fin, pero cuando dijo su nombre, su voz sonaba de forma espectral y con un eco que hizo que todos les dieran un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

—Ya sé porque nunca habla— decía Applejack con escalofríos. Fluttershy estaba escondida detrás de Poison ya que era la única cercana para esconderse por detrás. La terrestre verde miraba eso con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Emmm. M-mucho gusto— decía Spike con una sonrisa nerviosa. La pegaso silenciosa lo miraba inexpresiva haciendo que empezara a sudar. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Rarity se había alejado del grupo.

— _Me hubiera quedado en casa que estar con e-estos—_ decía en su mente temerosa. Pensaba irse sin decir nada, pero en eso, veía a un semental apartado del grupo que era nada menos que Explosive. La unicornio blanca le llamó mucho la atención — _Vaya ¿Quién será él?—_ se preguntaba en su mente curiosa. Se acercaba al semental que estaba mirando el cielo teniendo los audífonos en el cuello —Emmm. Disculpa— Explosive giraba su cabeza al escucharla para verla a través de sus lentes oscuros — ¿Q-quién eres?— preguntaba nerviosa. El semental la miraba serio para luego sonreírle.

—Que modales los míos. Soy Explosive, mucho gusto en conocer a tan hermosa unicornio— decía de forma educada con una sonrisa. Tomaba una pezuña de la unicornio blanca con una garra y lo besaba haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

—Vaya, q-que caballeroso. Je, je— Rarity se reía nerviosa con un sonrojo por su nariz.

—Sí. Uno de nosotros tiene que saber tratar bien a una dama. Je, je— decía el semental rascándose la nuca apenado. Cuando dijo eso, ella se quedaba confundida.

— ¿Cómo que "uno de nosotros"?— preguntaba la unicornio curiosa. Explosive se acercaba a ella haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa hasta se ruborizaba y le susurró en su oído.

—Pues… yo soy un miembro del Escuadrón Omega— al decir eso, Rarity se quedaba sorprendida al escucharlo.

— ¿En serio? Pero creímos que solo había seis miembros y no siete— decía la unicornio sin quitar su cara de sorpresa —Aunque ¿Por qué no apareces cuando están tu grupo por ahí?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Pues es que yo hago mi trabajo a lo invisible por así decirlo. Je, je. No me gusta llamar mucha la atención. Prefiero hacer las cosas a mi modo sin mancharme o sea tu sabes. Je, je— decía Explosive con una sonrisa modesta, bajaba sus lentes oscuros un poco dejando ver sus ojos rojos —Así que por favor, no le digas a nadie que soy un miembro del escuadrón. Quiero que siga así— le guiñaba un ojo para luego ponerse de nuevo sus lentes. Rarity estaba algo dudosa.

— _Vaya, éste es muy diferente a los otros y yo que creía que todos son unos salvajes y no habría ningún poni caballeroso en ese grupo…—_ pensaba algo sonrojada —O-ok. No les diré nada a nadie— mencionaba la aludida ruborizada — _Vaya… tiene unos… lindos ojos—_ decía en su mente haciendo que se sonrojara mucho. Mike que estaba supervisando la construcción, miraba de reojo a su escuadrón.

— _Por lo visto, algunos congeniaron, aunque algunos no… y Explosive como siempre, tan caballeroso con las yeguas y ya le echó un ojo a "Rarita"… bien por él y por su cara, esta vez le ha contado que es parte del escuadrón. Mmmmmmm. Bueno, él lo hace a su modo. Poison ya hizo una media amiga, creo. Bat ya tiene a alguien para odiar o fastidiar mejor dicho. Fox literalmente tiene una amiga igual de loca… en serio, esa Pinkie Pie por lo visto quiere hacerse su amiga y eso que ella ha matado a tipos feos… no sé qué le pasa a esa poni, pensaba que estaría como cualquiera—_ pensaba el potro rodando sus ojos y miraba de nuevo a sus robots constructores. Twilight miraba el escuadrón un momento hasta que con valor, caminaba unos pasos al frente para hablar.

—Ante todo esto ¿Q-que os trae por aquí?— preguntaba la alicornio lavanda algo nerviosa. Phoenix la miraba con molestia.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— decía con enojo.

—Oh vamos Phoenix, no seas así. Je, je. De igual forma, lo sabrán. Estamos aquí, porque nos instalaremos en este pueblito. Je, je— decía Set con las garras en su nuca y tenía una sonrisa. Al escuchar eso, las chicas se sorprendían.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— preguntaba Twilight sorprendida.

— ¿Os vais a instalar en Ponyville?— preguntaba ahora Applejack también sorprendida.

—Por desgracia, sí. Tenemos que instalarnos en éste basurero— decía la alicornio de fuego con desprecio. Ese comentario no le gustó a las manes ni al dragón por cómo se refería a su pueblo, al contrario de Pinkie que no escuchó eso, saltaba de alegría.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Más amigos nuevos con quien estar! Todos tendrán vuestra fiesta de bienvenida en Ponyville. Venga al Sugar Cube Corner a las 6:00 PM para su fiesta de bienvenida. No lo olviden— decía la poni rosada con una sonrisa emocionada. Se acercaba a Mike de golpe para abrazarlo con una pezuña sorprendiéndolo esta vez —Te prometo, te Pinkie Prometo que cuando la fiesta termine ¡seremos los súper mejores amigos que no te arrepentirás!— exclamaba alegre. El potro rodaba sus ojos fastidiado. La fiestera aparecía esta vez al lado de Phoenix —Y tu tendrás una sonrisa en esa amarga cara tuya— con sus pezuñas, los ponía en los labios de la alicornio de fuego haciendo que sonría, pero cuando lo soltó, volvía con esa mueca de molesta. La terrestre rosada iba hacia sus amigas — ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!— exclamaba a todos y a los padres de Mike. Arthur y Nathaly se despedían de ellas. Rarity que se iba a retirarse, se despedía de Explosive.

Cuando las mane 6 y el bebé dragón se fueron. La señora Bluer se dirigía hacia su hijo donde el potro seguía supervisando la construcción de su nuevo laboratorio.

— ¿Has oído, Mike? Esta tarde tendremos una fiesta de Bienvenida ¿No te parece bien?— preguntaba la unicornio con una sonrisa forzada.

—… Si, supongo— decía el potro alzando sus hombros — _Otra vez la fiesta esa… bueno, intentaré que no termine como la otra vez, supongo—_ pensaba mientras seguía viendo la construcción de su laboratorio.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Dejen review para saber que les pareció y todo eso.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, solo que me estoy inventando cualquier cosa XD como mitad poni, mitad gato. Bueno, para que sea muy diferente, hay que inventar y además que no se me ocurría un nombre para ese grupo que no sea Jenízaros ni Paladines.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Un buen o mal comienzo

**Capítulo 3: Un buen o mal comienzo**

La familia Bluer se dirigía al Sugar Cube Corner a la hora indicada. Cuando entraban, todo estaba oscuro, pero de repente, la luz se encendió y veían a todo el mundo junto a un cartel de bienvenida.

— ¡Sorpresa!—gritaban los ponis, pero faltaba alguien.

— ¡Sorpresa…!— gritaba Pinkie alegre, pero en eso, se daba cuenta que se había tardado unos segundos en salir — ¡Rayos!— exclamaba molesta.

El señor y la señora Bluer agradecían por la bienvenida excepto Mike que estaba fastidiado de estar de nuevo en la fiesta. La gente de Ponyville les dio una gran sorpresa, pero la sorpresa fue mayor para ellos hasta tenían algo de temor, cuando veían que detrás de la familia Bluer, venían nada más y nada menos que el Escuadrón Omega. El grupo de héroes más famoso y temidos de Equestria.

Los ponis en vez de alegres, estaban temerosos del escuadrón y no querían acercarse. La verdad, retrocedían un poco para alejarse de ellos.

—Que gran bienvenida ¿no crees?— susurraba Set con sarcasmo a Phoenix que rodaba sus ojos con fastidio.

—Yo no quería venir a esta estúpida fiesta. Mejor me hubiera quedado en la nave o calcinando criminales— murmuraba la alicornio de fuego fastidiada.

—Sí, pero si yo sufro, tú sufrirás conmigo— susurraba Mike con una sonrisa burlona. Phoenix ponía una mala cara.

—Yo sabía que esto pasaría— murmuraba Arthur a su esposa.

—Sí, pero habían sido invitados también— susurraba Nathaly preocupada.

Las chicas observaban un momento a los ponis y a la familia Bluer junto con el escuadrón, aunque Explosive se había apartado un poco de ellos ya que nadie lo conocía, y prefería que siga así. Rarity se daba cuenta de eso y veía que se dirigía a una mesa. Nadie decía nada hasta que la princesa lo rompió.

—… Emmmm. Bueno, en nombre de todos, les damos la bienvenida a Ponyville— decía Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Muchas gracias, princesa— agradecía el señor Bluer con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por favor, llámame Twilight— decía con una sonrisa y en eso, miraba a Set —A todo esto, no pude preguntarles, pero ¿de qué conocen ustedes a Mike?— preguntaba ya que estaba curiosa desde que los vio hablar con el potro en donde vivirían.

—Je, je. Eso es muy simple Twilight, lo conocemos desde que nacimos— decía el semental rojo con un tono bromista.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaba Applejack confundida. Todo el mundo que lo escuchó decir eso, se quedaban muy confundidos. Poison se daba un faceclaw o sea se daba con su garra en la cara.

—Ay Set. Si lo dices así, romperás sus mentes— decía la yegua verde algo fastidiada y miraba a Twilight —Bueno, para que entiendan lo que éste flojo quiso decir— al decir eso, Set la miraba feo —Mike es nuestro creador y fundador del Escuadrón Omega— cuando dijo eso, todo el mundo se quedaban impactados y con la boca abierta.

—Espera un momento, si Mike es vuestro creador, eso significa que vosotros sois…— Fox Shot le respondió lo que iba a decir la alicornio lavanda.

—Je, je. Sí, así es. Nosotros somos robots creados por Mike. Je, je— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa algo maniática. La princesa no podía creerlo.

— _…_ Entonces los rumores sobre que el Escuadrón Omega son robots, son ciertos— mencionaba Twilight sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa.

—Sí, así es— afirmaba Poison con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y Mike los creó?— preguntaba Rainbow sorprendida.

—Que parte de que somos robots y que nos creó ¿no entendiste?— decía Bat con burla haciendo que Dash se molestara.

Los ponis empezaban a susurrarse entre sí. Nadie se imaginó que el pequeño potro blanco que acababa de llegar con su familia a Ponyville, fuera el creador de los mayores héroes y a la vez temido que han conocido Equestria y posiblemente del mundo entero. Aunque nadie se lo podía creer ¿Cómo un pequeño potro pudo crear unos robots que… asesinan a los criminales?

— _Con razón que el Escuadrón tengan esas patas, porque no he visto a un poni con patas así—_ pensaba la princesa sin poder creerlo.

—Ya sabía yo que esto pasaría, por eso no quise venir a escuchar estupideces— susurraba Phoenix molesta. Mike la había escuchado.

—… _Bueno, esto no es nuevo. Si siempre lo critican por su forma de hacer las cosas, esto no es nada—_ pensaba el potro con seriedad.

Pinkie que miraba a los ponis y al escuadrón, se preocupaba ya que ni siquiera se escuchaba música.

— ¡Oigan!— gritaba la terrestre llamando la atención de todos — ¡Esto es una fiesta para conocer a nuestros nuevos vecinos y nuevos amigos!— exclamaba alegre.

— ¿No te importa que nosotros seamos robots o que no seamos orgánicos?— preguntaba Poison con una ceja alzada.

—Nopi. No me importa si son robots. Lo único que veo son nuevos ponis, nuevos amigos— decía con una sonrisa muy alegre y daba saltitos. Applejack al escuchar eso, le daba algo de razón.

—Pinkie tiene razón, nadie tiene derecho a discriminaros por el hecho de que seáis robots y además yo lo que veo, son ponis que necesitan amigos— comentó la vaquera con una pequeña sonrisa.

— _… ¿Me ves con cara de necesitada?—_ pensaba Phoenix con enojo.

—…— Twilight no había dicho nada, estaba dudosa e insegura y además que miraba al potro blanco que los había creado ya que crear unos robots así, era difícil de creer.

—Sipi. Ji, ji. Yo como siempre digo, después de ésta fiesta ¡todos seremos los mejores amigos!— exclamaba Pinkie con una gran sonrisa, algo que le molestaba a la alicornio de fuego, pero para su demás compañeros, sonreían que por lo menos había ponis que lo aceptaran por como son. La terrestre rosada veía a los ponis que seguían temerosos — ¿¡Esto es un velorio o una fiesta!? ¡Alégrense ponis y divertíos con nuestros nuevos amigos, pone la música!— exclamaba señalando a Vinyl Scratch que asentía con la cabeza y sonreía mientras ponía la música para luego ponerlo a todo volumen.

La fiesta comenzó y se animó un poco las cosas luego de que unos ponis se acercaban lentamente para saludar al escuadrón Omega hasta algunos temerosos les pedían una foto al menos, era como estar en la boca del lobo, pero se alegraban de que aceptaran sacarse fotos, todos excepto Phoenix que estaba alejada de todos teniendo la misma cara de enojada y Explosive que nadie sabía que era parte del escuadrón. Los señores Bluer intentaban animarse al estar en la fiesta y saludaban a los ponis que por lo menos, le daban una sonrisa, pero Mike sin importarle mucho la fiesta, se dirigía a una mesa para ver que había de bueno para comer.

Rarity que había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio, cuando escuchó que eran robots creados por Mike, miraba al semental marrón en la mesa tomando un refresco. Así que con valor, se acercaba a él y se ponía a un lado del semental. Explosive se daba cuenta de ella.

—Hola, señorita Rarity— la saludaba con una sonrisa y le daba otro sorbo al refresco.

—H-hola Explosive… entonces ¿eres un robot?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Sí, así es y con eso… supongo que te alejaras por ser distinto, por no ser orgánico y todas esas cosas ¿verdad? La verdad, no te culpo, cualquiera se alejaría de nosotros…— decía el semental mirando su vaso. La unicornio blanca se quedaba callada un momento hasta que respondió.

—… Oh querido, no me importa si eres un robot y además cuando te vi, eres un buen poni o robot hasta caballeroso. Ji, ji. Y como dijo Pinkie, estamos en esta fiesta para ser nuevos amigos— daba una pequeña risita Rarity haciendo que Explosive se contagiara por su risa.

—Je, je. Sí, tienes razón. Pues aprovechemos para conocernos mejor en lo que dura la fiesta o hasta que Phoenix resista las ganas de gritar— decía con un tono bromista. La yegua daba una pequeña risita.

—Ok querido— le daba una sonrisa y así empezaban a conversar alegremente, y cuando Spike veía eso a lo lejos, se molestaba.

La fiesta transcurría bien. Set estaba comiendo en la mesa del buffet mientras hablaba un poco con Applejack. Poison Ivy charlaba de forma alegre con Fluttershy, la única que de forma sorprendente, no le tenía miedo o sea solo a ella no le tenía miedo. Bat Wing y Rainbow Dash estaban haciendo una competencia de vencidas en una mesa, algunos ponis las animaban. Spectral intentaba no hablar para no asustar a nadie, más de lo que ya estaban, aunque algunos le hablaban algo temerosos, pero ella solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza que los ponían muy nerviosos. Fox Shot pues hablaba alegremente con Pinkie Pie, o sea alguien entendía lo que decía la poni rosada. Rarity hablaba alegre con Explosive hasta lo invitó que algún día vaya a su Boutique para que le haga un traje. Spike estaba molesto por eso y Phoenix Red estaba en una esquina sentada con cara de fastidiada mientras miraba su garra derecha como creaba una bola de fuego para luego desaparecerlo. Nadie se le acercaba por como los miraba, aunque Twilight observaba alrededor como sus amigas congeniaban con los miembros del escuadrón, uno más que otro.

— _… Debería intentar hablar con ella. Puede ser que sea una buena poni, solo tengo que ir y hablarle… no creo que muerda—_ pensaba la alicornio con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que estaba insegura de hacerlo, pero con valor, empezaba a caminar a donde estaba la yegua de fuego.

Mike que estaba en la mesa de buffet, tomaba un refresco y en eso, veía como Twilight se acercaba a Phoenix.

— _Oh vaya, esa poni es valiente o estúpida, porque si dice algo que la moleste bastante, ten por seguro que este lugar se incendia—_ pensaba el potro algo preocupado al saber la actitud de su robot, pero en eso, Pinkie se paraba al frente suyo con una sonrisa.

—Hola Mike ¿Divirtiéndote?— preguntaba con su típica sonrisa.

—Un poco— decía alzando sus hombros — _Sigue siendo igual de aburrido que la otra vez—_ pensaba fastidiado.

— ¿Solo un poco?— preguntaba la terrestre con la cabeza de lado.

—Sí. No te ofendas, pero esto es aburrido— cuando dijo eso, Pinkie se sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo que aburrido?— preguntaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Solo es eso, aburrido— decía con indiferencia — _No sé si esta conversación me llevará a algún lado—_ dijo en su mente fastidiado. Podría dejar a esa poni, pero como fue la otra vez, era mejor quedarse ahí para escucharla. Pensaba si en algún momento lo dejaría solo.

—Mmmmmmm— se quedaba pensativa — ¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego?— preguntaba con una gran sonrisa.

—… _Me arrepentiré de preguntar esto—_ pensaba dudoso — ¿Qué clase de juegos hay?— al preguntar eso, Pinkie se ponía muy contenta.

—Tenemos muchos juegos como ponerle la cola al pony— decía la terrestre con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Eso es todo?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada.

—Pues, también está la papa caliente, el avión, el gato, el juego de la botella, pero eso es para mayores de edad. Ji, ji. También está la competencia esa— la poni rosada señalaba a la mesa donde estaban Rainbow y Bat en una competencia de bebidas. La pegaso celeste tenía mala cara, aunque la bat poni seguía igual —… Aunque eso también es para mayores de edad— decía rascándose la nuca apenada.

—Oooookei ¿sabes qué? No tengo ganas de jugar— decía muy aburrido.

—Oh. Okie dokie ¿Y qué tal si conversamos un poco? Quisiera conocer a mi mejor amigo— comentaba con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba con un brazo, pero el potro fastidiado, se quitaba su pezuña.

—Ok, ok, como sea— decía rodando sus ojos — _Aquí vamos de nuevo. Solo resiste. No te alteres…—_ pensaba mientras dejaba el vaso vacío en la mesa.

—Okie dokie. Ji, ji. Bueno ¿Tienes algún hobby?— preguntaba con su típica sonrisa. Mike suspiraba algo frustrado de responder preguntas estúpidas.

—Construyo máquinas— decía aburrido.

— ¿Alguna cosa más?— preguntaba nuevamente.

— _Es idea mía o esto es un deja vu—_ pensaba algo irritado —Elaboro mis propios hechizos.

—Huy. Que bien. Twilight también elabora hechizos, tal vez os podéis juntar— decía con esa sonrisa que perturbaba al potro.

— _Si, como no—_ pensaba muy fastidiado. Levantaba uno de sus cascos para empezar a apretar unos botones de su brazalete.

—Uh ¿Qué es eso?— preguntaba la fiestera curiosa al ver ese extraño brazalete.

—Esto es el omniherramienta— decía sin mirarla.

—Wow ¿y que hace esa omni… omni… brazalete?— seguía preguntando algo que empezaba a irritar al potro.

—Comunicarse con mis robots, guardar imágenes y todas esas cosas que tú no entenderías ni en mil años— decía molesto mientras dejaba de trabajar en su omniherramienta.

—Oh. Ya veo, pero no te enojes. Solo preguntaba a mi nuevo amigo— mencionaba Pinkie sin quitar esa sonrisa que empezaba a irritarlo.

—Para que quede claro, no somos amigos…— fue interrumpido Mike por la poni.

—… Aun— decía con una sonrisa. El potro rodaba sus ojos —Como dije antes, al final de esta fiesta, seremos los mejores amigos de Equestria y haremos tantas cosas divertidas— agregaba dando saltitos alegres.

— _No, en serio, con ésta poni, no se puede hablar—_ pensaba con una expresión de fastidio total. Pinkie iba a decir algo, pero veía que Mike se había ido. El potro intentaba calmarse — _Espero que ese curso de control de ira, me sirviera de algo, porque estoy a punto de gritarle a alguien que…_ — sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la fiestera que bloqueó su camino.

—Espera un poco, todavía no terminamos de hablar. Aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte mi nuevo amigo— decía con su sonrisa que ya lo tenía harto.

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que N…— iba a gritar, pero alguien se adelantó.

—CALLATE. YA ESTOY HARTA DE ESCUCHARTE— gritaba una voz femenina muy familiar para el potro. El grito asustó a Vinyl haciendo que parara la música de golpe. Todos miraban de dónde provenía el grito haciendo que se asustaran mucho y era Phoenix que estaba muy furiosa, y sus llamas avivaban mucho. Además que Twilight estaba retenida en la pared a causa de que la alicornio de fuego, la agarraba del cuello con su garra derecha. La princesa tenía una expresión de miedo.

— ¡Twilight!— gritaban sus amigas asustadas e iban hacia allá menos Rainbow que estaba ida.

— ¡Suéltala!— exclamaba Applejack enojada con intención de taclearla, pero Phoenix no respondía, solo miraba furiosa a Twilight.

—P-por favor… s-suéltame… m-me haces d-daño— tartamudeaba la alicornio lavanda asustada. En eso, Mike se acercaba a la yegua de fuego por detrás.

—Phoenix, suéltala— ordenaba el potro con seriedad. Al escucharlo, gruñía y la soltaba haciendo que cayera de sentón en el suelo. Phoenix la veía con enojo para luego dar media vuelta y se marchaba de la fiesta enojada sin decir nada. Las amigas de Twilight fueron a socorrer a su amiga.

—Querida ¿estás bien?— preguntaba Rarity preocupada.

—… S-si… estoy bien…— decía la aludida y se tocaba con una pezuña su cuello ya que había sentido como la quemaba con su garra.

—Vaya, se acabó la fiesta— decía Set con ironía.

—Oh rayos. Quería seguir presumiendo— mencionaba Bat con fastidio. El resto del escuadrón se retiraban de la fiesta, aunque antes de que Explosive saliera, se despidió de la unicornio blanca alzando solo una garra. Ella se despidió igual alzando una pezuña con una sonrisa triste. El potro también se retiraba sin despedirse.

— _Sabía que esto terminaría casi igual… si no soy yo, es otro que grita—_ pensaba Mike irónico mientras salía por la puerta. Los padres del potro se disculpaban con los ponis y se iban detrás de su hijo.

Había un silencio incomodo, Pinkie veía cómo se iban y su melena se desinfló al ponerse triste.

—… Pensé que al final de la fiesta, conseguiría que nos hiciéramos amigos y esperaba que Phoenix saliera con una sonrisa en su rostro, no enojada _—_ susurraba la terrestre con ganas de llorar y se iba caminando lentamente a su cuarto.

— ¡Pinkie, espera!— exclamaba Applejack, pero ella continuaba su camino sin decir nada.

Todos los ponis al ver que la fiesta se arruinó por esa escena, se tuvieron que ir dejándolas solas ahí.

—Querida ¿Qué pasó?— preguntaba Rarity confundida.

—Si dulzura ¿Qué pasó? Todo iba bien y después veo que Phoenix actuaba como un toro enfurecido— decía la vaquera también confundida. Twilight no decía nada.

—Twilight, dinos algo— Spike estaba preocupado por su amiga que no decía nada. La alicornio lavanda las miraba arrepentida y suspiraba deprimida.

—Lo siento, chicas… arruiné por completo la fiesta…— comentó con las orejas bajas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntaba Applejack extrañada.

—… Porque creo que debí mantener el hocico cerrado…— decía deprimida por haber arruinado la fiesta que se había esforzado su amiga fiestera.

 **Mientras tanto, en otro lugar**

Eran las altas horas de la noche. En la nave Exceed, precisamente, en el techo de dicha nave, estaba Phoenix mirando el cielo nocturno, aún estaba enojada. Recordaba lo que le decía Twilight para enfurecerla de una manera brutal.

 **Flashback**

La alicornio roja estaba sola en la esquina sentada y miraba su llama que estaba en su garra hasta que escuchaba la voz de Twilight.

—… H-hola— saludaba nerviosa alzando una pezuña.

—… Hola— le devolvía el saludo secamente.

—Emmmmmm ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado? Si no hay problema— decía algo temerosa.

—… Si, como quieras— mencionaba sin despegar la mirada de su pata.

—G-gracias— agradecía demasiado nerviosa y caminaba para sentarse al lado de la alicornio de fuego pegándose un poco a la pared.

Las dos no decían nada por un rato. Twilight miraba a Phoenix como encendía y apagaba el fuego de su garra.

—… Vaya, eres buena con la magia de fuego ¿verdad?— iniciaba una conversación con la enojona.

—Sí. Es obvio— decía lo más obvio del mundo.

—Emmmmm. Te gusta la magia ¿Verdad?— preguntaba la alicornio lavanda, pero ella no respondía —Je, je. Es muy obvio. Je, je— se reía nerviosa. Phoenix rodaba sus ojos fastidiada y ponía su garra en el suelo —A mí me gusta la magia. Me gusta aprender cualquier tipo de magia… — hablaba, pero la alicornio de fuego no la miraba, veía por la ventana que estaba cerca de allí —… C-creo que deberíamos reunirnos alguna vez y practicar juntas magia ¿Qué te parece?— preguntaba con una sonrisa forzada.

—… …— habían pasado unos minutos poniendo a la princesa muy nerviosa hasta que por fin respondió —Si… tal vez, si no tengo nada mejor que hacer— decía con la misma expresión de molestia.

—Genial— mencionaba con una sonrisa algo alegre — ¿Qué te parece mañana? Hablamos y eso— decía, pero Phoenix no respondía —Emmmmm ¿Pasado mañana?— seguía preguntando, pero no recibía respuesta — ¿El fin de semana?— preguntaba de nuevo, pero nada —Emmmm ¿Cuándo tú quieras?— al preguntar eso, respondió.

—… Me parece bien— contestaba la alicornio de fuego sin mirarla.

—O-ok… entonces dime cuando quieras practicar magia, charlamos, tomamos el té…— fue interrumpida por Phoenix.

—Caliente.

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntaba confundida.

—Caliente. Que sea un té muy caliente, a mí me gusta lo caliente— decía con seriedad. Al ver que se abría un poco, Twilight se alegraba y poco a poco se le quitaba el temor.

—Ok Phoenix. Cuando vayas a mi biblioteca, le diré a Spike que te prepare especialmente para ti, té muy caliente ¿ok?— comentó con una sonrisa.

—… Ok…— dicho eso, se quedaban en silencio de nuevo. La princesa no sabía que más decir.

—… _Vaya, no pensé que Phoenix fuera tan agradable, aunque tenga ese ceño fruncido… creo que debería decirle lo que siempre quise decirle hace tiempo… creo que lo entenderá…—_ pensaba Twilight pensativa y con valor, habló —Oye Phoenix.

— ¿Qué?

—Pueeees siempre quise hablar contigo sobre algo y ese algo, espero que lo entiendas— decía algo insegura si hablar de eso.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntaba la alicornio de fuego mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—Pues… esto… yo sé que tú y tus otros amigos del escuadrón…— fue interrumpida por Phoenix.

—No somos amigos. Somos compañeros y yo soy su líder— decía secamente.

—O-ok. Esto, sé que tú y tus "compañeros" hacen el bien, salvan inocentes y… asesinan criminales— mencionaba eso ultimo con algo de desagrado.

—Je. Sí. Esos criminales pensaran dos veces antes de ir por ahí haciendo maldades— decía con seriedad.

—B-bueno… e-eso es lo que te quería hablar— estaba muy nerviosa. La yegua roja la miraba confundida —Yo sé que los criminales deben ser detenidos antes de que causen más estragos, lastimen inocentes y todo eso, pero… pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

—C-creo que lo que hacen no es correcto— lo dijo. La alicornio de fuego se quedaba callada mirándola haciendo que se pusiera muy nerviosa —E-esto, lo que quiero decir es que… lo que hacen no es correcto o sea matarlos no es la solución. Lo que deberían hacer es encerrarlos o encarcelarlos— añadía Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa. Phoenix estaba en silencio por unos segundos hasta que decía con seriedad.

— ¿Encerrarlos? ¿Encarcelarlos? … Je. No me hagas reír. No importa si lo encerramos, porque seguirán a las andadas, se fugaran o se escaparan gracias a un amiguito que salió bajo de una piedra y harán lo mismo, una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Es mejor acabarlos de una vez y así dejen de joder— la alicornio lavanda al escuchar eso, protestaba.

—Pero puede ser que encerrarlos, piensen en lo que han hecho y quieran redimirse, buscarse un nuevo futuro.

—Que redimirse ni que nada. Criminales, serán criminales. No importa cuánto los encierres, no importa cuántas palizas les das, porque siempre harán de las suyas y los inocentes tendrán que sufrir por su culpa— decía Phoenix con molestia.

—P-pero al hacer eso, ustedes serían igual que ellos…— antes de que continuara, la alicornio de fuego le dijo.

— ¿Igual a qué? ¿Qué también somos asesinos? Pffff. Por favor, deja de decir estupideces. Nosotros salvamos vidas, si los malos por así decirlo, se mueren, no es nuestra culpa, es su culpa por estar jodiendo a una ciudad o de lo que sea— decía molesta.

—P-pero también son ponis, minotauros, grifos o sea son como nosotros. Al menos, deberían tener un juicio justo y así al estar encarcelados, podrán aprender lo que hicieron y ser mejores ponis por así decirlo— decía la alicornio lavanda tratando de razonar con ella, pero Phoenix enojada le respondía.

—Qué juicio justo ni que ocho cuartos, aunque los lleves a mil juicios, ellos no aprenderán nada. Ellos seguirán escapando, cometiendo crímenes, asesinatos y todas esas estupideces. Nuestro método es más eficaz. Es mejor matar a la plaga para qué deje de fastidiar— decía empezando a irritarse.

—P-pero…— Twilight fue interrumpida por la alicornio enojona.

—Además princesita, si no te gusta nuestro método de hacer las cosas, pues ve con tus amiguitas a salvar al mundo, o sea a los inocentes que necesitan ayuda y encierren a los criminales. Ah no, no pueden ¿verdad? Están aquí disfrutando de la vida como si no pasara nada, pero cuando decidas salvar inocentes o sea cuando te DÉ la regalada gana de ir a salvar al tal fulanito, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero como no lo haces, entonces deja de quejarte tanto por cómo hacemos nuestro trabajo princesita— al decir eso, calló a la princesa que no sabía que decir ante eso —Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decir o criticar mi forma de hacer las cosas, me retiro. Ya no quiero estar un minuto más aquí— agregaba enojada. Se levantaba para irse, pero en eso, la alicornio lavanda la agarraba de una de sus patas traseras con sus pezuñas para detener su andar, aunque al hacerlo, sentía lo caliente que estaba su pelaje.

— ¡Espera! Yo sé que tú tienes tu método de hacer las cosas, pero debes escucharme, eso no es correcto. Deberías pensar un momento las cosas que haces junto a tus compañeros…— cuando hablaba Twilight, Phoenix empezaba a irritarse mucho —… Piénsalo. Si los encierras, salvarás más vidas.

—Qué vida ni que nada. Las vidas de los criminales son basura. Ellos no merecen vivir por las estupideces que hacen a los inocentes— decía la alicornio de fuego tratando de tranquilizarse.

—P-pero debes entender que…— no podía continuar, porque Phoenix se volteó de golpe, la agarró del cuello con una garra y la estrelló contra la pared.

—CALLATE. YA ESTOY HARTA DE ESCUCHARTE— gritaba furiosa. Twilight miraba a los ojos de la alicornio de fuego con miedo por su reacción, estaba temiendo por su vida. Todo iba tan bien al principio hasta que todo salió mal por abrir su bocota.

 **Fin del flashback**

Phoenix seguía mirando el cielo nocturno con fastidio.

—Estúpida princesita. Ella no entiende nada… nada de lo que hacemos— decía molesta. Se bajaba de la nave para entrar en dicha nave que estaba abierto para luego cerrarse después de que ella había subido.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Dejen su review para saber que les pareció**

 **Les digo algo, es fácil si tengo que releerme el fic de Silverwolf, porque tendría casi los mismos eventos por así decirlo, pero intento poner cosas originales, supongo.**

 **Después habrá capítulos originales o algo por el estilo, por el simple hecho de que algunos capítulos del fic "Camino a la redención" se omitirán algunos eventos ya que dichas escenas, saben el porqué, por la diferencia que hay entre estos dos Mike, supongo :v**

 **Sí, así es, me guio por los eventos del segundo fic de Silverwolf, pero también me guio un poco del primer fic el de la venganza, solo para saber que venía después y ahí sale… no se XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. Aracny

**Capítulo 4: Aracny**

Había pasado unos días después de la desastrosa fiesta de bienvenida que dio Pinkie Pie. Desde ese día, la poni rosada no salió de su cuarto, estaba en la cama de espalda mirando el techo con tristeza, tenía la melena y la cola lacia. Sus amigas y el dragón estaban con ella para animarla.

—Por favor, Pinkie. Lo siento mucho por arruinarte la fiesta. Yo no pensé que se pondría así— se disculpaba Twilight a un lado de su cama, se responsabilizaba por lo que pasó en la fiesta.

—Oh rayos, no puedo creer lo que pasó. Si yo estuviera sobria, yo le daría a esa fueguito, el uno y el dos— decía Rainbow volando y golpeaba con sus pezuñas en el aire.

—Emmmm. Rainbow, creo que empeorarías más la situación de la que ya estaba— comentaba Applejack teniendo algo de razón.

—Si… como ella se había puesto… me asustó bastante…— decía Fluttershy temerosa.

—Si, a mí también y pensar que una tiene un mal carácter. Creo que necesita un día en el spa y que le hagan el programa completo de relajación— comentó Rarity algo seria. La fiestera seguía sin decir nada hasta que por fin habló.

—… Yo pensé que en ésta fiesta, sería un éxito. Seríamos amigos de Mike y del escuadrón… pensé que ellos necesitarían un amigo y pues no se… agradecerles del buen trabajo que hicieron por proteger el reino… aunque no me gusta como hacen las cosas… pero eso no significa que no pueda dar mi amistad a ellos también…— decía Pinkie con un suspiro de depresión.

—Oh vaya… de verdad lo arruiné todo. Tan bien que iba la fiesta y tuve que sacar esa conversación— la alicornio lavanda se lamentaba.

—Querida, yo sé que no fue tu intención, pero no puedes convencer a alguien que cambie su forma de… ser, por así decirlo— decía la unicornio mirándose en un espejo del cuarto.

—… Bueno, ya nada importa… mi fiesta se arruinó y ellos no hicieron ningún amigo…— mencionaba la poni rosada con tristeza.

—Emmmmmm. Dulzura, eso no es verdad, aunque no lo creas, nos hicimos amigos... más o menos— decía la vaquera mirando a otro lado apenada.

—¿Eh?— la fiestera se sentaba de golpe en la cama —¿Qué quieres decir?

—P-pues esto… bueno, yo me volví amiga de Poison Ivy… creo, ya que nosotras no paramos de hablar de animalitos… y me hablaba de como cuidarlos mejor— decía la pegaso timida con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues querida, yo me volví amiga de Explosive, uno de los robots de Mike… aunque no sea parte del escuadrón, congeniamos mucho y nos volvimos amigos— comentó Rarity con una sonrisa alegre mirando a la terrestre rosa, ocultaba la identidad del semental de que era parte del escuadrón.

—¿Segura, dulzura? ¿No se volvieron más que amigos?— preguntaba Applejack con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Q-que?— la unicornio blanca al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga, se ruborizaba —N-no se a qué te refieres. Nosotros solo hablamos y nos volvimos amigos, solo eso— miraba a otro lado aun ruborizada.

—Je, je. Si tú lo dices— decía la vaquera rodando sus ojos.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Te volviste amiga de Set?— preguntaba Rainbow con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Amiga de ese flojo? Nunca en la vida… aunque hablamos y eso, lo invité a que venga a mi granja a trabajar, no a flojear… y él… bueno, dijo que lo pensaría si ir o no— decía la granjera molesta —Además, que se parece mucho a una amiga multicolor que estoy viendo en este momento— agregaba mirando con burla a la pegaso celeste.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué insinúas?— preguntaba molesta la aludida.

—Nada, nada— decía la vaquera mirándola con burla —¿Y tú qué? ¿Encontraste a tu alma gemela?— preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ella no es mi amiga, solo es una presumida que se cree mejor que cualquiera— comentó la pegaso celeste con las pezuñas cruzadas mirando a otro lado molesta.

—Mira quien lo dice— susurraba Rarity a Fluttershy haciendo que se riera un poco.

—¡Oigan! ¿¡Que tanto murmuran ustedes dos!?— exclamaba Dash enojada.

—Nada— respondían rápidamente las dos.

—… … Ahora que lo pienso… yo me hice una amiga, creo…— decía Pinkie con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo bien que hablaban Fox Shot y ella sin parar.

—¿Ves dulzura? Tu fiesta no se arruinó del todo, aunque los ponis del pueblo se tarden en acostumbrarse, por lo menos nosotras nos adaptamos a ellos por así decirlo— comentaba Applejack con una sonrisa.

—…— Twilight no había dicho nada. Solo bajaba la mirada al recordar la "agradable" conversación que tuvieron hasta que tuvo que decirle eso.

—…— la fiestera estaba sorprendida y de repente, su melena y cola se inflaban para tener una sonrisa en su cara —Sí, es verdad — añadía alegre —No puedo creer que hayan logrado hacer amigos— daba saltitos encima de su cama.

—Si… hasta Spike hizo una amiga— decía la pegaso amarilla con una sonrisa. El dragón que estaba callado todo el tiempo, solo dijo.

—Pueees más o menos— Spike daba una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **Flashback**

El bebé dragón estaba viendo a lo lejos como Rarity se reía un poco con Explosive, estaban conversando alegremente. Spike estaba muy molesto hasta que sentía una pezuña en su hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto, giraba su cabeza y veía que era Spectral que lo miraba fijamente.

—Oh, eres tú. Por favor, no me asustes así otra vez— decía el dragón con una garra en su pecho. La pegaso asentía con la cabeza y lo miraba muy fijamente haciendo que se pusiera nervioso —Emmmm ¿Sucede algo?— preguntaba confundido. La silenciosa negaba con la cabeza —¿Quieres hablar?— preguntaba de nuevo. Ella asentía con la cabeza —Oh ok. Emmmm ¿De qué quieres hablar?— Spectral alzaba sus hombros sin saber de qué hablar —… Ooooookei. Emmmmm ¿Quieres que te hable de un comic que leí últimamente?— preguntaba otra vez. La yegua robot solo asentía con la cabeza —Ah ok. Bueno…— empezó a hablar con la pegaso o mejor dicho, hablaba solo con Spectral, porque ella ni j decía.

 **Fin del flashback**

El dragón recordaba la rara conversación que tuvo con ella.

—Oigan ¿Saben lo que significa?— preguntaba Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué intentarás ser amiga de Mike cueste lo que cueste?— preguntaba Dash con burla.

—Intentaré s… vaya ¿Cómo lo supiste?— preguntaba la poni rosada con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Corazonada— decía la pegaso celeste rodando sus ojos.

—Ji, ji. Sipi. A partir de mañana, iré y nos convertiremos en los mejores amigos del mundo, que Celestia sea testigo de nuestra amistad— comentó Pinkie teniendo una mirada determinada y una pose tipo heroica.

—Emmmmm. No sé si preocuparme más por Pinkie o por Mike— susurraba Rainbow a Applejack.

—… Estoy igual— murmuraba devuelta.

—Bueno, por lo menos está animada— decía Rarity con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Fluttershy asentía con la cabeza.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

En una enorme mansión que vivía la familia Bluer, estaba Pinkie Pie frente a la puerta y respiraba hondo.

—Muy bien Pinkie, solo tengo que ser su amiga, nos divertiremos mucho, comeremos helado y seremos los mejores amigos de Equestria— decía con una gran sonrisa —Oki. Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, muy bien, muy bien… Pinkie cállate el hocico, porque si no me tachará por loca— agregaba apenada y sin más, tocaba la puerta con la cara.

—¡Ya voy!— exclamaba una voz masculina. La terrestre rosada esperaba con paciencia hasta que la puerta se abría dejando ver a Arthur que la véia sorprendido —Oh Pinkie, que agradable sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—Pues vengo a ver a su hijo, señor Bluer ¿está en casa?— preguntaba la fiestera con su típica sonrisa.

—Sí, está aquí. Acaba de entrar después de verificar cómo va la construcción que están haciendo sus robots— comentó el semental.

—Genial ¿Lo puedo ver?— preguntaba dando saltitos alegre.

—Mmmm. Sí, claro, pasa— decía poniéndose a un lado para que pasara. La poni entraba dando saltitos, pero luego se detenía en seco viendo el lugar impresionada. Se observaba un enorme Hall de entrada donde enfrente de ella había una gran escalera que los llevaba a la segunda planta —Déjame llevarte a su cuarto— añadía con una sonrisa.

—Okie dokie— decía Pinkie. El señor Bluer la guiaba por la mansión.

En una habitación grande con una gran cama. Un escritorio con un ordenador. Un estante con libros. Una pantalla de televisión y unos aparatos desconocidos para el mundo. Estaba Mike sentado en su cama viendo una pantalla que salía de su omniherramienta como si fuera una cámara ya que se veía a él mismo y al frente de él, estaba una especie de araña robótica de metal rojo con dos ojos azules brillantes con una clase de bombillito en la espalda que brillaba rojo.

—Muy bien. Por lo visto, se ve bien, en HD y se controla bien— decía el potro apretando unos botones de su brazalete que hacía caminar a la araña por la cama —Ok, se ve mejor que la otra vez. Puedo usar el automático y el manual… Bueno, lástima que no haya un voluntario que…— fue interrumpido por la tocada de la puerta.

—Mike, tienes visitas— decía su padre.

— _¿Visitas? ¿Quién me visitaría? No tengo amig… Ay no, por favor, que no sea…_ — pensaba Mike fastidiado, pero una voz le respondió sus pensamientos.

—Oye Mike, soy Pinkie Pie ¿me dejas pasar? Porfis— decía la terrestre. El potro suspiraba molesto.

— _Sí. Es ella—_ pensaba algo frustrado —Estoy ocupado— mencionó para que se largara.

—¿En serio estas ocupado?— preguntaba Pinkie saliendo debajo de su cama haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto.

—¿Q-Q-QUE HACES DEBAJO DE MI CAMA?— gritaba enojado.

—Upsie. Ji, ji. Lo siento. Es que quería verte y no aceptaba un no como respuesta— decía con una sonrisa. Arthur entraba a la habitación y veía a la poni sorprendido.

—… No preguntaré como hiciste eso— el señor Bluer tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca y miraba a su hijo —Oye hijo, no le grites a las visitas. Además que vino acá para verte— agregaba regañándolo un poco. El potrillo rodaba sus ojos con fastidio.

—¿En serio? No te hubieras molestado… No, en serio, no te hubieras molestado— decía Mike con una sonrisa forzada.

—Ji, ji. No te preocupes. De igual forma, tenía ganas de verte para seguir con la conversación del otro día— comentaba Pinkie sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro y lo abrazaba con un casco pegándolo a su pecho.

— _Genial, fantástico—_ pensaba muy molesto.

—Emmmmm. Los dejaré solos para que hablen y todo eso ¿ok?— decía Arthur con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sipi. Mike y yo nos divertiremos mucho— mencionaba la terrestre sin soltar el abrazo para fastidio del potro.

—Ok. Entonces, nos vemos Pinkie— se despedía el señor Bluer para luego salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Al estar afuera, ponía una expresión de preocupación, en eso, llegaba su esposa Nathaly galopando al escuchar el grito de su hijo y se detenía frente a su esposo.

—Querido ¿Qué pasó? Oíd gritar a Mike y me preocupé— decía la yegua preocupada.

—No, no es nada. Solo que Pinkie vino de visita y está dentro— comentó el poni señalando la puerta.

—… ¿En serio?— preguntaba la señora Bluer sorprendida. El señor Bluer asentía con la cabeza —Oh vaya, espero que no pase nada malo ya que tratándose de Mike— agregaba muy preocupada más por la terrestre rosada que del potro.

—O si no, hizo su primera amiga— decía Arthur con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eso espero… eso espero— fue lo único que dijo Nathaly para luego dar media vuelta para devolverse y poder continuar lo que hacía siendo seguida por su esposo para dejar a Mike, y a Pinkie solos en el cuarto.

 **En la habitación de Mike**

—Uh uh uh ¿Qué es esto?— preguntaba la fiestera señalando una cosa.

—Eso es la televisión— respondía el potro con seriedad mientras tocaba unos botones de su brazalete.

—¿Y esto?— ahora señalaba otra cosa.

—El Nintendo Wii.

—¿Este otro?

—El Wii U— decía empezando a hartarse.

—¿Y éste?

—Maquetas de naves espaciales— comentó el potro tratando de tranquilizarse.

—¿Y esto?

—Eso es una ventana, algo que se ve en todo el pueblo— decía enojado.

—Ah. Upsie. Ji, ji— daba una risita apenada. Mike rodaba sus ojos fastidiado mientras seguía trabajando en su omniherramienta —Oye Mike, Qué tal si vamos afuera y nos divertimos mucho ¿te parece?— preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—No— decía de forma cortante.

—¿Y si vamos por un helado?

—No.

—¿Al parque?

—No.

—¿Y si te llevo donde viven mis amigas?

—No.

—Oh vamos. Al menos, déjame enseñarte como es Ponyville, solo sabes cómo llegar a Sugar Cube Corner— decía Pinkie con un tono de suplica.

—No hace falta conocer a ese "bonito" pueblo— mencionaba con burla.

—Owwww. Vamos, déjame enseñarte lo genial del pueblo. Porfis— decía la poni con ojos de cachorrito, pero el potro ni la veía ya que prestaba más atención a la araña que a ella.

—...— se quedaba un momento pensativo hasta que se le ocurrió algo y daba una sonrisa maliciosa —Ok. Me convenciste. Vamos al pueblo para poder conocerlo mejor— decía mirándola fijamente. Ella con ojos de ilusión, daba saltos de alegría.

—Yay. Pues, entonces vamos, amigo— comentó Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

—Ok, pero antes ¿podrías ayudarme en algo?— preguntaba Mike con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sipi. Lo que sea amiguito. Tu amiga Pinkie Pie, te ayudará en lo que sea— decía sin dejar de saltar alegre.

—Ok. Necesito que vengas a ver esto— el potro señalaba a la araña. La terrestre se ponía a un lado de la cama de golpe mirando curiosa la arañita.

—Wow. Que linda araña ¿es tuya?— preguntaba con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de la araña que la estaba viendo con sus ojos azules.

—Si. Se llama Aracny— decía con una sonrisa.

—Ji, ji. Que lindo nombre. Creo que a Fluttershy le encantaría verla— decía alegre —¿Y bien? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Pues, necesito a una poni de prueba o sea que seas mi conejilla de indias— comentaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Eso qué significa?— preguntaba confundida.

—Esto— antes de que la terrestre rosada reaccionara, la araña saltó hacia Pinkie en toda la frente y se clavó ahí haciendo que los ojos de la poni estuvieran sin pupila. Además, que brillaba mucho la lucecita roja de la espalda de la araña —Vaya, funciona mejor de lo que esperaba. Je, je. Espero que con esto, el gato no me venga a decir que le daría un paro cardíaco al estar en el pecho y todas esas cosas que me dijo hace tiempo— decía con molestia —Bueno, probaré primero el automático. _Ejem._ Pinkie, tráeme un vaso de agua— al decir eso, la poni rosada desapareció de la vista para aparecer de nuevo con un vaso de agua en su pezuña.

—Aquí tienes, amo Mike— decía inexpresiva.

—… Emmmmm. Pero si aquí tengo agua— mencionaba Mike mirando un vaso de agua en una mesa para luego mirar el vaso que trajo la terrestre —Ok, bébetelo, ya no quiero agua y después pon el vaso en la mesa— al decir eso, la yegua se bebió el agua y ponía el vaso en la mesa —… … ... Bueno, es un alivio que no soy un pervertido como mi tío Garry, porque si no, le pediría que caminara moviendo sus flancos de forma provocativa por mi cuarto— decía con fastidio, pero sin querer, le había ordenado a Pinkie que empezara a caminar por el lugar moviendo su cadera de un lado a otro —¡No te pedí que lo hicieras, estúpida!— exclamaba molesto y sonrojado — _Nota mental: decirle a Fox Shot que mejore la araña para evitar esto…—_ pensaba con un casco en la cara —¡Detente!— exclamó al ver que seguía caminando sensual por el cuarto hasta que obedeció deteniéndose en seco —... Ok, el modo automático funciona… más o menos. Ahora vamos por el modo manual— agregaba apretando un botón en el brazalete.

 **Un ratito después**

Se observaba afuera de la mansión, como Pinkie salía de dicho lugar aun con la vista perdida, pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. La araña que tenía en su frente, estaba camuflada como si no tuviera nada.

—Ok, se ve bien. En HD y no se ve borroso— decía Mike sentado en su cama mirando a una pantalla de su omniherramienta que se veía lo que la terrestre rosada observaba —Ok, Pinkie Pie, si tanto querías enseñarme el pueblo, pues adelante. Je, je— agregaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y apretaba unos botones como si fuera unos botones direccionales de un control de play haciendo que la fiestera caminara en dirección al pueblo —Mmmmm. Debería hacer que salte y así evitar que sospechen… Intentaré ver si dicen algo, aunque no creo que sean tan estúpidos— comentaba alzando sus hombros.

 **Unos minutos después**

—Hola Pinkie— saludaba una yegua pasando a un lado de la terrestre.

—¿Qué hay, Pinkie?— otro saludo de un poni y más saludos venía por donde pasaba Pinkie.

—… Retiro lo dicho— decía Mike con una gota de sudor en la nuca. La fiestera rosada caminaba hasta llegar a Sugar Cube Corner —Ok, aquí fue la estúpida fiesta esa. Ahora vamos por aquí— apretaba unos botones haciendo que la yegua vaya a una dirección.

…

La terrestre se ponía frente a la Boutique.

—Ok, aquí es… ¿Dónde trabaja esa unicornio blanca? ¿Cómo se llamaba?— se preguntaba el potro, pero en eso, se le ocurrió algo, acercaba el brazalete a su hocico para preguntar —Pinkie ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga, la unicornio blanca?

—Se llama Rarity— decía de forma automática.

—Aaaaaaaa ya me acordé, "Rarita". No me acordaba— comentó Mike con una sonrisa burlona. La fiestera se acercaba al establecimiento para ver por la ventana y el potro veía desde su pantalla, a Explosive que hacía de maniquí para que Rarity le haga las medidas —Así que aquí estas todos los días ¿no?… Mmmmmmm. A veces me pregunto si mis robots son capaces de enamorarse. Explosive es bueno con las yeguas y eso no me molesta. Al menos, no es como mi tío que es todo un pervertido de primera que me dan ganas de meterlo en el lavado de cerebro para que se le quite lo estúpido— agregaba muy molesto —Bueno, sigamos.

…

Pinkie estaba frente a la biblioteca-casa de Twilight.

—Ok, ésta es la biblioteca… Je. Esta biblioteca no es nada comparado a mi biblioteca personal. Mi biblioteca deja en ridículo hasta el de esas princesas— decía con burla —Bueno, va…— fue interrumpido, porque Rainbow Dash apareció frente a la terrestre.

—Hola Pinkie ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías intentar hacerte amiga de Mike?— preguntaba la pegaso curiosa ya que se suponía que estaría con él.

—... Ok, ok, aquí tengo que hacer la prueba del habla, supongo… A ver— Mike apretaba otro botón y salía una especie de micrófono donde antes estaban los botones direccionales.

—Holaaaaa, Equestria llamando a Pinkie— decía Dash agitando su pezuña frente a sus ojos, pero no reaccionaba.

— _Ejem._ Pues si, Dashie. Estoy ayudando con algo a ese lindo, inteligente, apuesto y fuerte potro, porque yo haría lo que fuera por Mike para que sea mi amigo— comentaba el potro por el "micrófono" con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que todo lo que dijo, lo dijera Pinkie en sincronía para terminar con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. Ponía a la pegaso algo nerviosa.

—Ooooookei. Pues diviértete, supongo— dicho eso, Dash salió volando por el cielo.

—Vaya, salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora continuemos por el "tour" del pueblo— decía el potrillo haciendo que volviera los botones direccionales para hacer que caminara en una dirección especifica.

…

Estaba ahora detenida algo alejada de Sweet Apple Acres.

—Por lo visto, aquí es donde salen las manzanas— decía Mike observando desde su pantalla el lugar, hacía que la fiestera girara su cabeza para ver la granja por completo y veía a lo lejos, a Applejack haciendo su trabajo de siempre junto con su hermano. Miraba a Applebloom que los ayudaba —Mmmmm. Ella se me hace conocida, no sé de donde, pero la conocí en la otra línea de tiempo, creo…— se quedaba pensativo.

 **Flashback**

El potro había agarrado a las CMC con su magia y las lanzó lejos.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Aaaaaa ya me acordé. Ella y su grupo de potrillos sin cutie mark— decía el potro y se miraba su flanco en blanco —… Eso es una pérdida de tiempo— agregaba con seriedad. Dicho eso, manejó a Pinkie para que reanudara su caminata.

Después de un rato viendo todo el pueblo y nadie se había percatado del comportamiento extraño de la fiestera. Ya estaba de nuevo en la habitación de Mike poniéndose frente a su cama. El potro sonreía satisfecho.

—El modo manual funciona de maravilla y el micrófono también. Eso me servirá cuando lo requiera, aunque de igual forma, le pediré a Fox Shot que lo mejore en su modo automático, supongo— decía Mike. La araña aparecía en la frente de la poni rosada. El potro se acercaba a Pinkie sin bajarse de la cama y le quitaba a la araña con su magia con facilidad haciendo que la terrestre pestañeara muchas veces, y se veía que sus pupilas volvían a sus ojos.

—¿Eh?— la yegua estaba muy confundida —¿Qué pasó?— preguntaba mirando alrededor desorientada.

—Pues, lo que pasó es que gracias a ti, me ayudaste a probar algo. Así que te lo agradezco— agradecía Mike con seriedad mientras agarraba a la araña con un casco. La terrestre rosada lo veía confundida.

—¿En serio te ayudé? Entonces ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de que te he ayudado?— preguntaba sin saber que ocurrió.

—No hace falta que lo recuerdes. Solo que gracias y todo eso— al escuchar eso, Pinkie sonreía alegre.

—De nada, Mike. Yo siempre te puedo ayudar en lo que sea— decía dando saltitos alegres —Entonceeeees ¿somos amigos?— preguntaba con una mirada de ilusión.

—… Tal vez— mencionó el potro simplemente.

—¿Es un tal vez?— se confundía por lo que dijo.

—Quizás.

—Entonces somos ¿casi amigos?— preguntaba con la cabeza inclinada de lado y con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

—Algo así.

—¡Siiiiii, somos casi amigos!— exclamaba Pinkie dando saltitos emocionada.

—Sí, sí. Ahora ¿te puedes ir? Tengo cosas que hacer— decía Mike rodando sus ojos fastidiado.

—Okie dokie, casi amigo— mencionó con una gran sonrisa y empezaba a retirarse dando saltitos para luego salir de su cuarto, pero antes de cerrarlo, la terrestre asomaba su cabeza —Espero verte por el pueblo, aunque… nunca te di un tour por Ponyville— añadía extrañada.

—No, no hace falta. Ya conocí el pueblo por mi cuenta— mentía el potro con seriedad.

—Oh, okie dokie. Adiosito— se despedía con una sonrisa y cerraba la puerta dejando a Mike solo en su habitación. El susodicho miraba a su araña detenidamente.

—Bueno, a todo esto, me sirvió mucho para probar las mejoras de Aracny— decía con una sonrisa de satisfecho al probar a la araña para ver que funcionaba correctamente.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Dejen review para saber que les pareció.**

 **Este capítulo se podría decir que es "original" por así decirlo, porque no me guié del capítulo 4 de los fics de Silverwolf, necesitaba sacar uno original, porque como Mike es una cosa seria, pues salió esto y creo que conocen a la araña robótica de "camino a la venganza", pero mucho mejor y con descripción al menos XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. Rumbo a la extinción

**Capítulo 5: Rumbo a la extinción**

En una zona muy alejada de Equestria, para ser más exacto, en un lugar desolado por una gran guerra entre dos facciones que se han odiado durante siglos. Había armas desgastadas, armaduras desechas, armas de asedio desbaratadas. Aquella guerra surgió entre los simios blancos y los simios negros. Especies bípedas similares a los gorilas. Las razones de su guerra habían provocado controversia entre las demás civilizaciones que no tenían nada que ver con ellos. Para estas dos facciones, estaban justificadas sus guerras entre ellos, pero para las demás, era una guerra prácticamente sin sentido. De repente, la tierra comenzaba a temblar.

Por un lado, un inmenso ejército de simios blancos, se acercaban a dicho lugar estando armados con garrotes y lanzas. Llevaban armaduras azules con franjas amarillas. Su estandarte era un puño cerrado blanco sobre una bandera azul. Su líder, era el rey simio blanco White Fist. Llevaba una armadura más trabajada que la de sus soldados. Portaba una corona de oro con diamantes.

— ¡Adelante, mis simios! ¡Demostremos a esos estúpidos monos, porque los simios blancos debemos gobernar ésta tierra!— exclamaba White Fist haciendo que los simios blancos gritaran con euforia.

Por el otro lado, estaba el ejército de simios negros. Armados con hachas y ganchos. Portaban armaduras rojas con franjas negras. Su estandarte eran unos dientes negros sobre una bandera roja. Su líder, era el rey simio negro Black Tooht. Portaba una armadura mejor trabajada que la de sus soldados y una corona de plata con zafiros.

— ¡Adelante, mis fieles! ¡Esos despojos de simios no tienen lo que hay que tener para ser un auténtico simio!— exclamaba Black Tooht haciendo que los simios negros también gritaran alzando sus armas.

Ambas facciones ya estaban frente a frente. Ambos bandos soltaban rugidos y amenazas dispuestos a despedazarse los unos a los otros.

— ¡Black Tooht! ¡Tú y tus despojos, pronto abandonareis esta tierra, porque nos pertenecen a nosotros por derecho!— gritaba White Fist mirando con odio a los simios negros y los simios blancos empezaban a aullar, y a rugir.

— ¡Sigue soñando, White Fist! ¡Nosotros somos simios de verdad y nos corresponde esta tierra!— exclamaba Black Tooht con una sonrisa burlona y los simios negros empezaban a gritar, y a rugir también.

Lejos de la batalla, se aproximaba la nave Exceed del escuadrón Omega, donde estos tenían una misión que realizar y una guerra que acabar definitivamente. El grupo estaban reunidos en el puente de mando de la nave.

—Bien. Tenemos una misión importante que cumplir y una estúpida guerra que acabar— decía Phoenix con su expresión de molestia de siempre.

—La verdad, no entiendo ¿Por qué tenemos que acabar nosotros una guerra que no nos incumben? Que se maten y ya está, total, nos ahorran el trabajo de ir y darles un estate quieto a todos de forma definitiva— comentaba Set con aburrimiento. Estaba sentado en una silla y con sus garras detrás de la cabeza

—Pues, porque si los dejamos, no sabemos las consecuencias que traerían con su guerra. Además que Mike nos enseñó a matar a cualquier amenaza que podría perjudicar a los reinos— mencionaba Poison con los cascos cruzados.

—Exacto. Son una amenaza para el reino… y demás reinos ¡Hay que acabarlos, hay que erradicarlos, hay que darles patadas en donde más les duelen, hay que enseñarles a esos simios, quien manda!— exclamaba Bat volando chocando un puño con su garra.

—Je, je. Sí, así es y estos simios serán perfectos para romper mi record de head shot— decía Fox con una sonrisa maniática.

—Tú y tus head shot— comentó el semental flojo con una sonrisa burlona y rodaba sus ojos.

—…— Spectral los miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

—Además que hay que exterminar la plaga antes de que sean una seria amenaza— decía la alicornio de fuego con seriedad.

—Sí, pero no se decía, que es la paz y no la guerra— comentaba Explosive limpiando sus lentes oscuros para luego ponérselos.

—El quien dijo eso, está loco. Je, je— la unicornio daba una risita y sus compañeros rodaban sus ojos "mira quien lo dice".

—Bueno, basta de charla. Saben que hacer ¿verdad?— decía Phoenix con autoridad y el resto del equipo asentían con la cabeza —Y Explosive ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?— preguntaba mirándolo con seriedad.

—Si Phoenix. Sé lo que tengo que hacer— mencionó el semental marrón con seriedad.

—Ok. Pues adelante… Acabemos con la amenaza— decía la alicornio de fuego con un tono sádico.

Ambas facciones estaban a punto de enzarzarse en posiblemente la más cruenta batalla de su historia. Ambos líderes ordenaban atacar, pero cuando iban a hacerlo, unos extraños portales aparecían en el medio de las facciones haciendo que se detuvieran y de ellos, salían el Escuadrón Omega excepto Explosive. Éste último salía en otro portal alejado de todos los simios teniendo una mochila en su lomo y detrás de él, surgían unos robots con forma de poni teniendo también unas mochilas y se cerraba el portal detrás de ellos. El semental miraba a los simios en la lejanía.

—Muy bien. Ya saben qué hacer. Pongan "eso" en el perímetro para que nadie escape de este lugar— ordenaba Explosive y los robots empezaban a trabajar. El susodicho metía una garra en la mochila y sacaba una pelotita plateada con una línea celeste en el medio. Sonreía un poco emocionado —Je, je. Este va a ser mi mejor obra maestra— agregaba con malicia mirando la pelotita.

 **De regreso con el grupo**

Los simios miraban al Escuadrón Omega sorprendidos y extrañados. En eso, White Fist le decía al líder de los simios negros con burla.

—Ah. Black Tooth, sabes que con tu patético ejército no puede derrotarme y por eso has pedido ayuda al Escuadrón Omega— decía el líder de los simios blancos, pero Black Tooth le contradecía.

—No me hagas reír. Es evidente que los has convocado en tu ayuda, porque eres un ser patético— mencionaba con una sonrisa burlona.

—En realidad, no estamos de parte de ningún simio patético— decía Phoenix con desprecio. Eso hizo enfadar a los simios.

— ¿¡Que dijiste, yegua!?— exclamaban los dos líderes al mismo tiempo.

—Lo que escucharon o ¿quieren que se los repita de forma que ustedes entiendan en sus diminutos cerebros?— insultaba la alicornio de fuego haciéndolos enfurecer más.

—Je, je. Bueno simios peludos, si ya tenemos su atención, estamos aquí para terminar sus berrinches de una buena vez— decía Set con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Berrinche? ¿Qué berrinche?— preguntaba White Fist confundido.

—O sea, en palabras simples, dejen su estúpida guerra o lo terminaremos nosotros de forma simple, sencilla y para toda la familia— decía Bat con una sonrisa presumida.

Al principio ambos bandos, se quedaban sorprendidos mirando al escuadrón. Los líderes se miraban un momento para luego mirar a los ponis hasta que al final, se echaban a reír a carcajadas.

—Ja, ja, ja ¿Vosotros... terminar nuestra guerra?— preguntaba White riéndose.

—No nos hagan reír. Llevamos luchando durante generaciones— decía Black alzando su arma.

—Y vosotros solo son seis ¿En serio creen que podrán detenernos?— preguntaba el líder de los simios blancos con burla.

—Por supuesto que podemos, simios peludos— decía el semental con burla y con confianza.

— ¿Vosotros y qué ejercito?— preguntaba el líder de los simios negros desafiante.

—No se para que preguntan eso. Si ya saben la respuesta, idiotas— respondía Phoenix con seriedad y de los portales, surgían un enorme número de tropas de asalto que eran unos robots con aspecto de unicornios con armadura negra, tenían un visor rojo y sin rostro. Salían también Brutos que consistían en unos colosales robots que superaban en tamaño a cualquier poni conocido, tenía las armaduras grises y en la parte de la cabeza negro con cornamenta similar a la de los toros, y eran bastantes corpulentos.

También surgían pegasos de acero que eran similares a los robots de asalto. Solo que estos eran de armadura amarilla opaco y con alas grises, y salían por último, meca—dragones que eran unos enormes robots, no tanto como los gigantes. Con forma de dragón, de brazos terminados en garras cuadradas, patas de tres pinzas delanteras y una trasera, cola en forma de ancla, su cabeza era de dragón alargada con ojos rojos y con gran boca llena de colmillos. Estaban preparados para la batalla.

Los simios de ambos bandos, les pillaban de sorpresa eso, pero aun así, agarraban con fuerza sus armas y daban un gran rugido para luego ir al ataque.

—Recuerden… mátenlos a todos— decía Phoenix con sadismo.

—Entendido— decían todos captando su orden.

Los simios atacaban a las tropas de asalto. Los robots se defendían con rayos que al entrar en contacto con ellos, quedaban paralizados y aprovechaban los robots sacando sus sables de energía para ejecutarlos.

Los brutos superaban en fuerza a los simios y de un puñetazo, los aplastaba con una fuerza que les rompía todos sus huesos de golpe mientras los pegasos de acero disparaban rayos paralizadores desde el cielo haciendo que no puedan defenderse de los ataques letales de los robots que estaban en tierra. Los meca—dragones les disparaban con rayos laser hasta con un lanzallamas para quemarlos a todos.

—Bat Wing y Fox Shot, vengan conmigo— ordenaba la yegua de fuego con autoridad.

—Entendido— decían las dos. Una con una sonrisa presumida y la otra maniática.

—Oh bueno, entonces conmigo vienen Spectral y Poison— mencionaba el semental con una expresión de aburrimiento.

—Vaya, que novedad— susurraba Poison con una sonrisa burlona.

—…— Spectral estaba tan callada como siempre.

El grupo se había dividido. El de Phoenix iban a acabar con los simios blancos mientras el de Set contra los simios negros.

La alicornio de fuego lanzaba lanzallamas con intensidad quemándolos vivos a los simios blancos. Bat Wing usaba su alta velocidad matando a cada simio que veía usando sus garras filosas. Fox Shot teniendo su rifle en sus pezuñas, disparaba a cada simio blanco directo en la cabeza. Trataban de acercarse a la unicornio, pero les dificultaba mucho ya que era rápida y ella se ponía a cantar mientras les daba una ración de head shot.

Hasta que en un momento, la bat poni fue a enfrentarse al rey de los simios blancos.

—Muy bien, monito blanco ¿Dónde quieres que te clave mis garras?— preguntaba Bat con una sonrisa burlona. White Fist la miraba furioso.

— ¡Se arrepentirán de haber interferido en nuestra guerra, estúpida poni!— exclamaba el simio blanco agarrando su espada con fuerza y se lanzaba contra la bat poni.

—Por lo visto, hice enojar al líder de los monitos blancos— decía con burla. Ella esquivaba el ataque con facilidad y antes de que el simio reaccionara, Bat con rapidez, le daba unos zarpazos en su pecho y en los brazos haciendo que gimiera de dolor, y retrocedía un poco. La bat poni se detenía a un par de metros de él. White Fist la miraba con rabia.

— ¡Necesitarás algo más para matarme, m**dita murciélago!— exclamaba el simio corriendo hacia ella con la intención de darle un tajo.

—Je, je. Por lo visto, este monito está pidiendo a gritos que lo mate— decía Bat con una sonrisa burlona. La aludida lo esperaba sin preocupación. White al estar a centímetros de la bat poni, iba a darle un tajo vertical. Bat iba a hacer su movimiento, pero de repente, el simio blanco se detenía de golpe. La yegua miraba sorprendida al ver que no se movía para luego mirar que White soltaba la espada y caía al suelo de lado con dureza levantando polvo en el proceso. Ella podía ver que tenía un cuchillo clavado en la nuca —…— la bat poni ponía una expresión de molesta — ¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Alguna vez dejarás de matar a quien yo iba a matar!?— exclamaba enfadada mirando a Fox Shot que estaba a unos metros de ella.

—Je, je, je. Upsie. Mi error. Quería darle a éste simio apestoso, pero terminó en el otro. Je, je— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa maniática señalando al simio que estaba al frente suyo. Estaba él en shock ya que casi le daba con el cuchillo debido a que como se le había quedado sin balas del rifle de la yegua, empezó a lanzar cuchillos para dejarla recargar. En eso, los simios blancos dejaban de luchar para mirar a su rey en el suelo muerto.

—Oh no…— decía uno de los simios asustado.

— ¡R-Retirada!— gritaba uno de ellos asustado tirando su arma para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Todos hacían lo mismo y corrían con miedo.

—Mira como corren los maricones esos— decía Phoenix con desprecio.

—Je, je, je. Adiós monitos. Hasta nunca— se despedía Fox con una garra poniendo su rifle en su lomo.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Set, avanzaban sobre el ejército de los simios negros. El semental los atacaba con su espada cortando una que otra extremidad haciendo que aúllen de dolor hasta que los decapitara con su espada. Spectral usaba su habilidad de camuflaje para herirlos sin que se den cuenta de quien los atacaba hasta que caían cada simio al suelo. Poison demostraba una gran agilidad y con sus brazaletes con las púas rojas, les hacía una cortada a los simios envenenándolos haciendo que empezaran a sudar la gota gorda y sus movimientos sean muy lentos hasta que en cualquier minuto, caían al suelo muerto.

En eso, la yegua verde tenía que hacer una pirueta hacia atrás esquivando un ataque del martillo de Black Tooth.

— ¡Estúpida poni! Puede ser que hayas matado a mis simios, pero conmigo, no será tan fácil— decía el simio negro levantando su martillo y lo ponía en su hombro.

— ¿En serio crees que no puedo contigo? Je, je. Vaya, en serio que tú no me conoces para nada, monito— comentó Poison con una sonrisa burlona. El rey enfadado, lanzaba otro ataque de su martillo, pero la yegua lo esquivaba rodando por el suelo.

— ¿Pero qué?— estaba sorprendido, pero quitó su sorpresa para atacarla otra vez con su martillo. Poison veía eso con una sonrisa y lo bloqueaba con las púas de uno de sus brazaletes. Lo sorprendente, era que las púas se alargaron un poco pareciendo unas estacas.

—¿Sabes algo? No solo envenena mis brazaletes, también sirve para ser "espada" sin necesidad de una ¿Lo comprendes o quieres que te lo explique a tu ritmo?— comentaba la médica envenenadora con burla haciendo que se enfureciera mucho y volvía a lanzarse hacia ella para aplastarla con su martillo, pero en eso, lo esquivaba lanzándose a un lado y ahí aprovechaba la yegua para galopar hacia él, y de un momento a otro, aparecía al otro costado de Black teniendo una de sus pezuñas a un lado y las púas se encogieron de nuevo para estar como eran antes —Listo— agregaba simplemente mientras una raya larga aparecía desde su cuello hasta llegar al otro costado atravesando su espalda, daba un grito desgarrador, dejaba caer su martillo y caía al suelo boca abajo muerto.

Al escuchar el grito, los simios negros se detenían en seco mirando con miedo al ver a su rey muerto.

—El r-rey. Nuestro l-líder Black T-Tooth…— uno de los simios tartamudeaba.

—… H-ha muerto…— terminaba diciendo otro de los simios.

—… ¡R-R-Retirada!— gritaba uno de los simios negros tirando su arma y corría como si no hubiera un mañana. Los demás hacían lo mismo que él. Huían del lugar con miedo.

—Partida. Je, je. Miren como corren las gallinas esas. Je, je. Y eso que eran simios peludos— decía Set mirando con burla como huían de ellos.

—Je. Bueno, aquí terminamos. Ya no hay que preocuparnos más con estas guerras estúpidas y sin sentido— decía Poison mientras aparecían unos portales frente a todos hasta a los robots para luego atravesarlos y desaparecían detrás de ellos.

Mientras tanto, los simios tanto blancos como negros, huían del lugar en caminos opuestos. En un árbol, estaba Explosive recostado detrás del árbol. Escuchaba música clásica y tenía los cascos cruzados. No prestaba atención a los simios que corrían hacia donde estaba. Los robots habían regresado a la nave.

En un par de metros de su posición, había una clase de pelotita clavada en el suelo, los simios ni se daban cuenta de eso, lo único que querían, era salir de ese lugar.

El semental tarareaba mientras los simios se acercaban poco a poco donde estaban esas cosas enterradas hasta que un simio blanco lo tocó y de golpe, esa pelotita explotó matando al instante a los simios que estaban cerca de la explosión, pero gracias a esa explosión, se producía una explosión en cadena que los mandaba a volar a todos los simios blancos y de igual forma, sucedía con los simios negros, morían cada simio por la explosión o si lo mandaban a volar, morían por la fuerte caída. Esas explosiones abarcaban mucho el terreno haciendo que sea imposible huir.

Explosive estaba tranquilo en el lugar mientras que detrás de él, se veía explosiones que no alcanzaban al lugar donde estaba.

—El viento es favorable en este día— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa y se ponía en cuatro cascos. Un portal se abría frente suyo y lo atravesaba para dejar el lugar. Se producía una última explosión dejando como un gran circulo alrededor de donde sería la guerra de los simios. En esa zona que era desolada, ahora estaba cubierto por cadáveres tanto simios blancos como negros.

Finalmente, la guerra entre los simios había terminado, de forma brutal y de una especie que se extinguió… por estúpidos.

 **Un par de días después**

En el castillo de Canterlot. Celestia desayunaba junto con su hermana Luna mientras ésta última leía el periódico.

— ¿Algo interesante, Luna?— preguntaba la princesa del sol mientras comía. La princesa de la luna veía impactada sobre una noticia que leyó.

—Emmmmm. Si hermana… Por lo visto, el Escuadrón Omega ha acabado con la guerra ancestral entre los simios blancos y los simios negros— decía la alicornio azul aun con expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, al menos hicieron algo bien… para variar— comentaba la alicornio blanca algo fastidiada y daba un sorbo a un vaso de jugo.

—… Emmmmm. Pues, con respeto a eso, los simios blancos y los simios negros dejaron de existir— al decir eso, la princesa del sol escupía el jugo dándole en toda la cara de la princesa de la noche haciendo que se moleste.

— ¿¡Que!? O sea ¿¡Extinguieron a los simios blancos y a los simios negros!?—exclamaba Celestia en shock.

—Sí, así es, o sea acabaron la guerra de forma letal, sin dejar a nadie vivo— decía Luna limpiándose la cara con una servilleta.

—Pero bueno ¿Qué les pasa a esos ponis? Primero matan criminales y ahora ¿¡extingue a una especie!?— exclamaba la princesa del sol enojada.

—Bueno hermana, eso fue la culpa de los simios en primer lugar o sea piénsalo, empezaron esa guerra por algo tan estúpido como el color de sus pelajes— decía la princesa de la noche dejando el periódico en la mesa.

—Sí y ellos no merecían morir de esa forma. Se podía arreglar eso de forma pacífica— reclamaba la alicornio blanca sin quitar la expresión de enojo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tú sabes cómo son esos simios que no escuchan razones. Es como hablarle a una pared. Además, si no estuvieran el Escuadrón Omega, de igual forma, se matarían entre sí o sea mira como terminaron por una guerra estúpida y lo pagaron con sus vidas. No hubo ganadores, nada— decía la alicornio azul con pesar —Si los simios no fueran tan tercos, hubieran evitado eso, pero eso les pasa por no escuchar… … Creo que eso fue lo mejor— al decir eso, su hermana se impactó por lo que dijo.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo que ese escuadrón extinguiera a toda la especie?— preguntaba sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Solo digo mi opinión sobre esto, nada más— decía señalando el periódico —Además que si esa guerra continuaba, no sé qué pasaría. Podría extenderse en otras tierras o yo que sé. Sería peor e involucraría a pueblos o hasta reinos en una guerra sin sentido— agregaba Luna tomando su jugo. Celestia respiraba hondo para calmarse.

—No puede estar pasando esto hasta prefiero que maten criminales y no toda una especie— decía la princesa del sol pasando una pezuña por su cara.

—Pero ve el lado positivo.

— ¿Qué lado positivo?— preguntaba arqueando una ceja.

—Las generaciones futuras ni sabrán de esa guerra— decía intentando "animarla".

—… ¿Eso fue una broma?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—No… solo… olvídalo. Solo terminemos de desayunar y volvamos a nuestros quehaceres de todos los días— decía la alicornio azul comiendo su desayuno. La yegua blanca sin más, seguía desayunando, aunque no se sentía tranquila ya que estaba pensativa de cómo podía ser que ¿un escuadrón de seis miembros hayan podido extinguir a toda una especie?

 **En otro lugar**

Se observaba a Mike en la entrada de su nuevo laboratorio. Lo miraba satisfecho, estaba a punto de entrar, pero en eso, escuchó una voz detrás de él.

— ¡Hola! ¡Tú eres el nuevo! ¿Verdad?— su voz era la de una potrilla. El potro giraba su cabeza para ver quiénes eran.

— _Oh. Tenían que ser estas fastidiosas—_ pensaba fastidiado. Era nada menos que Applebloom que estaba junta a sus amigas, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

—Hola. Me llamo Apple Bloom y ellas son mis amigas, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo— se presentaba la potra amarilla y a sus amigas.

—Hola— saludaban las dos a Mike con una sonrisa.

—Tú debes ser Mike, el nuevo potro ¿Verdad?— preguntaba Applebloom con una sonrisa.

—Si…— decía simplemente con fastidio.

—Nosotras somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders ¿Sabes a que nos dedicamos?— preguntaba la potrilla terrestre sin dejar de sonreír.

—Mmmmmm. Déjame adivinar. Mmmmmm— el potro las miraba fijamente que se ponían algo nerviosas ya que las observaba en todos los ángulos —Mmmmmmmm. Son tres potrillas sin cutie mark y se llaman las cutie mark crusaders. Mmmmmmm. Ah. Ya sé. Ustedes buscan que cosas poner en sus lindos traseros ¿no?— decía con burla.

— ¡Sí!...— en eso, las tres se daban cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojaban mucho — ¡N-no!— exclamaban las tres al unísono.

—B-bueno, más o menos es a-así, digo buscamos nuestras cutie mark y eso— decía Applebloom sonrojada.

—Y-y pensamos que como no tienes cutie mark, pues… ¿te interesaría unirte a nosotras?— preguntaba Sweetie aun ruborizada.

—… No— decía de forma simple.

— ¿No? Pero…— la potra amarilla fue interrumpida por el potro.

—No.

—Será…— Scootaloo fue interrumpida ahora.

—No.

—…— la pequeña unicornio iba a decir algo, pero Mike se adelantó.

—No.

—Owwwww ¿Por qué no?— preguntaba la terrestre deprimida.

—Porque no me interesa a unirme a un club. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer— decía el potro con seriedad.

—P-pero ¿no te interesa encontrar tu…?— la unicornio fue interrumpida nuevamente.

—No— hacía que se molestara que la interrumpiera de nuevo.

—Oh… Ok. Pues… ya no te insistiremos más, p-pero si cambias de opinión, solo dinos ¿ok?— decía Applebloom con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, si, como sea… _eso nunca va a pasar—_ pensaba lo último rodando sus ojos.

—Ok… Emmm. Nos vemos luego, supongo— decía la terrestre retirándose junto con sus amigas.

—Pero Applebloom ¿no vas a…?— Sweetie fue interrumpida esta vez por su amiga.

—No— hacía que se empezara a molestarse por escuchar el "no".

—Por fin se fueron… al menos pude resistir las ganas de lanzarlas al quinto pino— decía el potro fastidiado. Se daba la media vuelta para entrar al laboratorio, pero volvió a escuchar una voz otra vez. Suspiraba tratando de calmarse, giraba su cabeza para ver que eran esta vez, nada menos que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

—Hola. Tú tienes que ser el nuevo que llegó hace días ¿no?— decía Tiara con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí. El nuevo flanco en blanco— mencionaba Silver y las dos se reían con burla mientras hacían su típico baile extraño que a nadie le importaba. Mike las miraba inexpresivo.

— _Vaya, estas eran mis ex novias… mis traidoras ex novias… … Mmmm. Pero podría hacerlo de nuevo, total, tendría dos novias de nuevo y esta vez, no me traicionarían… … … Nah—_ pensaba el potro con una sonrisa maliciosa y antes de que Diamond abriera su hocico, usó su magia haciendo levitar a las dos sin esfuerzo. Ellas se quedaban sorprendidas.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Bájanos enseguida!— replicaba la potra de la tiara enojada.

— ¡Sí! ¡Bájanos ahora!— exclamaba su amiga molesta de estar flotando.

—Mmmmmm— Mike se quedaba pensativo hasta que les dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa —No— dicho eso, las lanzaba bien lejos haciendo que gritaran de miedo y caían en un charco de lodo quedando las dos cubiertas de barro. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders pasaban por ahí y miraban sorprendidas a sus dos eternas enemigas.

—Bueno, que decir, estoy triste que Mike no quiso entrar a nuestro club, pero esto…— Scootaloo señalaba a las dos —Me hizo el día— la pequeña pegaso se reía y sus dos amigas la acompañaban en la risa haciendo que Diamond, y Silver gruñeran muy molestas.

 **De regreso con Mike**

—Bueno, fue un gran cambio lo que estoy haciendo. Je, je. Aunque ¿cómo sería tener a esas tres potrillas como novias? Mmmmmmmm. Odio admitirlo, pero son muy lindas. Mmmmmmm. Nah. Serían muy fastidiosas escucharlas todo el día— decía el potro alzando sus hombros. Iba a entrar al laboratorio, pero fue interrumpido por otra voz haciendo que se harte de la situación.

—Amo Mike.

— ¿¡Que!?— exclamaba molesto de que nadie le dejen entrar a su laboratorio. Miraba que era Blue Claw que lo miraba con seriedad hasta ni se inmuto por su grito.

—Le tengo que avisar que en una o dos horas, empezará la carrera— decía el líder de los cruzados.

— ¿Carrera? ¿Qué carrera?— preguntaba confundido.

—La carrera de Bat Wing con esa pegaso colorida— decía el robot con su típica expresión de seriedad.

—Ya veo. Bueno, era tarde o temprano que habría una carrera de esas dos— comentaba Mike suspirando resignado y veía la puerta de su laboratorio —Ya que. Ya no tengo ganas de entrar y hacer mis ejercicios matutinos— agregaba fastidiado mientras se iba de camino a donde sería la carrera ya que si sería lo mismo que la otra vez, entonces sabía dónde harían la carrera.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, que decir, los robots son los mismos que los originales de Silverwolf, por el simple hecho de que no cambiaría los aspectos de los robots o sea son los mismos que tiene el Mike de siempre, pero con los robos de asalto, le cambie el color, más nada XD**

 **Además que yo no sé crear robots XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Carrera de presumidas

**Capítulo 6: Carrera de presumidas**

En un lugar, donde se celebraba la carrera de otoño, había varios ponys para asistir a la gran carrera entre Rainbow Dash y Bat Wing. Todos los presentes gritaban eufóricos, estaban emocionados por ver esa carrera con la pegaso más veloz de Ponyville contra la bat poni más veloz del escuadrón.

Las dos mencionadas, estaban en la línea de partida estirando sus cuerpos y parecía que las dos estuvieran sincronizadas, porque se estiraban la misma extremidad que la otra.

En el público estaban las amigas de Rainbow y el escuadrón Omega excepto una que no fue. Applejack que estaba en el público, rodaba sus ojos al mirar lo que hacían las dos.

—A veces me pregunto ¿si esto es una carrera o es para saber quién presume más?— la vaquera estaba algo fastidiada.

—Creo que son las dos cosas— decía Set que estaba al lado de ella comiéndose una manzana.

—Si, tal vez…— Applejack recordaba el día en que Rainbow y Bat decidían hacer una carrera para saber quién es la más veloz de Equestria.

 **Flashback**

La pegaso y la bat poni estaban frente a un pedazo de tronco jugando a las vencidas mientras la granjera estaba recostada en un árbol viéndolas con cara de aburrimiento ya que estaban por ocho horas haciendo estupideces para saber quién es mejor. Las dos se esforzaban mucho, la verdad, solo Dash, Bat ni se mostraba preocupada hasta que le ganó las vencidas… de nuevo.

—No puede ser… otra vez pierdo— decía Rainbow frustrada mientras se sobaba su pezuña.

—Pues claro ¿Qué esperabas? ¿A una poni debilucha? Je, je—se reía burlona la bat poni.

—Solo eso fue porque no estaba lista— se excusaba la pegaso celeste.

—Si, como no. Eso me lo dijiste cada vez que perdías— decía Bat con burla.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te parece esto?— Rainbow se levantaba para ponerse a un costado del tronco — ¡Tú y yo en una carrera, y veremos quién es la más veloz de Equestria! ¡Esta vez yo ganaré, sin excusas, sin quejas y sin…!— fue interrumpida por Applejack.

—Presumir— mencionaba con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Si y sin presu…!— Dash miraba feo a la granjera que se reía un poco. Lanzaba un bufido —Bueno, como sea. Lo que dije, sin excusas, sin quejas y sin ser mala perdedora— decía con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Sabes algo? Esperaba el momento que dijeras eso. Je, je— comentó la bat poni levantándose y se ponía frente a la pegaso —Ok. Acepto tu reto, pero espero que no vengas con otra excusa de "mis alas estaban adoloridas". "Ay, me entró basura en mi ojo". Bla, bla, bla— agregaba con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que se enfade.

— ¿Ah sí? Yo espero que no termines llorando como una bebé cuando te gane… Emmmmm ¿Un robot llora?— preguntaba Rainbow confundida.

—Pueeees, lloramos aceite… creo— decía Bat extrañada.

—Ok. Entonces yo espero que no termines llorando aceite como una bebé, "hermana"— mencionaba la pegaso pegando su frente con la bat poni.

—Je, je. Y yo espero que no termines también llorando al saber que no eres la más veloz de aquí— decía con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Ni en sueños me ganarás— comentó la yegua celeste. Las dos se miraban con una sonrisa desafiante. La terrestre que había visto todo, solo rodaba sus ojos.

— _A veces me pregunto si Bat es la hermana pérdida de Rainbow Dash—_ pensaba la vaquera con burla, pero no le daba importancia y se colocó el sombrero en sus ojos para tomar una siesta. Prefería eso que escuchar las palabras presumidas de las dos.

 **Fin del flashback**

La granjera suspiraba algo fastidiada.

—… Por cierto compañero ¿Dónde conseguiste esa manzana?— preguntaba Applejack mirando a Set con una ceja alzada ya que comía una manzana.

—Pues, lo conseguí de un árbol que estaba repleto de manzanas— decía el semental alzando sus hombros y continuaba comiéndolo.

—Ese ¡es uno de los manzanos de mi granja!— exclamaba molesta de que agarrara una manzana sin permiso.

—Ay, por favor. Tienes muchas manzanas. Con solo tener una manzana menos, no te quedarás quebrada— decía Set con una sonrisa burlona y terminaba de comer la manzana. La vaquera rodaba sus ojos molesta.

—Oh. Espero que a Rainbow no le pase nada— comentaba Fluttershy preocupada. Estaba en el público también.

—No te preocupes. Si sale herida, estoy aquí para curarla si se rompe una alas o las dos… o el lomo— decía Poison con un tono bromista. Estaba a su lado.

—Sí, me alegro que estés aquí, aunque… espero que no le pase nada de eso— estaba preocupada la pegaso amarilla. Twilight miraba alrededor buscando a alguien, pero no la veía. En eso, miraba a Explosive que estaba al lado de Rarity, estaban charlando un poco hasta que la alicornio le llamaba la atención.

—Emmmm. Explosive— decía acercándose un poco. El semental la observaba.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntaba curioso.

— ¿Sabes si Phoenix vino para ver la carrera?— preguntaba la princesa curiosa.

—Nop. Quizás no vino, porque a ella no le interesa estas "estupideces" como ella diría— decía Explosive con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh, ya veo…— Twilight bajaba su mirada deprimida.

—… Querida ¿pasa algo?— preguntaba la unicornio blanca extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

—N-no, nada. Solo… quería hablar con ella, solo eso— decía la alicornio con una sonrisa forzada.

—Oh, si quieres hablar con ella, puedes ir a la nave. Siempre está ahí… siempre. Je, je— se reía un poco burlón el semental.

—Ya veo. Bueno, lo pensaré…— decía con nerviosismo —… … _Por ahora, no pienso ir… Si aún sigue molesta conmigo… me quemaría viva… Mejor espero a que se calme—_ pensaba la yegua lavanda regresando a su lugar.

Mike que estaba en el público, miraba con seriedad a la pegaso y a la bat poni que iban a competir. En eso, apretaba algunos botones de su brazalete y aparecía una libélula robótica que era una clase de cámara de video. El potro sonreía malicioso para luego fijarse en las corredoras o voladoras.

Las CMC estaban en el público, un poco alejadas de Mike. Apoyaban a Rainbow, aunque más Scootaloo que gritaba como loca.

En el público también estaban las dos potrillas, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

—No puedo creer que haga esto, pero…— decía Tiara y su amiga terminaba lo que iba a decir.

—… Espero ver a ese potro humillado… ¡Rainbow Dash, gánale a esa cosa!— exclamaba la potrilla plateada.

— ¡Si, haz algo útil y destrózala!— exclamaba su amiga molesta. Las tres Cutie Mark Crussader miraban eso con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Solo apoyan a Rainbow, porque fueron humilladas— decía Applebloom algo fastidiada.

—Sí. Mmmmmm ¿Deberíamos apoyar también a Bat Wing?— preguntaba Sweetie curiosa, pero su respuesta fue respondida por Scootaloo.

— ¡Dale Bat Wing tu puedes y tú también Rainbow, denle las dos, destrózala, no, tú también destrózala!— gritaba emocionada.

—Y ahí tienes tu respuesta— decía la potra amarilla con una sonrisa burlona y su amiga blanquita se reía un poco para luego empezar las dos a gritar apoyando a las dos.

Spike iba a ser el comentarista junto con Pinkie. Estaban flotando con un globo listo para informar a todos los presentes sobre la carrera.

— ¡Yeguas y Caballos, pronto dará comienzo la gran carrera entre Rainbow Dash yyyyyy Bat Wing!— gritaba la fiestera alegre mientras tenía en sus pezuñas un megáfono.

— ¡Si señores, ésta será la gran carrera del siglo!— exclamaba el dragón emocionado que también tenía un megáfono.

— ¡Así es! ¡La pegaso contra la bat poni! ¡Las dos son igual de veloces, Rainbow Dash, la portadora de la lealtad contra Bat Wing, una miembro del escuadrón Omega, las dos son intrépidas, veloces, determinadas, valientes, presumidas, a…!— la terrestre rosada fue interrumpida por una yegua molesta.

— ¡Lo entendimos! ¿¡Quieres abreviar de una vez para empezar la bendita carrera!? ¡Que estoy aquí desde hace dos horas!— exclamaba la poni enojada. Pinkie se reía un poco apenada. Spike se aclaraba la garganta.

Rainbow Dash y Bat Wing se ponían en posición.

—Te veré en la meta… "hermana"— decía la pegaso celeste con una sonrisa presumida.

—Ni lo sueñes. Tú comerás mi polvo— mencionó la bat poni con una sonrisa también de presumida. Applejack pudo oír lo que decían a pesar de los gritos de emoción de los ponis. La vaquera rodaba sus ojos.

— ¡En sus marcas!— exclamaba el dragón y las dos se preparaban para salir, inclinándose y tenían sus alas bien extendidas — ¡Listos!

—Más que lista— decía Rainbow desafiante.

—Yo estoy más que lista que tu— comentó Bat también desafiante.

— ¡FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!— gritaban al mismo tiempo Pinkie y Spike.

Sin perder el tiempo, la pegaso celeste salió a toda velocidad de la línea de inicio. Para sorpresa de todos, la bat poni estaba en el mismo sitio sin moverse.

— ¡Oh, Bat Wing no ha salido todavía, será acaso que planea algo!— exclamaba la terrestre rosada con tono de misterio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sale ya?— preguntaba Twilight confundida.

—Emmmm. Querido ¿Por qué Bat no sale?— preguntaba Rarity extrañada. Explosive respondía con un tono despreocupado.

—Pues, por desgracia, así es ella. Le gusta los retos extremos— el semental rodaba sus ojos.

—Sip. Tanto que le gusta dar la ventaja a su oponente— decía Set comiendo otra manzana haciendo que Applejack se molestara.

— ¿Pero qué corrales? ¿Dónde sacaste esa otra manzana?— preguntaba molesta.

—Pues de por ahí— respondía sin importancia y seguía comiéndolo. La granjera lanzaba un bufido.

Rainbow Dash tras volar unos metros, se percataba que su rival todavía no había salido y se detenía en seco un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡No me digas que abandonas ya la carrera!— exclamaba la pegaso celeste con burla.

— ¡No he abandonado! ¡Solo quiero darte un poco de ventaja!— gritaba la bat poni con burla.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Te estás burlando de mí!?— gritaba Rainbow enfadada.

— ¡No, como crees! ¡Quiero saber que si te dejo dar ventaja, quiero ver si te alcanzo en un santiamén!— gritaba Bat desafiante.

— ¡Ah ya! ¿Con que esas tenemos eh? ¡A ver si me alcanzas, "hermana"!— exclamaba la pegaso celeste para luego reanudar su vuelo. Volaba velozmente dispuesta a que no la alcanzara.

—… 5… 4…— la bat poni ponía sus alas arriba casi tocándose —…3…2…1…1 y medio, 1 tres cuarto ¡Allá… VOY!— daba un grito y salió a una velocidad abismal de la línea de inicio provocando un viento fuerte en toda esa zona haciendo que todas las crines se movieran como locos, aunque Applejack tenía que agarrar su sombrero para que no se lo lleve el viento y Rarity se quejaba de que tuviera la melena desarreglada.

— ¿Habéis visto eso?— preguntaba Twilight sorprendida, pero con los ojos entre cerrados por el viento.

—Sí. Yo ni siquiera vi cuando salió— decía Fluttershy con su voz baja y sorprendida. Rainbow Dash seguía volando hasta que le daba por mirar de reojo atrás y veía a su rival volando rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella.

—Por fin te decidiste salir y yo pensaba que sería muy aburrido esta carrera— comentaba la pegaso con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Ah! Ni en tus sueños— decía la bat poni con una sonrisa burlona.

—Je, je. Ok Bat. Nos vemos en la línea de meta— mencionó Rainbow volando un poco más rápido, pero no podía alejarse de ella. Bat ya estaba alcanzándola estando a un lado de ella. Las dos cruzaban el bosque, llegaban a Sweet Apple Acres provocando un fuerte viento que se llevó algunas manzanas, cruzaban el lago provocando un pequeño espacio de agua por la velocidad que iban.

La pegaso celeste miraba de reojo a su rival que era muy veloz, pero además que tenía una mirada de despreocupada.

— _Oh rayos. Es más veloz de lo que pensaba. Por eso es la bat poni más veloz del escuadrón… Por lo visto, tendré que emplear mi mejor técnica si quiero ganarle y restregar mi victoria en su cara—_ pensaba Rainbow determinada y abandonó el recorrido para ascender de forma veloz por el cielo. Mike veía eso despreocupado.

— _En esta línea temporal ¿hará lo mismo?... Por lo visto, hay cosas que no cambian—_ pensaba el potro con seriedad. Las amigas de Dash sabían lo que hará.

— ¡Oh si, Rainbow Dash hará el mejor movimiento de todos!— exclamaba Pinkie eufórica casi dejando sordo a Spike. Applejack miraba de reojo a Set que estaba despreocupado y comía otra manzana.

— ¿Por qué no estás preocupado, dulzura? Rainbow hará un movimiento que de seguro le ganaría a tu compañera— decía extrañada.

—Je, je. La verdad, no me preocupa. Igual ustedes no conocen muy bien a Bat. Je, je— contestaba el semental terminando de comer la manzana. Esas palabras la dejó extrañada. Cuando la pegaso celeste ya alcanzó a una gran altura, gritó.

— ¡Bat Wing, sorprendente de mi velocidad!— gritaba para luego empezar a descender a toda velocidad. La bat poni ni la miraba, solo seguía volando veloz y con una sonrisa tranquila. Rainbow atravesaba la barrera del sonido y realizaba su mejor técnica, el Sonic Rainboom.

La susodicha provocó una gran explosión de arcoíris haciendo que acelere al máximo llegando pasar a su rival. Todos los presentes estaban eufóricos por ver ese gran movimiento de la pegaso. Bat Wing veía a Dash ganándole, pero estaba tan despreocupada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo tortuga?— la bat poni rodaba sus ojos —Eso no es velocidad… … Esto es velocidad— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras en la línea de meta, el público esperaba a la ganadora y se observaba que ganaría Rainbow Dash por la velocidad que iba. Cuando hacía ese movimiento, ganaría sí o sí. Pinkie y Spike seguían comentando la carrera.

— ¡Yeguas y caballos, pronto daremos por concluida esta emocionante carrera!— exclamaba el dragón eufórico.

— ¡Y por lo visto, ganará Rainbow Dash! ¿¡Bat Wing logrará alcanzarla antes de que toque la línea de meta!?— exclamaba la terrestre rosada emocionada.

La pegaso celeste sentía que la meta estaba más cerca y sus amigas habían salido del público para esperarla al lado de la meta, pero de repente, escuchó un ruido extraño a un lado para luego escuchar la voz a su izquierda que la impactó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido te declaras victoriosa? Je, je— Rainbow Dash giraba su cabeza para ver sorprendida a Bat Wing que estaba casi a su lado. Detrás de ella, iba como una estela gris.

— ¿Pero qué?— la pegaso estaba impactada de que la bat poni la alcanzara y eso que estaba haciendo su mejor movimiento.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Bat Wing está alcanzando a Rainbow Dash, ahora están parejas!— gritaba el dragón con emoción y el público gritaban eufóricos.

— ¡Esta es la carrera más emocionante de la historiaaaaa, pero esperen, Bat Wing está pasando a Rainbow Dash, no, ahora es Rainbow que la pasa, no, es Bat, no, es Rainbow, Bat, Rainbow, Bat, Rainbow, Bat!— gritaba la fiestera emocionada y miraba con mucha atención como iban las competidoras. Las dos no daban su brazo a torcer.

Y en segundos, ya habían llegado a la meta haciendo que hubiera un fuerte viento y que todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos. Applejack se sujetaba su sombrero para que no se fuera volando y Rarity se había quejado de nuevo ya que se había peinado… otra vez. Las dos aterrizaban en el suelo y daba un derrape en el suelo hasta que se detenían viéndose frente a frente. Rainbow respiraba agitada, estaba cansada, pero Bat no se mostraba cansada para nada. Los ponis no decían nada, solo miraban el lugar en silencio.

—Fue un ¡EMPATE!— gritaba Pinkie eufórica y el público gritaban con júbilo. Las chicas fueron a felicitar al par excepto el escuadrón y Mike que seguían en el sitio. El potro había cogido a la libélula robótica y revisaba lo que grabó con el brazalete.

— ¡Dulzuras, eso fue impresionante!— exclamaba la granjera con una sonrisa.

—Si… Fue muy impresionante… Yay— decía Fluttershy con su tono bajo, pero sonreía.

—Vaya Rainbow, casi le ganas a una miembro del escuadrón— comentaba Twilight con una sonrisa. La pegaso celeste les sonreía.

—Sí. La verdad, fue muy emocionante la carrera— decía Rainbow mirando a su rival.

—Sí. La verdad, no estaba tan mal. Me he divertido mucho— comentó Bat con una sonrisa. La aludida le devolvía la sonrisa y extendía su pezuña a ella.

—Espero que podamos tener otra carrera muy pronto, Bat— decía Dash. La bat poni miraba su pezuña y lo chocaba con su pezuña.

—Claro y esta vez, te ganaré. Je, je— mencionó con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Je. Ni en sueños, "hermana"— decía también con una mirada desafiante. El público gritaba de nuevo al ver a las grandes voladoras de todos los tiempos.

 **Un rato después**

Después de la carrera, Mike junto con el escuadrón excepto Phoenix que nunca fue, estaba Bat al lado de Set mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Paga. He ganado la apuesta. Je, je— decía la bat poni extendiendo una pezuña. El semental suspiraba algo fastidiado y le daba una bolsa de bits.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, o sea que no presumieras que ganaste la carrera— comentaba Set con fastidio.

—Sip. Je, je. Te dije que yo presumo cuando tenga que presumir y esto era muy importante. Je, je— decía Bat guardando la bolsa mientras continuaba caminando.

—No puedo creer que ustedes apostaran y que Bat haya podido aguantar las ganas de presumir— comentaba Poison algo sorprendida.

—…— Spectral escuchaba la conversación en silencio, aunque estaba un poco sorprendida.

—Sí. Me sorprende mucho que no se lo restregara en su cara— decía Explosive también algo sorprendido.

— ¿Ven? Además que "no" quise romper su espíritu. Je, je— mencionaba Bat con una pequeña risita burlona y miraba al potro —Entonces, amo Mike ¿lo grabaste todo?— preguntaba ansiosa.

—Sí. Lo grabé todo con mi libélula video. Lástima que no quieras mostrarlo. Rainbow Crash estaría retorciéndose en el suelo. Je, je— decía Mike con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí, lo sé, pero eso se lo mostraré algún día para que quede traumada de lo buena que soy y ella no— comentó la bat poni con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Je, je, je. Como quisiera ver su cara. Je, je, je— se reía maniática Fox. Sin decir nada más, iban de camino a donde vivían… Rainbow Dash nunca sabrá la verdad… ¿o sí?

…

 **Video de la libélula**

Se observaba la meta y decía en la esquina superior derecha "slow" para luego ver a Bat que volaba a toda velocidad sola y cruzaba la meta. Daba piruetas de emoción hasta hacía poses de victoria y hacía con dos garritas la "V" para después irse, y daba una segunda vuelta para ahora ver como cruza Rainbow Dash junto con la bat poni.

… Bat Wing había ganado. Ahora tenía material para presumir por años.

 **En la noche**

En un basto bosque lejano, había una banda de peligrosos lobos bípedos con trajes de cuero y sombreros vaqueros. Eran la banda Wolfen, una peligrosa banda cuya principal actividad eran los robos y los secuestros. Estaban en torno de una fogata celebrando su última captura.

—Menuda pieza hemos conseguido esta vez— decía uno de los lobos alegre.

—Sí. Esta vez, podemos sacar una buena tajada por el rescate— comentaba otro lobo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Y nos lo podremos gastar en la juerga padre— decía un tercer lobo y la banda se reían hasta que detrás de ellos, aparecía un lobo más grande de lo normal. Era de color gris, tenía una raja en un ojo, pero todavía podía ver. Portaba un traje y sombrero vaquero negro. Su expresión era intimidante. Su nombre era Grey Fog.

—Dejen de hacer tanto ruido, despertareis a nuestra presa— mencionó el líder señalando con su garra a un pequeño grifo de plumas marrones en el cuerpo y blancas en la cabeza con pico, y garras marrones. El pequeño grifo tenía una edad similar a la de Mike. Portaba un traje verde oscuro que parecía caro dando a entender que era de una familia rica.

—Vamos jefe ¿Quién nos van a oír? Estamos muy lejos de cualquier pueblo— decía un cuarto lobo despreocupado.

—Si ¿Quién aparte de nosotros sería tan loco de venir a este peligroso bosque?— preguntaba un quinto que se ponía relax, pero de repente, se escuchó un ruido en el bosque haciendo que los lobos se sobresaltaran un poco excepto su líder para ver a donde vino el ruido.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?— preguntaba un sexto lobo al no ver nada por la oscuridad de la noche.

—No lo sé— respondía un séptimo lobo sin saber nada.

Grey Fog se ponía en guardia. Si eran la guardia del reino grifo, no podía arriesgarse a perder su premio.

— ¡Tú! Ve a ver que es— ordenaba el líder con autoridad señalando al séptimo lobo que lo miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Yo?— preguntaba el lobo señalándose con una garrita.

—Sí. Tú— decía Grey algo molesto.

— ¿Y por qué yo, jefe?— preguntaba ya que no tenía ganas de ir a ver.

— ¡Porque lo mando yo, así que muévete!— exclamaba el líder enojado de que ande preguntando estupideces. El séptimo lobo obedeció de mala gana. Se levantaba para luego ir a investigar el ruido llevando consigo un hacha por si acaso.

— ¿Qué crees que será?— preguntaba el segundo lobo curioso.

—Algún animal, seguramente— decía el primer lobo sin tomar mucha importancia eso, pero de repente, se oía gritar a su compañero de forma desgarradora en el interior del bosque haciendo que los lobos se sobresaltaran del susto al escuchar ese grito que los ponía con los pelos de punta.

— ¿Q-Qué ha sido eso?— preguntaba el tercer lobo un poco asustado.

—No lo sé. Vayan a investigar— ordenaba Grey con autoridad sin miedo, a diferencia de los otros, estaban temblando un poco.

Los lobos restantes se levantaban, cogían sus armas e iban a investigar. Caminaban lentamente hasta llegar al lugar donde habían oído a su compañero. Encontraban el hacha del lobo tirado en el suelo con el filo cubierto de sangre, algo que los asustó y se ponían en guardia con sus armas en alto.

— ¿D-Dónde está? ¿P-Por qué está aquí su a-arma?— preguntaba el primer lobo intentando no mostrarse asustado.

—N-no lo sé, pero ¿p-por qué tiene s-sangre?— preguntaba el tercer lobo algo asustado al ver la sangre que tenía el filo.

— ¿S-será de un a-animal?— preguntaba el segundo lobo nervioso. Intentaba pensar que era de un animal.

—Si es de un animal ¿Dónde está él?— preguntaba el quinto lobo muy nervioso.

— ¿S-se lo comió?— preguntaba el sexto lobo con las manos temblorosas.

—Si se lo h-hubiera comido, a-aquí hubiera a-algo m-más que solo su a-arma— respondía el primer lobo tembloroso.

—M-mejor vamos a separarnos y b-buscar por a-aquí— sugería el cuarto lobo asustado. Prefería volver a la fogata que estar ahí, pero posiblemente su jefe los mande a patadas hasta que sepan que había sido ese ruido.

Los seis lobos restantes fueron a investigar por los alrededores, aunque con una caminata algo lenta y estando muy alertas.

El sexto lobo investigaba cerca de un riachuelo junto al quinto lobo, pero de repente, oían un ruido a la lejanía haciendo que se sobresaltaran del susto y miraban a donde vino el ruido con sus armas en alto, se notaban lo asustados que estaban.

— ¿Q-Qué ha sido e-eso?— preguntaba el quinto lobo sin dejar de temblar. El sexto lobo caminaba lento para ir a investigar.

—Parece no haber nada— decía aliviado, pero al voltearse, veía que su compañero no estaba — ¿D-Donde te has metido? ¡V-vamos! ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Sal!— exclamaba asustado. Trataba de llamarlo un montón de veces, pero no obtenía respuesta.

El sexto lobo asustado, trataba de regresar, pero antes de hacerlo, sentía como algo le agarraba del cuello por detrás y le tapaba su hocico para luego ser jalado hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad; lo único que se vio, era su expresión de miedo total y se le había caído su arma.

En otra parte del bosque, el tercer lobo y el cuarto, seguían un río para investigar.

—Aquí no parece haber nada— decía el tercero con un suspiro aliviado.

—Yo también lo creo. Creo que deberíamos decírselo al jefe— comentó el cuarto algo apurado de regresar con Grey, pero cuando estaba mirando atrás por donde habían venido, no se daba cuenta que una silueta negra pasó a toda velocidad agarrando la cabeza del tercer lobo rompiéndolo en el acto. La figura había dado una vuelta sin tocar el suelo dándole una vuelta a la cabeza del lobo poniéndolo al frente de nuevo para luego usar su estómago como impulso para desaparecer entre los árboles, pero al hacerlo, el lobo muerto cayó al río sobresaltando de un susto de muerte al cuarto lobo que no veía a su compañero —¿Q-Qué pasa a-aquí?— el lobo temblaba de miedo y se acercaba a la orilla del río —¿D-Dónde estás?— preguntaba asustado mirando por lo largo del río y por los lados —C-c-c-creo que m-m-mejor me voy.

Tenía la intención de irse, correr como si no hubiera un mañana, pero antes de que lo hiciera, de la oscuridad por donde había ido la silueta, salía una cadena de hierro que le agarraba las patas tirándolo al suelo haciendo que soltara su arma para luego ser arrastrado hacia la oscuridad.

— ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!— gritaba el lobo con miedo hasta perderse en la oscuridad y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un sonido como si se hubiera roto algo.

Los dos lobos restantes, acudían hacia dónde provenía el grito. Corrían lo más rápido que podían y llegaban al lugar. Lo único que veían eran sus armas.

—H-h-han desaparecido como los o-o-otros— decía el segundo lobo asustado.

—C-calma. H-habrá una explicación l-lógica para esto— comentó el primer lobo intentando buscar la razón de que desaparecieran sus compañeros.

— ¿Q-Qué hay que p-pensar? ¡Hay fantasmas aquí!— exclamaba el lobo con miedo.

— ¿F-Fantasma?— el miedo los invadió y más que escuchaban insignificantes ruidos, los ponían en alerta mirando por todos lados.

—D-D-Deberíamos reunirnos con el j-jefe— tartamudeaba el segundo lobo.

—E-Estoy de acuerdo— decía el lobo con ganas de regresar, pero justo cuando el primer lobo no miraba a su compañero, una sombra aparecía detrás del segundo lobo y lo siguiente que pasó fue terror puro ya que escuchó un susurro en su oído que le heló la sangre.

 _Espectro… quisiste decir…_

Se escuchaba como un eco en su mente. Antes de que reaccionara o hiciera algo, le pasó algo por su cuello para luego ser arrojado al río y desaparecía la sombra antes de que el primer lobo se volteara para ver que su compañero no estaba, pero lo que veía, era un rastro de sangre que iba hacia el río y se notaba un poco el agua roja. Se aterró por completo y empezó a correr hacia donde estaba su jefe como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando llegaba en donde estaba la fogata, exclamaba asustado.

— ¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!— tenía miedo. Grey que estaba sentado frente a la fogata, le dirigía la mirada confundido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y dónde están tus compañeros?— preguntaba el líder extrañado de solo ver a uno.

— ¡Hay fantasmas aquí y-y creo que también hay un animal salvaje! ¡C-creo que mató a todos mis compañeros!— exclamaba horrorizado. Su jefe no parecía creerle.

—Eso es ridículo. Para empezar ¡los fantasmas no existen! Y además lo del animal, si te lo creo, pero ¿Cómo un animal salvaje puede contra los lobos que estaban armados?— preguntaba Grey con una ceja alzada. Antes de que el lobo le pudiera responder, una cadena apareció atrapando la cola del lobo y se lo llevó de golpe a la oscuridad que daba un grito de auxilio — ¿Pero qué demo…?— el líder se sorprendió por ese acto tan repentino y el grito del lobo se silenció quedando el bosque en silencio. El gran lobo se ponía en guardia y sacaba una gran espada esperando cualquier cosa — ¡No sé quién eres, pero no te tengo miedo!— exclamaba apretando la empuñadura con fuerza, pero no había respuesta alguna — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¿No te atreves a enfrentarme a mí en campo abierto?— preguntaba con burla. No había respuesta alguna, pero en eso, se escuchaba una voz espectral como si fuera un eco

—Que actúe… desde las sombras… no significa que te tema… eso se llama… estrategia…— decía con voz pausada. El lobo de forma inexplicable, le daba escalofrío, pero aun así, se ponía alerta.

— ¿¡Quién dijo eso!?— exigía el líder, pero tenía sus garras algo temblorosas.

—… …Yo…— el jefe escuchó esa palabra en su oído haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto y sin decir nada, lanzaba un tajo horizontal atrás, pero no había nadie. El gran lobo se ponía nervioso mirando a todos lados.

— ¿¡Donde carajo estás!?— gritaba molesto, pero en eso, recibió un golpe de algo en su cabeza —Auch…— se sobaba la cabeza y miraba de donde vino eso, pero al ver a la responsable, se sorprendía un poco al mirar que se trataba de nada menos que un miembro del escuadrón Omega, Spectral. No tenía la capucha puesta y miraba al lobo inexpresiva saludándolo con una garra —Así que eras tú— decía molesto —Dime poni ¿Qué le hiciste a mi banda?— preguntaba curioso, pero estando con la guardia en alto.

—…— la pegaso le señalaba el suelo.

— ¿Qué?— el lobo se confundía, pero Spectral seguía señalando el suelo —No sé qué me quieres decir ¡Habla, sé que no eres muda!— exclamaba muy molesto.

—… … Están ardiendo… en el infierno…— decía de una forma que se le erizó los pelos al líder ya que hablaba como si de un fantasma se tratara.

— _… Creo que mejor hubiera preferido que estuviera callada—_ pensaba Grey intentando no mostrarse temeroso —Eso explica los gritos de mi banda ¿tú no sabes lo que me costó reunir a esos idiotas?— mencionaba enojado.

—… ¿Tú no sabes… lo que me… cuesta hablar… libremente…?... Sí que nadie huya… con solo abrir… mi hocico…— decía inexpresiva. Sonaba un eco por todo el bosque.

—Ay, qué bien. Gracias por contarme tu patética vida, pero a mí que me importa sobre tu vida tan miserable— comentaba el lobo con desprecio.

—… … ¿Sabes algo?… En un comic… hay un grupo de héroes… y en ese grupo… hay una poni fantasma… … Ella es ignorada por todos… por lo discreta que es… y a mi… ningún poni se me acerca… por mi voz… Si quiero que se me acerquen… … tengo que estar callada… … callada…— decía sin cambiar de expresión. El líder se empezaba a irritarse de escucharla.

— ¡Ya cállate!— exclamaba para que se callara.

—… ¿Callarme?... … No puedo hacer eso… ya que por fin… estoy en un lugar… o mejor dicho… en un bosque oscuro… donde me gusta hablar… libremente… aunque no tenga… a nadie alrededor mío… y me gusta mucho… mucho hablar… … estar siempre callada… es un martirio… … Tú no sabes lo que se siente… estar callado todos los días… desde tu "creación"…

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡En serio, cállate! ¡Ya me tienes cansado de escucharte!— exclamaba Grey con las garras en sus oídos, porque al oír ecos muy seguidos, hacía que le empezara a dolerle la cabeza. Era como escuchar a muchos ponis hablar en un mismo lugar.

—… … No quiero callarme… Estoy tan inspirada… que hablaría toda la noche… …— decía Spectral con su misma expresión de póker.

— ¡Te dije que te callarás!— gritaba enfureciéndose.

—… … … Ok… Dame al prisionero… y dejaré de hablar…— al decir eso, el lobo se quedaba indignado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Me estás chantajeando?— preguntaba Grey enfureciéndose más, porque una poni le chantajeaba para que dejara de hablar — ¡Eso, jamás! ¡Me costó mucho echarle el guante a este pequeño y pienso cobrar un enorme rescate por él!

—… Ok… Entonces, hablaré… hablaré… hablaré… hablaré… hablaré… hablaré… hablaré… hablaré… hablaré… hablaré… hablaré… hablaré… hablaré… hablaré… hablaré…— repetía tantas veces la misma palabra que el eco se escuchaba como de diez yeguas hablando una tras de otra. Eso hacía que el lobo se hartara de la yegua.

— ¡Callateeeeee!— gritaba furioso y se lanzaba hacia Spectral con su espada con intención de cortarle la cabeza para que se callara, pero la pegaso daba un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

—… … No puedes callar… a un espectro… si ni siquiera me puedes… tocar…— decía aun inexpresiva.

—¡Que te calles!— gritaba muy furioso y empezaba a atacarla con su espada en todas direcciones, pero la yegua robot demostró lo ágil que era esquivando los espadazos de Grey y al esquivar otro tajo, Spectral daba un salto dándole una patada en todo el hocico haciendo que retrocediera mientras se sobaba su nariz con una garra —¡Serás hija de…!— exclamaba furioso e iba de nuevo para tratar de golpearla, pero antes de que le diera a la poni un tajo vertical, lo esquivó echándose a un lado y le daba un zarpazo en su brazo haciendo que diera un grito de dolor, y soltaba la espada. El lobo se sostenía su brazo que sangraba un poco, pero en eso, la pegaso volaba hasta pegarse en su espalda sosteniendo su mandíbula con sus dos garras.

—… … … Si tu no me dejas hablar… entonces tu tampoco… lo harás…— decía Spectral con un tono espectral haciendo que el lobo se le helara la sangre y antes de que reaccionara, le rompió la mandíbula y al hacerlo, se bajó de él. Grey con la mandíbula colgando, caía al suelo muerto boca abajo —…— miraba el cuerpo en silencio. Sacaba una cadena de su abrigo, lo amarraba en uno de sus brazos para empezar a caminar con él arrastrándolo por el suelo y lo dejaba en los arbustos que estaban en el lugar como escondiéndolo —…— guardaba la cadena y salía de ahí para dirigirse al pequeño grifo que era antes el prisionero de esa banda.

Al llegar, la yegua robot lo desataba para luego despertarlo. El grifo despertaba algo desorientado.

— ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?— preguntaba el pequeño sentándose mientras se sobaba un poco su cabeza. En eso, sentía que alguien le tocaba su hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco y giraba su cabeza para ver a Spectral — ¿Spectral? ¿Eres tú? Vaya, me alegro verte de nuevo— decía el joven grifo con una sonrisa y se levantaba.

—…— la poni lo miraba silenciosa.

—Je, je. Tan silenciosa como siempre ¿no?— decía con una sonrisa alegre y miraba alrededor que no veía a ninguno de los lobos — ¿Qué ha pasado con mis secuestradores?— preguntaba extrañado.

—…

—Mmmmmmm. Déjame adivinar. Tuviste algo que ver y les diste su merecido para salvarme ¿verdad?— decía el pequeño. La pegaso asentía con la cabeza — ¡Sí! Lo sabía. Soy bueno adivinando tu silencio— mencionó con un tono bromista. Spectral sonreía un poco y le hacía una seña en una dirección —Sí, tienes razón. Volvamos a mi casa. Papá debe estar muy preocupado por mí— agregaba con una sonrisa alegre.

En eso, la pegaso llevaba al pequeño a su casa dejando el bosque que quedaba en completo silencio.

Después de un rato, finalmente llegaban a la casa del pequeño que era el castillo del reino grifo y al llegar al salón del trono, su padre que estaba en el trono que tenía una expresión de preocupado, sonrió al ver a su hijo y se levantó de golpe para correr hacia él, y lo recibía con un abrazo.

— ¡Hijo mío! ¡Cómo me alegro de que estés bien!— exclamaba el rey Arandus con una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Papá, para. Que tus plumas me pican— decía el pequeño grifo intentando separarse del abrazo.

—…— Spectral veía eso en silencio y daba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Wind, hijo mío, no sabes lo muy preocupado que estaba— decía su padre rompiendo el abrazo para verlo con una sonrisa.

—Si papá, pero deberías agradecer a Spectral. Ella fue quien me rescató— mencionaba el príncipe con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está?— preguntaba Arandus al no verla.

— ¿Qué?— el pequeño grifo miraba por todos lados para buscarla — ¿Se fue?— preguntaba con tristeza.

—Por lo visto hijo… Vaya, quería agradecerle hasta recompensarla por haberte rescatado— decía el rey con una pequeña sonrisa.

—…— Wind caminaba hacia una ventana y miraba el cielo — ¡Spectral! ¡Si estás por aquí aun, gracias por salvarme y salúdale de mi parte a Mike, y dale gracias también por enviarte en mi ayuda!— exclamaba con una sonrisa para luego alejarse de la ventana.

En la parte de afuera, se observaba a la pegaso encima de la ventana volando, había escuchado lo que dijo y con una sonrisa, se ponía la capucha y desaparecía del lugar.

 **Al día siguiente**

En el palacio de las princesas. Luna revisaba unos documentos mientras su hermana leía el periódico.

— ¿Algo interesante, hermana?— preguntaba la alicornio azul mirando un pergamino. Celestia leía el periódico con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí. Por lo visto, el príncipe Wind fue rescatado por un miembro del Escuadrón Omega quien él solo "derrotó" a toda la banda y devolvió al pequeño junto a su padre— decía la princesa del sol. No sabía si estar alegre, porque salvó al príncipe o disgustada, porque sabía que esa banda no terminó muy bien.

—Es bueno oír eso, aunque ese escuadrón sean tan… así. Al menos, rescatan a inocentes— comentaba Luna con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Al menos— decía melancólica.

— ¿Y no dice quien lo rescató?— preguntaba la princesa de la noche curiosa. La alicornio blanca ojeó un momento el periódico y tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Emmmmmm. Ve esto— la yegua del sol levitaba el periódico para que esté frente a Luna y ella lo veía, estaba confundida.

—Aquí dice que fue Spectral, pero… ¿Por qué hay una foto de un abrigo?— preguntaba sin entender nada.

—Eso es lo que me pregunto también Luna o al menos que al no tener una foto de la miembro más silenciosa del escuadrón, agarraron un abrigo cualquiera y le tomaron una foto— decía Celestia con un tono algo bromista haciendo que Luna se riera un poco.

—Je, je. Puede ser eso— comentó con una pequeña risita al ver el abrigo en el periódico en vez de la que lo usaba.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Dejen review para saber que les pareció.**

 **Y por eso amigos, no hay que dejar que Spectral hable, lo único que tendrás es dolor de cabeza XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. Una nueva miembro muy peculiar

**Capítulo 7: Una nueva miembro muy peculiar**

En una lejana tierra desértica. Iba una misteriosa figura grande, cubierta por una capucha negra. Parecía que cargaba a otro ser en su lomo. Caminaba un poco más para luego quitarse la capucha revelando que era Explosive del Escuadrón Omega.

—Ya me tiene harto de tener esta capucha tapándome la cabeza. Además, no es de mi estilo— decía el semental acomodándose los audífonos en sus orejas.

—Je, je. Por lo visto, esa blanquita te afectó mucho, querido. Je, je, je— se reía una voz femenina de forma refinada, pero no se veía a nadie. Suspiraba Explosive molesto.

—Deja de reírte. No estoy de humor de oír tu risa— decía el susodicho molesto.

— ¿No te gusta mi risa?... Eso duele. Creía que eras todo un caballero con una dama— se escuchaba un sollozo. El semental fastidiado, le respondía.

—Pues claro que soy un caballero.

—Solo con esa blanquita ¿verdad? Ji, ji, ji. Pero que picaron saliste, mi musculoso compañero. Ji, ji. Y entonces ¿no hiciste esa mirada y esas palabras que haces para derretir a cualquier yegua para hacer que esa blanquita caiga en tus patas? Y así se juntan la blanquita contigo para ser… malvavisco explosivo. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces!— exclamaba molesto y ruborizado.

—Ok, ok, pero si te rechaza, estoy yo para consolarte— decía con una voz algo sugerente. Explosive tragaba saliva al escucharla así.

—Ok. A todo esto ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esta misión… y contigo? ¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo otro? Como Fox Shot o alguien más, porque no quiero ir a ese lugar— comentaba frustrado.

—Podría, pero como es mi primera misión, tengo que hacerla para saber lo buena que… soy. Je, je— el semental rodaba sus ojos.

—Eso es un motivo del porque viniste, pero ¿por qué tengo que venir yo? A mí no me gusta hacer la misión donde todos me vean— decía fastidiado.

—Pueeeeees ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Phoenix? Esta misión es de pasar desapercibido. Tenemos que infiltrarnos en una organización loca para recuperar un ojo llamado "el ojo de Odín" y para hacerlo, te necesitan a ti ya que nadie te conoce y así pasar a lo "normalito"— explicaba la voz femenina con sabiduría.

— ¿Es en serio? O sea de tantas misiones que tuvimos haciendo escándalos ¿ahora Phoenix quiere hacerlo a lo silencioso?— preguntaba incrédulo.

—Sí. Con eso se reduce mi gran explicación de cinco segundos. Ji, ji, ji, ji— el aludido rodaba sus ojos muy fastidiado.

— _Espero terminar rápido con esto. Le prometí a Rarity que iría con ella a buscar gemas con Spike_ — pensaba Explosive con ganas de terminar la misión.

El semental seguía caminando hasta que llegó por unos riscos y entraba en una cueva. El lugar para Explosive, era el peor sitio que haya existido en este mundo hasta prefería explotarse así mismo. Dicho lugar se llamaba "El Rincón del Macho".

Había varios Minotauros y Gorilas con máscaras a pecho descubierto, y con ropa muy pequeña haciendo posturitas ridículas, exhibían sus músculos. Para el semental era un lugar que no debería ni existir ya que como decirlo al idioma Phoenix Red, "es un lugar con un montón de maricones, descerebrados, musculosos apestosos, inútiles perdedores, desgraciados" y muchas cosas más que no era nada bonito. En eso, un gorila con mascara lo recibió.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, poni?— preguntaba el gorila con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con seriedad. El poni robot respondió con tranquilidad.

—Soy un mercenario y traigo un regalo para vuestro jefe.

— ¿Un regalo?— preguntaba curioso y en eso, Explosive destapó lo que estaba cargando revelando que llevaba a una alicornio lavanda — ¿La princesa Twilight?— estaba sorprendido para luego sonreír malicioso —Nuestro jefe, seguro que le gustará tu regalo. Pasa— el gorila empezaba a caminar a una parte de la cueva.

—Gracias— agradecía el semental para luego seguirlo — _Está saliendo bien, al menos… Espero salir rápido de aquí. Apesta a cloaca, pareciera que no se han bañado por días—_ pensaba empezando a hartarse del lugar y eso que no había pasado mucho tiempo en ese sitio.

Explosive seguía al gorila hasta una zona amplia de la cueva. Una zona inmensa llena de tesoros.

—Nuestro jefe te espera— decía el gorila mirando al semental con los brazos cruzados.

—Ok. Gracias— agradecía y siguió avanzando por el lugar hasta llegar al centro del mismo. Allí veía subido sobre una gran montaña de tesoros, al jefe del lugar. Un enorme cocodrilo bípedo de piel marrón, vestido con unos pantalones de tirantes y un collar de pinchos. Cuando miró al semental, empezaba a mostrar sus músculos y movía los pectorales —Supongo que es el jefe de aquí…— decía al verlo. El cocodrilo no le respondió, seguía haciendo posturitas ridículas —… ¿Qué carajo está haciendo?— susurraba con asco.

—… No lo sé… No, en serio no sé, si no puedo verlo bien desde aquí…— murmuraba la voz femenina quejándose de no poder ver. Explosive daba un suspiro fastidiado.

El jefe al observar eso, empezó a hablar.

—Bienvenido a mi guarida. Mi nombre es Killer Croc— decía el cocodrilo flexionando sus brazos. El semental rodaba sus ojos al ver que seguía haciendo estupideces — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae en mi fabulosa guarida?— preguntaba Killer curioso.

—Pues, he venido a proponerte un intercambio, señor Killer— decía el poni con educación.

— ¿Un intercambio?— preguntaba extrañado deteniéndose de hacer otra posturita.

—Sí. El ojo de Odín a cambio de la princesa Twilight— decía Explosive mostrando a la princesa y el cocodrilo al verla, se reía.

—Muy interesante. Je, je ¿Y dices que quieres el ojo de Odín que robamos recientemente?— preguntaba Killer con una ceja alzada.

—Sí. Así es— afirmaba simplemente el semental.

— ¿Y cómo sabías que teníamos el ojo de Odín?— preguntaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Sabiendo— respondía alzando sus hombros.

— ¡Eso no me responde a mi pregunta!— exclamaba molesto.

—Sí, lo sé, pero yo vengo aquí para hacer un intercambio, no para decirte mi "fuente" o sea ¿quieres a la princesa o no? Si no, yo me regreso por donde me vine y encuentro a otro tipo que quiera intercambiar a la princesa por algo mucho mejor. Total, cuesta más la princesa que el ojo— decía Explosive dando media vuelta para irse. El aludido al ver eso, exclamó.

— ¡Espera!— el cocodrilo lo detenía haciendo que el semental sonriera malicioso y daba media vuelta para verlo —Está bien, tu ganas— empezaba otra vez a hacer posturas ridículas —Te intercambio el ojo de Odín por la princesa Twilight— sacaba el ojo de Odín de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones —Te lo entrego, si me entregas a la princesa primero— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Y por qué yo te la tengo que entregar primero? Tú entrega el ojo primero y yo te entrego a la princesa, o sea sé un caballero por primera vez en tu vida— decía el semental con fastidio.

— ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Seguro que eres un mercenario?— preguntaba molesto.

—Sí, lo soy. Soy un mercenario con modales, o sea no todo el tiempo encontrarás mercenarios feos, con cicatrices y maleducados— al escuchar eso el cocodrilo, suspiraba fastidiado.

—Ok, ok. Ahorita bajo— decía Killer resignado bajando de la montaña de tesoros con cuidado hasta estar frente de él —Toma— le daba el ojo de Odín que lo agarró con una garra y el cocodrilo agarraba a la yegua para luego cargarla en su hombro. Explosive veía el ojo con detenimiento y lo guardaba en la mochila que traía en el lomo.

—Me encantó hacer negocios con usted, señor Killer. Ahora si me disculpas, me iré a buscar otras presas— comentó el semental con educación y se empezaba a retirarse.

—Sí, sí. Si tienes otra buena mercancía, tráela. Tengo muchas cosas geniales para cambiar. Je, je— decía el cocodrilo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí, claro. Lo tendré en mente— mencionó Explosive con una sonrisa — _Eso jamás pasará si no estarán aquí…—_ pensaba mirando al frente con malicia. Se había retirado del lugar dejando solo a Killer con la princesa que estaba inconsciente en su hombro.

—Je, je. Genial. Con ésta princesa, me haré muy rico— decía con una sonrisa perversa. En eso, Twilight empezaba a despertarse ya que sentía como se movía un poco y abría los ojos lentamente.

— ¿D-Dónde estoy?— preguntaba desorientada.

—Oh, princesa. Me alegro que despiertes. Así veréis como pido rescate a la princesa Celestia y me haré rico. Je, je, je— se reía de forma perversa, pero en eso, la princesa se empezó a reírse, aunque de forma maniática haciendo que quede un poco perturbado — ¿Por qué te ríes?— preguntaba confundido mientras la agarraba con sus patas para verla al frente, agarrada de sus axilas.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Ay tontito. Me temo decirte que yo no soy la princesa Twilight— decía la alicornio mirándolo con inocencia.

—Espera ¿Qué?— estaba confundido, pero en eso, Twilight levantaba una de sus pezuñas para apuntarlo en la cara y su pata se transformó en una clase de ¿cañón? Haciendo que el cocodrilo se sorprendiera mucho.

—Sorpresa— decía con una gran sonrisa y de forma imprevista, el cañón brillaba para dispararle un rayo en toda la cara haciendo que soltara a la princesa. Además que se fue hacia atrás y caía de espalda. Killer se sentaba adolorido y se sobaba su cara que estaba un poco chamuscado para luego ver a Twilight que volaba de forma estática en el mismo lugar para después aterrizar con elegancia. El cañón que tenía en su pata, volvía a ser de nuevo una pezuña. La yegua miraba al cocodrilo con una sonrisa dulce.

— ¿Q-Quien rayos eres tú?— preguntaba Killer enojado mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— ¿Quién soy? Ay querido, perdón por mis modales. No me he presentado como debe de ser— decía Twilight de forma refinada —Yo soy…— su cuerno brillaba haciendo que brillara su cuerpo con una luz amarilla que encegueció al cocodrilo y cuando la luz se disipó, Killer veía en donde estaba la yegua quedándose muy sorprendido e incrédulo de lo que observaba.

En el lugar donde estaba antes una alicornio, ahora veía a una especie de cruce entre gato y murciélago. Era como un cuerpo antropomórfico gatuno y alas de murciélago. Su pelaje era de color gris con el vientre y parte de la boca color blanco. Ojos negros donde apenas se le veía las pupilas. La parte de las manos y pies de color blanco. Traía puesto un cinturón negro en la cadera. La misteriosa gata volaba usando sus alas.

—… Cat Chaos, mucho gustito— decía con una sonrisa infantil mientras le daba una pequeña reverencia.

—… ¿Qué rayos eres tú?— preguntaba Killer confundido.

— ¿Qué soy? Me preguntas ¿Qué soy?— preguntaba con inocencia —Pues bueno, soy una… ¡Gatielaga, animal de m**rda!— gritaba Cat furiosa. Había cambiado su expresión de golpe y ese cambio de tono, sobresaltó al cocodrilo del susto.

Por el grito, llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en ese lugar para luego correr a donde estaba su jefe. Explosive que estaba cerca de la salida de esa cueva, veía eso de reojo haciendo que sonriera malicioso.

—Genial. Cat ha empezado. Ahora tengo que aprovechar que ninguno de ellos me vea— decía metiendo una garra dentro de la mochila y sacaba una cajita amarilla para luego empezar lo que tenía planeado.

La gatielaga estaba aún volando estática y veía de forma inexpresiva como era rodeada por centenares de esbirros.

—No sé quién rayos eres, pero cometiste el error de estar en mi guarida— decía Killer con una sonrisa perversa.

— ¿Qué guarida? Solo veo una cueva con maricones hasta parece otra cosa y un montón de basura por ahí— decía Cat con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿¡Cómo nos llamaste, rata voladora!?— gritaba un mono furioso golpeaba con fuerza el garrote con su mano.

—Oh, lo siento. No fue mi intención ofender a tipos sudorosos y malolientes. En serio, aquí apesta— decía ella sacando un spray de la nada para luego aromatizar el ambiente —Así está mejor. Un poco de lavanda no daña a nadie. Ji, ji— daba una risita alegre echando aromatizante con los ojos cerrados.

—Ok. Ya me tiene harto ésta murciélago. Es hora de aplastar a esa rata— decía un minotauro con un garrote que iba hacia ella corriendo ya que se encontraba de espalda y cuando estuvo cerca de Cat con el arma en alto, la aludida se volteó de golpe y le echó el spray en todo los ojos haciendo que gritara de dolor para luego retroceder con una mano en los ojos.

—Genial. Olerás a lavanda siempre. Ya no tienes que preocuparte con lavarte los ojos. Ji, ji, ji— comentó muy alegre y lanzaba la lata hacia atrás para escuchar un grito de dolor.

— ¡Ay, mi ojo!— exclamaba un mono que se tapaba un ojo con una mano, estaba adolorido.

— ¿¡Qué rayos están haciendo!? ¡Dejen de estar parados como pasmarotes y vayan por ella!— exclamaba Killer con autoridad y enojo. Al escuchar eso, los esbirros daban un grito y se lanzaban para atacar a la gatielaga que estaba de lo más tranquila mirándose por un espejo.

—Que hermosa soy. Soy más hermosa que la mismísima inútil de Celestia— decía Cat con un tono refinado. En eso, el minotauro que le había rociado en los ojos, miraba un poco borroso a la gatielaga. Así que sin más, iba a golpearla con su garrote.

—¡Eres rata muerta!— gritaba furioso, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Chaos le ponía el espejo al frente suyo y brilló de golpe cegándolo —¡No! ¡No otra vez!— cerró sus ojos, pero aun así, bajó su garrote para intentar golpearla. Ella solo se hacía a un lado esquivando el golpe de un gorila, aunque el minotauro golpeó al gorila en toda la cabezota tirándolo al suelo. Se había quedado inconsciente — ¿La golpee?— preguntaba mientras se restregaba sus ojos para empezar a ver con claridad.

—No, pero yo a ti si— el minotauro giraba su cabeza para ver en el aire a Cat que tenía una sonrisa sádica con un garrote de hierro en sus patitas y en alto. Antes de que dijera o haga algo, lo golpeó con fuerza en toda su cabeza que lo dejaba atontado. La gatielaga ponía su garrote en alto de nuevo, pero lo hacía tan rápido que golpeó a otro minotauro que estaba detrás de ella atontándolo. La felina golpeaba de nuevo al minotauro de frente rompiendo su cráneo, matándolo al instante y también al de atrás al golpearlo de nuevo.

Un gorila se lanzaba para atacarla, pero ella se volteó tan rápido que lanzó el garrote como si fuera una lanza que atravesó la cabeza de un sucio esbirro. Cat había sacado de la nada, una clase de pistola con un guante de boxeo.

— ¡Sorpresa!— exclamaba con una sonrisa infantil y disparaba golpeando en todo el rostro del gorila que se iba de espalda con sus dientes en el aire para luego caer al suelo atontado. El guante regresaba y la gatielaga siguió disparando su guante de box golpeando a todos que se acercaban a ella. En el rostro, en el estómago, en una costilla hasta en la parte baja —Ji, ji, ji. Que divertido es jugar a golpear a tipos apestosos. Ji, ji, ji— se reía de forma juguetona golpeando a todos los que veía.

Un gorila que estaba detrás de ella, corría para darle con el garrote, pero ella lo esquivaba haciéndose a un lado y le golpeó con la empuñadura de la rara arma en toda la cabeza que lo tiró al suelo para luego apuntarle con la pistola a dicho animal para golpearle con fuerza en su cabeza.

El jefe observaba como ella solita, ridiculizaba a sus esbirros haciendo que se enfurezca.

— ¡Imbéciles! ¡No puedo creer que los estén derrotando una rata voladora!— exclamaba Killer furioso. Al escuchar eso, Cat se volteó furiosa.

— ¡Oye, no soy una rata! ¡Soy una gatielaga, grandísimo animal!— gritaba disparando el guante de boxeo hacia el cocodrilo, pero él se agachaba para esquivarlo.

—Ja. Fallaste— Killer sonreía burlón, pero al alzar su vista, se quedaba mudo al ver que la gatielaga había soltado su arma haciendo que vaya por donde fue el guante por el resorte —… Hija de tu…— se calló al recibir el golpe de la empuñadura en toda la frente tirándolo al suelo de espalda, dejándolo aturdido.

Killer intentaba sentarse para ver como todo le daba vueltas hasta veía a dos Cat golpeando a otro esbirro con una plancha dejándolo con una marca en todo su rostro. El cocodrilo se levantaba lentamente tambaleado. Se sobaba su frente y agitaba su cabeza para ver algo de claridad, pero lo que vio, lo dejó impactado. Todos sus esbirros estaban en el suelo, "algunos" adoloridos y "algunos" estaban muertos.

—…— estaba callado y miraba a la felina que tenía una sonrisa de inocencia — ¿Q-Quien rayos eres tú?— preguntaba Killer temeroso. La gatielaga lo miraba con una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¿No te lo dije? Me llamo Cat Chaos. Soy la nueva miembro del Escuadrón Omega. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita. Al escuchar eso, se quedó sorprendido.

— ¿E-eres del E-escuadrón O-Omega?— el líder se empezó a asustarse.

—Pues si ¿eres sordo o te haces?— preguntaba con la cabeza inclinada a un lado con un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza. Killer temblaba un poco, pero aun así, intentaba no dejarse intimidar y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

— ¡Y-yo no te tengo miedo! ¿¡Oíste rata voladora!?— exclamaba el cocodrilo con rabia, aunque sus garras temblaban — ¡Yo te comeré y saborearé tu delicioso cuerpo!— intentaba intimidar, pero sabía que no funcionaría, aunque lo que pasó a continuación, lo sorprendió bastante. La gatielaga cambiaba su expresión a una de asustada.

—O-oye, lo siento… lo siento por lastimar a t-tus amigos… … pero por f-favor… no me haga daño…— decía Cat temerosa. Killer estaba muy confundido por el cambio de actitud, pero en eso, daba una sonrisa perversa y hacía una postura como todo un macho al ver que intimidó a la hembra.

—Lo siento, gatita, pero viniste aquí e hiciste daño a mis esbirros. No sabes lo difícil que es conseguirlos— decía el líder con tono amenazador acercándose hacia ella, pero la felina retrocedía asustada.

—L-l-lo siento…

—Tus disculpas no servirán de nada— en eso, los esbirros que quedaban, se levantaban adoloridos, aturdidos, pero aun así, al recordar lo que pasó, se enojaban y agarraban sus armas para luego rodear a la gatielaga —Muy bien muchachos, todos a ellas ¡vamos a pulverizarla!— exclamaba el cocodrilo con autoridad. Sus esbirros al escucharlo, se lanzaban hacia ella. Cat daba un grito de miedo y de golpe, desaparecía haciendo que esos idiotas se chocaran entre sí, de una forma muy brutal. Killer se daba un faceclaw, pero en eso, le llamó la atención algo que salió debajo de los musculosos. Veía que era una rata gris que corría rápidamente y se subió por la pierna del cocodrilo, por su abdomen hasta que estaba en la punta de su nariz. Los dos se miraban a los ojos —Sí. Sabía que eras una rata, una…— se agachaba sin mirar abajo para agarrar un garrote con una garra para luego sujetarlo con las dos —… Estúpida…— se preparaba para golpear —… ¡Rata!— el bruto cocodrilo iba a golpearla, pero ella se lanzó a un lado, fuera de su hocico haciendo que se golpeara en toda la boca — ¡Hija de tu p*ta gata madre!— exclamaba enojado. Se sobaba el hocico que le dolía mucho hasta se le cayó un diente, pero giraba su cabeza para ver como Cat (Rat) corría saliendo del lugar. En eso, miraba a sus esbirros que se ponían de pie sobándose en sus partes adoloridas — ¿¡Que hacen idiotas!? ¡Vamos por ella!— gritaba furioso haciendo que reaccionaran y daban un grito para empezar a correr por donde había ido junto con su líder.

 **Afuera del lugar.**

Algo alejado de la entrada. Estaba Explosive caminando alejándose un poco de la cueva y de los riscos hasta que daba media vuelta para mirar la entrada, y luego observaba un control remoto de un solo botón que tenía en una garra.

—Bueno, espero que Cat salga antes de que…— fue interrumpido por un grito femenino.

— ¡Explosive, ayuda!— el semental alzaba su vista para ver a una rata a lo lejos, que iba corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana intentando salir de la cueva — ¡Estos tipos me quieren violar!— gritaba asustada hasta dramática mientras era perseguida por todos los musculosos del lugar. Explosive rodaba sus ojos y apretaba el botón.

Al hacerlo, en la entrada de la cueva. Había una caja amarilla en el lado izquierdo y otro en el derecho, estaba "casi" tocando el suelo. Se activó una clase de laser entre sí. La rata al ver eso, corría más rápido pasando por debajo del láser, pero cuando el cocodrilo que estaba al frente corriendo con intención de comérsela, había puesto su pierna en el láser y de golpe, explotó las cajitas amarillas haciendo volar hacia atrás a todos los esbirros y caían al suelo por el empuje de sus compañeros, aunque el líder, y algunos que estaban cerca de él, no salieron con vida. Killer terminó destrozado, sus partes estaban por todas partes. El lugar empezaba a temblar un poco.

El semental observaba como su compañera, iba corriendo hacia él y se escondía detrás del mismo.

—Explota el lugar… ¡Quiero a esos tipos tres metros bajo tierra!— exigía Cat asustada mientras volvía a su forma original.

—… ¿Por qué no mejor bajo rocas? Así no hay que excavar— decía Explosive con seriedad. Giraba el control para ponerlo boca abajo y había otro botón para luego apretarlo.

Los esbirros estaban muy aturdidos y con un zumbido en los oídos por la explosión. En eso, se escuchaba un pitido que iba muy rápido. Un gorila que estaba de pie aun aturdido, veía donde venía el pitido y miraba unas cajas negras con un bombillito rojo que parpadeaba rápido, unos TNT pegado a la pared con cinta adhesiva, mas cajas amarillas que le salían laser, aunque no les dio a nadie, solo hacía parecer que fuera una sala de un museo.

—… Desaparezcan de mi vista— decía el semental con un tono sádico mirando "el Rincón del macho" hasta que hubo unas fuertes explosiones y unos gritos desgarradores, y más explosiones haciendo que haya un derrumbe en el lugar, y la entrada a la cueva se cerraba por enormes rocas.

Después de unos segundos, ya no se oía más explosiones. El lugar estaba derrumbado y posiblemente, todos murieron por las explosiones o por el derrumbe, cualquiera de las dos, servía.

Cat se asomó por un lado del semental para mirar el lugar derrumbado y daba un suspiro de alivio.

—Por poco y mi linda figura estaría dentro de su horrible, espeluznante y horroroso estomago— decía la gatielaga de forma dramática con una pata en su frente. Explosive rodaba sus ojos al escucharla. En eso, ella se ponía al frente de él con una mirada alegre — ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hice? Dime, dime ¡DIME!— soltó de golpe un grito de enojo en lo último.

—… Emmmm. Lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera misión. Te la arreglaste muy bien al estar distrayéndolos tú sola mientras yo ponía los explosivos— decía el semental con una sonrisa forzada.

—Je, je. Gracias lindo. Haría lo que fuera por ti— mencionaba con una sonrisa seductora y con una actitud algo sumisa que lo ponía muy nervioso, pero de repente, le daba el ojo de Odín.

—Para terminar tu primera misión completamente, entrega el ojo de Odín a… Celestia— decía lo último con fastidio.

—Awwwwww ¿Por qué lo tengo que hacerlo yo?— se quejaba la felina de tener que entregar el objeto.

—Para terminar la misión por completo ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué solamente era destruir esa guarida de tipos cretinos?— Explosive alzaba una ceja.

—Sí, lo sé, pero al menos ven conmigo. Será una larga caminata y podemos charlar, y charlar— decía Cat con su rostro cerca del semental poniéndolo muy nervioso.

—Emmmmm. Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo que perder— se excusaba Explosive mirando a otro lado.

—Mmmmmmmm— la gatielaga lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados —Será para ver a esa blanquita ¿verdad? Je, je, je— le daba una sonrisa pícara.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— el semental se ruborizaba.

—Ji, ji, ji. Ok, ok. Llevaré el ojo de Odín a su respectivo dueño— decía Cat empezando a volar alejándose de él —Cuando regreses, dale un saludo al amo Mike que completé mi primera misión. Matando tipos sin camisa, oler cosas horribles y aromatizar su "guarida". Ji, ji, ji. Bueno, ahora, PIERDETE— gritaba lo último volando a toda velocidad por el cielo enojada.

—… … _No sé qué le pasó por la cabeza al amo Mike al crearla. Pareciera que tuviera un corto circuito o algo así… Parece bipolar—_ pensaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Cat Chaos fue la última robot y única en su tipo. Era muy peculiar ver a una gatielaga por ahí, pero Mike, se había basado de la creación de Cat en alguien que conoció hace dos años y que pareciera un gato, aunque teniendo unas modificaciones para que sea una gatielaga "algo" caótica. Ella se podía transformarse en lo que sea, como un changeling, pero mejorado. Podía aparecer cosas al estilo de Discord, pero lo que la hacía tan peculiar, era… por su cambio repentino de personalidad. Cuando la veían alegre, cambiaba su actitud de golpe a una malhumorada o si no, a una dramática. Como pensó Explosive, pareciera que tuviera como un corto circuito en la cabeza ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera el potro cuando la prendió por primera vez.

Al tener ya el recuperado objeto, el Ojo de Odín. Cat iba a entregarlo y para ello, tenía que llegar a la escuela de magia de Canterlot, donde la mismísima princesa Celestia, estaba saliendo de la escuela tranquilamente, aunque algo preocupada, porque robaron un objeto preciado de la escuela.

Pero su caminata fue interrumpida, porque recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ay ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntaba la princesa sobándose la cabeza, pero en eso, miraba en el suelo, el ojo de Odín y lo agarraba con su magia — ¿Eh? ¿El ojo de Odín? Pero…— observaba alrededor y no veía a nadie — ¿Quién fue a recuperarla? ¿Mis guardias?— en eso, recibía otro golpe en la cabeza —Ay, pero bueno— decía empezando a enojarse y observaba en el suelo un papel que envolvía a una piedra. Celestia sacaba el papel para extenderlo y lo leía.

 _¿Esos inútiles? ¿Qué pasó, mamacita? Eso no pasará ni en un millón de años._

 _Por cierto, de nada... Mentirosa._

La princesa miraba alrededor algo alterada, pero no veía los que le lanzaban piedras.

—Ok, ok. Si es un miembro del escuadrón irrespetuoso ¡le exijo que salga de una vez! No me pueden golpear. Soy una princesa— decía molesta y con autoridad, pero su respuesta fue otro golpe en la cabeza —Ay... ¿Es en serio?...— se sobaba la cabeza y veía otro papel con una piedra. Agarraba el papel con rabia y lo extendía para ver un escrito en letras grandes.

NO… NO ERES MI JEFA, NALGONA.

Al leer eso último, le daba un tic en un ojo y sin más, gruñía enojada y agarraba los papeles con su magia haciendo una bola de papel, y lo tiró a la papelera más cercana con rabia para luego volver a la escuela para guardar el ojo de Odín en donde pertenecía mientras era observada por una gatielaga que estaba acostada en una nube boca abajo teniendo sus patas traseras en el aire y tenía una lata de refresco en una pata. Observaba la escuela un momento, pero en eso, se le acabó el refresco. Aplastó la lata con su frente y lo lanzó a una ventana abierta de la escuela, y la casualidad del mundo, era que golpeó a alguien en la cabeza.

— ¡Ay! ¡Pero bueno, no puede ser posible que hasta aquí me golpea con…! ¿Una lata de refresco? ¿¡Es en serio!?— se escuchaba los gritos de Celestia haciendo que algunos ponis se sorprendieran al escuchar sus gritos. La felina se partía a carcajadas.

—Sí. Je, je, je, je. Valió la pena. Je, je, je. Venir sola. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se ponía de espalda sin parar de reír hasta que chasqueó sus dedos desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Al día siguiente**

En el cielo, se podía observar a Rainbow Dash volar con rapidez ya que se dirigía hacia la academia de los Wonderbolts.

Estuvo un rato volando hasta que llegó al lugar. Aterrizó en el suelo y veía a varios reclutas haciendo diversos ejercicios, y piruetas. La pegaso empezaba a caminar por la zona intentando buscar a Spitfire con la mirada, pero solo vio a un pegaso que sabía quién era perfectamente, era nada menos que Soarin que estaba vestido con un traje de instructor y unas gafas. Estaba viendo con seriedad a los nuevos reclutas como daban vueltas por los alrededores.

Rainbow se acercaba a él.

—Hola Soarin— saludaba la pegaso de la crin arcoíris. El aludido se volteaba para saber quién lo llamó y sonreía al ver a Dash.

— ¡Hola Dash! Me da gusto verte por aquí— decía Soarin con una sonrisa — ¿A qué has venido?— preguntaba.

—Pues vengo para unas clases— mencionó con una sonrisa y miraba alrededor —Por cierto ¿sabes dónde está Spitfire?— preguntaba extrañada ya que ella siempre estaba ahí, gritándole a los nuevos.

El pegaso al escuchar eso, su sonrisa se esfumaba al cambiarlo a uno serio.

—Pues, ella no vino ya que fue a visitar a un pariente…

— ¿Pariente? O sea ¿tiene un pariente enfermo o algo así?— preguntaba extrañada.

—No exactamente. Es un sobrino que siempre lo visita cuando puede y lo que me dijo, ahora vive en Ponyville— cuando escuchó eso, se ponía algo nerviosa.

—… Emmmmm ¿Cómo se llama ese sobrino?— preguntaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pues no sé si lo conoces, pero se llama…— cuando Soarin le dijo el nombre del sobrino, a Rainbow se impactó tanto que quedó con el hocico abierto igual que sus ojos para luego caer de espalda con los cuatro cascos arriba. El pegaso tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca —Creo que si lo conoce— agregaba sorprendido al ver cómo reaccionó Dash.

 **En otro lugar**

En una habitación. Estaba acostado Mike en la cama, sostenía en sus cascos un libro y lo leía, pero no estaba solo ya que en el borde de la dicha cama, estaba sentada nada menos que Spitfire sin su traje de Wonderbolt.

Estaba mirando al potro con una pequeña sonrisa, pero de tristeza ya que desde que estaba ahí, el potro no le había dicho nada.

—… Sobrino ¿Qué lees?— preguntaba su tía algo curiosa.

—Un libro— decía de forma cortante.

—… ¿Y qué clase de libro?— preguntaba de nuevo.

—Uno que no entenderías… tía.

—Oh… ya veo…— se entristecía un poco al escuchar lo frío que le respondía.

Siempre era lo mismo. Cada visita de Spitfire con Mike, era silencioso, cortante, como si el potro no quisiera hablar con su tía para nada.

—…— la pegaso lo miraba un momento y en eso, se le ocurrió algo —… Oye sobrino ¿recuerdas ese día cuando fuiste a ver ese gran espectáculo de los Wonderbolt? Tú estabas en primera fila y. Je, je. No parabas de gritar de lo emocionado que estabas de verme volar con el grupo haciendo esas acrobacias— comentaba con una sonrisa melancólica.

—…— no decía nada, ni pío. Seguía leyendo haciendo que se pusiera mal.

—… Sobrino ¿recuerdas cuando… te llevé volando en mis pezuñas? Tú querías sentir como es volar por el cielo y tú no tenías miedo, porque sabías que yo no te soltaría— decía con una sonrisa al recordar eso. Intentaba que le dijera algo, pero no decía nada. Bajaba la cabeza deprimida, aunque de repente…

—… Sí… Lo recuerdo… sentí el viento en mi cara… y… — en eso, bajaba el libro para ver a su tía confundido — ¿Y le habíamos jugado una broma a Soarin?— cuando escuchó eso Spitfire, se alegró bastante.

—Je, je, je. No puedo creer que aun te acuerdes de eso. Je, je.

— ¿Y por qué me lo olvidaría? Esa broma sí que fue genial, o sea Soarin comiendo un pay de manzana, una nube de tormenta, un rayo y se asustó tanto que se llenó la cara con el pay que se estaba comiendo. Ja, ja— se reía Mike al recordar aquello. A la pegaso le llenó de alegría verlo reír haciendo que también se ría ella.

—Je, je, je. Sí, pero que susto le hemos pegado— seguían riéndose los dos — ¿Recuerdas cuando querías sacarme una foto cuando estaba volando? Aunque no fue el mejor ángulo la verdad— decía rascándose la cabeza apenada.

— ¿Bromeas? Es el mejor ángulo. Si muestras los hermosos flancos de mi tía— comentaba el potro con una sonrisa burlona. Al escuchar eso, se sonrojó.

— _Es la primera vez que lo oigo decir eso, aunque… me sorprende mucho—_ pensaba sorprendida hasta que le dijo —Oye ¿No te enseñó tu madre a cómo hablar con las damas?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Para qué? Si nadie se acuerda de esas cosas y más que está sentada en mi cama, una yegua ardiente de buenos flancos— decía con burla haciendo que su tía se riera un poco.

—Je, je, je. Ok, ok, lo entiendo. Je, je— comentó Spitfire con una sonrisa y miraba como su sobrino le sonreía, eso le alegraba.

Continuaban hablando un rato de cosas del pasado. En algunas se reían y eran melancólicas.

—…— la yegua miraba como Mike miraba un momento el libro con una sonrisa. En eso, su expresión cambiaba a una de seriedad. Sabía que era el momento de decírselo… de nuevo. Puede ser que esta vez lo logre o no. Spitfire agarraba uno de los cascos del potro haciendo que él la viera extrañado.

— ¿Sucede algo, tía?— preguntaba curioso.

—Pues…— la pegaso sonreía con tristeza —… Mi querido sobrino favorito, tú sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, supongo— decía Mike cambiando su expresión a una seria.

— ¿Cómo que supones?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Pues no sé porque siempre tratas de convencerme de que mis robots no hagan eso de matar basura criminal— decía con fastidio.

—Pero sobrino, solo intento hacer que entres en razón. Matar no está bien. Es mejor encerrarlos y así aprendan la lección— comentó la yegua preocupada. En eso, el potro quitaba la pezuña de su tía de su casco.

— ¿Qué van a aprender? ¿Hacer planes de fuga y tener otro plan para hacer estupideces?— preguntaba con enojo.

—Bueno no, pero…— fue interrumpida por Mike.

—Por favor, no vamos a empezar con esto de nuevo. Ya pareces disco rayado con lo mismo— mencionaba con fastidio. Su tía intentaba hablar, pero el potro se adelantó —Y yo pensaba que esta vez, no me dirías nada de eso, pero me equivoqué. Solo hiciste que "bajara" la guardia para tratar de convencerme, o sea lo habitual de siempre— rodaba sus ojos.

—Pero Mike, quiero que tengas un mejor futuro— decía tratando de razonar con su sobrino.

—Y lo estoy teniendo. Estoy liberando a la plaga de las calles para que no haya más peligro y no mueran inocentes por esta basura…

—P-pero— la pegaso fue interrumpida.

—La verdad, sigo sin entenderlo. Deberías sentirte orgullosa de mí. Que hice un grupo que salva a los inocentes, que curan a los enfermos— mencionaba con seriedad.

—Sí, estoy orgullosa de eso, pero Mike— fue interrumpida de nuevo.

—Mira. Si vas a seguir con lo mismo, es mejor que te vayas de mi cuarto— decía con frialdad. Al escuchar eso, la pegaso se deprimió mucho y tenía las orejas abajo.

—P-pero…

—Solo lárgate de mi cuarto y ya no me fastidies más— decía volviendo al ver el libro. Spitfire todavía no se movió del sitio e intentaba hablar.

—Pero Mike, escúchame…— Mike fastidiado, bajaba el libro para verla con enojo.

— ¡No, tú escúchame! Estoy harto de siempre tener esta conversación cada vez que vienes. Si vas a seguir con lo mismo y lo mismo como si fueras disco rayado, prefiero que no vengas más— decía enojado. La pegaso sentía como una puñalada en su corazón y sus ojos se humedecían por las duras palabras de su sobrino. El potro se calmaba un poco —Solo vete ¿quieres? Ya no estoy de humor para seguir con esta conversación estúpida— agregaba volviendo a su libro.

—…— Spitfire no decía nada. Se levantaba de la cama para empezar a marcharse con la cabeza baja igual que sus orejas, pero antes de tocar la puerta para salir, miraba un momento a Mike de reojo que no le prestaba atención —…— en eso, cerraba sus ojos para luego abrirlos y tenía ahora una expresión de molestia. La pegaso daba media vuelta y fue hacia el potro, y sin que él se diera cuenta, su tía lo abrazó de forma sorpresiva y su libro se había caído de su cama por esa acción repentina.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Que haces!?— exclamaba enojado.

— ¡Intento hacer que entres en razón!— exclamaba Spitfire teniéndolo en sus pezuñas.

— ¡Y dale con lo mismo! ¡Suéltame ahora, tía!— gritaba enojado. Sus gritos los podrían escuchar los padres del potrillo, pero habían salido por las casualidades del mundo mientras la pegaso estaba ahí.

— ¡Lo que hago, es por tu bien, Mike! ¡Por favor, entiéndelo, para esa locura de matar criminales, tú no eres así, tu eres un buen sobrino!— no lo soltaba, lo tenía en su pecho aprisionándolo.

— ¡Te digo que me sueltes ahora!— exigía el potro con rabia.

— ¡No! ¡No te soltaré hasta que…!— en eso, Spitfire se callaba de golpe y caía en la cama de cara encima de Mike, pero teniendo las patas traseras fuera de dicha cama. El potro salía de debajo de su tía molesto. Al salir, podía observar una clase de uña en uno de los flancos de la yegua. Sabía de quien era ya que una silueta, entró por la ventana enojada.

— ¡Oye! ¡Regresa mi uña favorita, flancos ardientes!— exclamaba Cat que se ponía detrás de ella y le quitaba la uña de golpe para ponérselo en uno de sus dedos que no tenía uña —Así está mucho mejor. Ji, ji— decía cambiando su expresión a felicidad y ocultaba sus uñas filosas.

—Oh Cat. Apareciste en un momento tan oportuno— mencionaba Mike rodando sus ojos.

—Pues claro, amo Mike. Si soy una adorable gatita que debe proteger a su amo y vi a ésta yegua ardiente que lo quería violar— decía señalando a la inconsciente —Aunque no es tan malo hasta les tomaría fotos ardientes— agregaba con una sonrisa pícara.

—…— el potro rodaba sus ojos fastidiado y miraba a su tía un momento —… _Lo siento, tía…—_ pensaba con seriedad, aunque por dentro, sentía lástima por Spitfire.

—Entonces amo Mike ¿quieres que me deshaga del cuerpo?— preguntaba la gatielaga de golpe con una sonrisa sádica y lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? No— decía el potro mirándola de forma reprobatoria —Aunque ella siempre me siga fastidiando, sigue siendo mi tía después de todo.

—Okie. Ji, ji, ji. Entonces ¿quieres que haga algo por usted, amo Mike o ya me puedo ir a coquetear a alguien?— preguntaba con una sonrisa seductora. Mike rodaba sus ojos.

—… Sí. Hay algo que necesito que haga…— decía de forma inexpresivo mirando a su tía —… _Esta vez, ya no tendré que escucharte decir siempre lo mismo, tía Spitfire… Tu y yo podemos hacer cualquier cosa que no sea esa conversación…—_ pensaba mientras Cat se paraba encima de su cama ya que sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 **En la academia**

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Soarin se encontraba caminando por el lugar. Ya había terminado con su trabajo y ahora se retiraba para descansar, pero antes de entrar al edificio, sintió que alguien aterrizaba cerca de él. Giraba su cabeza para ver con una sonrisa al observar que era nada menos que Spitfire.

— ¡Spitfire! ¡Volviste!— exclamaba acercándose un poco a ella. Se notaba que la aludida tenía una sonrisa alegre — ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en la visita con tu sobrino?— preguntaba curioso al estar frente suyo.

—… Fue ¡genial, Soarin! Nos divertimos todo el día, mi querido sobrino favorito y yo— decía muy contenta.

—Me alegro escuchar eso, Spit— el pegaso sonreía, aunque algo extrañado al ver a la pegaso ardiente tan contenta ya que siempre llegaba algo deprimida —… Pero ¿le dijiste sobre "eso"?— preguntaba con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

— ¿Qué "eso"?— preguntaba confundida.

—O sea "eso" de tratar de convencerlo de ya tu sabes— decía Soarin muy extrañado.

—… … Yo no veo que haga algo malo mi sobrino— comentó Spitfire con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?— el pegaso se sorprendía por lo que dijo.

—Sí, o sea Mike es el mejor sobrino del mundo y ha construido a los mejores robots defensores de Equestria. O sea salvan inocentes y todo eso— decía alegre.

—… Emmmmm. Spitfire ¿te sientes bien?— preguntaba Soarin algo preocupado.

—Sí, me siento bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— preguntaba la yegua extrañada.

—… Nada, nada… Solo… me alegro que te divirtieras mucho con Mike— decía con una sonrisa forzada.

—Si Soarin. Fue la mejor visita que tuve. Bueno, me voy a descansar. Tengo sueño— mencionaba con un bostezo —Hasta mañana, Soarin— se despedía entrando al edificio.

—… Emmmmm. Sí. Hasta mañana, Spitfire— se despedía confundido por la extraña actitud de la capitana, pero sin más, entraba también.

Un poco a lo lejos. Por el aire, había una gatielaga volando y a su lado, volaba un potro blanco con alas de metal en su lomo, observaban esa escena.

—Por lo visto, funciona muy bien. Más de lo que imaginé— decía Mike con seriedad.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. Sabía que funcionaría, amo Mike. Tú si sabes cómo construir a una genial sexy robot, o sea yo. Ji, ji, ji, ji— daba risitas dulces.

—Si… aunque te pregunto ¿Por qué le pusiste un recuerdo que yo le doy los mejores masajes del mundo?— preguntaba el potro con fastidio.

—Pues, se lo puse para que tengan una relación más fuerte entre tía y sobrino ¿no es eso lo que querías? Que por fin te dejara de fastidiar con lo mismo y hagan otras cosas diferentes— decía Cat con una sonrisa inocente.

—Si… supongo— mencionó rodando sus ojos —Bueno, vámonos. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí— decía volteándose para irse de ahí y la gatielaga lo siguió.

—Okie, amo Mike— los dos se marchaban para regresar a casa.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Para que sepan cómo es Cat, solo vean la gatielaga que aparece en este juego "Dust an elysian tail" :v**

 **Bueno, ésta es la última miembro del escuadrón Omega, la que sería la contraparte de este tipo :v**

 **Cat Chaos=Camaleón.**

 **La verdad, estaba indeciso si hacerle eso a Spitfire o no, pero al verlo mejor, no es tan malo o sea Spitfire está más feliz :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	9. La contradicción de una princesa

**Capítulo 8: La contradicción de una princesa**

Equestria se iba a enfrentarse a un fiero enemigo. Los minotauros del Caos habían decidido atacar una importante ciudad del reino. La princesa Celestia decidió enviar al Capitán Kai y a la oficial Blitzstart para dirigir las tropas, y detenerlos.

Las tropas estaban preparadas para detenerlos, pero aun así, podrían sufrir muchas bajas y dejar Equestria vulnerable en caso de otro ataque enemigo.

—Nos espera una dura batalla. Habrá que planificar bien si queremos salir bien parados— decía una yegua pegaso de tonalidad gris, crin y cola con dos franjas azules, y morada en la zona de la dicha crin, y tres en la cola. Sus ojos eran azules y su cutie mark era una estrella seguida de una estela. Portaba una armadura y casco dorado. Era la llamada Blitzstart que miraba con seriedad la situación.

—Aunque tengamos la mejor estrategia, sufriremos pérdidas importantes. Aun así tenemos que luchar— decía un semental unicornio con edad similar a Shining Armor. Tenía el pelaje rojo oscuro, la crin y la cola de tono rubio con detalles blancos, y ojos amarillos. Su cutie mark era una runa mágica. Portaba una armadura verde que le cubría por todo delante. Era el llamado Kai que miraba con seriedad también, pero en eso, escuchaban una voz masculina.

—Miren, más toritos de esos. Por lo visto, esa plaga, aun continua. Je, je— El capitán y la oficial giraban sus cabezas confundidos en dirección de donde se escuchó la voz y se sorprendían al ver a Set y al resto del Escuadrón Omega que habían aparecido con él excepto Explosive.

—… Es el Escuadrón Omega— decía la pegaso sorprendida de verlos, pero el semental no parecía muy complacido por la presencia del escuadrón hasta los miraba con desprecio.

— ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí… asesinos?— preguntaba Kai con molestia.

—Pues salvando a Equestria de esos toritos feos de ahí. Je, je, je— respondía Fox con una risita algo maniática.

—No necesitamos vuestra ayuda para ocuparnos de unos salvajes— decía el semental rechazando su ayuda.

—Pues ahora te jodes, idiota— mencionó Phoenix con seriedad.

— ¿¡Que dijiste!?— exclamaba Kai molesto por cómo le dijo.

—Lo que escuchaste, idiota ¿eres sordo o te haces? a mí me da igual si quieres nuestra ayuda o no. Nosotros ayudaremos para que ponis inocentes no mueran por la culpa de los patéticos guardias de aquí— decía la alicornio de fuego con desprecio. Los guardias la miraban enojados por cómo se los dijo, aunque Blitzstar en vez de estar enojada, estaba preocupada de que algún guardia cometa una estupidez.

—Y además, sé de ante garra que ustedes no podrán contra esos toritos. Usan magia negra, rituales raros y extraños, pendejadas hasta juegan a ser Dios— contaba Cat con una garra mientras volaba.

—… Ahí tienen razón, Kai. Necesitamos de su ayuda, aunque no nos agrade— decía la pegaso resignada de que necesitaban la ayuda del escuadrón.

—Grrrr. Aunque aceptáramos su ayuda y hagan eso lo que hacen siempre, no seríamos suficientes para evitar bajas— comentó el capitán con enojo.

—… ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¿Con novatos? Nosotros siempre venimos con ayuda de sobra— decía Bat con una sonrisa presumida. Kai y Blitzstart no parecían entender a lo que se refería. Phoenix rodaba sus ojos con fastidio por lo lentos que eran. Así que activó su omniherramienta que tenía en su muñeca y pulsó unos comandos.

—Que vengan las tropas, pero a la de YA— daba un grito a lo último la alicornio de fuego con furia. En eso, la gatielaga volaba a un lado de Phoenix y le pasaba un muñeco para que apriete.

—Tómalo. Para que así te relajes y…— decía la felina con una flor en su cabeza y hablaba a lo hippie, pero la alicornio lo apretó con rabia y lo quemó para luego tirarlo al suelo —Awwwwww. Mala— se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un puchero.

Dejando eso de lado. De la nada, surgían unos grandes portales y de ellos, salió un enorme ejército compuesto principalmente de máquinas.

El capitán y la oficial al igual que sus tropas, estaban impresionados por el enorme ejército que salían de los portales. Veían robots con forma de unicornios y pegasos. Grandes ponis robots de tierra. Grifos con armaduras rojas. Dragones de metal. Enormes maquinas bípedas al igual que extraños vehículos flotantes y terrestres.

—Je, je ¿Qué les parece esto? Lindos ¿no? Je, je— decía Fox dando una risita.

—Wow. Son impresionantes— mencionaba Blitzstart sorprendida al ver el enorme ejército que había aparecido. En eso, un guardia avanzó hacia el capitán y a la oficial para informarles de algo.

—Capitán. Los minotauros del Caos se aproximan hacia nuestra posición— decía el guardia con firmeza.

—Que se preparen las tropas y…— Kai fue interrumpido por Phoenix.

—Que prepararse ni que ocho cuarto. Ustedes manténganse al margen. No quiero estorbos en el camino— decía la alicornio de fuego con desprecio. Al escuchar eso, el capitán la miraba con rabia igual que sus tropas y la oficial se sorprendía mucho lo que dijo.

— ¡Escúchame bien, fenómena! ¡Nosotros somos las guardias de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, y nosotros no nos vamos a escondernos del enemigo!— exclamaba Kai enojado.

—Pues está bien, idiota. Haz lo que quieras, pero si se atraviesan y se mueren por estúpido, es tu responsabilidad de sus muertes. Así que no me vengas con tus pendejadas— decía con un desprecio que hacía que el capitán le diera ganas de lanzarse a ella, pero recordaba que el enemigo eran los minotauros.

Así que sin más, la guardia real y las tropas mecánicas se ponían en posición. Los tanques robots se colocaron cerca de allí, adoptaban un modo asedio (Similar a los tanques de starcraft) y de ellos salían enormes cañones más largos.

Los minotauros del caos ya se estaban aproximándose. Dispuestos a masacrar a todo el que se interponga con sus armas. Phoenix alzaba su garra derecha.

— ¡Preparados para disparar a mi señal!— exclamaba con seriedad mientras veía como los minotauros seguían avanzando sin miedo — ¡Fuego!— movió su garra hacia delante apuntándolos con una garrita.

Todas las unidades mecánicas que podían atacar a distancia, empezaban a disparar contra los minotauros del caos. Una incesante lluvia de disparos empezaban a haber muchas pérdidas de los minotauros. En cuestión de minutos, el ejército enemigo ya había perdido, las dos terceras partes de sus fuerzas. Los que lograban acercarse, tenían que enfrentarse a la guardia real, aunque ni hacía falta prepararse para atacarlos ya que las tropas de asalto, los brutos y los cuervos infernales los atacaban con letalidad. En apenas unos minutos, los minotauros del caos se batían en retirada, aunque ni eso dejaban que sucediera ya que alguien con mucha emoción, les daba head shot, pero uno que otro escapó.

Habían ganado. La guardia no tuvo pérdidas, ni heridos, aunque estaban algunos impactados y otros temerosos por ver todo el lugar repletos de cadáveres de los minotauros.

—…

—Emmm. Kai. Tómalo del lado positivo, con la ayuda del escuadrón, no tuvimos ninguna baja— decía Blitzstart con una pequeña sonrisa.

—… Yo no pienso agradecerle a unos asesinos como ellos— comentaba Kai mirándolos con desprecio.

—A mí me da igual si nos agradeces o no. Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo. Un trabajo que ustedes no lo harían ni en un millón de años— decía Phoenix con desprecio también. El capitán y la líder se miraban con desprecio, algo que la oficial se preocupó mucho, pero luego la alicornio daba media vuelta y se retiraba junto con su equipo, y su ejército de máquinas.

Aquel día, se llegó a conocer la existencia del ejército mecánico del escuadrón Omega. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Celestia y Luna.

En el campamento improvisado de los minotauros del caos. Estaban los pocos integrantes de la banda que pudieron escapar de la inminente masacre, junto a su líder Silver Horn. El hermano del fallecido Gold Horn.

—No puedo creerlo. Podíamos haber causado una gran masacre para nuestros dioses del caos, pero ni siquiera hemos podido matar a un solo pony, pero ellos sí pudieron matar a casi todos los minotauros por culpa de esas cosas metálicas— decía el líder furioso y golpeaba el tronco de un árbol con su puño.

—Nos dieron verdaderamente duro. Esas máquinas nos masacraban y no pudimos hacer nada ni siquiera dejar herido a alguien— mencionó uno de los minotauros temeroso.

— ¡Si, ya lo sé, esos desgraciados po…!— en eso, Silver escuchó un sonido extraño — ¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese sonido?— preguntaba extrañado mirando alrededor ya que no sabía de donde venía.

—Viene de ahí— decía uno de los minotauros señalando un sendero. Todos los minotauros observaban donde señalaba y en eso, se sorprendía hasta se confundían lo que veían.

En el suelo, venía caminando a pasos robóticos, una especie de bola negra con ojitos largos en vertical, con dos patas y una mecha en su cabeza que estaba prendida. Esa cosa era del tamaño de un poni bebé. Estaba en fila con otros iguales al primero. Los minotauros estaban muy confundidos.

— ¿Que rayos son estas cosas?— preguntaba Silver confundido. Solo observaban como las "bombitas", llegaban a un punto del campamento para luego separarse de derecha e izquierda como formando un semi circulo a donde estaban los minotauros que no dejaban de verlos con incredulidad hasta que cuando estuvieron rodeados, la última "bombita", se ponía frente al líder con una nota en su "cara". Silver confundido, se acercaba lentamente y le arrebataba esa nota para luego leerlo.

 _Saludos señor torito mayor del mayor fallecido. Sí, creo que ya sabes que tu hermano, está muerto, pero disfrutando las llamas del fondo, ardiendo, quemándose y jugando muchas cosas ¿por qué no te unes a tu hermano? Y así tendrán mucho tiempo de calidad entre hermanos._

 _Así que me despido de usted señor torito mayor del mayor fallecido._

 _Atentamente: Explosive ;)_

 _P.D. Vayan a rezar a sus dioses del caos al fondo de las llamas :)_

 _P.D.D. Dale un saludo al otro torito mayor del mayor :D_

—…— Silver bajaba la hoja para ver como las mechas de todas las "bombitas" se metían dentro suyo y empezaba a ponerse rojos como si estuvieran enojados —Ay… por todos los…

A lo lejos, se escuchaba una fuerte explosión y una figura con forma de una garra con el pulgar arriba destruyendo todo el campamento junto con los minotauros. En ese día, todos los minotauros del caos, fueron exterminados.

Más tarde, en el palacio de las princesas, más precisamente, en el salón del trono. El capitán Kai estaba reportando a las princesas.

—Mmmmmm. O sea capitán ¿Lograron derrotar a los minotauros del caos sin sufrir una sola perdida?— preguntaba Celestia con seriedad sentada en su trono y su hermanita estaba a su lado.

—Así es, princesa, aunque odie admitirlo, nunca lo habríamos logrado sin la ayuda de… ese escuadrón y su ejército mecánico. No me gusta el método que hacen esos asesinos, pero su ejército es potente, fue tanto que a los minotauros no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad, ni siquiera de tocarnos— comentó Kai fastidiado al decir que tuvieron suerte de tener ayuda del escuadrón.

—… Ya veo, capitán. Puede retirarse— decía la princesa del sol sin quitar lo seria de su rostro. El capitán hacía un saludo militar para luego retirarse del salón. Cuando veían salir por la puerta y cerrarse, empezaban a hablar entre ellas —Así que… el Escuadrón Omega tiene su propio ejército— agregaba con seriedad.

—Si hermana y con esto, ya todo tiene sentido de como extinguieron a los simios blancos y a los simios negros— decía Luna ya entendiendo de como hicieron eso.

—Sí, ya lo veo ahora…

—… Emmmm. Hermana ¿no dirás otra cosa?— preguntaba la princesa de la noche extrañada que solo tenía cara de póker.

—… ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué el escuadrón de asesinos tengan su propio ejército y que pueden extinguir la vida misma con solo desearlo?— la alicornio blanca estaba molesta de saber que ahora para fastidiarla más, tenían un ejército.

—Sí, pero tengo entendido de lo que llegamos a averiguar, el Escuadrón Omega son en realidad robots creados por ese potro que habla Twilight en sus cartas. El tal Mike— decía Luna algo pensativa.

—Así es, Luna…

—Y también no hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber que obviamente ese ejército solo pudo haberlo creado ese potro.

—Si…

—Pero hermana ¿Qué garantías hay de que ese potro no utilice su ejército contra nosotras o contra el mundo?— preguntaba la alicornio azul preocupada. Celestia estaba callada un momento.

—…— la princesa del sol no decía nada, solo se levantó y fue caminando hacia la puerta.

—Hermana ¿para dónde vas?— preguntaba la princesa de la noche confundida por el actuar de la alicornio blanca.

— ¿Para donde crees que voy? Voy a hablar con ese potro y decirle que lo que hizo está mal. No, mejor voy a ¡decirle lo que pienso de ese escuadrón que creó!— exclamaba enojada y salía por la puerta.

— ¡Pero hermana! ¡Recuerda que nos quedamos con Twilight y sus amigas para tomar el té esta tarde en el castillo!— exclamó Luna para que la escuchara. En eso, la alicornio blanca asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—Oh, es verdad. Se me había olvidado— decía ruborizada y apenada al no recordar eso. La yegua azul suspiraba mientras rodaba sus ojos.

Más tarde. Las manes 6, Spike y las princesas, estaban tomando el té en una terraza del castillo.

—Me alegra que podamos pasar el tiempo juntas— decía Twilight con una sonrisa alegre.

—Sí, da gusto estar entre amigas— mencionaba Rarity con su tono refinado mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

—Y pasárselo genial— decía Pinkie con su típica sonrisa saltando en su asiento. Celestia dejaba su taza en la mesa para decir con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que se diviertan— en eso, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una seria —Por cierto ¿Saben sobre la aplastante victoria de la guardia real sobre los minotauros del caos?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—Sí. Nos enteramos hace nada— decía la alicornio lavanda dando un sorbo a su té.

—Y por lo que hemos oído, fueron ayudados por el Escuadrón Omega junto con un gran ejército mecánico— mencionaba Applejack con su acento de siempre.

—Sí y odio admitirlo, pero es un ejército máquina súper cool que arrasó con todos los minotauros— comentaba Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa emocionada.

—Y no hubo heridos… eso es bueno— decía Fluttershy en voz baja mientras daba un sorbo al té.

—Así es. Un ejército compuesto de máquinas. Y no hace falta ser muy listo para saber quién los construyó— decía la princesa del sol con seriedad. En la mente de las manes 6 y del bebé dragón, se les pasó la imagen de un potro en particular.

—Mike— lo nombraban al unísono.

—Exactamente— afirmaba la alicornio blanca.

—Pero aun así ¿Cómo podría Mike, él solo construir un ejército tan enorme? Evidentemente no puede hacerse en tan poco tiempo— decía Twilight confundida de cómo pudo hacer tanto robots en poco tiempo.

— ¿Y dónde los guarda? Porque un ejército así, no pasa desapercibido en ningún sitio— mencionó Applejack igual de confundida.

—Eso es una gran incógnita— decía Luna pensativa con una pezuña en su mentón.

—Mmmmmm. Quizás Mike los guarda en una enorme nave espacial que flota en el cielo y que con la tecnología proveniente de otros mundos, ha sido capaz de crear una máquina con capacidad de duplicar robots completamente funcionales— terminó de decir Pinkie con una gran sonrisa. Todos se quedaban mirando por un momento a la poni rosa. En ese momento, en sus mentes se les pasó la idea de "Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie".

—Bueno, no nos preocupemos de eso… por ahora… Díganme ¿Qué opinión tienen de ese chico, Mike? Conozco a sus padres, pero no a su hijo— decía Celestia curiosa para saber la opinión de ellas y también saber qué medidas tomar.

En ese momento, se quedaban calladas las manes 6 y Spike que estaba calladito en toda la conversación tomando su té.

—Emmmmmm. Chicas ¿ocurre algo?— preguntaba Luna extrañada al verlas tan calladas.

—No, no pasa nada, princesa. Solo que… lo poco que conocemos de Mike fue que es un chico muy inteligente— decía la yegua lavanda con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y antisocial. Parece una mini Twilight, pero en macho— comentaba Dash con una sonrisa burlona y Twilight la miraba feo.

—… Sí. La verdad, nunca lo veo por el pueblo— decía Fluttershy en susurros.

—Sí. Las únicas veces que lo vi, fue en la fiesta de bienvenida, en la carrera…— mencionaba Applejack intentando recordar las veces que lo vio.

—Él es un chico… algo agradable, aunque no salga mucho, él es un buen chico y más que creó a un robot muy apuesto, y caballeroso— decía Rarity con una sonrisa con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras el bebé dragón que estaba a su lado, la miraba molesto con los brazos cruzados.

—Es un chico muy agradable, aunque es solitario y que siempre está de mal humor, pero es agradable— comentaba Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre.

Celestia escuchaba a cada una de las chicas sobre su opinión de Mike haciendo que la dejara pensativa.

—Por lo que me cuentan… más o menos, ese chico Mike, parece un potro muy solitario— decía la princesa del sol con seriedad.

—No tanto. Si siempre está acompañado de sus robots— comentó la pegaso celeste sin importancia.

—Pero aun así, sigue estando solo, si no tiene ningún amigo real que no sea de metal— cuestionaba Luna algo deprimida por ese potro.

—Yo soy su amiga, princesa. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita la fiestera saltando en su asiento.

— ¿En serio, Pinkie?— preguntaba Dash con una ceja alzada.

—Ok, ok, soy su media amiga, pero pronto seré su amiga totalmente… que amiga ¡su mejor amiga!— exclamaba la terrestre rosada con determinación.

—…— Celestia estaba callada y pensativa hasta que en eso, habló —Creo que al sentirse en soledad, creó los robots para no sentirse solo— al decir eso, las chicas se entristecieron un poco por lo solitario que era el potro —Aunque sigo sin entender algo ¿Cómo un potro puede tener esa mentalidad de crear robot solo para matar? Está bien que sus robots hagan justicia, salven a los inocentes, pero ¿Matar a los delincuentes? No está bien, para nada bien. Deberían encerrarlos, no matarlos— decía con seriedad. Las chicas y Spike estaban callados ya que sabían a lo que se refería —… Creo que debo ir a hablar con él y acabar con esos delirios de matar criminales. Un potro como él, debe hacer amigos, o sea lo normal de un chico de su edad— agregaba levantándose del lugar. Al escuchar eso, las manes y el pequeño dragón se preocupaban mucho.

— ¿Estás segura, princesa?— preguntaba Twilight preocupada y en su mente, recordaba lo que pasó con Phoenix al decir lo que hacía estaba mal para terminar temiéndola un poco.

—Sí, estoy segura. Tengo que hacer que entienda que lo que hace está mal. Necesita ir a una buena dirección y no tomar un mal camino de muerte, y destrucción— decía la princesa de sol con una seriedad que daba miedo.

—Pero si son sus robots quienes matan, no él— corregía Spike.

—Es lo mismo, Spike, aunque Mike no mate, su creación lo hacen, o sea creó robots para matar— explicaba un poco Celestia.

—Entonces ¿Qué pensarás hacer, princesa?— preguntaba la alicornio lavanda sin quitar la expresión de preocupación.

—Lo convenceré de detener eso de matar criminales. Intentaré llevarlo por el buen camino, si no… lamentablemente, confiscaré a sus robots— decía la yegua del sol con algo de pena, pero era lo mejor.

—Querida, creo que esto no terminará nada bien— susurraba Rarity preocupada haciendo que Twilight se preocupara mucho más que antes.

 **En otro lugar**

En la hacienda de la familia Bluer. Mike estaba sentado al frente de un tablero de ajedrez, estaba fastidiado viendo a su oponente que era nada menos que Cat. La gatielaga estaba acostada de panza apoyando con su codo izquierdo mientras tenía su garra derecha en su mentón pensativa.

—Mmmmmmmm.

—Cat ¿podrías mover una pieza de una vez? Estuvimos aquí como una hora y solo moviste como dos— decía el potro molesto de lo lenta que se tardaba en mover una pieza.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo estoy pensando en hacer el mejor movimiento de la historia— comentaba la felina dramática. Se había parado para hacer una pose dramática y la iluminaba un foco para luego apagarse, y volvía a acostarse en la misma —Así que bueno, movereeeeeeeeee— agarraba un peón —No, esta no— lo dejaba ahí y agarraba otro —… Tampoco. Menos y de seguro que este no— decía cada vez que agarraba uno de los peones.

— ¡Mueve uno de una vez!— exclamaba Mike enfadado de que no movía ni uno.

—Ok, ok, amo Mike. Movereeee esta— movía un peón y lo sacaba del tablero.

—… ¿Qué haces? Así no se juega el ajedrez— decía fastidiado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero el peón tenía ganas de ir al baño— contestó Cat con una sonrisa inocente.

—…— el potro se daba un facehoof — ¿Sabes qué? Tú ganas. Ya no seguiré jugando ajedrez. Prefiero leerme esos comics de los ponis ranger o yo que se— decía resignado levantándose para dejar a la gatielaga que celebraba su victoria ya que siempre ganaba así.

— ¡Siiiiiiii, gané, soy la numero uno!— exclamaba saltando emocionada con dos dedos de hule espuma en sus dos garras que los agitaba arriba — ¡Oye Explosive, es tu turno para que juegues conmigo!— dejaba de saltar para verlo con una sonrisa infantil mientras aplaudía con sus garras como si fuera una potrilla de cinco años.

—No gracias. Estoy ocupado leyendo esto— decía el semental sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro que estaba en el piso al frente suyo.

—Owwwwww. Está bien ¿y tú Spectral?— preguntaba la gatielaga a la silenciosa pegaso que estaba leyendo un comic y Mike estaba sentado a su lado ya que Spectral le había prestado un comic. Ella bajaba su comic para verla y negaba con la cabeza —Oh rayos— se deprimía mucho.

—Oye Cat ¿Por qué no fuiste mejor con los otros para la misión? Así tendrías más "diversión"— decía el semental sin apartar la vista del libro.

—No. No hacía falta mi presencia. Ellos se pueden encargar perfectamente como siempre. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita alegre.

—Pero hay gente inundándose— decía Explosive mirándola de reojo.

—Por eso. Yo no quiero tocar el agua. El agua me arruinaría mi suave pelaje— comentaba Cat de forma refinada apareciendo un espejo para verse lo bonita que era.

—Se te olvida que Phoenix es de fuego en algunas partes de su cuerpo y fue a ayudar, aunque sea una gruñona.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ella le gusta ser suicida, yo no. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita burlona. El semental rodaba sus ojos para luego mirar de nuevo su libro —Bueno— la gatielaga desaparecía el espejo —Si no quieren jugar conmigo, jugaré con mi misma— decía la felina chasqueando con su garra derecha para aparecer al otro lado del tablero a otra Cat —Hola amiguis ¿estas lista para jugar al ajedrez?— preguntaba con una sonrisa emocionada.

—Pues claro, amiga. Tengo todos los movimientos fríamente calculados en mi mente para ganarte— decía la otra gatielaga con unos lentes y hablaba muy sabia.

—Pues a verlo— las dos felinas empezaban a jugar al ajedrez.

Estaban en sus cosas hasta que Mike escuchó unos pasos. Alzaba su vista para ver que se trataban de las manes que se acercaban a ellos.

—Hola Mike— saludaba Twilight con una sonrisa forzada. Pinkie lo saludaba con emoción.

— ¡Hola Mike!

—Hola— decía con seriedad mirando su comic de nuevo mientras que Rarity al ver a Explosive, se acercó a éste con una sonrisa.

—Hola Explosive— saludaba la unicornio blanca con alegría. El semental alzaba su vista para verla con una sonrisa.

—Hola, señorita Rarity— saludaba con un tono educado.

— ¿Qué haces, querido?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Pues leo el libro que me recomendaste de un detective o algo así— decía Explosive con una sonrisa.

—Oh ¿en serio? ¿Qué te parece lo que te recomendé?— preguntaba muy alegre.

—Pues, me parece interesante, aunque acabo de empezar a leerlo. Así que no tengo mucho que decir— decía rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Je, je. Ok querido ¿no te molesta que me siente contigo?— preguntaba Rarity sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.

—No. Para nada— decía el semental sonriendo y se hacía a un lado para que la unicornio se sentara a su lado para luego leer juntos el libro, aunque ella lo levitaba para verlo mejor.

—… ¿Rarity sabe que no hemos venido a socializar?— preguntaba Rainbow en voz baja a Applejack.

—Sí, lo sabe. Solo que con ver a Explosive, se les quita sus preocupaciones— susurraba la granjera con una sonrisa burlona.

—Si ¿Por qué será?— murmuraba Dash con una sonrisa pícara haciendo reír un poco a la vaquera.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren?— preguntaba Mike sin quitar su vista del comic.

—Pues, esto… venimos hablar de algo contigo. Bueno, no nosotras, de alguien más— decía Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?— preguntaba despreocupado.

—De mí, Mike— decía una voz que conocía bastante bien haciendo que tuviera una mirada de molestia. Bajaba su comic para ver que se acercaba por un lado de las chicas, las mismísimas princesas, Celestia y Luna. La primera tenía una expresión de seriedad mientras la segunda algo preocupada de que su hermana cometa una locura.

Los tres miembros del escuadrón que estaban ahí, la veían sorprendidos.

—Oh no, la princesa nalgona del sol— decía la Cat original nerviosa.

— ¿Tú crees que se dio cuenta que fuiste tú que cambiaste su champú por bloqueador solar?— preguntaba la segunda gatielaga preocupada mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

—No creo. Encubrí bien mis huellas, tan bien que ella nunca supo que yo le cambié el champú por bloqueador solar para después verla como gritaba de dolor. La verdad, no me esperaba eso de que se quemara con bloqueador o me equivoqué de botella— decía la felina con una sonrisa de despreocupación.

—Espera ¿¡que dijiste!?— gritaba Celestia enojada al escuchar eso haciendo que se asustaran las dos Cats y se abrazaban temerosas.

—…Pffff— Rainbow tenía una pezuña en su hocico para evitar reírse, pero sintió como Applejack le daba un golpe con su codo — ¿Qué? Es difícil no reírse de eso.

—Sí, pero es la princesa. Así que…— la granjera fue interrumpida por una risa — ¡Pinkie!

— ¿Qué? Es difícil no reírse de eso— decía rascándose la nuca apenada. La princesa del sol molesta, intentaba calmarse.

—No he venido para eso. He venido para hablar contigo sobre algo muy serio, Mike— mencionaba la alicornio blanca con mucha seriedad. El potro no decía nada, solo dejaba el comic a un lado de Spectral para levantarse del suelo y estaba en alerta por si ella intentaría algo contra él.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres, Celestia?— preguntaba Mike con desprecio haciendo que las chicas se sorprendieran por cómo le habló igual Spike que estaba al lado de la pegaso con abrigo, también las dos princesas.

— ¡Oye! Más respeto, es la princesa Celestia— decía la pegaso celeste molestándose un poco de cómo le habló a la princesa.

—A mí me da igual quien sea. Para mí, solo es otra poni del montón— comentó el potro sin dejar de verla con un total desprecio. Twilight iba a protestar, pero en eso, Celestia la detenía poniendo una pezuña al frente suyo.

—Oye Mike, tranquilo. Solo he venido para hablar contigo… como una amiga— decía la princesa del sol con una sonrisa serena.

— _¿Amiga?... Si, como no—_ pensaba Mike fastidiado —Ok ¿A qué has venido, Celestia?— preguntaba algo curioso, aunque tenía una sospecha del porque vino.

—…— en eso, Celestia se acercaba un poco al potro haciendo que el chico se pusiera en alerta.

—No te acerques, Celestia. Te lo advierto, no queremos pasar un mal rato ¿verdad?— decía Mike con frialdad haciendo que la princesa se detuviera algo cerca de él sorprendida por su repentina acción. Las chicas y Luna observaban eso sorprendidas también.

— ¿Por qué actúa así, querido? Es como si viera a la princesa como una enemiga— comentaba Rarity confundida al ver la actitud del potro. Explosive suspiraba un poco.

—Es una historia complicada la verdad y no quiero contarlo yo, si no me da permiso el amo Mike— decía con seriedad.

—Oh, entiendo— fue lo único que dijo la unicornio blanca para seguir observando a los dos que estaba a punto de empezar una complicada charla.

—Wow. Nunca he visto a un potro actuar así con la princesa. Sé que es antisocial al estilo de la cerebrito Sparkle, pero que no se alegra por ver a la princesa, eso… pareciera que se levantó con el casco izquierdo— decía Dash extrañada.

—Sí. Así parece… … — en eso, Twilight se daba cuenta de lo que dijo — ¡Oye!— miraba feo a la pegaso celeste que la veía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tranquilo Mike. Yo no te haré daño. Solo quiero hablarte de algo— decía Celestia tranquilizándolo.

—Ok. Habla ya. No tengo todo el día— hablaba el potro con fastidio y sin bajar la guardia.

—Ok, ok— la alicornio blanca respiraba profundamente para luego empezar a hablar con calma —Escucha Mike, he venido aquí para hablar de tus… robots llamado el Escuadrón Omega.

— _Vaya, no me esperé que me hablaría de mi escuadrón. Espero que hable bien de ellos. Me pondré tan contento de ver como la "princesa" me felicita por eso—_ pensaba Mike con sarcasmo total —Ok ¿Y qué pasa con ellos?— preguntaba rodando sus ojos.

—Lo que pasa, es que lo que hacen está mal.

— _Vuelve la burra al trigo. Parecen disco rayado ya que no saben otra cosa que decir—_ pensaba con enojo al escuchar lo mismo una y otra, y otra vez.

—…— Twilight estaba nerviosa, porque ya empezó el "Armagedón".

—Yo sé que quieres ayudar al mundo, salvar inocentes, salvar ciudades y te lo agradezco, en serio, pero lo que hacen, está mal. Entiendo que tu odies a esos delincuentes igual que a todos hasta a mí, pero esa no es la solución. Matar a los criminales, no está bien. Deberían encerrarlos y que aprendan su lección por muchos años. Además que matarlos, no lo hacen mejor que ellos, porque técnicamente serían asesinos que salvadores y deberían detenerse de matarlos, y fue peor extinguir toda una raza por una estúpida guerra. Así no debería ser las cosas y así no es la justicia de Equestria. Si tu escuadrón quieren dar un buen ejemplo, pues deberían hacer lo correcto y mostrarles que encerrar criminales es mejor que matarlos— hablaba Celestia con seriedad intentando entender su punto.

—Buuuu, fuera— decían las dos Cats mientras tenían un pulgar abajo. La alicornio blanca intentaba tranquilizarse y las ignoraba mirando a Mike que estaba callado al escucharla. Tenía una expresión seria.

—… Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes cambiar el método de tus robots?— preguntaba la princesa del sol intentando no parecer nerviosa por como la miraba.

—… Sí, claro. No hay problema— la alicornio blanca se alegraba de eso, pero su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar lo siguiente —Lo haré, cuando sea canon el shipping de Radiance con Humdrum— decía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oye sí.

— ¡Spike!— regañaba la yegua lavanda al pequeño dragón que estaba al lado de la pegaso robot.

— ¿Qué? Spectral y yo siempre quisimos que se haga realidad esa pareja ¿verdad amiga?— decía Spike con una sonrisa a Spectral que alzaba una garra con una sonrisa para chocar garras con él. Twilight rodaba sus ojos al ver eso.

—Espera ¿Qué?— preguntaba Celestia confundida.

—Lo que escuchaste. No me importa tus opiniones de ti o de cualquiera. Yo hago como a mí me plazca, como a mí me gusta y como debe de ser las cosas. Encerrar a esa basura, no sirve de nada, si después escapan por un amiguito de por ahí o yo que sé. Yo quiero un mundo mejor para todos sin preocuparse de esas escorias, de esa plaga que envenena el ambiente. Matarlos es la mejor solución para la gripe ya que no fastidiaran más y así vean las otras basuras, que es mejor no meterse con mis robots. Si a ti no te gusta mi método de cómo se debe hacer las cosas, pues sal de tu palacio y ve a defender al inocente, o sea haced algo por tu vida que estar perdiendo el tiempo dentro de tu castillo sin hacer nada, como si estuvieras esperando que todo se resuelva solo— decía el potro con un desprecio haciendo que las chicas, la princesa Luna y Spike se impactaran lo que le dijo a la mismísima princesa Celestia que ésta última estaba en shock por cómo le habló.

— ¡Si, eso amo Mike, restregárselo en su cara!— exclamaba las dos gatielagas al unísono como animándolo vestidas como porristas y sacudían los pompones.

—… Tu creador está faltando el respeto a la princesa— decía Rarity sin quitar la cara de sorpresa.

—Sí, lo siento por eso. Está en la historia complicada del porque le habla así— mencionó Explosive con seriedad.

—Ya veo...— le daba curiosidad esa "historia complicada".

Rainbow al ver como ofendió a la princesa, se molestó bastante e iba hacia él para que se disculpe con Celestia, pero Twilight la detenía con su magia jalando su cola para que no vaya allá y empeore las cosas.

—P-pero Mike ¿es que no piensas que toda vida es valiosa?— preguntaba la princesa del sol aun impactada.

—Sí, excepto de esa plaga que perturba la paz. Esa vida está podrida— decía el potro con desprecio.

—…— la alicornio blanca iba a decir algo, pero Mike se adelantó.

—No tiene caso que sigas… Celestia. No cambiaré el método. Yo seguiré esa senda hasta el final, no importa lo que digas, no cambiaré de opinión— habló con firmeza.

—…— la princesa suspiraba resignada, porque no quería llegar a eso —Lo siento, Mike. Si no vas a cambiar tu método, no me dejas otra opción… Voy a confiscar a tus robots— decía con seriedad.

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntaba Mike incrédulo. Spectral miraba eso inexpresiva. Explosive veía eso de reojo sin mostrar expresión alguna y las dos Cats observaban eso sin emoción.

—Lo que dije Mike. Te voy a confiscar todas tus "cosas". No puedo dejar que un potro como tú, tenga esos robots. Son muy peligrosos y más ese ejercito tuyo de máquinas, no puedo dejar que los tengas. Así que por favor, entrégame todo para guardarlos en un lugar seguro para que no caigan en malos cascos y tú no puedes tenerlo, porque les estas dando un mal uso de ellos… Así que te lo pido con amabilidad, que me entregues a tus robots— decía Celestia con autoridad.

Los presentes estaban en silencio, observaban a Mike para saber lo que hará ya que no dijo absolutamente nada y Twilight estaba muy preocupada lo que podía pasar hasta hizo en su mente, muchas posibilidades de como terminaría esto.

—…— El potro seguía callado hasta que asentía con la cabeza con una mueca en sus labios —Ok, ok, entiendo, entiendo. Por lo visto, tú no eres mejor que mi Escuadrón Omega— mencionó inexpresivo.

— ¿Disculpa?— preguntaba la princesa del sol confundida.

—Sí. Por lo que veo, te importa más la vida de los criminales que de los inocentes— al decir eso, la aludida se impactó por lo que dijo.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡No es lo que quise decir!— exclamaba sin quitar la cara de impactada.

—Pues, parece que si es lo que quisiste decir, o sea llamas asesinos a mi escuadrón que salvan inocentes, cuando tú quieres apoderarte de mí ejército, solo para que dejen de matar criminales y así puedan esa plaga matar a los inocentes ¿verdad… asesina?— mencionaba Mike de forma acusadora. Las chicas se quedaban en shock por como la llamó y también que dio un giro sorpresivo a su favor.

— ¿¡Que!? No, eso no es lo que quise…— la princesa del sol fue interrumpida por el potro.

— ¿Y tú dices que los guardarás para que no caiga en malos cascos? O sea me estás diciendo que es mejor que no aparezcan para que no salven a nadie ¿verdad? ¿La vida de los criminales es más importante que de los inocentes? ¿Eso estás tratando de decir?— reclamaba Mike con enojo. Celestia no sabía que decir —O sea dime ¿Qué pasaría si el Escuadrón Omega nunca hubiera existido? Nunca te lo preguntaste. Te diré que si no fuera por mi escuadrón ¡habría muchos grifos muertos por culpa de esos minotauros con sus estúpidos dioses! ¡Esos simios estarían en una guerra estúpida que podría no detenerse hasta afectaría a los pueblos y habría más muertes de inocentes que ni estaban metidos en la guerra! ¡Si no fuera por Spectral, el príncipe Wind, estaría aun secuestrado, hambriento o yo que sé lo que harían esos secuestradores! O sea ¿¡haz pensado un momento en eso!? No, claro que no, ya que te importa poco los que les pase a los inocentes y prefieres atrapar a la basura, porque te hace sentir como si fueras una gran princesa que te importa "algo"— agregaba el potrillo con desprecio. Los presentes estaban en shock por todo lo que dijo. Luna estaba sin poder creer lo que le dijo a su hermana, observaba a Celestia que estaba dándole la espalda. No decía nada, con ese argumento, la dejó muda.

—…— la alicornio blanca estaba callada y en shock por todo lo que le dijo.

—Así que si te importa los inocentes de cualquier lado del mundo, pues deja de cuestionar mi método y vete, en serio, vete. Estoy cansado de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez. Si estuviera Phoenix aquí, te callaría el hocico de una bofetada— decía Mike con burla.

—… _En eso tiene razón—_ pensaba Twilight algo aliviada de que la alicornio de fuego no estaba ahí.

—…

—Ya, vete. Antes de que pase algo que nos "arrepintamos" todos… y si te preocupa que use mi ejército de robots contra Equestria o contra ti, no te preocupes. Yo estoy para salvar al inocente y sacar la basura de las calles, pero si vas a seguir con lo mismo, habrá consecuencias y será por tu culpa— amenazaba con seriedad.

—…— Celestia no decía nada. Solo daba media vuelta y empezaba a retirarse del lugar.

—Hermana…— Luna la veía pasar a su lado y se detenía un momento.

—Vámonos hermanita, vámonos chicas. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí— decía la alicornio blanca de forma inexpresiva y reanudaba su marcha para irse de ahí.

—…— Dash estaba furiosa, se iba a lanzar hacia el potro, pero la princesa de la amistad la detenía levitándola — ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame darle una lección a ese engreído!— exclamaba enojada.

—No Rainbow, no puedo dejarte hacerlo, harás que empeore las cosas. No quiero que nos ganemos un nuevo enemigo— decía Twilight con seriedad, aunque por dentro estaba preocupada.

—Si dulzura. Sabíamos de ante casco que esto pasaría— habló Applejack algo deprimida.

—Sipi. Creo que necesito hacer más fiestas o dar más regalos para que sonría mi medio amigo— decía Pinkie pensativa.

—… Creo que así no funcionaría, Pinkie— comentó Fluttershy en voz baja.

—… ¡Bien!— exclamaba la pegaso celeste resignada mientras su amiga la liberaba de su magia.

—Bueno chicas, vámonos— decía Twilight dando media vuelta para retirarse igual que las otras. Spike se levantaba.

—Me tengo que ir, Spectral. Entonces ¿nos veremos a la misma hora para leer un comic?— preguntaba el bebé dragón con una sonrisa. La pegaso solo alzó su pulgar arriba y sonreía — ¡Genial, nos vemos!— exclamaba emocionado para luego correr para alcanzarlas. La única que estaba ahí, era la unicornio blanca.

—… Lo siento querido, me tengo que ir— decía Rarity levantándose del suelo.

—Ok, entiendo. Espero que no dejes de verme por esto— mencionaba Explosive algo preocupado.

—No, tranquilo. Nunca dejaré de verte, si eres mi amigo, Explosive— decía con una dulce sonrisa haciendo que el semental sonriera también —Además que Mike necesita aprender algo de caballerosidad. Así no se trata a una princesa— susurraba de forma refinada en su oído haciéndolo reír un poco —Bueno querido, nos vemos— se despedía con una sonrisa y se retiraba del lugar. El semental la veía irse para luego regresar su vista en el libro.

—…— el potro suspiraba fastidiado —Por lo visto, no importa los pocos cambios que tiene en esta línea temporal, de igual forma, esa "Molestia" no me dejará de fastidiar— decía molesto. En eso, se acercaba las dos gatielagas.

—Sí, amo Mike. Pero si pasa algo… solo le revolvemos su cerebro— mencionaba la felina de los lentes.

—… O escondemos su cuerpo— decía la otra con una sonrisa sádica.

—… Lo segundo no creo, al menos que haga una maldad y tenga que erradicarla— comentó Mike de forma sombría.

 **Mientras tanto con las princesas**

Las dos princesas estaban regresando a Ponyville y se detenían para ver cómo se acercaban las manes 6 que iban detrás de ellas.

—Princesa Celestia…— Twilight se acercaba a la aludida y la alicornio blanca no respondía — ¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntaba preocupada por lo que pasó anteriormente.

—… Sí, estoy bien. Solo que… no me esperaba que me atacara con un buen argumento— decía Celestia con algo de tristeza.

—Entonces hermana ¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos que nos está diciendo la verdad de que sus robots no nos atacaran?— preguntaba Luna preocupada y dudosa de lo que dijo Mike.

—…— la princesa del sol suspiraba resignada —Debemos confiar en él, pero por si acaso— miraba fijamente a la alicornio lavanda —Twilight ¿podrías vigilar a Mike de que no haga nada indebido? Lo único que no quiero, es crear a un enemigo que nos podrían destruir a todos con sus máquinas letales ¿podrías hacerlo?— preguntaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro princesa Celestia. Puede contar conmigo— decía Twilight con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Y no te olvides de nosotras dulzura. Nosotras te ayudaremos a vigilarlo ¿verdad chicas?— preguntaba Applejack mirando a sus amigas con una sonrisa que asentían con la cabeza y sonreían.

—También pueden contar conmigo— decía Spike con una sonrisa y con una pose valiente.

—Se los agradezco mucho— agradecía la alicornio blanca con una sonrisa igual que Luna —Si pasa algo, solo envíame una carta ¿ok Twilight?— la aludida asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa —Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Tenemos asuntos que atender. Nos vemos— dicho eso, empezó a brillar su cuerno. Las manes y el bebé dragón se despedían de las princesas para luego verlas desaparecer.

—Hola chicas ¿me perdí de algo?— preguntaba Rarity que apenas llegaba a donde estaban ellas.

—No mucho. Solo le prometimos a la princesa que vigilaríamos a Mike por si se vuelve loco y nos destruya a todos— decía Rainbow con algo de burla.

—Oh, ya veo. Yo también ayudaré con eso, querida— mencionaba la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa.

— ¿Segura dulzura? ¿No será que vigilarás a Explosive en vez de a Mike?— preguntaba la granjera con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que la aludida se ruborizara y Spike estaba con los brazos cruzados, molesto.

—E-eso no es verdad… y-yo vigilaré a Mike. Solo estaré con Explosive y así lo vigilaré mejor, querida— tartamudeaba un poco Rarity intentando sonar convincente.

— ¿Vigilar mejor a quién? ¿Al potro blanco amargado o a tu caballero explosivo?— preguntaba Dash con una sonrisa burlona.

—A mi caballero, claro…— en eso, se daba cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojaba —N-no quise decir eso, quise decir a Mike— decía molesta aun sonrojada haciendo que sus amigas se rieran, aunque Twilight pensaba que no era el mejor momento para reírse, pero no pudo evitar sacar una risita —… ¿Saben qué? Me voy a mi boutique, con permiso— se despedía marchándose de ahí con la cabeza en alto, molesta.

—Ay amiga, solo era una broma. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita Pinkie que daba saltitos a su lado. Las cinco yeguas también se marchaban siguiendo a Rarity hacia el pueblo.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Que decir, los diálogos no son lo mío, pero igual intento hacer que salga lo mejor y no repetitivo y creo, creeeo que esta será la "ultima" vez que alguien le dice lo mal de su método porque en serio, aquí veo que dicen lo mismo, una y otra vez como si fueran un disco rayado, pero bueno, que se puede hacer :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	10. El príncipe encantador

**Antes de empezar, solo vengo a aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **Espectral, ya no se llamará así, se llamará Spectral, o sea así queda mejor XD**

 **También decirles que hice algunos cambios a la guardia gatielago (Serían los paladines) que son dirigidos por Blue Claw, no cambiaron mucho, solo algunas cosas, como el nombre. Ahora se llaman:**

 **Los Cruzados:** ** _Extraños ponis que tenían puesto un abrigo con capuchas de color marrón que tapaban sus cabezas aunque los bordes del traje eran amarillos._** ** _Además que lo que llamaban mucho la atención era que tenían patas de gato en vez de cascos y se podía notar lo afiladas que estaban sus uñas de las garras aunque eran metálicos, unas orejas de gatos que se veía sobresalir en sus capuchas y una cola de gato en vez de un poni. Algunos traían un escudo negro con los bordes morados y una lanza enfundada dentro del dicho escudo mientras que otros solo tenían un cinturón en las caderas con dos pistolas negras enfundadas._**

 **Y también cambié un poco a Blue Claw**

 **Blue Claw: _Es un semental azul, en vez de cascos tenía patas de gatos, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, su crin y cola eran amarillo o sea rubio, sus orejas eran más de un gato y su cutie mark era un escudo con una marca de garra en el centro, usaba un abrigo que era de color gris con los bordes rojos_**

 **Listo, no hay cambio en el capítulo donde salieron, solo es modificarlos, supongo XD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: El príncipe "encantador"**

A la mañana siguiente. Después del fastidioso día de ayer para Mike por tener la visita de la princesa Celestia. Se estaba preparando para ir a Canterlot. No quería ir para nada a esa capital donde estaba esa alicornio blanca, pero tenía que ir para buscar algo muy importante.

El potro estaba viendo la nave Exceed pensativo hasta que Explosive se acercaba a él.

—Amo Mike, yo sé que solo es un viaje para buscar un regalo para tu madre, pero me preguntaba si…— el semental fue interrumpido por Mike.

— ¿Quieres invitar a "Rarita" al viaje verdad?— preguntaba el potro mirándolo con una ceja alzada. El aludido lo miraba algo molesto por como la llamó.

—Se llama Rarity, amo Mike y además que quisiera llevarla para que paseemos por Canterlot porque…— fue interrumpido de nuevo.

—Como una cita ¿verdad?— preguntaba Mike con burla.

—Si… digo ¡no! Solo salida de amigos— decía Explosive sonrojado por lo que dijo.

—Aja. Bueno, ya que, puedes invitarla. Solo a ella te lo permito. No estamos para andar llevando pasajeros como si mi nave fuera un taxi o yo que sé— decía el potro fastidiado.

—Ok amo Mike. Gracias, ahorita regreso— decía el semental con una sonrisa y empezaba a trotar hacia el pueblo para buscar a la unicornio.

—Ok, pero apúrate. En media hora salimos— le decía Mike para que recordara mientras lo veía irse.

—Amo Mike ¿Por qué le dejaste que trajera a la malvavisco? Hubieras dicho que no— comentaba Cat fastidiada con los brazos cruzados. Volaba a un lado del potro.

—Lo sé, pero mmmmmmm podría ser que al ser "amigos" de esas ponis, se puede convencerlas de que mi método está bien y me dejen de fastidiar, y sin tener que recurrir como fue lo de mi tía… o sea como se dice, ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca, supongo.

—Pero… no tienes amigos— decía mirándolo con la cabeza de lado, extrañada.

—Solo digo, Cat— decía viéndola molesto —Y para tu información, tengo una media amiga y espero que esa media amiga, no venga con…

 **Un rato después**

—… ¿Qué te dije? Solo era a Rarita— decía Mike molesto.

—Oye, eso fue muy grosero de tu parte, sé un poco más caballeroso que…— la unicornio estaba ofendida por como la llamó, pero en eso, miraba como el potro la veía con seriedad haciendo que se callara de golpe.

—Lo siento amo Mike, pero se cruzó por el camino y pues…— intentaba explicarse Explosive, pero una voz femenina muy alegre dijo.

— ¡Estoy aquí! Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita Pinkie emocionada —la verdad cuando vi a Explosive yendo aquí con mi amiga Rarity, me dio curiosidad. Quise hablar con ellos, pero me decían que iban a dar un paseo por ahí y por allá, y aquí estoy. Ji, ji— daba saltitos de alegría y en eso, se fijaba en Fox Shot que estaba en la entrada de la nave — ¡Hola amiga!— exclamaba saludándola y la aludida se lo devolvía. El potro estaba fastidiado.

—… Querido, no te enfades con Explosive, no tiene la culpa. Es mi culpa, debí saber que nos terminaría siguiéndonos— se disculpaba y defendía Rarity al semental que la veía sorprendido al ver que se echaba la culpa.

—…— Mike suspiraba —Olvídalo, ya tenemos que irnos y no tengo tiempo para una discusión. Así que suban a la nave, pero…— antes de que dijera algo más, miraba que Pinkie no estaba en el sitio para luego observar que estaba en la compuerta abrazando a la unicornio del escuadrón —...— veía a la unicornio blanca que estaba algo nerviosa —Dile a tu amiga que no toque nada ni tu tampoco, mi nave no es un centro turístico ¿oíste?

—Sí, Mikey. Lo entendí, no soy una potrilla— decía la susodicha algo fastidiada.

—…— el potro estaba callado al escuchar como le había llamado la yegua, pero lo ignoró —Bueno, entremos— los presentes se subían a la nave, pero Mike se despedía de sus padres antes de subir a la nave. La gatielaga que subía volando, miraba a la unicornio fastidiada.

— _Oh rayos ¿Por qué tiene que venir la "noviecita" de Explosive? Tan bien que sería el viaje hablando con Explosive de nuestro futuro—_ pensaba Cat con una sonrisa embobada teniendo corazones alrededor de su cabeza, pero en eso, Phoenix que pasaba a su lado, le daba un zape en la nuca haciendo que dejara de fantasear —Ji, ji, ji. Lo siento, jefecita— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que la alicornio la miraba con enojo.

Al subir por completo en la nave, la compuerta se cerraba. Cuando las dos yeguas estaban en el interior de la nave, se quedaban impresionadas al ver el lugar, estaba algo oscura por las paredes negras, pero bien iluminado.

—Mmmmm. Querido, debe poner otro color que no sea el negro, algo que sea más alegre y llamativo— decía Rarity pensativa mirando el color interno de la nave.

—Sipi. Como el rosa— mencionaba Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre.

—Que rosa ni que ocho cuarto. Si no les gusta, pues las saco a patadas de la nave— decía Mike que estaba a un lado de ellas mirándolas con molestia.

—Ok Mikey. No hace falta que te enojes, solo digo, pero de igual forma, es impresionante, se ve increíble hasta Twilight vería la nave muy entusiasmada— comentaba la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de calmarlo.

—Sipi ¿Qué te parece si traigo a las otras? Estarán tan emocionadas de ver la nave y más Dashie que…— la terrestre rosada fue interrumpida por Bat Wing que estaba caminando en dirección al puente de la nave.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra traerla aquí. No quiero ver a esa multicolor fastidiándome aquí!— exclamaba con enojo.

—Okie dokie, pero ¿podría traer al menos…?— fue interrumpida de nuevo, pero esta vez por Mike.

—No vas a traer a nadie, ya suficiente tengo con ustedes tres para tener que soportar a unas seis yeguas en la nave— decía el potro con fastidio.

—Espera ¿nosotras tres? Pero Mikey si somos dos— decía Rarity extrañada. En eso, Explosive le tocaba el hombro para que lo viera.

—La verdad lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al puente— mencionaba con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Ok querido— seguía aun extrañada.

Los aludidos llegaban al puente y las dos yeguas miraban a alguien sentado en un asiento pegado a la pared al lado de Spectral. Ellas reconocían quien era.

— ¿Spike?— preguntaba la modista sorprendida. El aludido estaba leyendo un comic con la pegaso. Al escuchar su nombre, alzaba su vista para ver a sus dos amigas con una sonrisa.

—Hola Rarity. Hola Pinkie— saludaba con una sonrisa alegre al verlas — ¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntaba curioso.

—Pues eso mismo te preguntamos Spikie Wikie ya que yo fui invitada por Explosive— decía la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa mirando al semental que saludaba al bebé dragón con una garra haciendo que el aludido tuviera una expresión de fastidio.

—Y yo fui invitada por…

—Nadie— decía Mike fastidiado.

—Sí, exacto. Nadie, me invitó— mencionaba Pinkie con una sonrisa. Los presentes la miraban confundidos.

— _Vaya, no pensé que la brutalidad tuviera otro nivel—_ pensaba Phoenix con burla, pero sin dejar su expresión de molesta y más por tener a éstas ponis en la nave.

—Oh ya veo. Bueno, mi amiga Spectral, me invitaba mucho antes a su nave para leer comics con ella que trajo de otros lugares que ni sabía que existían— decía Spike agarrando un brazo de la silenciosa y tenía una sonrisa algo presumida.

—…— Spectral sonreía algo nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?— preguntaba Rarity sorprendida.

—Sí, así es hasta vi su laboratorio y todo— decía el bebé dragón presumiendo un poco.

— ¿¡Que!?— las dos yeguas estaban muy sorprendidas.

—Ay, por favor. Tú no eres el único que pasaba tiempo por aquí, también Fluttershy venía a visitarme para hablar sobre animales o como curarlos de forma normal sin recurrir a mis púas de mis brazaletes— decía Poison que estaba sentada en un asiento mirándolas con una sonrisa.

— ¿También Fluttershy?— la unicornio blanca no se lo podía creer y miraba a Explosive molesta —Querido ¿Por qué no me invitaste para venir aquí y estar más contigo?... o sea somos amigos— decía la susodicha ruborizada, pero aun mirándolo con molestia.

—Pues esto… quise invitarte un par de veces, pero siempre estabas ocupada, estabas con tus amigas o que no tenías ganas de venir aquí, porque…— Rarity tapaba el hocico del semental con una pezuña. La aludida tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y veía a Mike que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Está bien querido, no hace falta decir eso— decía con nerviosismo para luego destapar el hocico al semental.

—Ok, señorita Rarity— mencionaba con una sonrisa algo burlona.

En eso, Pinkie con curiosidad, se acercaba a la cabina y veía todos los componentes, y luces que había en ella.

—Wow ¿aquí se pilota la nave?— preguntaba la terrestre mirando a Bat Wing que estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor.

—Por supuesto rosadita. Aquí se pilota la gran nave Exceed en todo su esplendor. Je, je— decía la bat poni con una sonrisa presumida.

—Bueno, siéntense ponis, que ya despegaremos de un momento a otro y no quiero tener que recoger los desperdicios de la nave— mencionaba la alicornio de fuego con enfado.

—… Querido ¿Qué quiere decir con… "desperdicios"?— preguntaba la unicornio blanca algo temerosa.

—No, nada, no le hagas caso. Solo te recomiendo que te sientes al despegar y te abroches el cinturón por precaución— decía Explosive con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, te lo recomiendo muchísimo, si no quieres acabar como una malvavisco aplastado— mencionaba Chaos apareciendo frente a la aludida con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¡Cat!— regañaba el semental a la gatielaga.

— ¿Qué? Solo digo— decía cambiando su expresión de golpe a una de inocente.

—Emmmm. Mejor me siento— Rarity estaba muy temerosa por lo que dijo la felina. Así que se dirigía a un asiento junto con Explosive para sentarse juntos, pero antes de hacerlo, apareció de golpe una esfera amarilla brillante haciendo que las dos yeguas invitadas se sobresaltaran del susto, excepto a Spike que estaba tranquilamente en el asiento mirando el comic. La unicornio blanca daba un salto cayendo en el lomo del semental que lo abrazaba del cuello asustada. La terrestre rosada abrazó de golpe a la más cercana por el susto que le dio y fue a Phoenix que miraba con enojo.

—Tienes cinco segundos en soltarme o te rostizo— amenazaba la alicornio de fuego con una vena en su frente. La susodicha al verla, sonreía nerviosa y la soltaba antes de que le lance un lanzallamas.

—Bienvenidas a la nave Exceed. Por favor, les sugiero siempre limpiarse los cascos antes de subir, aquí no somos cochinos. Gracias— decía la esfera con una voz femenina.

—Wow. Ha hablado eso— decía Pinkie con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a la esfera brillante.

— ¿Q-Qué es esa cosa flotante? — preguntaba Rarity temerosa aun estando encima de Explosive abrazándolo del cuello. Mike las miraba con seriedad, pero se notaba que estaba molesto.

—Esa "cosa" se llama BYTE. Es la IA de la nave— decía el potro fastidiado.

— ¿IA?— preguntaban las dos yeguas confundidas.

—Si o sea para que lo entiendan, es una inteligencia artificial. Yo le llamo Byte. Se encarga del buen funcionamiento de la nave e informar de cualquier problema y todo eso— explicaba el pequeño poni con fastidio de tener que explicar.

—Wow. Fascinante. Si Twilight estuviera aquí, entendería mejor eso hasta se emocionaría de ver esa IA— decía Pinkie dando saltitos emocionada — ¿En serio no quieres que…? — fue interrumpida por Mike.

—Te dije que ¡NO!— exclamaba lo último el potro enojado.

—Okie dokie— fue lo único que dijo la terrestre sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—… Emmmm. Señorita Rarity ¿puedes bajarte de mí lomo? Por favor— mencionaba el semental algo sonrojado por tenerla encima suyo. Cuando la aludida escuchó eso, se daba cuenta en donde estaba haciendo que se sonrojara mucho.

—Ups. Perdón querido— se disculpaba la unicornio avergonzada y se bajaba de Explosive aun teniendo un sonrojo en su rostro.

—La nave está en perfecto estado, limpio e impecable. Cuando ordene, podremos despegar— mencionaba Byte.

—Excelente— decía Mike con seriedad sentándose en un asiento y poniéndose un cinturón de seguridad.

—Según mis cálculos, llegaremos a Canterlot en treinta minutos— decía nuevamente la IA.

— ¿Tan rápido? Ooooohhhh. Ésta nave sí que es rápida hasta Dashie estaría impresionada al saber eso— mencionaba la poni rosada con una sonrisa.

—Así es, señorita Pie.

—Me sorprende que la nave puede llegar en cuestión de segundos, querido— decía Rarity sorprendida.

—Pues sí, señorita Rarity. Aunque podemos llegar más rápido ¿verdad Byte?— preguntaba el semental con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Sí, señorito Explosive. Podemos ir, rápido o súper rápido.

— ¿Cómo así? Dime, dime, dime— decía Pinkie con mucha curiosidad.

—Rápido es igual a treinta minutos para llegar a Canterlot, pero si vamos súper rápido, llegaremos en cinco minutos— explicaba la esfera.

— ¿Cinco minutos? ¿En serio puede hacer eso?— preguntaba la unicornio impactada al saber que podían llegar muy rápido.

—Pues sí, señorita Rarity. Si no nos creen, solo mira la que está en la cabina— decía Explosive con una sonrisa algo burlona. La susodicha giraba su cabeza para mirar en dirección a la cabina y por un lado del asiento, se asomaba la cabeza de Bat Wing y la saludaba con una garra.

—… Creo que con eso, me respondió la pregunta— comentaba Rarity con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Amo Mike ¿Qué opción elije? ¿El rápido o el súper rápido?... también está disponible la opción "ultra rápido" que llegaríamos a Canterlot en treinta segundos o menos— cuando Byte dijo eso, las dos yeguas se quedaban mudas hasta estaban con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Mmmmmmm. La verdad no lo sé… podría tomar el ultra rápido ya que quiero llegar, comprar e irme de una vez— decía Mike pensativo, pero en eso, observaba a la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa maliciosa —¿Qué opinas… "Rarita"? ¿Quiere que lleguemos muy rápido a Canterlot?— preguntaba con burla haciendo que se molestara por como la llamó, pero lo ignoró por ahora.

—… Emmmm. No, no hace falta que lleguemos tan rápido, Mikey. E-En treinta minutos, me parece bien. Es lo más razonable para disfrutar de un… buen viaje— decía la susodicha con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tic en un ojo. No quería llegar tan rápido o sea con solo mirar a la bat poni en el volante, prefería llegar a lo tortuga.

—Je, je. Ok… Rarita. Muy bien Byte, ya escuchaste, prepara la nave para ir como toda una Rainbow Dash— mencionaba el potro con burla.

—Entendido, amo Mike.

—Espera ¿Cómo que una Rainbow Dash?— preguntaba Pinkie extrañada.

—Por nada. Solo es una forma de decir para tomar la primera opción.

—Oh. Okie… …— la terrestre no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando.

—Muy bien, Bat Wing. Empieza a despegar la nave— ordenaba el potro con seriedad.

—Como ordene, amo Mike— decía la bat poni captando la orden con una garra en la frente y apretaba el volando con sus garras.

—Ok, les recomiendo que de verdad, yeguas, pongan sus gordos traseros en los asientos, abróchense el cinturón, antes de que despegue— decía Phoenix con seriedad teniendo los brazos cruzados.

—Ok querida, pero no tienes que hablarnos así— mencionaba la unicornio molesta por cómo les dijo.

—Hablo como a mí me dé la gana. Así que siéntense y cállense— Rarity suspiraba resignada y se sentaba al lado del semental mientras Pinkie se sentaba al lado de Fox Shot que había dado palmaditas al asiento para que se sentara a su lado. La unicornio blanca se ponía el cinturón de seguridad usando su magia aunque no sabía como ponérselo, pero el terrestre la ayudó a ponérselo y la unicornio loca del escuadrón, le ponía el cinturón a la terrestre rosada.

— ¡Muy bien, agárrense fuerte, porque…!— exclamaba Bat con emoción y algo dramática haciendo una pausa ahí. Rarity estaba tranquila esperando el despegue, pero no se daba cuenta que una tijera poseída, estaba detrás de su asiento y cortaba un lado del cinturón para luego desaparecer. Cat que estaba sentada en una clase de un asiento flotante tipo lo que usaban los aviones. Observaba a la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa maliciosa — ¡… Ya despegamos!— exclamó haciendo que la nave despegue de golpe a una velocidad anormal, daba presión a las dos yeguas que pareciera que sus asientos se las iba a tragar, pero cuando ya llegaba a una altura adecuada en el cielo, se detenía de golpe haciendo que Pinkie casi saliera volando, pero gracias al cinturón, lo evitó y se reía divertida... Aunque con la unicornio blanca, fue otra historia debido a que salió volando del asiento dando un grito de miedo y aterrizaba encima de… … la alicornio de fuego.

—Ay ¿Pero qué pasó?— preguntaba confundida Rarity, pero en eso, miraba a los ojos de Phoenix que la veía con seriedad, teniendo un tic en un ojo y una vena en su frente —… Je, je, je. Hola querida— saludaba muy nerviosa.

—Te dije que… ¡te abrocharas el cinturón!— exclamaba enojada empujando a la susodicha de golpe enviándola devuelta en su asiento de flancos, dejándola aturdida.

—Señorita Rarity ¿estás bien?— preguntaba Explosive preocupado mientras le cogía una pezuña a la unicornio.

—Si… Estoy bien— decía algo mareada, pero daba una sonrisa atontada. La gatielaga observaba eso con una sonrisa satisfecha hasta daba una risita maliciosa.

—Wiiiiii. Fue divertido. Hagámoslo otra vez— mencionaba Pinkie con una sonrisa de emoción.

—No— decía simplemente Mike con seriedad.

Sin más, la nave se ponía en rumbo a su destino mientras los padres de Mike, se despedían de ellos con un casco.

—Cariño, no sé porque nuestro hijo deja que Bat conduzca la nave, porque sus despegue son muy… bruscos— decía Nathaly preocupada.

—Eso es lo que me pregunto siempre, querida— mencionaba Arthur también sin tener idea del porque dejaba a la bat poni conducir la nave.

Mientras esperaban, Rarity y Pinkie quisieron curiosear un poco la nave, pero antes de que lo hicieran.

—Si van a mirar mi nave, no toquen nada o las saco a patadas de la nave ¿entendieron?— decía Mike mirándolas con seriedad. La unicornio blanca asentía con la cabeza nerviosa, pero la terrestre rosada lo hacía de forma alegre. Así que sin más, empezaban a curiosear un poco la nave, antes de que llegaran a su destino.

Rarity estaba observando junto a Explosive, una sala donde estaba el ordenador principal, que sería el cerebro de la nave, quedaba impresionada por cada cosa que veía. Pinkie Pie estaba en el comedor probando diversas delicias que lo preparaba el bot de cocina ya que le dio hambre. Era acompañada de Set que también comía con ella por gusto y Fox Shot estaba con ellos, pero solo algo alejada de los dos mientras sostenía una libreta y una pluma con su magia, y escribía algo en ella mientras miraba de reojo a la poni rosada. En cambio, con Mike, estaba en el camarote del capitán tumbado en la cama, leía unos libros para pasar el rato… con fastidio.

 **Un pequeño rato después**

La unicornio científica del escuadrón, le mostraba a la terrestre su laboratorio.

—Wow. Qué lugar tan increíble— decía Pinkie con una sonrisa mirando con curiosidad unos tubos con líquido que estaban ahí.

—Je, je. Gracias Pinkie, me alegro que te guste mi laboratorio— agradecía la unicornio con una sonrisa algo maniática, tenía puesto una bata de laboratorio. Miraba a la aludida que estaba de aquí y allá observando todo el laboratorio hasta que se fijó algo en la mesa. Cuando estaba cerca, reconoció que era.

—Vaya, es Aracny. Esa tierna arañita que me encontré con Mike el otro día— decía la terrestre con una sonrisa acariciando la araña aunque se veía que estaba como "durmiendo".

—Sí, es ella. Je, je— la susodicha se acercaba a la poni fiestera por un lado de ella para verla con una sonrisa "algo" lunática —Oye Pinkie ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Ya me hiciste una— daba una risita traviesa haciendo que la aludida también se riera —Okie, claro amiga. Pregúntame lo que sea— la abrazaba con un brazo del cuello de la unicornio.

—Je, je. Ok Pinkie… me preguntaba si… ¿puedes ayudarme en algo?— preguntaba mirándola de reojo.

—Claro. Dime en que te puedo ayudar, amiga— decía la fiestera con una gran sonrisa.

—Je, je. Quiero hacer una pequeña prueba de "campo" sobre algo para saber si va bien o no ¿puedes hacerlo… amiga? Je, je.

—Pues claro amiga. Con gusto te ayudaré— decía Pinkie con emoción —Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer para ayudarte. Ji, ji— daba una risita mientras la soltaba para dar saltitos de alegría. Al escuchar eso, la unicornio miraba de reojo a Aracny que seguía "durmiendo" con una sonrisa maniatica.

 **Mientras tanto, con Rar¡ty**

La unicornio y el semental, pasaban a una sala donde había una especie de esfera y varios tubos unidos a él.

—Querido ¿Qué es eso?— preguntaba Rarity con curiosidad.

—Es donde se guarda la fuente de energía, con que se alimenta la nave, señorita Rarity— explicaba un poco Explosive con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo… Emmmm ¿y que energía usa?— preguntaba curiosa.

—La energía lo extrae de una fuente de poder que el amo Mike consiguió en uno de sus viajes inter dimensionales. Gracias a ella, la nave tiene energía inagotable— explicaba el semental dejando a la unicornio muy confundida.

— ¿Inter dimensionales?... Lo siento, querido, pero es que no soy como Twilight y no entiendo mucho sobre… eso o esas cosas— decía apenada. En eso, se escuchaba una risa femenina.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Pero que bruta. Ja, ja, ja.

— ¡Cat!— exclamaba Explosive enojado mirando a la gatielaga que se reía en el aire

— ¡Lo siento. No pude evitarlo! Ja, ja, ja— seguía riéndose la felina haciendo que Rarity se apenara mucho.

Desde unos altavoces, se podía oír la voz de Bat Wing por toda la nave.

— ¡Atención por favor. Llegaremos a Canterlot en cinco minutos o menos. Prepárense para bajar en breve. Gracias por su atención!— en eso, se apagó las altavoces.

—Ya era hora… prefería llegar en treinta segundos y así volver de una vez— decía Mike aun en su camarote con fastidio.

La nave llegó a Canterlot y frenó en el cielo sin aterrizar. Algunos ponis que estaban en las calles, observaban la nave con curiosidad y confundidos.

En el puente de la nave, estaban reunidos todos los presentes, pero solo las dos yeguas, Mike, Explosive y Cat, eran los únicos que se bajarían. En eso, Fox Shot se acercaba al potro y le susurraba al oído.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? o sea ¿aceptó sin más?— preguntaba Mike con una ceja alzada.

—Je, je, je. Si, amo Mike. Tu sabes que es mi conejilla… digo, mi "amiga", entonces ella me ayudará con "eso"— murmuraba la unicornio maniática con una sonrisa.

—…— el pequeño poni suspiraba fastidiado y rodaba sus ojos —No me digas. Bueno, de igual forma, podemos probar "eso" mejor, supongo— susurraba alzando sus hombros.

—Je, je, je. Si, amo Mike y me dice el resultado de "eso"— decía guiñándole un ojo, pero en eso, Pinkie ponía su cabeza en el medio de los dos mirándolos con una sonrisa.

—Oigan ¿Qué tanto están hablando? ¿Están planeando una fiesta sorpresa?— preguntaba con una gran sonrisa de emoción.

—Ni en sueño y por favor, aleja tu cara de mí— mencionaba Mike con fastidio.

—Okie dokie— decía simplemente la fiestera para luego alejar su cabeza del potro. Él rodaba sus ojos.

—Spike ¿no vendrás con nosotros para pasear por Canterlot?— preguntaba Rarity mirandolo con una sonrisa que aun estaba sentado en su asiento. El aludido bajó el comic para decirle que sí iría con ellos para vigilar a ese semental, pero en eso, sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y veía un momento a la pegaso silenciosa que estaba a su lado mirándolo inexpresiva.

—Emmmm. N-no gracias. Estaré con mi amiga Spectral leyendo comics— decía Spike con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tapaba su rostro con el comic haciendo que Spectral sonría alegre.

—Oh. Ok Spikey— decía simplemente la unicornio blanca y miraba a otro lado, pero al hacerlo, el bebé dragón, bajaba el comic de nuevo y miraba a Explosive con seriedad. El aludido se daba cuenta que lo observaba y veía que le hacía señas con sus garras como señalando sus ojos al semental como diciendo que lo estaría vigilando haciendo que tuviera una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo que hacía.

—Ok. Cat. Bájanos de la nave.

—Okie, amo Mike— decía la gatielaga con una sonrisa infantil. Iba a chasquear su garra derecha, pero el potro dijo.

—Bájanos. Me refiero, en la calle como un grupito de desconocidos y no en el cielo, no encima de una casa, tampoco de una mansión, tampoco encima de un poni, tampoco en los vestidores de la guardia femenina, ni se te ocurra enviarnos al castillo— mencionaba Mike mirándola con seriedad. La felina estaba captando lo que dijo y cambiaba su expresión a enfadada.

—Ok, ok. Como ordeneeeeees, señor aguafiestas— decía enojada para luego chasquear su garra y desaparecer el grupo de la nave.

En las calles de Canterlot, aparecían el grupo de golpe asustando algunos transeúntes que estaban cerca de ahí por curiosos. Solo estaban las dos yeguas, el potro, el semental explosivo y la gatielaga.

—Aquí estamos ¿contento, señor aguafiestas?— preguntaba Cat con enojo.

—Sí, gracias Cat— decía Mike con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, si no quieres nada más de mí. Iré por ahí a fastidiar a alguien. Nos vemos— dicho eso, la felina desapareció con un chasquido.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Antes la veo feliz y después la veo enojada hasta le responde de esa forma a su creador— decía Rarity extrañada por su comportamiento.

—Te lo podría responder, señorita Rarity. Pero hasta el amo Mike y yo, no tenemos esa respuesta— agregaba Explosive apenado.

—Sí, así es y aunque tuviera esa respuesta, no sería de tu incumbencia— respondía el potro con molestia.

—Awwwww ¿Por qué no?— preguntaba Pinkie haciendo un puchero.

—Porque no y ahora si me disculpan, iré hacer lo que iba a hacer, no pienso perder el tiempo hablando estupideces— decía con fastidio mientras empezaba a caminar por las calles de la capital.

— ¡Oye Mike! ¡Espérame, iré contigo!— exclamaba la terrestre rosada con una sonrisa y lo seguía dando saltitos.

La unicornio blanca y el semental, los veía irse y en eso, Rarity comentaba.

— ¿Sabes algo, querido? Siento lastima por Mikey, de que… no tenga amigos aunque están tú y los otros, pero…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero puede ser que algún día, si te ganas su confianza, puede ser que te hable bien y no como si fueras una molestia— decía Explosive algo serio.

—Ok querido…— ella observaba la ciudad —Bueno querido ¿te parece si… vamos a pasear por Canterlot?— preguntaba mirando a otro lado ruborizada.

—Claro, señorita Rarity, para eso la invité ¿no?— mencionaba con un tono algo bromista. La unicornio daba una risita.

—Es cierto. Bueno, vamos— dicho eso, los dos empezaban a caminar por el lugar, pero Rarity caminaba al lado del semental aunque se ruborizaba por eso.

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo**

La princesa del sol estaba caminando por un pasillo de su palacio con tranquilidad, aunque se notaba lo cansada que estaba por ciertas cosas. Por el camino, se cruzaban algunos guardias y la saludaban con respeto, y ella les devolvía el saludo. En eso, se cruzó con la princesa de la luna.

—Hola hermana— saludaba Luna con una sonrisa pasando a un lado de Celestia.

—Hola hermanita— le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa viendo irse en dirección contraria a donde iba ella.

La alicornio blanca cruzaba el pasillo y veía pasar a la alicornio azul… otra vez.

—Qué onda, hermana— saludaba Luna pasando a un lado de la aludida. Ella le devolvía el saludo, pero en eso, se detenía en seco para girar su cabeza hacia atrás y observaba a su hermanita cruzando la esquina.

—… ¿Cómo es que…?— se preguntaba la princesa confundida, pero sacudió su cabeza pensando que era su imaginación y siguió su camino. Seguía por el pasillo y al cruzar una esquina, se sorprendía de ver a Luna de nuevo charlando con una sirvienta mientras estaban caminando pasando a un lado de Celestia.

— ¿Qué hay hermana?— saludaba la alicornio azul y la sirvienta con una reverencia para luego seguir su camino.

—…— la alicornio blanca seguía caminando viendo atrás confundida, pero al poner la vista al frente, se impactó de ver a la princesa de la noche entrar a una habitación haciendo que se detuviera y se restregaba sus ojos —Creo que no dormí bien, pensar mucho en ese dichoso escuadrón, hace que no piense bien… y vea a Luna por todas partes— decía cansada y reanudaba su caminata hasta que llegó al comedor, y veía que había alguien ahí, para su sorpresa era… otra vez la alicornio menor.

—Hola hermana— saludaba alegre comiendo un emparedado.

—… Emmmm ¿hola?— saludaba confundida en la puerta del comedor. Luna daba un mordisco y miraba a su hermana extrañada.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntaba después de tragar.

—… No, digo si, la verdad no lo sé…— decía muy, pero que muy confundida.

— ¿En serio? Pues cuéntamelo hermana, a ver si te puedo ayudar— decía con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Ok hermanita. Creo que necesito hablarlo con alguien— mencionaba la alicornio blanca acercándose a la mesa y se sentaba frente a la princesa de la noche.

—Ok, soy toda oído— decía mirándola fijamente.

—Ok. Lo que pasa, es que no sé lo que pasa o sea me explico, cuando caminaba en los pasillos, te he visto pasar, no una, sino como cuatro o cinco veces y pues no se— comentaba sin entender nada.

—Ay hermana, no te pongas así, debe ser que no has dormido bien por estar pensando en el escuadrón esto, en el escuadrón aquello— decía la alicornio azul compresiva.

—Sí, debe ser eso, porque en serio, verte tantas veces seguidas, es algo extraño. Je, je. Hasta creí que me estaba volviendo…— fue interrumpida por una voz muy familiar saliendo de la cocina.

—… Loca ¿verdad hermana?— al escuchar eso, se quedó impactada. Giraba su cabeza lentamente a esa dirección para quedar en shock que no podía articular palabras ya que veía a otra Luna con una sonrisa alegre que daba saltitos como una potrilla para estar al lado de la primera alicornio azul.

—…— quería decir algo, pero no podía.

— ¿Qué pasa, hermana?— preguntaba la primera Luna.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, hermana?— preguntaba la segunda.

— ¿P-p-p-por qué hay otra como tú?— preguntaba con un tartamudeo mientras señalaba con una pezuña temblorosa a la segunda princesa de la noche.

—Ay hermana, no seas tontita. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita la primera.

—Sí, si todos saben que…— decía la segunda.

—Hay una Luna en el mundo o sea yo— mencionaban al unísono con una pezuña en su pecho.

—… … … … ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!— Celestia daba un grito de miedo para luego salir galopando por la puerta del comedor como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Galopaba por el pasillo con rapidez, quería alejarse de esas Lunas, pero en eso, se detuvo en seco ya que la bloqueó otra alicornio azul.

— ¡Oye hermana, encontré tu pastel bajo la cama, mmmmmmm está deliciosa!— exclamaba la alicornio azul con un pastel en una pezuña mordisqueada y tenía su hocico manchado. La alicornio blanca daba otro grito para dar media vuelta con rapidez y reanudó de nuevo la galopada para alejarse de ella. Al cruzar la esquina de un pasillo, un guardia la detuvo al pararse frente suyo.

— ¡Princesa Celestia! ¿¡Que sucede!? ¿¡Por qué grita!?— exclamaba el guardia muy preocupado. La princesa del sol iba a hablar, pero en eso, al ver detrás del guardia, observaba a dos Lunas volando cerca del techo atrapando a una pelota que tenía los mismos colores que Luna.

—… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!— daba un grito de miedo para luego dar media vuelta y salía huyendo de ahí dejando a un guardia muy confundido por la actitud de su princesa.

Galopaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero por cada pasillo que iba, veía a su hermanita acomodando un jarrón, a la alicornio azul ayudando a una sirvienta, a dos Lunas pasando un gran espejo de un cuarto a otro, a una princesa de la noche bailando como si fuera ballet. La alicornio blanca se detuvo viendo a muchas Lunas en los pasillos haciendo de todo.

—Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna, Luna— alrededor de Celestia empezaba a girar y tenía un tic en un ojo —Luna, Luna… Je, je. Veo a Luna en todos lados. Je, je. Je, je. Je, je…— daba una risita algo lunática para luego caer al suelo de lado y su corona se cayó. Se había desmayado. Las Lunas se acercaban a su "hermana" rodeándola para verla fijamente.

—… Ay, ya se durmió— decía una de las Lunas con una sonrisa burlona.

—Je, je, je, je. Creo que la traumamos… y mucho. Je, je— daba una risita otra de las alicornios azules.

—Pero ¿crees que nos pasamos?— preguntaba otra de las princesas azules.

—Nah, no creo, eso se le pasará… o no, quien sabe— decía otra Luna con malicia.

 **Un pequeño rato después**

Celestia empezaba a despertarse al sentir como movía su hombro, abría sus ojos lentamente.

—… ¿Q-Que pasó?— preguntaba aturdida.

—Oh, me alegro que estés bien, hermana— se escuchaba un suspiro de alivio —Estabas inconsciente y pues pensé en lo peor. Me puedes decir ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué gritabas? Todo el castillo te oía— la alicornio blanca al tener sus ojos abiertos, pestañeaba un par de veces y cuando podía ver con claridad, veía a Luna y un grupo de guardias que estaban confundidos, y entre los guardias, estaba Kai.

—…— los ojos de Celestia rodaban hacia atrás para caer su cabeza al suelo.

—Emmmmm. Hermana— la estaba llamando, pero no respondía. Se había desmayado de nuevo dejándola muy confundida de lo que le pasó.

 **Mientras tanto, con Mike y Pinkie Pie**

Los dos estaban por las calles de Canterlot. El potro buscó en muchas tiendas algo que le gustase a su madre, pero nada, haciendo que se frustrara mucho y más al tener a la parlanchina detrás suyo.

—Oye Mike ¿Qué buscas? Si me dices, te podría ayudar en lo que sea, eso hace los amigos— decía Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre dando saltitos.

—Solo busco un regalo para el cumpleaños de mi madre que será pronto— mencionaba con fastidio mirando la vitrina de otra tienda.

—Oh, ya veo y una increíble fiesta le haré a tu madre— comentaba con emoción.

—No, nada de fiesta. Prefiero algo sencillo… y sin bulla— decía con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué no? Será muy divertido. Estarán tus amigos, habrá mucha comida, buena música…

—No tengo amigos, ni que fuera cerdo y odio el ruido— susurraba para sí mismo con fastidio, pero la terrestre seguía hablando y hablando de lo que habría en una fiesta.

—También hay juegos, la otra vez me preguntaste los juegos que hay, pero la mayoría son para adultos, pero hay para potrillos como ponerle la cola al poni, al burro…— seguía hablando haciendo que Mike se empezara a frustrarse hasta tenía un tic en un ojo. En eso, observaba de reojo su brazalete para luego mirar a Pinkie que no paraba de hablar.

—... Quiero que llegó el momento de que te calles— decía tocando un botón del brazalete con un casco de forma rápida haciendo que las pupilas de la terrestre desaparecieran y se callara de golpe, y se detenía en seco. El potro se paraba para luego verla de frente, tenía una mirada inexpresiva la yegua —…— apretaba el mismo botón del brazalete y las pupilas de Pinkie volvían, y lamentablemente, seguía hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—También está el juego de la botella… no, espera, eso es para adultos aunque también hay para potrillos aunque puede ser que…— Mike fastidiado, apretó el botón de nuevo y la fiestera se calló de nuevo.

—Wow. Funciona. Je, je. Por lo visto Aracny puede estar en su frente apagada y la poni en cuestión actuaría normal, pero si la enciendo, será mi leal "esclava", supongo. Je, je. Bueno, así no tengo que soportar sus bla, bla, bla— decía rodando sus ojos —Bueno Pinkie, ya que como eres tu, pon esa sonrisa en tu rostro y sígueme, y no te separes de mi— agregaba dando media vuelta para reanudar su caminata.

—Sí, amo Mike. Lo seguiré a donde usted vaya— decía Pinkie con una sonrisa vacía empezando a seguirlo por detrás —Lo seguiré. Lo seguiré. Lo seguiré. Lo seguiré.

—…— el potro tenía un tic en un ojo —Cállate Pinkie. En serio, cállate— la mandaba a callar.

—Ok, amo Mike. Me callaré. Me callo. Me callo. Me callo.

—… Váyase a la broma. Está peor que antes— decía frustrado de tener que escucharla en todo el camino de como repetía lo mismo una y otra vez — _Fox me dijo que mejoró un poco el modo automático. Ya no obedecería cosas que diría al aire, pero en cambio, repite lo que ordeno… no sé qué es fastidioso, escuchar lo mismo estando así o escuchar más de mil palabras por minuto estando normal—_ pensaba fastidiado.

Estaba muy distraído escuchando a la terrestre hasta que se chocaba con un semental de forma brusca haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo y Pinkie se detenía en seco sin decir nada, se había callado el hocico al ver que el susodicho se detuvo por el choque. El aludido se reincorporó enseguida para mirar molesto con quien se chocó y se daba cuenta de quien era.

—… _Oh genial. Pero si es el inútil número uno del reino, seguido de la inútil de Celestia—_ pensaba fastidiado al observar que era nada menos que el sobrino de la princesa del sol, el príncipe Blueblood que estaba acompañado de dos hermosas yeguas.

— ¿Por qué no miras por donde vas, mocoso?— el semental se levantaba para mirar a Mike molesto.

— _… De todos los que me pude haber chocado ¿tuvo que ser éste tipo? Prefiero chocarme con Celestia que con éste "príncipe" fracasado—_ decía en su mente el potro con fastidio.

— ¡M**dito mocoso! ¿¡Por qué no te fijas por donde vas!?— exclamaba enojado mientras se sacudía el polvo.

—… No lo sé. Estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que me choque contra un poste, pero resultó ser, un idiota descerebrado, bueno para nada, inútil, príncipe de pacotilla, zopenco y un fracasado que lloriquea con su tía por lo pendejo que eres— decía con una sonrisa burlona. Al escuchar eso, Blueblood y las dos yeguas se quedaban impactados, más el príncipe que se ofendió mucho.

— ¿C-C-Como te atreves a hablarme así, mocoso? Te meterás en muchos problemas con mi tía cuando se entere de esto. Así que te sugiero que te disculpe inmediatamente o si no, habrá consecuencias— amenazaba el semental enojado de que le haya insultado de una forma brutal.

— ¿Qué consecuencias? Verte con un vestido, no es una consecuencia. Es más verte lo que eres en verdad ¿verdad Pinkie?— preguntaba Mike con una sonrisa maliciosa y apretaba un botón de su brazalete.

—Sí, amo Mike. Tú tienes toda la razón, toda la razón. Ese semental…— la terrestre señalaba a Blueblood —No es un semental, sino una yegua disfrazada de semental— decía de forma automática sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿¡Que!?— el príncipe inútil estaba muy ofendido por la insolencia que le dijo la fiestera. Las dos yeguas que estaban acompañando a Blueblood, se tapaban su hocico para evitar reírse con fuerza. El semental furioso se acercaba a Pinkie por un lado — ¡Tu! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera, plebeya!?— exclamaba con rabia, pero la susodicha no respondía, seguía mirando a la nada — ¡Oye, te estoy hablando, plebeya!

—Ella no te responderá, porque sabe lo lento que eres para entender las cosas— decía el potro con burla haciendo que Blueblood lo mirara enfadado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Ahora sí que te daré una lección, mocoso insolente— el príncipe… si se podía llamar así. Iba a darle con la pezuña izquierda a Mike, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la terrestre rosada apareció a un lado de él y le agarró su pezuña de golpe teniéndolo con fuerza — ¡Oye! ¡Suelta mi casco!— exclamaba intentando hacer que lo soltara, pero Pinkie lo tenía bien agarrado y no decía nada la rosadita.

—Je, je ¿Sabes qué? Yo te daré una lección. La basura va allá— decía el pequeño señalando un pote de basura que estaba por la calle —Enséñale Pinkie, donde va la basura.

—A la orden, amo Mike— la terrestre hizo un saludo militar con una pezuña en su frente para luego arrastrar como si nada al príncipe que no paraba de reclamar y lo lanzaba dentro del pote de la basura, agarraba la tapa y lo tapaba para después regresar con el potro de golpe con una pezuña en su frente —La basura está en su lugar, amo Mike— decía aun con esa sonrisa.

—Excelente Pinkie. Así si se saca la basura. Je, je— mencionaba con malicia — _La verdad no sé dónde sacó esa fuerza, de la araña o así es la fuerza de la parlanchina…—_ se quedaba pensativo un momento para después sacudir su cabeza, porque recordaba que tenía cosas que hacer —Bueno Pinkie, sigamos con nuestro camino— agregaba empezando a caminar para pasar a un lado de las dos yeguas que tenían sus hocicos bien abiertos al ver como la fiestera metió al semental en la basura.

—Sí, amo Mike. Te sigo. Te sigo. Te sigo— repetía Pinkie siguiéndolo por detrás para fastidio del potro. Las dos yeguas observaban a los dos irse sin decir nada para luego ver a donde estaba Blueblood tratando de salir del pote de basura.

—… Emmmmm ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo ayudamos?— preguntaba una de las yeguas a su amiga.

—… Je, je. No, no hace falta. Total, esa poni y el potro nos enseñó cómo poner la basura en su lugar— daba una risita la yegua haciendo que la otra se riera también.

 **Un poco más tarde, en otra parte de Canterlot**

Rarity y Explosive estaban paseando por las calles tranquilamente.

—Gracias Explosive por invitarme para que viniera contigo y con Mike a Canterlot— agradecía la unicornio algo ruborizada, estaba caminando al lado del semental.

—No hay de que, señorita Rarity. La verdad quise que viniera ya que como le gusta el glamur y la capital, entonces me acordé de ti y quise invitarla— decía Explosive mirando a otro lado ruborizado.

—Awwwww gracias Explosy— la yegua no podía evitar sonreír, aunque se sonrojaba por lo que dijo.

— ¿Explosy?— preguntaba mirándola confundido.

—Emmmm. Es un nombre de cariño… e-espero que no te molestes… amigo— decía mirando a otro lado nerviosa y aun sonrojada.

—… No, no me molesta. De igual forma, así no te cuesta mucho decir mi nombre— decía con un tono bromista haciendo reír a la unicornio un poco.

—Ok, Explosy. Ji, ji. Bueno, la verdad después de ver las tiendas, esas extravagantes ropas y…— Rarity miraba al semental un momento y se ponía algo nerviosa —… Y esas cosas. La verdad, admito que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, Explosy y espero que nadie arruine éste…— fue interrumpida por alguien ya que al cruzar una esquina, la yegua se chocó contra alguien haciendo que se callera al suelo de flancos —Auch…

—Señorita Rarity ¿Estas bien?— preguntaba Explosive preocupado de que se hubiera hecho daño.

—Sí, querido. Estoy bien, no te preocupes— decía con una sonrisa mientras el semental le extendía una de sus garras y ella gustosa, lo estrechaba con una pezuña para que se pudiera levantarse.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Fíjate por donde…!? Pero si eres tú— decía una voz muy conocida para la modista. La unicornio miraba quien era haciendo que su alegría fuera reemplazada por disgusto.

—Vaya, el día era tan maravilloso hasta que apareciste… Blueblood— comentaba Rarity sin ganas de hablar con ese sujeto y trató de mantener la calma.

—Sí, lo mismo diría. No me esperaba verte por aquí, querida— decía el unicornio con molestia.

—Y yo no me esperaba verte por aquí, y…— la yegua olfateaba un poco para luego taparse la nariz —Ugh ¿Por qué hueles tan mal?— preguntaba intentando soportar ese olor.

—Sí. Es como si te hubieran arrojado a un pote de basura con pañales sucios y cascaras de plátanos— decía Explosive tapándose la nariz también.

—¡Eso no es asunto de ustedes!— exclamaba el "príncipe" enojado al recordar como un potro y una poni loca lo humilló, pero después al ver a los dos aludidos, se daba cuenta de las patas que tenía el miembro del escuadrón —¿Qué rayos eres tú, fenómeno?— preguntaba con desprecio. El semental no decía nada, solo se quedaba mirándolo serio.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Explosive no es ningún fenómeno, él es mi amigo ¿oíste? Además que a diferencia tuya o mejor dicho, mucha diferencia, es todo un caballero que sabe tratar a una dama— defendía Rarity a Explosive. El aludido no decía nada, solo seguía mirando al idiota ese con seriedad. Blueblood se reía con malicia.

—Vaya, vaya, por lo visto ahora te interesan los fenómenos. Je, je, je. No me sorprende para nada. Si ningún semental estaría dispuesto a estar con una plebeya como tú— decía con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que la yegua se ofendiera.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?— estaba muy molesta, trataba de calmarse para no hacer una escena— ¿Sabes qué? Porque no te pierdes y nos dejas en paz. Explosive, vámonos de aquí— decía enojada con la intención de pasar a un lado del unicornio, pero en eso, el príncipe le tomaba de la pezuña con fuerza.

—Oye ¿A dónde crees que vas, plebeya? Aun no termino contigo, tenemos asuntos pendientes que arreglar por lo de esa vez que me humillaste— decía Blueblood con malicia.

— ¡Oye! Suéltame, me haces daño— mencionaba Rarity con dolor en el casco. En eso, antes de que el semental inútil hiciera algo, sentía como alguien le agarraba el casco que sujetaba a la unicornio haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor.

—Así no se trata a una dama, grandísimo animal— decía Explosive con una expresión sombría y apretaba más fuerte el casco del nefasto príncipe haciendo que diera un pequeño grito de dolor y soltaba a la yegua que sujetaba su pezuña adolorida para luego ver como el semental explosivo, tenía bien sujeto el casco del idiota ese.

—Oye, te exijo que me sueltes o estarás en muchos problemas con…— Blueblood no podía terminar lo que iba a decir, porque el semental lo tiró contra el suelo haciéndole una llave.

— ¿No te enseñaron a tratar a las damas con educación y con delicadeza, idiota?— preguntaba presionando más su brazo haciendo que el idiota diera un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Ya! ¡Suéltame! ¡Si no me sueltas, le diré a los guardias que te encierren de por vida!— amenazaba el unicornio, pero el semental no le afectó sus palabras y en vez de suavizar el agarre, lo apretaba más. Rarity observaba eso impresionada y teniendo una sonrisa, y un rubor en sus mejillas.

— _Vaya, no pensé que Explosy sea fuerte—_ pensaba viendo como lastimaba a ese príncipe de pacotilla.

— ¿Sabes algo? ¿Te enseñaré las reglas básicas de lo que tiene que hacer un caballero con una dama? A ver si aprendes algo— decía presionando más su brazo haciéndolo lloriquear como potrilla —Uno, háblale a una dama con elegancia, suavidad y no con vulgaridades. Dos, ábrele la puerta y déjala a pasar a la dama primero, y después tú. Tres, entrégale una flor a la hermosa dama y cuatro, defiende a la dama de todo mal, no al revés. Espero que con éstas reglas aprendas algo, son muchas más reglas, pero tú no entenderías la mitad ¿oíste, principito?— preguntaba el semental con seriedad sin soltar su casco en ningún momento.

— ¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Entendí, ya suéltame, que me estás rompiendo mi pezuña!— exclamaba desesperado Blueblood del dolor que sentía. Así que Explosive soltó su casco para luego levantarse.

—Espero no volver a verte molestando a la señorita Rarity o la próxima vez, no seré muy caballeroso contigo— amenazaba el semental y bajaba sus lentes oscuros dejando ver sus ojos brillando de forma amenazante haciendo que el aludido se asustara y se levantaba para huir del lugar como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero al no ver el camino, se tropezó con algo y cayó directo dentro de otro pote de basura. Explosive sacudía sus garras como si lo hubiera aventado el mismo a ese nefasto príncipe y antes de que pudiera ver a la unicornio blanca. Ella lo abrazaba con una gran sonrisa.

—Oh, Explosy. Gracias por defenderme de ese idiota— agradecía muy alegre.

—No hay de que, señorita Rarity. No quería que ese idiota te hiciera daño— decía el semental ruborizado por el abrazo que le daba la susodicha para luego romper el abrazo y poder ver su pezuña —Y por cierto ¿estás bien?

—Si… estoy bien, me duele un poco mi pezuña, pero estoy bien y todo gracias a ti, mi Explosy— y sin previo aviso, la yegua le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Explosive quedara impactado y muy sonrojado hasta se sentía lo caliente en su cara —Explosy ¿Por qué estás tan caliente?— preguntaba mirándolo algo preocupada.

—E-esto… no pasa nada… Je, je. Solo que sentí un subidón de calor… por un momento… supongo— decía el aludido mirando a otro lado aun sonrojado. La yegua lo veía un momento para luego sonreír con un pequeño sonrojo. En eso, lo abrazaba de un brazo con una pezuña.

—Bueno, Explosy. Mejor vámonos, creo que Mikey nos estará esperando para irnos— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa.

—S-sí, mejor vámonos para que el amo Mike, no se enoje tanto— mencionaba riéndose un poco y lo contagiaba a la susodicha mientras empezaba a caminar algo apegados —…— Explosive sacaba de su crin una bolita rosada y lo lanzaba hacia atrás sin dejar de caminar, y ni siquiera mirar a donde lo tiró.

—Grrrr. Ese fenómeno me la va a pagar. Iré con mi tía para que mande a encerrar a ese fenómeno para…— decía Blueblood muy molesto intentando salir del pote de basura, pero en eso, algo cayó dentro del pote. El unicornio confundido, metiéndose de nuevo adentro para agarrarlo con un casco — ¿Qué es es…?— no podía terminar de hablar, porque la bolita explotó saliendo humo rosa y el semental sacaba su cabeza tosiendo por el humo. Se observaba que su pelaje blanco, ahora era rosado igual que su crin. El príncipe se tardó un minuto en darse cuenta del cambio de color — ¿Pero qué? ¿¡Que significa esto!?— gritaba alterado al ver su cuerpo rosa. Los ponis que pasaban por ahí, veía a ese idiota rosado y soltaban unas carcajadas al mirarlo en ese estado haciendo que se metiera de nuevo en el pote de basura muy avergonzado.

 **En otro lugar**

El potro y la fiestera, habían vuelto al lugar donde aparecieron por la magia de Cat y se quedaba esperando a los otros fastidiado, pero al ver una caja que tenía en su lomo, lo agarraba y lo miraba algo inseguro por el regalo.

—Bueno, es mejor que nada, supongo…— susurraba Mike dudoso para luego mirar a Pinkie que seguía bajo control de la araña —Mmmmmmm. Creo que mientras esperamos… Pinkie, saca una hoja y anota lo que te diga.

—A la orden, amo Mike— decía la poni sacando una hoja y un lápiz de su melena para después escribir algo en la hoja usando sus dientes para agarrar el lápiz.

—Pero si todavía no he dicho que anotaras algo— agregaba fastidiado ya que sabía que anotaba lo que decía muy literalmente.

Había pasado un par de minutos. Explosive y Rarity aparecía por una calle en camino para encontrarse con los dos aludidos. El potro al ver que llegaban, rápidamente, agarró la hoja que estaba escribiendo la poni rosada y apretó un botón del brazalete apagando a la araña. Los ojos de Pinkie volvían a la normalidad haciendo que parpadeara un par de veces para observar alrededor confundida para luego mirar a Mike.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ya compraste el regalo de tu madre?— preguntaba con su típica sonrisa de siempre.

—Sí, claro. Aquí está— señalaba el potro con su casco.

— ¡Genial!— exclamaba dando saltitos emocionada. El semental y la unicornio habían llegado con ellos — ¡Hola Rarity! ¡Hola Explosive!— los saludaba con una pezuña.

—Hola queridos— saludaba la modista con una sonrisa aun estando abrazada del brazo de Explosive que estaba apenado al ver como Mike lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Entonces… ¿encontraste el regalo de tu madre, amo Mike?— preguntaba el semental curioso.

—Vaya ¿viniste para comprarle un regalo a tu madre? Awwwww es muy lindo de tu parte. Estoy segura que tu madre se alegrará lo que le compraste, Mikey— decía Rarity con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sipi. Estoy súper mega segura que le encantará… Aunque no sé lo que es y eso que yo te seguía en todo el camino, fue raro y extraño que ya lo hayas comprado y yo ni idea de lo que compraste ¡pero sé que le gustará!— exclamaba Pinkie con una gran sonrisa mientras daba saltitos. La unicornio veía a su amiga para luego rodar sus ojos ya que sabía cómo era ella.

—…— el potro miraba un momento a la modista con seriedad poniéndola algo nerviosa por como la veía, pero en eso, agarró la caja —… R-Rarity…— miraba a otro lado ruborizado por alguna extraña razón, aunque al escuchar su nombre bien, le sorprendió un poco.

— ¿Si querido? ¿Pasa algo?— preguntaba curiosa.

—… Quisiera saber tu opinión sobre el regalo que le compré a mi madre… no estoy seguro, así que quiero saber la opinión de… alguien más— decía Mike abriendo la caja para mostrar un colgante de zafiro con forma de corazón atado con una cadena de plata —Dime ¿Qué te parece?— preguntaba entre algo fastidiado y nervioso de tener que preguntárselo.

—Oh Mikey. Ese zafiro es magnífico. Sin duda, tienes ojo para las joyas. Tu madre le encantará lo que le compraste— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa sincera. La terrestre veía el regalo al lado de su amiga.

—Sipi. Tu madre lo adorará— decía con una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegro de oír eso… Al menos he acertado con el regalo… supongo— decía Mike con una expresión de seriedad nuevamente mientras cerraba la caja y miraba un momento a la modista —… Gracias… a las dos, supongo— agradeció secamente para mirar a otro lado haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y miraba de reojo al semental que le sonreía, y la yegua blanca le devolvía la sonrisa al saber que estaba ganando un poco de confianza con el potro, aunque Pinkie daba saltitos de emoción.

En eso, llegaba Cat volando por el aire con una expresión satisfecha.

—Holis. Disculpen por llegar tarde. Estaba algo ocupadita con algo. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita la gatielaga.

—Sí, sí. Pero bueno, haznos aparecer dentro de la nave— decía Mike con seriedad.

— ¡A la orden, amo Mike!— exclamaba la felina poniéndose firme con una garra en su frente con un traje de soldado que apareció de golpe en su cuerpo. Iba a chasquear sus garritas, pero antes, el potro dijo.

—En el puente. En el suelo. No encima de Phoenix, como la otra vez— decía Mike con fastidio. Cat suspiraba frustrada.

—Ok, señor aguafiestas— decía otra vez con una actitud enojada para luego chasquear sus garritas y todos desaparecían de ahí.

Finalmente, el grupo volvía a Ponyville volando en la nave Exceed, pero el potro volvió usando el portal que estaba conectado con su laboratorio, porque no quería aguantar otros treinta minutos de recorrido y además tenía cosas que hacer. Mientras Rarity hablaba con Spike que estaba ahí sobre lo que pasó con Blueblood, al principio el bebé dragón quería salir para darle su merecido, pero después de contarle como Explosive la defendió, se tranquilizó, aunque los veía fastidiado ya que la unicornio estaba algo apegado al semental.

Y Pinkie estaba dando saltitos por la nave con alegría dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Fox. Al llegar, observaba a la unicornio pulir un poco su rifle.

— ¡Hola amiga! ¡Ya llegué y tengo una nota de Mike!— exclamaba la fiestera con una gran sonrisa acercándose a la yegua científica y se lo daba que lo agarró con su magia para leerlo —… Aunque te digo que es extraño que Mike y yo tengamos la misma letra ¿Será que tenemos cosas en común?— preguntaba muy alegre.

—Je, je. Puede ser— decía mirándola de reojo para luego seguir leyendo. Ese comentario hacía que Pinkie daba saltitos de emoción —… Ya veo. Bueno, Pinkie…— la veía con su sonrisa maniática —… Gracias por aceptar hacer ésta prueba. Te lo agradezco mucho. Je, je— decía quitando la araña camuflada de su frente que volvía a verse, pero estaba apagada.

— ¿En serio lo hice? O sea ¿hice la prueba?... Aunque no recuerdo que haya hecho algo— decía muy confundida con la cabeza de lado.

—No hace falta que "hicieras" algo. Solo te pedí que lo llevaras en tu frente para saber el comportamiento de Aracny y por lo visto, hay que arreglar algunas cositas. Je, je— decía Fox con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a la araña robótica en la mesa.

—Oh, ya veo. Me alegra que te haya podido ayudar en algo amiga— mencionaba muy emocionada y abrazaba a la unicornio con un brazo —Amiga, si quieres que te ayude en cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo ¿oíste mi mejor amiga?— estaba tan emocionada que restregaba su mejilla con la de ella. La aludida se dejaba abrazar por ella y la veía de reojo.

—Claro amiga. Lo tendré muy en cuenta— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin dejar de ver a la terrestre que tenía una expresión de inocente y también de que no sabía lo que había hecho en realidad para "ayudar" a su amiga del escuadrón.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Me costó un poco éste capítulo por el comienzo ya que no sabía que poner, también por unas cosas si tendría que ponerlo o no, como lo de Spike, si debía aparecer o no, también estaba indeciso las manes que irían en la nave, pensé un momento que todas, pero no había motivos para ir, creo, al no estar Sunset.**

 **Pensaba al principio que solo sería Rarity, pero pensé en Pinkie, pensé en Fluttershy, porque éstas tres son que se llevan mejor con un miembro del escuadrón, pero solo elegí a la modista y a la fiestera, y otra vez con la arañita. Esa arañita tendrá muchas funciones en el futuro.**

 **¿Saben algo? Al principio pensé que solo Rarity era la que viera la nave y todo eso o sea sería más cercana al escuadrón, creo, pero después del capítulo de la fiesta y todo eso, creo que no. Así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	11. La mascota de Mike

**Capítulo 10: La mascota de Mike**

Había pasado unos días, desde lo que pasó en Canterlot. El potro blanco estaba sentado al frente de una puerta que sobresalía de la tierra a un lado de su hogar, era la entrada a su laboratorio. Estaba apretando algunos botones en su brazalete mientras veía por una pantalla holográfica, las calles de Ponyville, como si fuera en primera persona ya que se observaba como en la pantalla, la cámara se movía como si alguien estuviera caminando y además pasaba algunos ponis por la pantalla, uno que otro poni en la cámara saludando.

Mike estaba concentrado en la pantalla y apretaba un botón direccional que era arriba. Había pasado como dos minutos y alguien se acercaba al potro lentamente hasta quedar frente al aludido. Mike levantaba la vista para mirar con seriedad a una cebra. Era nada menos que Zecora, pero tenía una mirada inexpresiva y sus ojos no tenían pupilas.

—Muy bien. Ya estás aquí y ahora…— decía mientras apretaba unos botones haciendo que la cebra se reverenciara ante él con su mandíbula tocando el suelo. En eso, dejaba ver que tenía colgando una bolsa en su costado —Así está mejor. Je, je. Pero falta esto— apretaba otro botón del brazalete.

—Amo Mike. Tu esclava ha traído un regalo para usted gran, apuesto y poderoso Mike— mencionaba de forma automática Zecora.

—Así está mucho mejor. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa burlona y apretaba unos botones para que la cebra se levantara, agarraba la bolsa con sus dientes para dejarlo frente del potro para luego reverenciarse de nuevo ante él. Mike dejó de tocar su brazalete para agarrar la bolsa con sus cascos delanteros, lo abría para ver y sacaba el contenido que traía. Era nada menos el amuleto del alicornio —Muy bien, ya tengo el amuleto del alicornio. Éste peligroso objeto, es mejor que lo tenga yo que una cebra que habla con rimas para que no caiga en malos cascos— comentaba guardando el amuleto dentro de la bolsa y lo cerraba —… Creo que así es mejor, que meterme en la casa de alguien como si fuera un malandro o algo así— decía encogiéndose de hombros para luego mirar a la cebra que seguía reverenciada ante él —… No puedo dejarte ir así como así. Ya suficiente tengo que andes de chismosa diciendo por ahí que el amuleto desapareció o te lo robaron y sé que irás con esas ponis, y el primero que sospecharan, es de mi… eso no sería novedad— agregaba con fastidio.

—Sí y además de lo que pasó en ese día, cuando le cerraste el hocico a la nalgona del sol. Te tienen en la mira. Observándote, estudiándote hasta de acosadoras son. Ji, ji— daba una risita burlona la gatielaga que estaba en la puerta del laboratorio que se había abierto. El potrillo rodaba sus ojos fastidiado.

—Bueno, es mejor meterla en el laboratorio, antes de que mis padres la vean— Mike se levantaba del suelo para luego apretar unos botones haciendo que Zecora se levantara poniéndose firme y empezaba a caminar pasando a un lado de la felina para entrar a una especie de ascensor igual que Cat. El potro iba a entrar también, pero en eso, su madre lo llamó.

— ¡Mike! ¿¡Puedes venir un momento, por favor!?— gritaba Nathaly desde la mansión. Mike tenía que acudir a su llamado, pero antes, le ordenaba algo a la gatielaga.

—Cat, encárgate tú de la cebra, pero esta vez, no es un lavado de cerebro, si no intenta borrarle la memoria a la cebra para que no recuerde que nunca en su vida, obtuvo el amuleto del alicornio— decía con seriedad.

—Ok, amo Mike. A la orden— decía Cat con una sonrisa y se ponía firme con una garra en su frente sin dejar de volar.

—También quiero que guardes esto en la bodega— el potro le lanzaba la bolsa con el amuleto a la felina que lo atrapó con su cola. Ella lo miraba cambiando su expresión a enfadada.

—Ok, su "majestad" ¿También quieres que te dé un masajito o que le dé un masaje a los flancos de ésta cebra?— preguntaba la gatielaga con sarcasmo y enojo.

—No me vengas con eso, Cat. Solo haz lo que te ordené ¿ok?— mencionaba mirándola con seriedad haciendo que la aludida suspirara con frustración.

—Ok, ok. Como órdenes y todo eso— decía con aburrimiento ahora. El potro rodaba sus ojos para luego empezar a caminar hacia la mansión. La felina lo veía irse para después girar su cabeza para observar a Zecora que estaba en el ascensor dándole la espalda, pero aún tenía su cola fuera del lugar —…— Cat iba a usar el brazalete que tenía en su muñeca izquierda para controlarla, pero en eso, con rabia le dijo —Entra de una buena vez, estúpida cebra blanca con rayas negras— decía frustrada y apareció una bota en una de sus dos patas para darle una patada en la retaguardia de Zecora, para que entrara completamente dentro y se chocaba contra la pared para luego caer al suelo quedando de cabeza y con las patas traseras en el aire, estaba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo —Estúpida cebra negra con rayas blancas… o ¿Era blanca con rayas negras?... ¡Ay, a mí que me importa eso!— exclamaba enojada entrando al ascensor y se cerraba la puerta cuando entró.

 **Mientras tanto, con Mike**

El potro entraba a la mansión para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

— ¡Mamá! ¿¡Donde estás!?— exclamaba para saber en dónde estaba.

— ¡Estoy en la cocina, Mike!— exclamaba Nathaly proveniente de la cocina. El aludido caminaba hacia allá con tranquilidad. Al llegar, observaba a su madre dándole la espalda, pero se notaba que brillaba su cuerno agarrando lo que parecía una botella de leche echándolo en algo.

—Mamá ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba Mike confundido. La susodicha giraba su cabeza para ver a su hijo con una sonrisa alegre.

—Me alegro que estés aquí, mi querido hijo— decía con una alegría muy confusa para el potro ya que no la había visto tan feliz. La unicornio daba media vuelta para juntar sus patas como tapando algo —Te tengo una sorpresa para ti. Sé que no pediste nada y no pides nada…

— _Si… no pido nada, porque no necesito nada que no me sirva—_ pensaba Mike con fastidio.

—Sé que te cuesta hacer amigos…

— _No tengo amigos… Solo una media amiga que solo está para ser una conejilla de indias o para revolverle ese pequeño cerebro ilógico que tiene—_ decía en su mente.

—Así que… esto… me lo he encontrado en Ponyville cuando estaba comprando los víveres y era muy lindo, y adorable… Así que me lo traje para que pudiera jugar contigo— decía Nathaly con una sonrisa.

—Mamá, si trajiste un animal de la calle, mejor devuélvelo. Son callejeros y pueden morder— decía el potro mirando con seriedad a su madre.

—Sí, lo sé, p-pero éste no morderá… además no podía dejarlo ya que me daba maullidos muy tierno, pidiéndome que lo lleve a casa— decía ruborizada.

—O será que quiere robarte la comida— rodaba sus ojos, pero en eso, se daba cuenta de lo que dijo — ¿Maullido? ¿Es un gato?— preguntaba curioso.

—Sí. Es el gato más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida. Ven para que lo conozcas— decía Nathaly con una sonrisa para darle la espalda de nuevo. El potro con curiosidad, se acercaba a su madre pasando a un lado de ella, pero al hacerlo, se detenía en seco y con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a ese gato que se trajo la unicornio. Estaba impactado, no se podía creer lo que observaba hasta pensaba que no se esperaba verlo tan pronto.

Era un lindo gatito negro que estaba frente a un tazón tomando leche con su lengua para luego alzar su vista y veía con unos ojos amarillos a la yegua.

—Miau— daba un maullido tierno y seguía tomando leche con su lengua.

— _¿Pero qué rayos?_ ¿ _Dark Soul? ¿Qué hace aquí? No me esperaba verlo tan pronto… No estoy preparado para esto—_ pensaba el potro en shock observándolo y temeroso al ver que el gatito lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa adorable.

—Awwwww ¿No crees que es el gatito más adorable que has visto, hijo?— preguntaba la unicornio con una sonrisa mirando a Mike.

—… Emmmm. Sí, sí. Es muy… adorable— decía mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que miraba un momento a Dark y luego a Nathaly como si estuviera temiendo por algo.

—Si… espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, hijo— decía su madre con una sonrisa maternal mientras se sentaba en el suelo con sus flancos para luego abrazar al potro.

—Mamá ¿Qué haces? Me avergüenzas— mencionaba Mike avergonzado de que el gato lo viera fijamente, pero luego seguía tomando leche.

— ¿Por qué? Si aquí no hay nadie… excepto el gatito, claro. Ji, ji— daba una risita la yegua de forma bromista.

— _Si supieras, mamá—_ pensaba separándose del abrazo de Nathaly —Mamá, no te hubiera molestado, si no es mi cumpleaños y además que tu cumpleaños se acerca o sea lo que haces, no tiene sentido— decía confundido.

—Pues claro que tiene sentido, aunque no sea tu cumpleaños, quise que tuvieras una mascota para que no estuvieras solo… y no digas que está el escuadrón, porque sabes que ellos están en esas… misiones y además es bueno que tengas… un amigo por así decirlo— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa y acariciaba la cabeza del potro.

—…— Mike miraba al supuesto Dark que lo veía fijamente con esa sonrisa, ya se había tomado la leche. El pequeño miraba a su madre y tenía que pensar en algo, y además para que no note lo nervioso que estaba —Ay mamá. Sabes que tener un gato es una gran responsabilidad… Y ya tengo muchas responsabilidades— decía para poder convencerla de no tener un gato y así llevárselo.

—Hijo. No hace falta que te responsabilices del gato, yo lo haré. Je, je. Solo que lo único que te pido, es que juegues con él como un potrillo de tu edad con una mascota— comentaba la yegua sin dejar de sonreír con alegría.

—Pero mamá…— fingía quejarse para no tenerlo, pero la unicornio lo interrumpió.

—Por favor, hijo. Solo inténtalo por éste día ¿sí? Y mañana me dices, y si no lo quieres… Lo devolveré, se lo daré a un refugio de animales… yo pensaba que te haría feliz tener una mascota, que te divirtieras con él y así ver ésta lindurita por la casa… … pensé que hacía lo correcto… de que mi hijo se divierta con una mascota que su madre le trajo… porque se preocupa mucho por él… y también decirle que lo quiere mucho…— decía Nathaly dramática, deprimida y teniendo las orejas bajas haciendo que Mike rodara sus ojos fastidiado ya que conocía muy bien a su madre cuando se ponía así.

—Ok. Ok. Lo intentaré por ÉSTE día, mamá— al decir eso, la unicornio cambiaba su expresión a una de alegría.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, hijo. Sé que no te arrepentirás— decía la yegua abrazándolo contra su pecho avergonzándolo. En eso, escuchaban un maullido del gato que se acercaba a ellos. Nathaly rompía el abrazo y los dos observaban como Dark se acercaba a ellos para luego pararse a un lado del potro, y lo que hacía después fue restregar su cabeza contra el pecho de Mike mientras ronroneaba. El aludido estaba muy nervioso y tembloroso de que hiciera eso haciendo que lo confundiera mucho también —Awwwww. Por lo visto le agradas— decía con ternura al ver la escena.

—Aja— estaba muy incómodo de tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo.

—… Hijo ¿Qué te parece si… tú, yo y éste lindo gatito, vamos al parque para que juguemos, te parece bien?— preguntaba la yegua con una sonrisa alegre.

—No lo sé… ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?— preguntaba intentando alejarse del gato, pero lo seguía.

—Sí, pero quise tomar éste día para tener un tiempo de calidad con mi hijo— decía su madre con alegría de pasar un tiempo de calidad entre madre e hijo ya que hacía un tiempo, se sentía triste de no poder estar un tiempo con su hijo, como si ella fuera una molestia hasta que un día, se le ocurrió tomar el día y por casualidad del mundo, se había encontrado al gato en la calle mientras estaba comprando.

—…— Mike suspiraba fastidiado, porque sabía que no podía negarse para no entristecerla —Ok, mamá. Vamos al parque entonces.

—Genial— Nathaly contenta, se levantaba del suelo con algo de rapidez —Espera aquí, iré por mi bolso— decía galopando saliendo de la cocina.

—…— el potro rodaba sus ojos para luego mirar al supuesto Dark. Observaba un momento de que su madre no estuviera cerca hasta que se reverenciaba ante el felino —Amo Soul. No esperaba verlo tan pronto, aunque pasaron dos años, pero aun así sigue siendo pronto. Así que ¿Qué le trae en mi hogar, amo Soul?— preguntaba sin levantarse.

— ¿Miau?— el gato lo miraba con la cabeza de lado confundido.

—Emmmm. Si o sea ¿Qué le trae por aquí? ¿Viene a ver cuánto he progresado o viene a ver a mi nuevo escuadrón, o viene a ver mi tecnología, o la mejorada araña mental?— preguntaba de nuevo, pero su única respuesta fue un maullido — ¿Qué? No lo entiendo, amo ¿Qué tratas de decirme?— preguntaba confundido, pero en eso, el supuesto Dark restregaba su cuerpo contra de él —No, en serio ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Puedes hablarme en español?— preguntaba fastidiado agarrándolo con sus cascos para tenerlo al frente y lo veía a sus ojos amarillos, pero lo que hizo fue dar otro maullido tierno —No te entiendo nada, amo Soul… Mmmmmm— se quedaba pensativo — ¿Me estas poniendo a prueba, amo Soul? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué tenga que descubrir lo que tratas de decir?— muchas preguntas hacía, estaba confundido, pero el felino, solo maullaba.

—Ya regresé, hijo… ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba Nathaly regresando a la cocina con un bolso en un costado y veía confundida al ver a Mike sosteniendo al gato en sus cascos.

—Emmmmm. Nada. Solo veo que no tenga nada de esas malignas garrapatas. Je, je— se reía nervioso bajando al felino que daba un maullido.

—Ok, hijo— decía con una sonrisa radiante —Así que vamos al parque— con su magia, atraía al supuesto Dark para ponerlo en su lomo para luego empezar a caminar y salía de la mansión seguido del potro que tenía una expresión de fastidio al tener que perder su tiempo en el parque —… Por cierto, hijo. No le pusiste nombre. Así que ¿Cómo le llamaras?— preguntaba su madre.

—Dark— decía sin vacilar y más que el gato lo miraba fijamente del lomo de Nathaly. Le penetraba su alma con esa mirada ya que pareciera como si lo estuviera juzgándolo con solo verlo.

— ¿Dark?... No me convence— se quedaba pensativa.

—Mamá, es mi "gato". Así que lo llamo como quiero— decía molesto.

—Ok, ok. No hace falta que te enojes, hijo. Es tu gato y respetaré el nombre que le pongas… aunque ¿Qué te parece si lo llamamos pachoncito?

— ¡Mamá!— exclamaba muy molesto haciendo reír un poco a la unicornio.

 **Un rato después, en el parque**

Se observaba al felino negro mirando una mariposa volando encima de su cabeza y él alegre, intentaba atraparlo saltando, pero la mariposa lo esquivaba y salía huyendo.

—… _Pensé que cuando vería de nuevo al amo Soul, no se… pensé que haría una gran entrada y explotaría algo… hasta pensé que estaría manipulando a mamá… … o sea no sé… se está haciéndose pasar por gato al estar mi madre o… esos "miaus" es una prueba que debo descifrar—_ Mike estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por su madre que le pasaba algo con su magia.

—Hijo, no te quedes ahí. Levántate y juega con el gato— decía Nathaly pasándole una bola de estambre.

—Mamá, esto no tiene sentido o sea hubiera sido mejor un perro ya que así en éste lugar si se puede jugar mejor con él— al decir eso, sentía un escalofrío en su lomo. No hacía falta voltearse ya que el gato lo estaba viendo fijamente con esa sonrisa tierna, como si se hubiera molestado, aunque no lo demostraba.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste?— preguntaba la unicornio mirándolo con una ceja alzada. El potro suspiraba fastidiado.

—Ok, mamá— agarraba la bola de estambre y se lo lanzaba al felino que lo atrapó con sus garras para luego jugar con él haciéndolo rodar por el suelo —… A todo esto ¿De dónde sacaste la bola de estambre?— preguntaba mirando a su madre extrañado.

—… Emmmmm— se ponía un poco nerviosa. En eso, el potro podía ver sobresaliendo del bolso de la yegua uno de esos donde rascaban los gatos sus garras, pero en miniatura y la aludida ocultaba eso disimuladamente, aunque ya era tarde.

—Mamá— la miraba con seriedad. La susodicha suspiraba resignada.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tener a un hijo que construyó al escuadrón Omega con partes felinas, que construyó algunos robots con partes felinas, que a ti te gusten de repente mucho los gatos. Así que bueno, se me pegó tu manía y me gusta también mucho los gatos hasta tenía preparado por si encuentro un gatito tierno por ahí— Nathaly miraba a otro lado muy sonrojada.

—Ya veo…— no sabía que decir y tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero en eso, se escuchaba tres voces con ternura. El potro giraba su cabeza para ver a tres potrillas que estaban con el supuesto Dark y el aludido las miraba con esa sonrisa.

—Awwwwww. Que tierno gatito— decía Sweetie Belle que le acariciaba su cabeza. Él lo aceptó con gusto hasta ronroneaba.

—Sí, es muy adorable— mencionaba Applebloom que lo miraba fijamente y lo acariciaba en su lomo.

—Sí, solo mira esos ojos. Están geniales— agregaba Scootaloo con una sonrisa y lo acariciaba también.

—Oye, mira ¿No son amigas tuyas, hijo?— preguntaba Nathaly mirando como las potrillas se divertían con el gato.

—No— decía simplemente levantándose del suelo para acercarse a esas tres potras —Oigan, ustedes tres ¿Qué están haciendo con mi… gato?— preguntaba con seriedad. Las tres aludidas miraban al potro sorprendidas de verlo ahí.

—Oh. Hola Mike. No te habíamos visto— decía la potrilla amarilla apenada.

—Sí. Ya que pensamos que un potro amargado como tú, nunca vendr…— la potra pegaso tapaba el hocico de la pequeña unicornio. Mike miraba eso con una ceja alzada.

—Lo que mi amiga quiso decir, es que un potro como tú, nunca vendría aquí— decía Scootaloo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí y además que ésta es la primera vez que te vemos pasar por aquí— decía Applebloom extrañada de verlo ahí.

—Bueno, la verdad no pasaría aquí, si no fuera por mí… gato… — decía fastidiado.

— ¿Tu gato? Espera ¿Es tu mascota?— preguntaba Sweetie quitando el casco de su amiga para poder hablar.

—Algo así— alzaba sus hombros sin importancia.

—Vaya, quien lo diría, o sea el escuadrón tiene partes felinas y tienes a un gato de mascota. Todo tiene sentido— mencionaba la pequeña pegaso con una sonrisa burlona.

—La verdad es…— la potra amarilla fue interrumpida por Mike.

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso— decía con seriedad.

— ¿Decir qué? Solo quería decirte que es lindo que tuvieras una mascota.

—Sí, demostrando que no eres un amargado, antisocial…— Scootaloo tapaba el hocico de la pequeña unicornio de nuevo para que se callara.

—Ok. Éste día estaba "bien" hasta que llegaron tres lindas potrillas con sus tres lindos flancos para amargarme más el día— mencionaba el potro con burla y fastidio, pero al escuchar lo que dijo las molestó y aparte las hizo sonrojarse mucho.

—O-oye. Nosotras no te amargamos la v-vida— se quejaba Applebloom molesta y aun sonrojada.

—Las únicas que amargan la vida, son Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon— decía Sweetie aun con el sonrojo.

—Si… e-ellas son las que fastidian el día a uno— mencionaba la potra pegaso sonrojada.

—En eso, no se los discuto— decía Mike dándoles la razón. En eso, se acercaba la yegua a un lado del potro.

—Hola niñas— saludaba Nathaly a las tres potrillas.

— ¡Hola, señora Bluer!— le saludaban de vuelta con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, señora Bluer?— preguntaba la potra unicornio con curiosidad.

—Estoy aquí pasando algo de tiempo con mi hijo…— la unicornio abrazaba con una pezuña a su hijo que se apenaba —… Y con el gato— decía con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del felino que ronroneaba.

—Ya veo… y ¿Podemos jugar con él, señora Bluer?— preguntaba de nuevo y las tres potrillas sonreían.

—Je, je, je. Claro niñas, pueden jugar con él… y además mi hijo puede jugar con ustedes también.

— ¿¡Que!?— exclamaba viendo a su madre sorprendido.

—SI hijo. Así te divertirás más con tus amigas aquí— decía Nathaly cerrando los ojos y dándole una sonrisa.

—Que no son mis amigas— mencionaba fastidiado.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Si estaban hablando como si fueran unos buenos amigos y además hay posibilidades que un futuro termines casado con una de las tres— decía Nathaly con una mirada de ilusión haciendo que las tres potrillas se sonrojaran mucho por lo que dijo al igual que el potro.

— ¡Mamá!— exclamaba enfadado.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Solo bromeaba contigo, hijo— decía con una sonrisa traviesa acariciando su cabeza haciendo que se fastidiara —… _Aunque no del todo… ya que así estaría con alguien y me daría nietos en el futuro—_ pensaba aun con esperanzas para luego mirar a los pequeños —Muy bien, pequeños. Los dejo para que se diviertan— decía con una sonrisa y los dejaba para sentarse en donde estaba antes.

—Genial. Vamos minino. Vamos a divertirnos— decía Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa emocionaba acariciando al felino y sus amigas también.

—…— Mike miraba al supuesto Dark — _Sigo sin saber ¿Por qué el amo Soul se deja hacer eso? Que lo traten como un gato normal y esas tontas no saben que acarician al gato más poderoso que he visto en mi vida, que da miedo… ¿Será por algo que hace esto? … Espera un momento, no estará ¿Manipulando a mi madre de verdad?—_ esa pregunta le vino a su mente por ese comportamiento de su madre — _Tendría sentido o también, porque le gustó los gatos como a mi… supongo… vaya, que me empezara a gustar los gatos después de ese día—_ le daba un escalofrío con solo recordar ese día, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Applebloom.

—Mike ¿Juegas con nosotras?— preguntaba la potrilla curiosa. El aludido la miraba para ver como sus dos amigas jugaban con el felino usando la bola de estambre.

—Si… supongo— no le quedaba de otra y además que su madre lo observaba. Mientras los dos se acercaban hacia las dos con el felino, Applebloom preguntó.

—Por cierto… ¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre…?— fue interrumpida por el aludido.

—No.

—Bueno, lo intenté— sonreía de forma traviesa.

Había pasado la tarde en el parque "jugando" con el gato… La verdad solo jugaban las tres potrillas con el felino mientras Mike solo se quedaba mirando al supuesto Dark que no sabía del porque hacía eso ¿Por qué dejaba que lo traten como una simple mascota? ¿Por qué no hace algo como arañarlas o manipularlas?... No tenía sentido y ese "miau" que dijo cuando estaba solo con él en la mansión mientras su madre fue a buscar el bolso… No lo dejaba tranquilo. Pareciera que ese "miau", era la clave de algo.

El potro y la unicornio ya iban a retirarse con el gato encima del lomo de la yegua mientras la susodicha se despedía de las potrillas, y ellas se despedían de Mike también, aunque él no se los devolvió, solo les dijo "chao" a secas.

Mientras estaban caminando madre e hijo. Nathaly lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien, hijo? ¿Te divertiste?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Sí, si… Me he divertido como nunca— decía con sarcasmo y rodaba sus ojos.

— ¿Seguro? Solo te vi que te quedaste parado viendo a las niñas jugar con Dark— comentaba extrañada.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero quise mirar como jugaban con mí… mascota— decía con seriedad.

—Ya veo…— la unicornio miraba a Mike con una sonrisa pícara — ¿Y bien, hijo? ¿Cuál de las tres niñas te gusta?— preguntaba de forma traviesa haciendo que el potro la mirara de golpe con un sonrojo en su cara.

— ¡Mamá!— exclamaba molesto haciendo que su madre se riera al ver como se puso su pequeño y el aludido solo miraba a otro lado enfadado — _Si no es mi papá, es mi mamá—_ pensaba fastidiado.

Llegaban a la mansión y se observaba que estaba anocheciendo. Habían pasado su tarde en el parque que era una pérdida de tiempo para el potro. Se hubiera negado, pero estaba su amo ahí y no sabría lo que estaba planeando o lo que hacía ahí ya que no le decía nada, solo puros "miaus".

La unicornio dejaba al gato en el suelo y miraba a Mike con una sonrisa maternal.

—Bueno hijo. Entonces ¿Te gustó tu mascota?— preguntaba algo nerviosa. Deseaba que su pequeño tuviera una mascota, que al menos le hablara, le contara sus secretos ya que sabía que podía confiar mucho en una mascota que con un poni de verdad.

—… Mamá. Te doy mi respuesta mañana… aún no se acaba el día— decía el potro mirando a otro lado nervioso ya que el felino no lo dejaba de mirar con sus amarillos ojos.

—Ok hijo. Lo entiendo. Bueno, te dejaré con Dark mientras voy a hacer la cena ¿ok?

—Ok mamá. Pero estaré a mi cuarto para "jugar" con mi "gato"— decía con muchas énfasis.

—Je, je. Ok hijo. Diviértete mucho— decía con una sonrisa alegre de ver que el potro quiera jugar con su mascota en su cuarto. Así que sin más, se retiraba para ir a la cocina mientras Mike veía fijamente al gato negro que le daba un maullido. Al escucharlo de nuevo, el potro agarraba al felino para ponerlo en su lomo e irse a su habitación rápidamente para después cerrar la puerta, se subía en la cama y bajaba al supuesto Dark Soul en la cama para mirarlo fijamente.

—Ok, amo Soul ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Yo sigo pensando que es una prueba que tengo que saber lo que dices de ese "miau", pero no soy un gato— decía fastidiado. El gato lo miraba fijamente con la cabeza de lado —Además no entiendo lo que estás haciendo ¿Por qué juegas con las potrillas como si fueras una mascota? Si fuera para manipularlas, entendería, pero no entiendo tu comportamiento— seguía hablando, pero el supuesto Dark, se acostaba de espalda dando una mirada tierna —Entendería si… hayas manipulado a mi mamá de una forma que hiciera lo que tú quieras, pero aun así, no entiendo. No entiendo nada de lo que dices— decía resignado de no descifrar de lo que quería. El felino se ponía de panza mirándolo fijamente y le daba un maullido.

—Miau.

— ¡Ya, amo Soul! No sigas con esto y dime… ¿¡Que es lo que quieres?!— exclamaba desesperado. Lo agarraba con sus cascos y lo empezaba a sacudirlo con fuerza.

—… ¿Qué onda, Mike?— saludaba una voz haciendo que el potro dejara de sacudirlo ya que conocía esa voz a la perfección y miraba al felino que tenía los ojos en espiral.

— ¡Amo Soul, por fin me hablas!— exclamaba contento de escucharlo, pero en eso, escuchaba a Dark decir.

—… ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?— al oír la pregunta, se daba cuenta que el gato no había movido sus labios y más que estaba mareado. Mike extrañado, giraba su cabeza lentamente a donde había escuchado la voz y miraba a la ventana de su cuarto sentado en el marco de la misma, otro Dark Soul, pero éste tenía puesto una túnica morada. El nuevo gato negro lo observaba confundido.

—… ¿Q-qué?— Mike estaba sorprendido al ver a otro felino oscuro — ¿A-amo Soul? Si tú eres el verdadero amo Soul, entonces… ¿A quién estoy agarrando?— preguntaba mirando un momento al gato mareado para luego soltarlo haciendo que cayera a la cama de cara, estaba muy atontado.

—Váyase a la broma— el verdadero Dark Soul yendo flotando hacia la cama — ¡Encontraste a mi hermano gemelo perdido! ¡Ven, hermano mío!— exclamaba con emoción abrazándolo con fuerza. El aludido seguía ido.

—… ¿E-es tu hermano?— preguntaba temeroso.

—… La verdad no, ni sé quién es éste gato. Je, je— daba una risita apenado y soltaba al gato que cayó de cara en la cama de nuevo.

—Ooooookei…— el potro lo miraba sorprendido, pero en eso, al ver que era el de verdad, rápidamente, se reverenciaba ante él —A-amo Soul, me alegro que esté en mi hogar. No sabes cuánto he esperado su visita— decía con respeto.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, pensé que después de esa tunda tan arrecha que te di, pensé que no querrías que te visitara pronto. Je, je— se reía con burla el felino oscuro. El susodicho se reía nervioso por lo que dijo.

—… Entonces… ¿A que ha venido, amo Soul?— preguntaba aun nervioso.

—Mmmmmmmm. He venido para visitarte, para saber cómo te iba. Saber tu progreso. Conocer a tu nuevo escuadrón, ver la tecnología que inventaste y ver si mejoraste a la araña mental. Je, je. Y también vine a hacerte una prueba— decía Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿¡Que!?— exclamaba levantándose alterado ya que estuvo pensando mucho si era una prueba o no ese maullido y al final no descubrió nada, y ahora que venía con eso, lo ponía muy nervioso.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba. Yo no hago esas estupideces— el potro suspiraba aliviado —Ya que hago pruebas sorpresas y se falla la prueba, recibirá una tunda con esto— sacaba una tabla de hierro de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica haciendo que Mike se asustara y se tapara sus flancos —Je, je. Solo bromeaba— guardaba la tabla y el aludido se aliviaba de nuevo —O tal vez no. Quién sabe. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa infantil haciendo que se pusiera nervioso.

—O-ok, amo Soul…— tartamudeaba.

—…— el felino observaba por la ventana y veía que era de noche —Oh rayos. Hubiera llegado más temprano, pero había tránsito. Te quería presentar a una princesa que tengo, pero se enfermó la pobrecita por andar en la lluvia. Quise traer a Sheena, la princesa de tu pasado apocalíptico. Para que lo sepas, es mi segunda princesa ahora. Je, je. Pero si te viera, te mataría con solo verte. Je, je— daba una risita maliciosa.

—Ya veo… Que lastima— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Además me hubiera tardado más, si comiera o sea salí sin comer… tengo hambre— hacía aparecer con un chasquido un pan dulce y se lo comía de un bocado, lo masticaba y se lo tragaba —No… esto no me calma el hambre… oh. Por los enormes flancos de Celestia, me muero de hambre. Tengo mucha hambre— decía acostándose en la cama de forma dramático y abrazaba a su "hermano" gemelo que seguía atontado. El potro lo miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—…— iba a decir algo, pero en eso, escuchaba la voz de su madre.

— ¡Mike, la cena está lista y trae al lindo gatito contigo!— gritaba desde la cocina. Al escuchar eso, Dark se levantaba de golpe.

— ¿¡Dijo cena!? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que ya iban a cenar!?— exclamaba agarrando de los hombros al potro y lo agitaba con fuerza — ¡Ven, vamos a cenar!— con emoción, lo soltaba dejándolo aturdido para luego salir por la puerta con rapidez.

—…— el potro agitaba su cabeza para ver por donde se había ido el felino oscuro, pero en eso, regresaba flotando con una sonrisa apenado.

—Emmmmm. Necesito el cuerpo de mi "hermano". No necesitamos volver loca a tu hermosa madre con ver dos gatos negros. Je, je— se reía un poco apenado para luego rodear su cuerpo con una aura negra y salía disparado hacia el otro gato negro que se había recuperado, pero al ver que Dark iba por él, se asustó y quería huir, pero el susodicho lo alcanzaba metiéndose dentro del "hermano" gemelo perdido que se quedó quieto por un momento para después mirar a Mike con una sonrisa infantil —Ahora sí. Ya estoy listo para cenar, aunque no cambia mucho de meterme en otro gato negro. Sigo siendo el mismo. Je, je— daba saltitos en la cama de forma infantil —Bueno Mike ¡Vamos!— exclamaba emocionado para bajarse de la cama de un salto y salía de la puerta con rapidez.

—… Cuando lo conocí… me daba miedo, escalofríos y de todo por como desbarató mi plan de venganza con facilidad, ese era un gato del mal, pero… al verlo así, no sé qué pensar, no vi esa fachada suya sin tener una tabla en sus garras…— decía el aludido dándole escalofríos en el lomo para luego bajarse de la cama y salía de su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 **Mientras tanto, en una habitación del laboratorio**

—… Oh sí… Lo haces muy bien… estúpida cebra— decía Cat acostada boca abajo en una mesa de masajes y tenía una expresión de relajada ya que Zecora estaba a su lado con la misma mirada vacía, pero sonreía mientras la cebra le masajeaba su espalda.

—Gracias, ama Cat— agradecía de forma robótica sin dejar de masajearla.

—… Creo que debí ponerme a borrarle la memoria sobre el… amuleto… o guardar el amuleto…— decía la gatielaga con la cabeza de lado mirando a un rincón la bolsa que contenía el amuleto del alicornio —… Creo que mejor lo…— iba a levantarse, pero dejó caer un brazo a un lado de la mesa —Ay no. Lo hago después… me da flojera…— decía con una voz relajada y floja. La muy vaga que no quería hacer lo que le ordenó Mike.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Éste capítulo lo hubiera publicado antes, pero como desde el Jueves a las 4:50 pm se fue la electricidad en mi país por completo, era un caos y hasta hace poco como hoy, martes a las 2 de la madrugada, llega, aunque en estos momentos en mi país está pasando por una crisis muy brutal y más que en el estado donde vivo, hubo muchos saqueos o sea sin agua, sin luz y también sin comida, porque sin luz, como podemos pagarlo, ni siquiera hay efectivo para pagar, o sea bueno, aprovecho esto para publicarlo rápido, porque no sé cuánto durará la electricidad.**

 **Gente dice que será de doce horas en un estos y doce en el otro o algo por el estilo, pero cualquiera dice cualquier cosa al estar incomunicado, así que nadie sabe con certeza esto.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo para que sepan de mi situación, si no me llegan a ver por mensaje y todo eso.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	12. La muestra del progreso (primera parte)

**Capítulo 11: La muestra del progreso (primera parte)**

A la mañana siguiente, se podía observar a un potro blanco salir por la puerta de su mansión con un gato negro a su lado.

— ¡Mamá, estaré afuera jugando con mi gato!— exclamaba Mike antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Ok cariño! ¡Diviértete!— se oía el grito de Nathaly y cerró la puerta. El potro caminaba en dirección a su laboratorio siendo seguido por el felino oscuro.

—Tu madre es muy encantadora. Sin quitar lo hermosa que es. Je, je— daba una risita maliciosa Dark que estaba caminando junto al potrillo con una sonrisa infantil —Por cierto, te agradezco que me dejarás dormir en tu cuarto, tenía sueño y mucha flojera. Je, je.

—No hay de que, amo Soul. Usted puede dormir en mi cuarto cuando quiera— decía Mike con una pequeña sonrisa mirándolo de reojo para luego mirar al frente en donde estaba la puerta que sobresalía en la tierra —Bueno, amo Soul, ésta es la entrada a mi laboratorio— explicaba un poco parándose al frente de la puerta y giraba su cabeza para ver al gato.

—Ya veo. Interesante. Muy interesante por favor ¡Es la mejor puerta que he visto en mi vida!— exclamaba el felino con sarcasmo que se sentaba a un lado del potro como cualquier gato.

—Solo decía… para que supieras, amo Soul— se fastidiaba un poco.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero siempre que me muestran la entrada, no es nada emocionante, solo es una puerta— decía Dark rodando sus ojos con fastidio y de repente, del cuerpo del felino oscuro, salía humo negro poniéndose a un lado del gato hasta formar por completo el cuerpo de Dark Soul antropomórfico con túnica morada ya que había salido del cuerpo de su "hermano" gemelo mientras el susodicho estaba aturdido en el suelo ya que se cayó de cara cuando salió de su cuerpo —Así está mucho mejor— el gato con túnica se estiraba sus brazos —Y así podemos pasarlo muy bien juntos, "hermano"— decía con una gran sonrisa abrazando con un brazo al felino oscuro común. El susodicho no daba maullido ya que estaba ido.

—Ok… Entonces ¿sigo con mi "tour", amo Soul?— preguntaba Mike con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a su amo abrazar a su gato con alegría.

—Sí, sí. Sigue. Te escucho— respondió con su típica sonrisa viéndolo fijamente.

—Ok…— el potro se ponía nervioso a que lo viera muy fijamente. Mike se acercaba a la puerta y se notaba una pantalla negra al lado de la puerta, donde una especie de escáner verde le cubrió la cara y los ojos mientras el potro tenía la pezuña derecha en otra pantalla negra al que también escaneaba. Finalmente la puerta se abrió.

—Órale, eso sí se llama "seguridad". Je, je. Pero yo lo hubiera hecho mejor— decía Dark con una actitud presumida.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo, amo?— preguntaba girando su cabeza para verlo.

—Pueeeeeees, tendría esos dos escáneres, otro para la lengua, una pantalla que te hace una pregunta aleatoria y tú eres el único que sabe la respuesta, uno para la cola, otro para las orejas, para las patas traseras también, tienen derecho a ser escaneados. Je, je. Y uno para unos enormes flancos— eso dejó confundido al potrillo.

— ¿Para unos enormes flancos?— preguntaba extrañado.

—Pues, si fuera una puerta diseñada para mí, pues lo pondría y tendría que llevarme a mi "princesa" para poner su gran trasero en el escáner. Je, je— daba una risita con burla.

—Ya veo…— Mike estaba con una mueca en sus labios, se encontraba muy confundido. En eso, el potro retomaba su "tour" y entraba al ascensor seguido del felino que era su amo abrazando al gato común (Para no confundirse con los dos gatos negros, podré "común" a la mascota de Mike, no a su amo).

Se cerraba la puerta y el ascensor empezaba a bajar. Los dos estaban callados mientras el Dark común estaba dando un maullido mientras se sacudía la cabeza para volver en sí.

—…— el gato oscuro escuchaba una música muy relajante —… ¿Eso es música clásica?— preguntaba mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, amo Soul— respondió Mike con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cool… Eso relaja al cuerpo y la mente. Je, je. La verdad, es mejor esta música que esa música horrible de ascensor— decía con burla, pero con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Sí, lo sé. Me alegro que le guste, amo Soul— agradecía con una gran sonrisa ya que había ganado puntos con su amo —… Entonces ¿no es tu hermano gemelo?— preguntaba mirando al gato común que trajo su madre.

—Nopi. Solo es una casualidad que haya un gato parecido a mí por ahí. Je, je— se reía un poco con burla.

—Ya veo…— se quedaban callados mientras escuchaban esa agradable música clásica.

En el laboratorio de Mike, había varias plantas con diversas zonas que le enseñaría a su amo para que vea con mucha atención. Iba a mostrarle el progreso que tuvo en esos dos años.

Como el laboratorio que estaba en la primera planta que tenía diversos instrumentos para muchas cosas, la biblioteca, el gimnasio, el laboratorio de botánica y entre otros. Le iba a enseñarle de todo.

 **Mientras tanto, en uno de los pasillos del laboratorio**

Se encontraba Cat acostada en el lomo de Zecora tenía su cabeza recostada en la cabeza de la cebra mientras sus patas que llegaba a sus flancos.

—Después de todo, tenía que guardar la bolsa esa— decía la gatielaga fastidiada —Bueno, ya podemos volver para que me des otro masaje, cebrita. Ji, ji— daba una risita infantil mientras se relajaba.

—Sí, ama Cat— hablaba Zecora con una voz robótica. La cebra continuaba caminando por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor, pero en eso, se abría dejando ver a Mike y a Dark con su "hermano" gemelo aun abrazado.

—Bueno, amo Soul, le enseñaré un lugar donde tengo guardado las cosas de valor por así decirlo— decía el potro con una sonrisa saliendo del ascensor seguido de su amo.

—Ok. Pues, impresio…— el gato oscuro se fijaba en la cebra que iba caminando a donde estaban ellos —Vaya, no sabía que tenían a Zecora trabajando aquí ¿Qué es? ¿Una empleada sin sueldo?— preguntaba con burla.

— ¿Qué?— el potrillo se daba cuenta de eso y se molestaba — ¿Pero qué rayos? Cebra tonta, detente.

—Sí, amo Mike— Zecora se detenía en seco, pero de una forma que hizo que Cat cayera al suelo por la repentina parada de la cebra cayendo de cara contra el suelo.

—Ay. Oye ¿Por qué te detuviste así? Ay, mi carita— decía la felina poniéndose en sus rodillas y se sobaba su cara. Parecía que iba a llorar.

— ¡Cat Chaos! ¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?— preguntaba Mike molesto haciendo que se sobresaltara la gatielaga y se levantaba de golpe.

—Esto… no es lo que crees— decía Cat con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Cat, te dije que le borrarás la memoria a la cebra y que te la llevarás a donde pertenece— decía el potro fastidiado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es difícil, o sea es muy útil. Puede limpiar el laboratorio, hacer pociones para nosotros, sin darle un sueldo. Lo hará de gratis. Ji, ji— daba una risita burlona.

—Yo no pienso tener a una cebra apestosa de sirvienta— decía el potrillo con su cara de arrecho.

—Owwwww. Está bien. Solo quería que tuviéramos a alguien para divertirnos— habló poniéndose muy depresiva de golpe.

—Vaya, a este punto, no me sorprende, o sea ¿Cómo estás controlando a Zecora? Porque sé que no trabajaría en un laboratorio por voluntad propia— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pues, es muy fácil. Por esto— decía Mike apretando un botón de su brazalete y la araña robot se hacía visible en la frente de Zecora.

—Espera ¿Es esa araña robot de control mental que le ponías en los pechos de las yeguas para darle un paro cardiaco?— preguntaba el gato negro con una ceja alzada.

—Si… ese mismo— respondió el potro rodando sus ojos.

—Cool. Ya estas aprendiendo de ponerlo en la frente donde está el cerebro, no en el corazón, porque ahí le daría un paro cardiaco. Je, je— se reía burlón. El potrillo se fastidiaba.

—…— Cat miraba a Dark fijamente de forma curiosa, pero no decía nada. Estaba como intentando acordarse de algo.

—Por cierto, Mike ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es una robot? Porque no me esperaba que hicieras tu propia robot sensual, o sea ¿es tanto tu soledad que quieres tener compañía en las noches? Je, je— se reía con burla.

— ¡Que no es mi robot sensual!— exclamaba Mike sonrojado de lo que insinuaba.

—Je, je ¿En serio? Con esa cadera que tiene la gatielaga, lo dudo mucho. Ja, ja, ja— se reía mucho. El potro se sonrojaba mucho y miraba a otro lado molesto. La felina no prestaba atención a lo que hablaba Dark ya que seguía pensando.

—… Emmmmmm. Esto, amo Mike ¿Quién es él? Se me hace familiar en mis memorias, pero no me acuerdo quien era— decía Cat con una garra en su barbilla estando pensativa.

—Que novedad— el potrillo rodaba sus ojos fastidiado —Él es nuestro verdadero amo, Dark Soul ¿Ya recuerdas?

—…. Mmmmmm. Dark Soul… Dark Soul— la gatielaga se rascaba la cabeza intentando recordar ese nombre.

—… Ella no es muy lista ¿verdad?— habló el gato oscuro con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—No es que no sea lista, solo es olvidadiza ya que su mente parece una licuadora— decía Mike con fastidio.

—… Dark Soul… ¿Amo Soul?— preguntaba confundida.

—Eureka. Esta vez no te tardaste tanto— habló el potro con burla.

—Si linda. Ese soy yo— respondía el gato oscuro a la felina con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eres el que debemos obedecer todas tus ordenes sin rechistar, porque eres nuestro amo que nos salvó de la dimensión gris y sin alma para tener una segunda oportunidad para fastidiar de mejor forma a Celestia?— preguntaba curiosa.

—… Creo que… ¿sí?— el felino negro estaba confundido.

—Oh… ya veo…— se quedaba callada por un momento hasta que de improvisto, se ponía frente a Dark sobresaltándolo un poco, pero para luego extrañarse al verla arrodillada —Soy Cat Chaos y estoy para servirte, mi señor— decía con un tono sumiso y se reverenciaba poniendo su cara contra el suelo.

—… Emmmmm ¿Ok?— estaba extrañado por el repentino cambió de actitud de la felina.

—Bueno amo Soul, ella es una miembro de mi escuadrón. Antes lo conociste como el Escuadrón Mortal, pero esta vez, se llama el Escuadrón Omega— explicaba un poco Mike mirando a Dark.

—Ya veo y ¿ella es nueva o es una versión sexy de uno de tus robots?— preguntaba curioso.

—Ella es nueva, amo Soul. Porque la verdad, si te hubiera visto ya te hubiera reverenciado de una vez sin preguntar.

—Ok… — el gato negro miraba a la gatielaga que seguía reverenciándose —Emmmmm. Oye linda— se acercaba un poco a ella mientras dejaba al gato común en el suelo haciendo que Mike se preocupara un poco.

— ¿Si, mi señor?— el tono de Cat era aún sumiso.

—Amo Soul, no creo que debería acercarse mucho a Cat— decía el potro preocupado.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo la veo inofensiva— habló Dark despreocupado —Creo que ya deberías levantarte— decía acercando su garra a la cabeza de la susodicha, pero cuando la tocó.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES, PERVERTIDO!— gritaba la gatielaga furiosa de golpe que se levantó en un santiamén asustándolo por el repentino grito, pero lo que pasó después, fue recibir una cachetada.

—Ay— Dark se sobaba su mejilla izquierda. Tenía una marca de la garra de la felina mientras Cat miraba a otro lado enojada con sus brazos cruzados.

—… Je, je. Debí advertirte que Cat tiene un problema con el acercamiento si se trata de un macho. Je, je— se reía nervioso el potrillo.

—Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta— decía el gato oscuro fastidiado. En eso, se sobresaltó ya que la gatielaga cambió su actitud de golpe a una de asustada y se arrodilló de golpe para reverenciarse muchas veces.

—L-lo siento, mi señor… No fue mi intención… S-Si quiere castígueme… M-me lo merezco…— decía Cat con un tono sumiso y a la vez, temerosa, sin dejar de postrarse ante Dark.

—… No te preocupes. Todo está bien… creo— decía confundido y con una gota de sudor en la nuca por ese cambio tan repentino.

—… Esto, amo Soul ¿Qué tal si volvemos con el "tour" por mi laboratorio?— preguntaba Mike nervioso de que los castigara, aunque más a él por ser su robot.

—Sí, claro. Recuerdo que me ibas a enseñar la bóveda o algo así— respondió curioso.

—Sí, así es. Bueno, Cat, llévate a la cebra y bórrale la memoria ¿quieres?— decía el potro molesto.

—O-ok, pero lo haré si mi señor me lo autoriza— contestó con la misma voz sumisa sin dejar de reverenciarse.

— ¿Qué? Pero si Mike es tu creador— decía el gato oscuro extrañado.

—Yo puedo responder eso, amo Soul— el felino miraba al potrillo curioso —Lo que pasa, es que puse un programa a mis robots que te obedezcan, o sea eres como el amo supremo y yo el segundo al mando— explicaba con seriedad.

—O sea pusiste que yo tenga poder sobre tus robots y ¿tú no?— preguntaba confundido.

—Pues sí. Exactamente. Mientras estés aquí, yo solo soy el segundo al mando.

—Ok, ok. Pero ¿no tienes miedo que use a tus robots y destruya un mundo?— preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa perversa.

—Pues no. Como le dije…— Mike se reverenciaba ante el felino negro —Yo le juré mi eterna lealtad y con eso, mis robots también le juraran lealtad. Usted está por encima de mí y puede hacer lo que quieras con mis creaciones, amo Soul— hablaba con un tono algo sumiso.

—… ¿ _Es mi imaginación o este Mike es muy sumiso ante alguien que lo humilló y derrotó con mucha facilidad? O sea es curioso. El Mike "original" no es así, al menos que conociera alguien muy poderoso en esa línea temporal malvada, que lo humilló, lo ridiculizó, tanto que te creaste un esclavo desde pequeñito… Eso ya tiene sentido—_ pensaba Dark pensativo viendo a los dos aludidos reverenciándose ante él —Emmmmm. Yo nunca te dije que pusieras todo a mi mando o que yo esté por encima de ti y te pisotee como los pendejos nobles de Canterlot— hablaba confundido.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero la verdad… me diste una segunda oportunidad. Hizo que mis padres estén vivos. Hizo que vea más cosas, más oportunidades con mis creaciones. Además, hizo…— el potrillo se levantaba mirándolo con una sonrisa señalando su pecho —… Que no tuviera esa placa en mi pecho y la verdad, esto, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco como no tienes idea, amo Soul y pensé en poner que todos estén a tu mando y su voz sea la principal, aunque yo esté aquí— agregaba con otra reverencia.

—Ay, qué lindo. La verdad, no hacía falta un regalo así, que me confiaras tus robots— decía Dark secándose sus lágrimas que salió de sus ojos con el pelaje del gato común.

—Miau, miau, miauuuuuu— se quejaba de que secara sus lágrimas con él para luego dejarlo en el suelo con su pelaje mojado y miraba feo al felino oscuro.

—Sí, amo Soul. Y no me arrepiento por nada al hacer dicha acción— decía con un tono despreocupado.

—Ya veo. Pues ok. Emmmmm. Cat ¿cierto?— miraba a la gatielaga.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Haz lo que te ordenó Mike, aunque tener una cebra de sirvienta, no está mal, aunque está sus estúpidas rimas— mencionaba Dark fastidiado.

—Sí, amo Soul. Lo comprendo— habló el potro levantado al mirar a la cebra.

—Así que bueno, haz lo que te dijo Mike y todo eso.

—Ok, mi señor…— Cat se levantaba del suelo y veía un momento a su amo "supremo" —Emmmm. Disculpe las molestias, mi señor, pero si… termino ¿puedo unirme con ustedes?— preguntaba de forma tímida y ruborizada.

—Sí. Puedes unirte con nosotros, cuando aca…— la felina desapareció junto con Zecora de un chasquido y en unos cinco segundos, se observaba la puerta del laboratorio del lado de afuera y se veía a una gatielaga pateando con fuerza los flancos de la cebra que la mandaba a volar.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, estúpida cebra blanca con rayas negras!— gritaba la felina furiosa para luego cerrar la puerta y regresaba con sus dos amos de un chasquido, y lo hizo en diez segundos.

—… bes— terminó de decir Dark.

—Listo. Ya terminé— decía Cat con una sonrisa infantil con sus garras en su espalda.

— ¿Ya? Vaya, pero que rapidez— decía el gato negro sorprendido.

— ¿Lo hiciste bien? ¿Le borraste la memoria sobre el amuleto?— preguntaba Mike con una ceja alzada.

—Sipi.

—No le borraste nada aparte de eso ¿verdad?

—Nopi.

— ¿Segura?

—Sipi— la chica no dejaba de sonreír con tranquilidad.

—Oooookei. No preguntaré otra vez, porque de todas forma, me da igual lo que le pase a esa cebra— decía el potro alzando sus hombros sin importancia.

—Sí. Total ¿Qué afectaría ella en esta línea de tiempo? Je, je— se reía el felino oscuro haciendo que riera un poco los dos aludidos —Además, imagínate que ya no rima. El mundo estará a salvo de sus rimas que nadie entiende— se reían de nuevo, pero Cat daba una risita con malicia.

 **En otro lugar**

Zecora había aterrizado en un montón de paja de cabeza con sus flancos arriba hasta que intentaba salir por completo de eso.

—Ay ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Y por qué me duele mis flancos?— se preguntaba la cebra sobándose su retaguardia y miraba alrededor confundida — ¿Y qué hago aquí? Recuerdo que estaba en mi casa hasta que… No recuerdo mucho, pero bueno, regresaré a mi casa y haré algo para curarme este dolor de mis flancos— se quejaba un poco de dolor y empezaba a caminar de regreso a su casa. Efectivamente, la gatielaga le borró sus rimas de su cabeza y le colocó un diccionario de la A hasta la Z para que aprendiera a hablar como alguien normal.

 **De regreso en el laboratorio**

Los tres susodichos estaban frente a una puerta negra que parecía de bóveda al tener la cosa circular de color morado y con unas pantallas negras por la puerta.

—Aquí está, amo Soul. Donde guardo cosas de valor, objetos poderosos para que no caiga en malos cascos y muchas cosas más— decía Mike con una sonrisa de presumido.

—Mmmmmm. Está lindo el diseño— habló Dark con una sonrisa sincera mientras al lado suyo, se sentaba el gato común y se lamía una pata, y al otro lado de él, estaba Cat con una expresión pensativa como si se le hubiera olvidado algo.

—Sí, verdad. Me inspiré de usted, amo Soul— mencionó el potrillo mirando a otro lado ruborizado por pena.

—Ya veo. Un buen detallazo— decía con una gran sonrisa.

—Ok. Le mostraré lo que hay en el lugar— Mike se acercaba a las pantallas y empezaba poner un casco en uno, donde pasó un escáner, el ojo en otro, pone otro casco, las dos traseras, el otro ojo y su "cuerno". La puerta hizo un sonido para después empezar a abrirse lentamente. La gatielaga veía eso muy pensativa.

— _Mmmmmm. Hay algo que se me olvidó, pero no me acuer…—_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver el interior poniendo sus ojos bien abiertos como platos ya que observaba una bolsa que estaba en un pilar dentro de una vasija de vidrio boca abajo. Además que en el lugar, también había otros pilares con objetos dentro de una vasija de vidrio. Se veía el amuleto del infinito y un anillo que Mike prefirió dejar de usarlo… por ahora, y algunos objetos más — _Oh rayos ¡Se me olvidó sacar el amuleto del alicornio de su bolsa!—_ pensaba alterada.

—Contemple amo Soul, los objetos poderosos de la bóveda. Aunque no son tantos, pero poco a poco aumentará— decía Mike con orgullo. La gatielaga temerosa, rápidamente, chasqueaba su garra que estaba en su espalda para hacer que la bolsa desapareciera de golpe dejando ver al amuleto antes de que Dark examinara su interior haciendo que la felina suspirara aliviada.

—Mmmmm. Esta lindo y dime ¿Cómo es la seguridad? O sea ¿Qué pasaría si alguien abre la puerta?— preguntaba mirando al potro curioso.

—Pues, es muy simple, amo Soul. Déjame explicarle lo sumamente complicado que es evitar toda mi seguridad— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa —Dentro hay láseres invisible que se supone que es para activar la alarma.

— ¿Cómo que se supone?— preguntaba extrañado.

—Pues, verás que esos láseres hacen sonar la alarma, pero además, te cortarían de forma simple— explicaba con tranquilidad.

—Interesante. Dime que otra cosa tiene dentro— decía con los brazos cruzados.

—Pues, también hay sierras ocultas, un lanzallamas oculto, púas escondidas y muchas cosas peligrosas más. Donde nadie se atreverá a robarme— decía Mike con una sonrisa perversa.

—Ya veo ¿y qué pasa si usan magia?— preguntaba su amo curioso.

—Está cubierto.

— ¿Y si vuela?

—Está cubierto.

— ¿Y si van por abajo?

—Está cubierto.

— ¿Y por arriba?

—También.

— ¿Y si le da un ataque de ansiedad y va a lo kamikaze para que sus compañeros roben?

—También está cubierto— mencionaba el potro con tranquilidad y despreocupado.

—Ya veo. Esa "bóveda" parece más una trampa mortal que solo tienes una vida para pasarlo. Je, je— se reía un poco Dark con malicia.

—Sipi ¿verdad que el amo Mike es muy listo, mi señor?— Cat sonreía con alegría —Hasta puso una cámara para ver quien fue el idiota que intentó tal estupidez de robarle— habló señalando una cámara que estaba en la esquina derecha del fondo.

—Ya veo. Guardar buenos momentos de gente estúpida. Es un buen toque. Buen trabajo lo que hiciste ahí, Mike— decía el gato oscuro mirando al potrillo con una sonrisa y le acariciaba su cabeza. Él estaba fastidiado por eso, pero por dentro, era otra cosa

— _¡Siiiiiii! ¡Le gustó, le gustó! Eso me hace tan feliz que le haya gustado lo que hice ahí—_ pensaba Mike sonriente en el interior.

 **Un rato después**

—Este es el gimnasio, amo Soul. Aquí me entreno todos los días y me fortalezco, sin usar implante en mi cuerpo— hablaba el potro mirando al felino negro con orgullo mientras flexionaba un brazo como presumiendo.

El gimnasio, era un lugar grande con muchas cosas para hacer ejercicio, pero también había un campo para pelear a gusto. Dark miraba alrededor mientras el gato común era acariciado por la gatielaga que estaba agachada.

— ¿En serio? A ver— el felino oscuro agarraba el casco de Mike. Dicha acción, lo hizo ruborizarse, pero igual dejó que lo tocara ya que sentía palpaba con sus garras a su casco —Mmmmm. Se nota esos músculos, mijo, pero sigo pensando que es raro ver a un potrillo musculoso, o sea eso es muy extraño y ese estúpido lobo que hizo cosas extrañas cuando eras un potrillo— decía fastidiado.

— ¿Qué?— Mike estaba confundido por lo que dijo.

—Nada. Cosas mía— decía Dark con normalidad y soltaba el casco de Mike —Te ejercitas muy bien y supongo que las potrillas van detrás de ti ¿verdad? Je, je— decía con una sonrisa pícara dándole un codazo amistoso al potro.

—Pues… sí, creo— el potro alzaba sus hombros —Aunque no me interesa nadie ya que aún pienso ir por ella, la que me dijo, pero veo oportunidades por doquier— agregaba con algo de burla.

—Si mijo. Todas están loquitas. Je, je— daba una risita burlona. En eso, Cat les llamaba la atención.

—Amo Mike, mira quien se acerca. El serio del grupo— decía la gatielaga con burla al ver que se acercaba a ellos, nada menos que Blue Claw.

—Vaya Blue, que oportuno verte por aquí— decía Mike mirando al semental que se paraba frente a los dos.

—La verdad, recibí un mensaje en mi omniherramienta que llegó el amo de los amos— habló Blue con seriedad.

—… Pero si serás chismosa— el potro miraba fastidiado a Cat que miraba a otro lado silbando disimuladamente para luego el potrillo mirar de nuevo al semental —Bueno, es verdad. Supongo que sabes quién es ¿no?— señalaba al felino oscuro que miraba curioso al recién llegado.

—Pues si… Es un honor tenerlo aquí, amo Soul. Los cruzados y yo estamos a tus servicios— decía Blue reverenciándose frente a él.

—Gracias. Je, je. Emmm. Mike ¿Quién es este tipo?— preguntaba confundido.

—Pues, se llama Blue Claw, es el líder de Los Cruzados— explicaba un poco Mike con una sonrisa.

— ¿Los Cruzados?

—Sí. Antes se llamaban Jenízaros en la anterior línea temporal, pero aquí se llaman Los Cruzados. Son ofensivos y defensivos a la vez, pero sobretodo, son letales— decía orgulloso de lo que creó.

—Ya veo…— se quedaba viendo al semental pensativo y se acercaba al potro para hablarle en el oído — ¿Ese era proto?— preguntaba curioso.

—Sí, así es.

—Ok y ¿hiciste lo que te pedí sobre reprogramarlo y todo eso?

—Sí, lo hice como me lo pidió, aunque sigo sin saber porque— susurraba Mike confundido.

—No le des tantas vueltas. Solo que así, no tendrás problemas en el futuro. Créeme, te estoy salvando de un posible enemigo que no vale la pena perder el tiempo— murmuraba con burla.

—Ok, amo Soul. Si usted lo dice— decía el potro sin cuestionarlo.

—Bueno Blue ¿verdad? Porque no nos acompañas, total, está la loquita ésta— mencionó Dark señalando a la gatielaga que abrazaba al felino común, pero en eso, miraba con enojo al gato oscuro.

— ¡QUE NO ESTOY LOCA!— gritaba Cat furiosa.

—Sí, amo Soul. Será un placer acompañarlos— decía Blue para luego levantarse aun con esa seriedad en su rostro.

—Bueno Mike, sigue mostrándome el lugar.

—Claro, amo Soul. Le voy a enseñar mi biblioteca que tengo. Seguro que le encantará— hablaba Mike con algo de emoción en su voz, pero intentaba calmarse para no mostrarse emocionado mientras empezaba a caminar y los demás lo seguían.

—Ok Mike. La verdad, será interesante verlo. Yo también tengo una biblioteca de todo tipo. A ver cuál es la diferencia con nuestras bibliotecas. Je, je— decía el felino negro con un tono bromista. Los cuatro y el común que era cargado por la felina caminaban por el laboratorio subterráneo, aunque Dark estaba pensativo —Que raro.

— ¿Pasa algo, amo Soul?— preguntaba el potro mirándolo de reojo sin dejar de caminar.

—A este punto, debería aparecer, pero no lo ve…— al cruzar una esquina, se detenían en seco al ver como un gran robot apuntaba con su brazo al gato oscuro —… o.

— ¡INTRUSO!— gritaba con fuerza. Era un enorme robot bípedo con una gran armadura negra. Su cabeza era cilíndrica con un gran ojo rojo brillante e intimidante. Tenía un par de espinas en sus hombreras. Tenía dos largos brazos terminados en tres largos y enormes dedos. Aunque su brazo derecho, se había transformado en un cañón y se notaba una clase de bayoneta en la parte inferior del cañón.

— ¡CENTINELA! No es ningún intruso, es nuestro amo, el amo Soul— reclamaba Mike fastidiado.

— ¿AMO SOUL?— el gran robot bajaba el brazo y se inclinaba un poco para escanear con su ojo a Dark que estaba en shock.

— _Por los enormes flancos de Celestia. He visto pasar toda mi vida frente a mis ojos—_ pensaba calmándose y se secaba su frente. El robot terminó de escanearlo y el cañón que tenía en su brazo derecho, cambió a tener sus dedos devuelta y se guardó la bayoneta también.

—AMO SOUL, EL VERDADERO AMO. ESTOY A SUS SERVICIOS— gritaba el Centinela estando erguido.

—Ok. Me alegro— decía el felino oscuro con una sonrisa nerviosa — _Yo pensando en donde estaba él, pero por lo visto, estaba jugando al escondite para cuando llegara el momento, me dé un screamer, pero de los feos—_ pensaba fastidiado.

—Je, je. Esto, amo Soul, él es Centinela. Es mi robot guardián— decía Mike con nerviosismo por lo que pasó hace cinco segundos.

—Ok. Mucho gusto, grandote— saludaba con una garra aun nervioso. Después de eso, reanudaban su caminata y se unió Centinela también hasta que llegaban a la biblioteca.

—Ésta es mi biblioteca privada, amo Soul— decía Mike volteándose para mirarlo con una sonrisa emocionado.

—Mmmmmmm— el gato oscuro caminaba por la biblioteca y miraba todo con atención —… Nyeh. He visto mejores bibliotecas que esta— decía alzando sus hombros sin importancia haciendo que la sonrisa del potro desapareciera para entristecerse.

—Ya veo…

—Pero está bien. Está lindo. Al menos pusiste que esa es…— el felino señalaba una imagen de una varita en un estante de libros —… De magia y esa es de…— señaló ahora a otro estante con una imagen de un engranaje —… Maquinas o algo así— no sabía lo que era.

—Pues algo así, amo Soul. Esa sería de tecnología ya que lo que pasa, es que estudio libros de Star Swirl el barbudo…— el potrillo fue interrumpido por su amo.

— ¿El viejo loco ese?— preguntaba curioso.

—Sí, ese mismo. Je, je— se reía un poco con burla —Y pues bueno, cuando estudio un libro incompleto de Star Swirl el barbudo. Lo completo por un lado con fórmulas mágicas y otra con mi tecnología— explicaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo. La verdad, no me interesa mucho del viejo loco ese, peeeero de igual forma, tengo libros de ese viejo en mi biblioteca privada también— decía para nada impresionado.

—Ya veo…— el potro se entristeció de nuevo ya que tan bien que iba hasta que le venía una duda — ¿Qué clase de libros tienes, amo Soul?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—Pueeeees, tengo de todo un poco, de magia, historias, de muchas cosas que he ido recogiendo y solo necesito un libro original o una copia del original de cada quien, y ya está. Me gusta coleccionar libros para que mis "súbditos" aprendan— decía con orgullo.

— ¿Tiene de todo?— preguntaba pensativo.

—Sí. De todo.

—Mmmmmm ¿Y tendrá de casualidad…— Mike buscaba en uno de los estantes y sacaba un libro que llamó la atención de Dark —… Este libro?— preguntaba mostrándole un libro que tenía un título que decía "Tecno-magia. Volumen 1. Por Mike Bluer".

—… Emmmm. No. No lo tengo— al escuchar lo que dijo el gato, el potro sonrió de nuevo con alegría.

— ¿En serio? Pues. Je, je. Este libro le parecerá muy interesante, amo Soul— habló el potro con una sonrisa de presumido.

—Ya veo… Yyyyyy ¿de qué se trata?— preguntaba el felino con curiosidad. Mientras Cat estaba frente a Blue con el gato común para que lo acariciara o algo por el estilo, pero el semental la miraba con seriedad de no acariciarlo, pero la gatielaga insistía.

—Pues, se trata de combinar la magia con la tecnología— explicó un poco el potrillo.

—Oh, ya veo ¿Como esos ataques cutres que me atacaste cuando estabas loco en esa línea temporal?— preguntaba con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Sí, esa— respondió con fastidio de recordar eso.

—Ya veo. Cuando lo vi, la verdad me interesó un poco eso para serte sincero— admitía apenado.

—Ya veo, amo Soul. Bueno, proseguiré. Aquí en este libro, creé hechizos únicos combinando magia con la tecnología. Si quiere… puede verlos, amo Soul— decía con algo de timidez pasándole el libro.

—Pues, a ver— Dark tomaba el libro y lo abrió para echarle un vistazo —Mmmmmm. Tecno-Alas. Parece interesante— lo releía —Ok. Que alguien me sujete este libro— apareció el largo brazo del Centinela a un lado del felino y agarró el libro —Muchas gracias, grandote— respiraba hondo — _Por favor, que me salga bien. Lo tecnológico no es mi fuerte, pero lo intento—_ pensaba fastidiado y estiraba sus brazos a los lados. De su garra izquierda, salía unos símbolos mágicos y el de la derecha, símbolos tecnológicos — ¡Tecno-Alas!— exclamaba con entusiasmo.

—…

—…

—… Emmmmm ¿Debía pasar algo?— preguntaba Cat muy confundida al ver a su amo estático en la misma posición.

—Ay, no puede ser ¿¡Es en serio!?— gritaba el felino oscuro enojado con una vena salida en su frente.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntaba Mike extrañado.

—Lo que pasa, es que la tecnología y yo, no nos llevamos bien y con eso, estos hechizos, no me saldrá bien. Como mínimo, explotaré la casa de alguien— respondía fastidiado.

 **En otro lado**

En una mansión, se observaba a Blueblood saliendo del baño con una toalla en su cuerpo hasta en su crin.

—Aaaa que relajante y por fin me quité la pintura de mi pelaje. Llevó mucho tiempo quitármelo, pero dio resultado. Muy bien, iré a tomar algo. Tengo sed— decía el príncipe caminando hacia la cocina e iba hacia el refrigerador y lo abría.

A lo lejos, se veía a Canterlot y aparte, se observaba una columna de humo con la figura de una cara de gato.

—…— Blueblood tenía el pelaje negro y sujetaba la puerta del refrigerador… Solo eso, su mansión era solo escombros y lo que sobrevivió era la puerta del refri, aunque a los cinco segundos, caía el "semental" al suelo con los ojos en espiral.

 **Devuelta con los importantes**

—Ay, amo Soul. No sea exagerado. Creo que se posicionó mal. Tiene que ponerse así. Como yo lo hago— decía el potro poniéndose en dos cascos con sus patas delanteras a los lados.

— ¿Así?— Dark hacía lo mismo, pero copiándose del potrillo.

—Sí, así. Ahora di el hechizo fuerte y claro ¡Tecno-Alas!— exclamaba y en unos segundos, aparecía unas alas de metal en su lomo — ¿Ahora lo ves?— preguntaba mostrándole su lomo.

—Sí. Ahora lo veo ¡Es increíble!— exclamó su amo con emoción para luego concentrarse en lo que estaba —Muy bien… ¡Tecno-Alas!— gritaba con fuerza y claridad.

—…

—…

—… ¡Ay, por favor!— se quejaba molesto de que no funcionará de nuevo.

 **En otro lugar**

En el castillo de Canterlot, en el comedor, se observaba a Celestia sentada levitando un trozo de pastel y un tenedor. Iba a insertar el tenedor en el pastel, pero al tocarlo, le explotó el pastel en su cara quedando embarrada con el mismo para luego caer de espalda por la sorpresiva "explosión".

 **Devuelta con los otros**

—Grrr. Por eso, la tecnología no va bien conmigo, o sea me tienen que explicar muchas veces una cosa para que no termine en llama o explote y con estos hechizos de magia con tecnología, pues, ahí está el resultado— decía Dark fastidiado y miraba el suelo molesto.

—…— el potro estaba pensativo, pero en eso, sonreía para luego ponerse en posición y exclamaba — ¡Tecno-Alas!

— ¿Eh?— el gato negro miraba al pequeño extrañado — ¿Por qué exclamas si ya tienes esas alas de metal?— preguntaba molesto.

—La verdad, no fue para mí. Je, je. Mira en tu espalda— respondió Mike señalándolo con un casco.

— ¿Qué?— el felino confundido giraba su cabeza para ver sorprendido que tenía alas de metal en su espalda —Ahuevo ¡Soy un gato con alas!— exclamaba con emoción y volaba usando las alas que se agitaba para luego volar por la biblioteca con alegría — _La verdad, puedo volar sin alas o puedo ser un alicornio, pero volar siendo un gato y teniendo alas ¡Es lo mejor del mundo!—_ pensaba con entusiasmo.

—…— el potro sonreía al verlo alegre, pero de forma imprevista, Dark voló a toda velocidad hacia Mike sobresaltándolo, aunque después quedó sorprendido y ruborizado ya que el gato lo abrazaba con fuerza.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias!— agradecía muy emocionado.

—D-De nada— decía el potrillo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Siiiii, quiero también unirme al abrazo con mi señor!— exclamaba Cat apareciendo a un lado con una gran sonrisa y los abrazaba a los dos poniéndolos en su pecho mientras el felino común estaba en la cara de Blue ya que lo había lanzado para ir a abrazar a sus amos.

—… ¿No dijiste que tenía un problema con el "acercamiento"?— preguntaba el gato extrañado.

—No le busque lógica, amo— fue lo único que respondió Mike rodando sus ojos.

—… Buena respuesta. Je, je— Dark sonreía de forma infantil, aunque de forma disimulada, pasaba su garra en la cadera de la gatielaga hasta tocándole un poco su retaguardia.

— ¡No me toques, pervertido!— gritaba la felina de golpe y se escuchó una fuerte cachetada.

 **Unos segundos después**

Se observaba a un gato negro sobándose su mejilla que tenía marcado la huella de la pata de Cat mientras ella se iba hacia el líder de los Cruzados con los brazos cruzados, aun estando enojada.

—… Que gatita tan especial creaste— decía el felino oscuro con sarcasmo.

—Je, je. Si— reía algo nervioso el potro.

Después de eso, Dark continuó leyendo el libro e hizo algunos de esos hechizos, o sea los hacía Mike por obvias razones. Hizo algunos tecno-hechizos como Ilusión Pétrea y Divide Almas, éste último no para el gato negro, si no a Mike ya que jamás, jamás, JAMAS, divida el alma en uno bueno y uno malo con Dark, no quería causar problemas con eso después.

Habían pasado un rato en la biblioteca. La gatielaga jugaba con el felino común hasta invitaba a Blue, pero no jugaba con ella, solo la veía jugar y Centinela observaba fijamente con su ojo al gato negro ya que no le quitó el ojo encima desde que lo vio.

—Bueno, fue divertido ver estos tecno-hechizos. Je, je. La verdad, son increíbles, Mike— decía Dark con una sonrisa sincera sosteniendo el libro en sus garras.

—Gracias por sus halagos, amo Soul— agradecía ruborizado por la pena que sentía.

—Je, je. Por cierto ¿me prestarías el libro? Es para sacarle una copia y tenerlo en mi biblioteca, o sea este libro no debería faltar en mi biblioteca. Je, je.

—Claro, amo Soul. Puede llevarse el libro o cualquier libro de mi biblioteca, si quiere— afirmó sin duda alguna en prestarle su libro de tecno-hechizo.

—Ok. Gracias. Te lo regresaré después, cuando tenga esa copia. Je, je— le agradecía para luego guardar el libro en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

—Ok, amo Soul.

—Mmmmmmm. A todo esto ¿Dónde está el nuevo escuadrón de robot que te creaste? Porque suponiendo que no son iguales a como los vi antes— mencionaba curioso.

—Pues, están en una misión en Zebrica. No deberían tardar tanto, pero si usted quiere, podemos ir de inmediato allá— sugería el potro con una sonrisa.

—Sí. La verdad, quiero conocer ese escuadrón que te creaste. Espero que estén felices al verme. Je, je— decía el felino con una gran sonrisa.

—Je, je. Pues claro, amo Soul. Estarán muy felices de verte— habló Mike con una sonrisa burlona —Cat, llévanos a la nave Exceed de una vez, excepto Centinela por obvias razones. Podríamos ir al portal, pero así es más rápido y también que me refiero, en la nave, en el puente, en el suelo y no caer encima de Phoenix, Cat— decía con seriedad.

—Okie, pero si mi señor me lo autoriza— habló la gatielaga con sus garras en su espalda teniendo una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿En serio tengo que autorizar cualquier orden que tú le des, Mike?— preguntaba Dark con fastidio.

—Je, je. Sí, amo Soul— se rascaba la nuca apenado haciéndolo suspirar.

—Sí. Te lo autorizo y todo eso— afirmó el gato oscuro con fastidio.

— ¡Genial! ¡Siguiente parada, a la nave Exceed del Escuadrón Omega!— gritaba la felina con mucho entusiasmo teniendo alzado al gato común en sus garras para luego chasquear con su cola y los presentes desaparecían del lugar, excepto Centinela ya que debía cuidar el laboratorio y por otras cosas más.

Continuará.

* * *

 **La verdad, este capítulo me complicó mucho, porque no sabía cómo empezar, no sabía si poner esa escena o lo dejo para después, no sabía si poner esto o aquello, o sea hacer este capítulo, costó y además que no quería dejarlo ahí estando Dark de visita :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	13. La muestra del progreso (segunda parte)

**Capítulo 12: La muestra del progreso (segunda parte)**

Dentro de la nave Exceed. Aparecían en el puente de la dicha nave, Mike, Cat con el gato común, Blue y Dark el original. Éste último, miraba alrededor impresionado.

—Wow. Está de lujo igual que el color— comentaba el gato oscuro con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Me alegro que le guste, amo Soul— agradecía el potro con una sonrisa apenado —Bueno, estamos en la nave Exceed. Esta nave es lo que usan el Escuadrón Omega para sus misiones— explicaba un poco a su amo.

—Ya veo… Una bonita nave para viajar de un lado a otro. Je, je— decía mirando el lugar con atención mientras la gatielaga se sentaba en un asiento que estaba ahí con el felino común en su regazo para acariciarlo con cariño.

—Sí, lo sé— al decir eso el potrillo, apareció de golpe la esfera brillante de la nave a un lado de Dark sobresaltándolo un poco por la repentina aparición.

— _Pero bueno ¿es que les gustan dar screamer gratuitos o que cosa?—_ pensaba el gato negro fastidiado.

—Bienvenido a la nave Exceed, amo Soul. Estoy a tus servicios, amo supremo. Pero por favor, le sugiero siempre limpiarse las patas antes de subir, aquí no somos cochinos. Gracias— decía Byte con educación, aunque sonaba extraño al ser robótica.

—Váyase a la broma, una esfera parlante— comentaba el felino algo sorprendido — _La verdad, he visto muchas cosas ilógicas, donde en un mundo, todos los objetos tienen vida. Así que esto no me sorprende—_ hablaba en su mente.

— _Al menos Byte, no tuvo que preguntar o yo decirle que ahí está nuestro amo—_ pensaba Mike con fastidio para luego sonreír —Amo Soul, le quiero presentar a Byte. Es la IA de la nave. Se encarga del buen funcionamiento de la nave e informar de cualquier problema, entre otros.

— ¿Byte? Vaya, que conveniente— decía Dark pensativo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntaba el potro extrañado.

—Por nada. Son cosas mías. Je, je— se rascaba la nuca apenado.

—Ok, amo Soul. Bueno, iré por mi escuadrón que deben estar afuera. Así que si quiere, puede esperar aquí, amo Soul— decía el potrillo con una reverencia.

—Sí, claro. Aquí estaré hablando con una esfera parlante. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida— comentó el gato con un tono bromista.

—Ok, mi amo. Ahorita regreso— Mike se retiraba del lugar.

—Ok, ok…— el felino miraba fijamente a Byte que seguía flotando a su lado —… ¿Me recuerdas?

—Negativo, amo Soul. No dice nada en mi almacenamiento que lo haya visto, días, meses o años anteriores— hablaba la esfera.

—Oh bueno, debe ser una casualidad entonces— alzaba sus hombros, pero en eso, escuchó una voz proveniente de la cabina del conductor.

— ¿Amo Soul?— era nada menos que Bat que salía de la cabina ya que creía que estaba sola, porque se había quedado esperando a que los demás regresen para volver a casa.

—Sí, así es. Je, je. Y supongo que tu… eres miembro del Escuadrón Omega ¿verdad?— intentaba adivinar Dark con una sonrisa. En eso, la bat poni se acercó a toda velocidad poniéndose frente al gato y se reverenciaba hasta tocar su barbilla con el suelo.

—A-así es, amo Soul. Yo soy B-Bat Wing, mucho gusto en conocerlo, a-amo Soul— hablaba la robot algo temerosa, pero intentaba no mostrarse así frente a su amo.

— ¿Bat Wing? Je, je. Curioso nombre— decía con una sonrisa infantil.

—S-sí. Además que soy la miembro más rápida y veloz del escuadrón hasta del mundo— lo decía de forma presumida como siempre, aunque estuviera algo temerosa.

—Ya veo… Hasta "modesta" eres. Je, je— se reía un poco por lo que dijo.

—Pues claro. Soy muy "modesta"— mencionaba con un poco más de confianza mientras alzaba un poco la vista para verlo mejor.

—Ok… Mmmmmm. Creo que te conozco… Tú eres la desarmada ¿verdad?— intentaba adivinar con una sonrisa infantil.

—…— la robot no respondió de inmediato ya que al escuchar eso, le venía un recuerdo de hacía tiempo.

 **Flashback (en la anterior línea de tiempo)**

Dead Wing aprovechaba que Dark estaba distraído. Así que rápidamente, volaba a una velocidad abismal para estar detrás del gato en un segundo cerca del techo teniendo listo sus cuchillas que tenía en sus pezuñas y de sus alas también, volaba hacia el gato a una velocidad anormal, pero antes de que lo tocara, en la sombra del felino, salía una garra un poco grande hecho de sombra atrapando a la pegaso de su lomo e inmovilizando sus alas en el último segundo. Las cuchillas estaban a centímetros de la espalda del gatuno.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?— se preguntaba Dead confundida. Dark le respondía sin dejar de bloquear los ataques de alguien.

—Je, je. Él es Shadow. Es un poco tímido y solo te quiere saludar. Shadow, dale el saludo que practicamos. Je, je— la garra bajaba como metiéndose en la sombra haciendo que la pegaso se estrellara con fuerza en el suelo, pero ahí no terminaba, la garra salía elevándose con su "prisionera" para estrellarla en el suelo de nuevo y así estaba, estrellándola contra el suelo de forma rápida y veloz, a la robot le salían tuercas, aceite, un casco hasta que la garra se detenía para elevarse al techo. Dead tenía un corto circuito y la garra bajaba de golpe a una velocidad brutal hasta que la estrellaba al suelo destruyéndola por completo, y su cabeza quedaba rodando por ahí. La garra se ocultaba nuevamente en la sombra del gato.

 **Fin del flashback**

—… Si… Esa era yo— decía Bat con fastidio y avergonzada de lo que pasó en esa línea temporal.

— ¡Si, lo sabía! Je, je. Bueno, ya conocí a una. Ahora a esperar a los otros. Je, je— hablaba Dark sentándose en uno de los asientos que había ahí.

—Ok, amo Soul… Y ¿quiere que haga algo por usted? Dime lo que sea y lo haré— decía poniéndose de nuevo frente a él con una reverencia y lo había dicho con un tono algo sumiso.

—Mmmmmmmm. Pues…— se quedaba pensativo al saber que orden darle para pasar el rato mientras venga el potro con los otros.

 **Afuera de la nave**

La compuerta de la nave se abría dejando ver a Mike que se bajaba de la nave para luego observar a su alrededor. Observaba que estaba cerca de un poblado con varias cebras. En eso, escuchaba una voz femenina a un par de metros de su posición.

—Hola, amo Mike— el aludido giraba su cabeza para ver que se trataba de Fox Shot que se acercaba al potro con su típica sonrisa de maniática — ¿Qué te trae por aquí, amo?

—Pues, para avisarles de algo importante, pero ¿Cómo va la misión?— preguntaba Mike curioso.

—Je, je. Va bien. Una que otra cebra enfermita, pero Poison lo arregla de una vez con sus brazaletes. Esa plaga no es rival para Poison Ivy— la unicornio señalaba a la susodicha que curaba a una cebra usando las púas verdes de su brazalete derecho —Explosive la ayuda con las cebras, aunque es sorprendente que quiera unirse esta vez, aunque comprendo que no hay nada que matar, o sea aburrido. Así que él ayuda como el semental sonriente que le da confianza a las cebras… más a las hembras. Je, je— el potro veía a Explosive llevando a una cebra en su lomo con la terrestre verde para que la curara ya que se veía lo muy enferma que estaba, pero se notaba lo sonrojada que estaba.

—Ya veo ¿y los demás?— preguntaba al no ver a los otros.

—Aquí, amo Mike— decía una voz femenina molesta. Mike giraba su cabeza a otro lado para ver a Phoenix sentada en el suelo como si fuera una gata igual que Spectral al estar a su lado con su mirada inexpresiva y también estaba Set, pero recostado a un árbol de ahí despreocupado.

— ¿Qué hacen ahí? Se supone que deben ayudar y así terminan más rápido— habló extrañado al ver a sus robots cerca de la nave.

—Je, je. Pues, te cuento que Phoenix quería ayudar, pero lo único que hizo fue darles miedo con su carota de malhumorada. Ja, ja, ja— se reía con burla Fox haciendo que la alicornio de fuego la viera con rabia.

—Sí. Debiste haberlo visto, amo Mike. Le gritaba a una bola de cebras, pero ni caso le hicieron hasta parecía que se orinaron. Ja, ja, ja— se reía el semental. La yegua roja no decía nada, solo miraba a otro lado furiosa, pero a la vez, avergonzada.

—Ok, ok. Lo de Phoenix lo entiendo, pero ¿y ustedes?— preguntaba el potro a la pegaso silenciosa y a Set.

—Je, je. Yo, no podía ayudar, porque si no, me daría ganas de secuestrar a una cebra y usarla a los experimentos, aunque tenemos a Pinkie, pero más, mejor. Je, je— daba una risita de lunática la unicornio.

— _Alivio que no ayudaste y alivio que no supo que tuvimos de "sirvienta" a Zecora por un rato—_ pensaba Mike rodando sus ojos.

—Y bueno, Spectral no podía ayudar, porque le da a las cebras escalofríos con su presencia. No podíamos ayudarlos con ella ahí, en medio erizando el pelaje de mucho. Je, je— al escuchar lo que dijo Fox, la pegaso silenciosa se tapaba la cabeza con la capucha para que no miraran su sonrojo que se formó en su rostro.

—Yo por mi parte…— el semental se estiraba y daba un bostezo —… Me da flojera— decía cerrando los ojos.

— _Que novedad—_ pensaba el potrillo rodando sus ojos fastidiado —Pero entonces ¿Qué están haciendo aquí sentados o acostado por parte tuya, Set?— preguntaba curioso.

—Yo vigilo para que no pase nada mientras están Poison y Explosive ayudando a las cebras— respondió la alicornio con seriedad.

—Yo vigilo mis sueños. Je, je— se reía el semental con burla.

—…— Spectral hacía señas con su garra derecha de "yo vigilo a todos".

—Yo te vigilo. Je, je— fue lo que respondió la unicornio con una sonrisa maniática mirando a su amo.

—Ay, qué bien. Sigan con su buen trabajo— decía el potrillo con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, amo Mike ¿Qué es lo importante que nos quería decir?— preguntaba Phoenix con seriedad.

—Pues, la verdad, prefiero mostrárselo mejor que decirlo, aunque ¿Cat no se los dijo por la omniherramienta?— preguntaba Mike extrañado.

—Esa gatielaga nos envió un mensaje, pero ese mensaje solo nos dice "Oigan, les esperaran una gran sorpresa que les impactaran de por vida. Ji, ji, ji"— imitaba Fox a Cat haciendo reír un poco a Set.

—Esa Cat es toda una loquilla. Je, je. Bueno, amo Mike ¿Qué es esa sorpresa que nos dice Cat?— preguntaba el semental viendo de reojo a Mike con un ojo.

—Pues… creo que mejor terminen con la misión y después entren a la nave. Como dijo Cat "los impactaran"— decía el potro con una sonrisa maliciosa —Así que nos vemos al rato— dicho eso, entró nuevamente a la nave.

—Oye, amo Mike, yo no tengo nada que hacer. Así que…— la unicornio iba a la nave, pero la yegua enojona, la detenía agarrándole su cola.

—Ni lo pienses. Así que ¡siéntate!— exclamó Phoenix jalando a Fox haciendo que caiga al suelo a su lado.

—Eres mala. Muy mala… Je, je, je— se reía maniática la unicornio para luego sentarse como estaba Phoenix, igual que cualquier gata.

 **Adentro de la nave**

Mike regresaba al puente.

—Amo Soul, disculpe las molestias, pero creo que debe…— el potro se detenía para ver extrañado como Bat volaba por toda la nave haciendo piruetas o acrobacias. Dark que estaba sentado, no le quitaba la vista de encima para luego mirar que la bat poni aterrizaba frente a él en dos patas y tenía las garras alzadas, aunque Mike se impactaba ya que su robot, llevaba puesto una falda muy corta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuve, amo Soul?— preguntaba Bat con una sonrisa presumida, aunque insegura y avergonzada. Uno, porque era normal en ella, lo otro, era que si no impresionaba a su amo "supremo", no sabía que haría con su vida de robot y lo último, por la falda que le obligó a usar.

—Mmmmmmm. Estuviste… mejor que Rainbow Crash. Je, je— al escuchar eso, la aludida se alegró mucho ya que le diga ese cumplido y que sea superior a la pegaso celeste, le alegraba el día haciendo que se ponga en cuatro y se reverenciaba hasta tocar su mentón en el suelo.

—Gracias, amo Soul por escuchar sus palabras— agradecía con un tono algo sumiso.

—De nada. Je, je— en eso, el gato veía al potro que estaba parado ahí extrañado —Hola Mike. Estaba conociendo mejor a la bat poni y déjame decirte que a diferencia de la anterior, esta es mucho más linda que cualquiera— comentaba con su típica sonrisa haciendo que la susodicha se sonrojada por lo que dijo, pero aun así, no se movió de su sitio.

—Emmm. Gracias, amo Soul. La verdad, quería que esta vez fueran como los ponis "normales" y bien diseñada— contestaba Mike con una sonrisa de presumido mientras se acercaba a su amo.

—Ya veo y muy presumida además. Je, je— daba una risita burlona.

—Pues si… ¿Le molesta eso? Si quiere puedo volver a reprogramarla— al decir eso el potro, Bat se sorprendía mucho y se preocupaba, y sus patas temblaban un poco como si estuviera temerosa de la decisión que tomara Dark.

—Mmmmmmmm. No, déjala así. Porque si te hubiera dicho que la reprogrames, te lo hubiera dicho también que lo hicieras con Cat ¿no crees?— decía el gato mirándolo con una ceja alzada haciendo que la bat poni se aliviara.

—Sí. Entiendo, amo Soul. Disculpa por lo que dije antes— se disculpaba reverenciándose ante él —… _A todo esto, yo ni se si se podría reprogramar a Cat—_ pensaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Ya, ya. No tienes que reverenciarte cada cinco segundos por cualquier cosa— decía el felino rodando sus ojos —Y tú Bat, ya te puedes levantar.

—Ok, amo Soul— se levantaban los dos.

—Amo Soul… ¿Me puedo quitar la falda?— preguntaba Bat avergonzada.

—No. Se aguanta mientras estoy aquí— respondía Dark con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ok…— bajaba la mirada sonrojada de tener esa falda.

—Emmmm. Por cierto, amo Soul, el resto de mi escuadrón vendrán un poquito tarde ya que todavía no han terminado la misión— decía el potro con seriedad.

—Ok, Mike. No tengo problema para esperar otro rato más y además, no diré mi opinión al ver a Bat hasta que vea al resto del equipo ¿ok?— mencionaba Dark con su típica sonrisa.

—Ok, amo Soul. Espero que Bat lo haya impresionado— decía el potrillo algo preocupado.

—Sí. La verdad, me impresionó un "poco". Es rápida y letal, o sea esas garras deben estar muy afilados— hablaba el gato haciendo que la bat poni se ruborizara.

—Claro, amo Soul. Yo siempre me las afilo para sentir la sangre de mis enemigos— respondió Bat con una sonrisa presumida y algo sádica.

—Ya veo. Je, je… Por cierto ¿tienen un lugar para comer? Tengo hambre. Je, je— se reía apenado el felino al sentir como gruñía su estómago.

—Claro, amo Soul. Es por aquí, sígueme— decía Mike con una voz amable haciendo que Dark se levantara y el potro lo guiaba hacia el comedor de la nave siendo seguido por Bat, Cat con el gato común en sus brazos y Blue ya que lo seguían por si su amo supremo los requería en cualquier momento.

 **Un rato después**

El resto del escuadrón, ya había entrado en la nave con la misión completada. Poison ya había curado a todas las cebras de la plaga que atacó Zebrica y fue agradecida por las cebras igual que Explosive.

Estaban caminando en dirección al puente de la nave para saber qué era lo que iba a decirles Mike, aunque no iban con prisas para llegar.

— ¿Tu sabes que es lo que nos dirá el amo Mike, Phoenix?— preguntaba Fox con su típica sonrisa, pero estando emocionada.

—Si lo supiera, te lo diría. Yo tampoco sé lo que quiere, o sea no soy adivina— respondió la alicornio de fuego con enojo de siempre.

—Sí, lo sé. Je, je. Pero sería divertido adivinar lo que nos quiere decir o mejor dicho, descifrar el mensaje de Cat. Si será regalo, si será armas, si será un nuevo integrante. Hay muchas posibilidades. Je, je— se reía un poco la unicornio y estaba pensativa para saber lo que querría su amo haciendo que Phoenix rodara sus ojos.

—Espero que no sea un nuevo integrante. Con solo tener a la loca Cat, ya fue suficiente— susurraba el semental explosivo a la yegua verde con fastidio al imaginarse a otro integrante igual como la gatielaga haciendo reír un poco a Poison.

En un minuto, llegaban al puente y se detenían para observar alrededor.

—Mmmmmmm ¿Dónde está el amo Mike o Bat?— preguntaba Set confundido ya que no veía a ninguno de los susodichos. Los presentes estaban extrañados hasta que se escuchó una voz masculina detrás suyo haciendo que se erizaran sus pelajes.

—Así que ¿estos son el nuevo Escuadrón? Vaya, son interesantes y más esa fueguito, porque en serio, está ardiente. Je, je— esa voz la conocían muy bien como si hubiera sido ayer. Estaban impactados hasta Phoenix y también que no tenía su expresión de enojada.

El grupo se volteaban lentamente para ver exaltados al mismísimo Dark Soul que tenía la mitad de un pan dulce en una garra y le daba un mordisco. Detrás del gato, estaban llegando Mike junto con Blue, Cat que también comía un pan dulce y Bat, aunque estas últimas, estaban manchadas de harina en una que otra parte como si no le dio tiempo de limpiarse. El felino común estaba durmiendo acostado cerca de una pared.

—Hola chicos ¿me recuerdan?— Dark sonreía de forma infantil mientras terminaba de comer su pan dulce.

— ¡Amo Soul!— exclamaban al unísono los otros miembros del escuadrón y se reverenciaban de golpe ante él.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Je, je— se reía un poco burlón el gato oscuro.

— ¡Sorpresa! ¿Les gustó la sorpresa? Ji, ji— daba una risita Cat con malicia.

— _Esa gatielaga hija de tu…—_ pensaba Phoenix enojada ya que le tomó desprevenida que haya venido el amo supremo.

—Amo Soul, les quiero presentar al resto de mi escuadrón— decía Mike acercando a los demás que estaban aún en reverencia —Primero está Set— mencionaba señalando al semental.

—Mucho gusto, amo Soul— hablaba de forma educada nunca antes vista, pero temblaba un poco.

— ¿Set? ¿Así se llama? ¿Solo Set?— preguntaba Dark con la cabeza inclinado a un lado.

—Emmmm. Sí, amo Soul— respondió el potro.

—Pero que nombre tan soso. Suena como si fuera un poni flojo— decía el gato negro rodando sus ojos.

— ¡Oye!— exclamaba el aludido ofendido haciendo reír a Fox y a Cat en voz baja.

—Ok. Emmmmm. Él es bueno con las espadas y con las pistolas— hablaba el potrillo.

—Y también flojear. Ji, ji— daba una risita la gatielaga.

— ¡Vas a seguir!— exclamó enojado Set mirando feo a la felina que no paraba de reír.

—Espera un momento ¿eres ese robot callado que tiene una vocecita chillona, porque tu creador no tenía presupuesto para ponerte una voz de hombre?— al escuchar la pregunta de su amo supremo, Fox, Cat y Bat se partían de risa, aunque Phoenix le daba un codazo a la unicornio para que se comportara.

—Sí, amo… Ese era yo— decía el semental flojo avergonzado.

—Ya veo. Vaya, al menos tu voz es aceptable o que al menos hablas. Ja, ja, ja. Porque la otra vez, parecía que estuviera peleando con un mudo. Je, je ¿Recuerdas esa pelea tan épica de espaditas? Je, je— se reía burlón el felino.

—…— Set empezaba a recordar ese evento de hacía mucho tiempo, pero no le agradaba recordar eso.

 **Flashback**

El lugar, era un bosque de noche con la luna en alto. Knife miraba alrededor confundido, pero algo le llamaba la atención y era que delante de él, estaba Dark en su forma gato con un traje de ninja negro con una katana. Se veía su reflejo en el filo y lo agarraba con sus garras.

—…— el felino no decía nada. El lugar era silencioso y los dos estaban en guardia, pero antes de que se diera cuenta el robot, el gato aparecía por detrás de él dándole la espalda al poni robot y enfundaba su espada en la funda que tenía en la cintura —Fuiste un gran y decepcionante espadachín. No mereces estar… encendido— mientras lo decía, el cuerpo de Knife aparecía líneas por todos lados como cuadritos —Ni mereces estar completo. Je, je— el cuerpo del robot, caía al suelo hecho pedacitos.

 **Fin del flashback**

 **—**... Si… Lo recuerdo…— decía Set fastidiado.

— _Ejem._ Ok amo… esto… ahora le quiero presentar a Explosive— seguía Mike señalando al otro semental —Él es experto en…

—Explotar ¿verdad? Je, je— habló Dark con un tono bromista haciendo que se avergonzara Explosive.

—No exactamente… Solo es experto en explosivos y…— el potro fue interrumpido de nuevo.

—Explotar.

— ¡Que no exploto!— exclamaba el semental explosivo con molestia.

— ¿En serio? Pensaba que eras un kamikaze. Después de explotarte tú solo. Je, je— se reía un poco el gato.

—…— no respondió. Recordaba ese día con mucha claridad.

 **Flashback**

—Je, je. Gato hacer boom— decía Destroyer con una bazooka en los cascos y disparaba hacia Dark sin más.

— ¡Destroyer, como se te ocurre disparar esa cosa dentro!— exclamaba Fox Die molesta. El gato no se movía del sitio, solo giraba sus ojos en la dirección del disparo.

—Wow. Qué lindo ¿Ese es mi regalo? Vaya, no sabía que era mi cumpleaños. Je, je. Que amable, pero no me gusta. Prefiero que me regalen una yegua o leche. Así que te lo devuelvo con todo y envoltura. Je, je— comentaba el felino con burla y alzaba su garra derecha — ¡Carta trampa activada, cilindros mágicos!— exclamaba y una extraña carta roja aparecía frente de él para luego desaparecer y aparecía en su lugar, dos cilindros. El disparo pasaba por uno de los dos cilindros para salir por el otro e iba en dirección al semental robot que lo disparó.

El escuadrón al ver que se dirigían hacia ellos, se quitaban de ahí, pero Destroyer estaba en el mismo sitio mirando como su propio disparo llegaba hacia él metiéndose en la bazooka.

— ¿Yo hacer boom?— se producía una gran explosión. Cuando el humo se disipaba, dejaba ver solo piezas del robot y su cabeza, antes de apagarse decía —Odio gato— sus ojos se apagaban.

 **Fin del flashback**

Explosive solo se quedó reverenciado con la mirada baja.

—Emmmm. Bueno…— Mike señalaba ahora a una de las yeguas —Ella es Spectral. Es la pegaso más sigilosa del grupo.

— ¿En serio? A ver. Dime algo. Lo que sea— decía Dark mirándola con una sonrisa.

—…— la pegaso robot lo miraba de reojo sin levantarse.

—Vaya, es buena. Je, je— sonreía de forma infantil.

—Emmmm. Sí, amo…— el potro tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Espera ¿tú eres esa robot que apuñalas espaldas y terminó acribillada?— preguntaba el felino con curiosidad.

—…— Spectral se ruborizaba de pena y asentía con la cabeza al recordar de nuevo eso.

 **Flashback**

Espectro se había camuflado y tenía una cuchilla para atacar al gato por la espalda mientras se distraía por Fox Die que le disparaba sin parar con su rifle. La robot estaba cerca de apuñalarlo hasta que al estar a centímetros de él, levantó la cuchilla, pero de repente, Dark habló.

— ¿Eso es todo? Haz otra cosa diferente, comooooo esto— decía el felino quitándose del medio de las balas. Espectro se impactó y sin darle el tiempo de reaccionar, recibía los disparos en todo su cuerpo y su camuflaje se desactivaba para dejarla en descubierto, y caía al suelo echando chispas.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Ya veo. Je, je. Supongo que la calladita la hace muy peligrosa ¿verdad?— preguntaba Dark curioso.

—Sí, amo Soul. Es muy letal cuando está en completo sigilo— respondió Mike con una sonrisa orgulloso —Bueno, prosigo. Ella es Fox Shot. La mejor…— fue interrumpido por la aludida.

—Amo Mike, no hace falta que me presentes. Lo hago yo. Je, je— decía Fox con una sonrisa maniática mientras se ponía firme para ver al gato, aunque esa mirada ponía incomodo a Dark —Yo soy Fox Shot. Soy la mejor francotiradora del mundo. Doy head shot sin fallar una vez hasta puedo disparar a un objetivo a más de mil kilómetros o más— se presentaba sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya veo… Supongo que eres esa zorra robot del grupo. La cual no debía faltar… Sin ofender. Je, je— decía Dark con burla.

—No se preocupe, amo Soul. Hay muchos que me dicen zorra, solo por tener la palabra Fox en mi nombre o también porque no tenían más insultos que dar, pero yo los mando a callar con un tiro en todo sus hocicos. Je, je— daba una risita maliciosa la unicornio.

—Wow… Ya me caíste bien. Je, je— decía el gato con su típica sonrisa.

—Me alegro mucho. Cuando nos conocimos en esa línea de tiempo, te quise acribillar hasta que hice "bum". Je, je, je— se reía maniática.

 **Flashback**

Fox Die se ponía furiosa por como acribilló a su propia compañera por culpa de ese gato. Iba a disparar, pero Dark hacía aparecer con un chasquido un tapón en el huequito del rifle. La unicornio apretaba el gatillo y no entendía, porque no disparaba, pero miró la razón.

—… Oh no— se producía una fuerte explosión. El rifle había disparado en el sentido contrario haciendo pedazo su cabeza y el cuello. Su cuerpo caía al suelo con un gran sonido de metal, echaba chispas.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Al menos, me alegro que te parezca gracioso de esa vez— decía el felino con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Pues claro. Hay que reírse de la vida pasada. Je, je, je— no paraba de reírse Fox poniéndolo muy incómodo.

—Bueno amo, ella es Poison Ivy— señaló Mike ahora a la aludida.

—M-me alegro v-verlo, a-amo Soul— tartamudeaba la susodicha como si le tuviera temor con la presencia de Dark.

—Poison Ivy… ¿Es esa robot venenosa? ¿Sigue igual de venenosa?— preguntaba el felino oscuro curioso.

—Sí, amo Soul. Aun usa veneno, pero de una forma diferente. Muéstrale Poison— decía el potro con una sonrisa. La yegua verde captó su orden y se levantaba para levantar una de sus patas donde estaba uno de sus brazaletes con las púas rojas.

—… E-este o estos brazaletes, tienen púas especiales que envenenan al o-oponente…— explicaba Poison con nerviosismo —… Pero también…— las púas se cambió de color a verde —Puede sanar cualquier herida sin importar si es leve o grave hasta una enfermedad— agregaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Cool. La verdad, es muy útil eso, o sea envenenar y sanar a la vez… Una combinación muy arrecha. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlón.

—Gracias… supongo— agradecía Poison algo extrañada, pero en eso, veía que el amo "supremo" se iba a acercar a ella haciendo que se pusiera tensa al recordar eso que la traumó de por vida.

 **Flashback**

El gato bostezaba —Oye Rage ¿Qué haces con tu vida? ¿Me tratarás de envenenar con tus estupideces?— agregaba Dark estando frente de ella con un chasquido.

La terrestre se sobresaltaba del susto. Había ido detrás de él por un par de metros para atacarlo con un puñal venenoso, pero no se esperaba que se diera cuenta tan rápido.

—Siempre he querido saber que tiene en una robot venenosa ¿Me dejas ver?— preguntaba el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa y antes de que respondiera, el felino le atravesó su pecho con la garra. Rage estaba impactada y Dark sacaba la garra para verlo —Mmmmm. Nada por aquí— aparecía a un lado de ella para atravesar su lomo —Nada por acá— reaparecía ahora por detrás de ella. Con sus garras, le agarraba sus flancos y la partió en dos para luego tirar al suelo sus mitades —Y nada por ahí, ni siquiera tenía el hueco de siempre— decía decepcionado.

 **Fin del flashback**

—NO TENGO NADA— gritó de golpe asustada sobresaltando a todos y de forma extraña, ponía sus garras en sus flancos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué rayos haces y por qué gritas así?— preguntaba el felino extrañado al ver la extraña actitud de la terrestre verde.

—E-esto… Solo tenía comezón en mis flancos, solo eso. Je, je. Je, je— reía nerviosa rascándose de forma disimulada sus flancos, aunque Phoenix sabía lo que le pasaba, pero no decía nada, solo se avergonzaba de su compañera o también de Bat que aun usaba la falda.

—Ooookei.

— ¿Y u-usted amo? ¿Qué h-hacías?— preguntaba Poison con nerviosismo.

—Solo quería ver esos brazaletes más de cerca. Solo eso— comentó Dark encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh…— la aludida se sonrojaba de vergüenza por cómo estaba y bajaba sus garras al suelo avergonzada. Mike ponía su casco en la cara por el comportamiento de su robot.

—Emmmm. Amo Soul, le quiero presentar a la líder del escuadrón Omega aparte de mi claro. Phoenix Red— presentaba el potro a la alicornio de fuego.

—M-me alegro de verlo, amo Soul— decía Phoenix con algo de nerviosismo. Era raro de ver en ella.

—Vaya, si es la fueguito ¿Cómo la llevas?— Dark se acercaba de golpe a la yegua roja sobresaltándola un poco y tomaba una de sus garras levantándola haciendo que la susodicha se sonroje, aunque no se note en su pelaje —Mmmmm. Interesante. Se siente lo cálido de tu pata— observaba la palma de la garra de la alicornio poniéndola más nerviosa —Dime algo Mike ¿el Escuadrón recuerda muy bien lo que pasó?— preguntaba curioso soltando la pata.

—Sí, amo Soul. Recuerdan lo que pasó en esa línea temporal, o sea si yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, entonces mi escuadrón también lo debe recordar muy bien— respondió Mike con burla — _O sea si yo sufro, ustedes sufrirán conmigo—_ pensaba con fastidio.

—Ya veo… y ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?— preguntaba el gato con su típica sonrisa mirando a Phoenix.

—Emmmm… Ésta es mi cara, amo Soul.

— ¿En serio? Pues, te sugiero que dejes de hacer esa mueca y sonríe.

—Espera ¿Qué?— la alicornio se sorprendía de lo que dijo.

—Sí, o sea sonríe— el felino agarraba los labios de Phoenix y le ponía una sonrisa. La susodicha tenía un tic en un ojo ya que cuando la soltó, tuvo que mantener esa sonrisa por su amo —Así ¿Ves? Te hace más linda con esa sonrisita— le acariciaba su cabeza como si nada. Bat, Set y Cat estaban aguantando las ganas de reírse por lo que le pasaba a su líder, porque la alicornio de fuego tenía un tic en los labios y en un ojo.

—G-Gracias, amo Soul. Me halaga su opinión— agradecía Phoenix con una sonrisa forzada.

—Entonces, amo Soul ¿Qué le parece mi Escuadrón?— preguntaba el potro algo nervioso.

—Mmmmmm— se quedaba pensativo con una garra en su barbilla —Están shido. Me agradan sus diseños y las patas que les colocaste. Así es como debe ser el escuadrón. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa haciendo que el potrillo sonriera alegre y se reverenciaba.

—Me alegro que le guste, amo Soul— Mike estaba de lo más contento de que le haya gustado lo que creó. Se levantaba para mirar a la bat poni —Bat, llévanos de regreso al laboratorio— ordenaba.

—Ok, pero si el amo Soul me lo autoriza— decía la susodicha mirando al gato que ponía una expresión de fastidio.

— ¿En serio tengo que autorizar cada cosa que tú dices, Mike?— preguntaba el felino mirándolo fastidiado.

—Je, je. Sí, amo Soul— respondía el potro apenado.

— ¿Saben qué? Todo lo que ordena Mike, se autoriza y ya, porque en serio, igual lo autorizaré— decía Dark rodando sus ojos.

—Ok, amo Soul— respondían los presentes con una reverencia. Bat se iba a la cabina del piloto para encender la nave. La nave Exceed empezaba a elevarse como una nave normal y "corriente" para luego ir surcando los cielos como una nave normal sin tanta velocidad en dirección a Ponyville.

La bat poni conducía sin mucha prisa hasta que en su cabina, aparecía Phoenix con esa sonrisa muy perturbadora.

—Hola Phoenix ¿Qué hay? ¿El amo Soul me ordenó que vaya más rápido o no?— preguntaba Bat con curiosidad, pero sin mirarla.

—No. Sigue así ya que…— la alicornio miraba a lo lejos a Dark hablando con Fox, la cual estaba muy contenta —… No hay mucha prisa— observaba como la unicornio maniática y el gato se iban de ahí, seguidos de Cat. Por lo visto, van al laboratorio de Fox.

—Ok…— la bat poni miraba de reojo a su compañera —El amo Soul tiene razón. Con esa sonrisita, te ves más linda. Je, je— habló con burla.

—… No me hagas que cuando se vaya, me desquite contigo con todo y no quedará nada de ti— decía Phoenix aun sonriendo, pero teniendo un tic en un ojo.

—Ok, ok. Pero tampoco te pongas así y además, deja de sonreír que ya no está en el puente— mencionaba la bat pony algo nerviosa.

—No. No pienso arriesgarme a desobedecerlo… No quiero que me apague de nuevo— decía la yegua robot roja con nerviosismo y recordaba ese momento muy bien.

 **Flashback**

—Tu… ¡te voy a carbonizaaaaaaaar!— gritaba furiosa. Las alas que tenía en su lomo, crecía por estar hecho de fuego y volaba hacia arriba para lanzar una bola de fuego con su cuerno. Dark desaparecía con un chasquido para aparecer a otro lado esquivando la bola de fuego que se estrelló en el suelo.

— ¿Eres lenta o eres ciega, o eres las dos cosas? Hasta mi abuelita tiene mejor puntería que tú. Ja, ja, ja— se reía el gato de forma burlona. La alicornio empezaba a disparar bolas de fuego con furia, pero el felino los esquivaba con rapidez. Fire cargaba su cuerno para disparar una gran lanzallamas. Dark se quedaba en el sitio viendo cómo se acercaba el fuego hacia él y recibía el ataque para ser cubierto por las ardientes llamas.

— ¿¡Qué te pareció eso, desgraciado!? ¡Oh claro! ¡No puedes hablar! ¡Eres un gato rostizado! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!— se reía la robot de forma sádica, pero de repente, su risa paraba en seco al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

—Mija, te estas incendiando. Déjame apagar las velas— decía el gato de forma infantil aspirando una bocanada de aire. La alicornio giraba su cabeza impactada al verlo detrás de ella, no le daba tiempo de reaccionar ya que el felino soplaba apagando las alas de Fire.

— ¡Aaaahhh!— gritaba la alicornio cayendo de forma violenta al suelo. Se levantaba lentamente y caía un poco de aceite de su hocico —Eres un…— estaba furiosa.

—Awwww. Te apagué tus alitas. Que lastima. Déjame apagar tu cuerpo que aun sigues ardiente nena, aunque no vea tu cuerpo. Je, je, je— decía Dark poniéndose en el suelo — ¡Game Over… fuego extinguido!

La pantalla cambiaba a una pared rojo con los bordes azules y estaba tallado en el centro, una sirena de un camión de bomberos que sonaba de fondo.

 **.**

 **FUEGO EXTINGUIDO**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

El lugar cambiaba nuevamente, Fire Death miraba alrededor confundida y se daba cuenta que estaba dentro de un edificio en llamas, y estaba en el cuarto o quinto piso.

— ¿Pero que dem…?— no sabía lo que pasaba, pero de repente, se escuchaba una sirena de bombero. Veía el camión que se acercaba al edificio para estacionarse cerca de ahí y se bajaban como cinco Dark Soul con uniformes de bomberos.

— ¡Rápido muchachos, una chica nos necesita!— exclamaba uno de ellos con autoridad.

— ¡Pongan la manguera!— gritaba otro. Uno de los gatos, conectaba la manguera a un hidrante. Los cinco agarraban la manguera y apuntaban arriba, donde estaba la robot que se ponía nerviosa.

—Creo que yo me…— se daba la media vuelta para apartarse de la ventana, pero antes de que lo hiciera, escuchaba un grito.

— ¡AGUA!— y entraba un chorro de agua por la ventana dándole de lleno a la yegua robot haciendo que diera un grito. Se apagaba el fuego del edificio y salía agua por la ventana hasta el techo fue expulsado para arriba como si fuera un geiser, y una Fire Death que salía por una ventana rodando por el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba oxidado y ya no se movía más —Listo. Apagamos a la ardiente. Je, je, je— los cinco se reían para darse un choque de garras.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Ok. Como digas— decía Bat rodando sus ojos.

—… ¿Por qué usas una falda?— preguntaba la alicornio curiosa.

—… Porque me lo ordenó el amo de usarlo para ser… sexy en el aire— respondía sonrojada.

—Ah. Con razón. Si nos humilló en el pasado, nos humillarán en el presente— rodaba sus ojos, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Si… Espero que no haya una misión cuando esté aquí— decía la bat poni avergonzada.

—Sí. Igual yo— habló Phoenix con esa sonrisa forzada mientras Bat seguía conduciendo para llegar al laboratorio.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Para entender mejor esos flashback, hay que leer el fic "Relatos de viajes dimensionales" chapter 12: El escuadrón suicida para ver ese capítulo completo ya que estos flashback, son puros fragmentos :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	14. La muestra del progreso (tercera parte)

**Capítulo 13: La muestra del progreso (tercera parte)**

La nave del Escuadrón Omega, Exceed ya estaba llegando a su destino y aterrizaba como las naves normales al lado del laboratorio de Mike.

La compuerta de la nave se abría y bajaban el grupo. El potro blanco al frente con Dark Soul al lado que comía un pan dulce. Detrás de ellos, venía el escuadrón junto con Blue Claw. Phoenix con tics en su cara ya que seguía sonriendo. Bat aun usaba la falda y se sonrojaba avergonzada mirando alrededor de que nadie la mirara. Cat volaba a centímetros del suelo y llevaba en sus brazos al gato común, además, que traía puesto un traje de mucama, algo que nadie sabía del porque lo tenía. Fox traía puesto su bata de laboratorio y silbaba con alegría teniendo a la araña robótica, Aracny en la cabeza totalmente quieta.

Los presentes ya estaban frente al laboratorio, pero nadie había entrado ya que el felino oscuro, se ponía frente a Mike mirándolo con una sonrisa infantil poniéndolo algo nervioso mientras terminaba su pan dulce.

—Bueno Mike, el "tour" estuvo increíble la verdad. Tu laboratorio, tu nave y… tu escuadrón que tienen unas muecas de que me vaya de aquí. Je, je— decía Dark con burla. El Escuadrón miraban a otro parte apenados, menos la unicornio y la gatielaga del equipo. Ellas se reían un poco con su amo supremo.

—Pero ¿le gustó? ¿Verdad?— preguntaba el potrillo entre nervioso y preocupado.

—Mmmmmmm— ponía una garra en su barbilla pensativo haciendo que hubiera suspenso —Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Sí, me gustó. La verdad, me gustó todo, pero más me gustó que hicieras al escuadrón mitad poni, mitad gato, excepto Cat, ella es toda una fiera con un buen cuerpazo. Je, je— se reía un poco el gato.

—Gracias, amo Soul. Yo siempre procuro tener un cuerpo mejor que estas de aquí— agradecía la gatielaga con una sonrisa presumida mientras aparecía un espejo y daba un guiño a su reflejo.

—Oye— las presentes se quejaban mirando feo a Cat.

— ¿Qué?— la felina las veía con inocencia y desaparecía el espejo.

—Bueno, tus "cosas" están geniales, pero… aún falta una cosa por enseñarme— hablaba el gato negro con seriedad.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?— preguntaba Mike curioso ya que le había mostrado de todo.

—Quiero saber… cuál es tu desempeño en una pelea— al decir eso, el potro se ponía tenso.

— ¿Cuál es mi desempeño en una pelea? ¿Eso significa que… pelearé con usted?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—Sip. La otra vez, usabas el amuleto del infinito y estabas en la pubertad. Je, je. Pero quisiera saber cómo peleas al ser… un chaparrito blanquito sin implantes. Je, je— se reía un poco el felino —No usas implantes ¿verdad?— lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—No, amo Soul. No los uso, en serio— respondía con fastidio.

—Ok. Entonces, vamos a un lugar para que me enseñes tus técnicas de combate y todo eso— decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

—Ok, amo Soul. La verdad, tengo un lugar perfecto para eso. Sígueme— el potro empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta de su laboratorio seguido de su amo supremo y de sus robots.

 **Un rato después**

El grupo se encontraban en el gimnasio del laboratorio. Los ponis robots y la gatielaga con el gato común, estaban sentados en unas gradas que se encontraba ahí mientras en el centro del lugar, estaban Mike con una mirada seria, aunque por dentro, era puro nerviosismo y Dark se encontraba frente a éste con una mirada tranquila sin dejar su típica sonrisa.

—Ok, esto es lo que harás. Pelea, lanza de todo y esas cosas. Si llegas a golpearme al menos una vez, en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, excepto mis garras, patas o cola, progresaste mucho, pero si haces que yo empiece a bloquear tus ataques, progresaste un poquito y si no logras que empiece a bloquear, o sea si solo te esquivo, no progresaste un carajo ¿entendido?— explicaba el gato oscuro con una sonrisa y tenía sus garras en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—Entendido, amo Soul— respondía el potro con seriedad — _Vaya, esto será difícil ya que recuerdo que cuando peleamos por primera vez y tenía puesto el amuleto del infinito, o mi transformación que tuve en esa línea temporal, no lo he podido ni golpear… ¿Tendré algún chance ahora?—_ pensaba preocupado ya que sabía lo que era capaz su amo, pero aun así, se ponía en posición, tenía que darlo todo, debía impresionarlo… No quería que se decepcionara de él.

—Vaya, por lo visto, estás ansioso para empezar ¿verdad? Je, je. Pues, bueno, como se dice, menos charla y más acción. Je, je, je. Pero antes, necesitamos un árbitro— cuando el felino dijo eso, apareció entre ellos, Cat.

— ¡Yo lo haré, amo Soul! Déjame hacerlo ¿siiiiii?— la gatielaga ponía sus garras juntas y miraba a Dark con una mirada muy tierna con unos grandes ojazos.

—Emmmmm. Ok. Puedes ser la árbitro— decía su amo supremo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

— ¡Genial! Ji, ji, ji— la felina se emocionaba pisando con sus patas el suelo como si fuera una niña —Y ya sé que usar para ésta ocasión— decía dando un chasquido de su garra haciendo que haya un pequeño brillo enceguecedor, pero cuando dejaba de brillar, se sorprendían lo que veía, aunque el escuadrón, especialmente Explosive, se daba un faceclaw.

— _Cat será una cosa seria—_ pensaba el semental fastidiado.

—… ¿¡Pero que rayos estás usando!?— exclamaba Mike sonrojado de lo que observaba.

Ahora la gatielaga usaba un bikini de dos prendas, o sea un sujetador y una tanga ajustada. Dark la miraba callado.

— _… No digas nada… Estas frente a un potrillo, aunque sea Mike… Cuando intento ser "normal", cualquier chica que veo, no me ayuda…—_ pensaba el felino ruborizado.

—Ji, ji. Como dije, es para la ocasión. Ji, ji— Cat daba una risita y acto seguido, aparecía un cartel en sus garras para elevarlo arriba. Tenía las imágenes de sus amos y un escrito que decía:

 _Dark, el amo supremo kawai contra Mike, el simple amo._

— ¿El simple amo?— preguntaba Mike con una ceja alzada.

—Sipi, o sea él es el amo de los amos— respondía simplemente la felina con una sonrisa alegre al señalar con su cola a Dark.

—Ella tiene razón. Je, je— reía un poco con burla el gato.

—Ok. Bueno Cat, da comienzo al combate— decía el potro con seriedad mirando al felino. El aludido metía sus garras en los bolsillos de su túnica.

—No necesitaré mis garras, si no le veo inconveniente— sonreía infantil.

—… _Esto me recuerda cuando lo conocí. La misma actitud, calmado, despreocupado, como si viera mi alma con su mirada—_ pensaba el potrillo algo preocupado, aunque intentaba disimularlo para que no lo notara.

— ¡Muy bien, que empiece el combate de los amos!— exclamaba la gatielaga volando hacia arriba para quedar en el aire de forma estática con su cartel en sus garras —Comiencen, chicos— decía bajando la mirada para verlos con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió ya que Mike se quedó viendo fijamente al gato.

—… ¿Sabes algo curioso? Pensaba poner música de fondo, pero no hace falta ya que no creo que valga la pena. Este combate terminará rapidito— comentaba Dark con su típica sonrisa.

—Me estás diciendo ¿Que yo no valgo la pena?— preguntaba el pequeño molesto por lo que dijo.

—Sí, o sea con el amuleto o los implantes, eras algo, pero ahora… solo eres un potrillito enojón— decía con un tono bromista haciéndolo enfurecer.

— ¿¡Tú lo crees!? ¡Te mostraré lo equivocado que estas!— exclamaba Mike enojado — ¡Tecno-alas!— aparecía unas alas de metal en su lomo para luego volar a toda velocidad hacia el gato que no se movía del lugar. El potro llegó para darle un puñetazo, pero su amo lo esquivó ladeando su cabeza a un lado mientras sus ojos lo miraban fijamente.

—Lento— el potrillo no se quedó ahí ya que empezó a lanzarle puñetazos y patadas al felino, pero no le daba ninguno, porque lo esquivaba de forma demencial haciendo que el pequeño retrocediera con rapidez para estar a una distancia prudente para después exclamar.

— ¡Estaca de Piedra!— Dark al oír eso, solo daba un paso hacia atrás antes de que saliera una gran estaca hecha de piedra que surgía del suelo en donde estaba.

— ¿Ese es tu mejor ataque? Que decepción hasta ni vi necesario esquivarlo con mi maniobra de "sustitución"— decía el felino con aburrimiento haciendo que se enojara mucho.

— ¡Ahora verás! ¡Infierno de Plasma!— el gato solo daba un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un enorme pilar de fuego que surgía del suelo.

—Ay, qué lindo fueguito— comentaba con burla.

—Grrrr ¡Infierno de Plasma! ¡Infierno de Plasma! ¡Infierno de Plasma! ¡Infierno de Plasma!— repetía varias veces el mismo ataque haciendo que aparecieran pilares de fuego por el campo. Dark lo esquivaba sin mucha dificultad dando saltitos precisos mientras silbaba una canción.

— ¡Oye, cuidado!— la gatielaga tenía la mala suerte de estar ahí, aunque estuviera en el aire, le alcanzaba por mucho el ataque y lo esquivaba volando de un lado a otro — ¿Saben qué? Me voy de aquí— daba un chasquido de garra para desaparecer y reaparecía en el lomo de Explosive para fastidio de él —Hola, guapo— lo abrazaba del cuello para restregar su cabeza con el suyo.

—Bájate de mí— decía el semental sacudiéndose con fuerza a un lado para tirarla de su lomo y caía boca abajo en la grada.

—Auch… Eres malo— Cat lloraba al estilo anime estando aun acostada ahí. Explosive rodaba sus ojos fastidiado.

En el campo de batalla, era intenso ya que el gato seguía esquivando ese pilar de fuego sin problemas hasta que cambió de ataque "sorpresivamente".

— ¡Estaca de piedra!— cuando el felino iba a aterrizar en el suelo después de esquivar otro pilar de fuego, se daba cuenta que iba a salir la misma gran estaca del suelo. Así que sin más, daba un segundo salto en el aire para dar vueltitas y esquivaba la estaca con maestría para aterrizar en el suelo con sus dos patas. Además, que seguía con sus garras en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Eso es todo?— preguntaba con su típica sonrisa mirando al potro que respiraba agitado —Ok. Supongo que es mi turno… ¿no lo crees?— Mike al oír eso, se quedaba impactado ya que su amo estaba detrás de él con una… tabla en una garra —Que lindos recuerdos ¿no?— sonreía travieso. El potrillo giraba su cabeza lentamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No otra vez— fue lo único que dijo antes de recibir un tablazo en sus pequeños flancos haciendo que diera un salto de dolor para luego sobarse los flancos por el dolor que sentía.

—Y con esto, terminamos este corto combate. Te dije que sería rápido. Je, je— se reía un poco el felino con burla guardando la tabla en uno de sus bolsillos.

— _No esperé volver a sentir otro tablazo en mi retaguardia… Duele mucho—_ pensaba Mike adolorido mientras se sobaba sus flancos.

—Vaya, yo soy la veloz y no pude ver cuando hizo eso el amo Soul— decía Bat sorprendida.

—Sí. El amo supremo nos supera con creces. El amo Mike no tuvo oportunidad alguna de ni siquiera tocarlo— hablaba Phoenix con su tono de enojo, pero tenía aun esa sonrisa junto con el tic nervioso.

—Sí, que veloz. Je, je— se reía un poco Fox teniendo una garra a la araña robótica mientras lo acariciaba con su otra garra. En eso, se acercaba Dark al potro.

—Bueno Mike, te digo algo, si eso es todo lo que tienes, me decepcionas. No progresaste nada, aunque sin implantes, no eres nada— decía el gato con burla.

—P-Pero amo…— Mike intentaba defenderse, pero el felino alzó una garra para que no hable.

—De todas formas, vas bien. No vas que uno diga. "Ay, pero que potro tan fuerte. Parece Superman". Ni nada por el estilo, pero que pelees sin usar esas cosas, es un progreso, te felicito— decía dándole una sonrisa sincera. El potro pestañeaba confundido.

— ¿No dijiste que estabas decepcionado de mí?

—Sí, lo dije, pero apenas estas "comenzando" por así decirlo igual que tu escuadrón— comentaba Dark señalando con una garra al grupo que seguía en las gradas y Cat saludaba con una garra estando al lado de Explosive —Sé que no serás fuerte tan rápido, pero al menos es un progreso lo que hiciste y que seguiste así, sin usar implantes para mejorar tu cuerpo y esas cosas— ponía una garra en la cabeza del potrillo y le acariciaba, aunque por inercia, la cola del pequeño se movía de un lado a otro por la caricia —Así que espero ver grandes cosas de ti, Mike— le sonreía con los ojos cerrados haciendo que Mike esté apenado.

—S-Sí. No lo defraudaré, mi amo. Puedes confiar en mí— decía el potro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé y espero que la próxima vez, haya un gran progreso. Je, je— reía un poco sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Mike para luego apartar su garra de él —Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de irme. Ya vi todo lo que quería ver y esos chicos son lo mejor que he visto. Je, je— señalaba al escuadrón que se había bajado de las gradas para acercarse a los dos.

—Gracias, amo Soul. Sus palabras nos halaga mucho— habló la alicornio de fuego reverenciándose ante Dark igual que los demás, aunque la gatielaga exageraba ya que se arrodillaba para hacer una reverencia con la cara en el suelo. Explosive rodaba sus ojos por esa actitud.

—De nada y recuerda Fox, las ideas que te dije para mejorar un poco a Aracny— decía el gato con una sonrisa mirando a la unicornio.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo tengo anotado en mi libreta. Je, je— comentaba Fox sacando una libreta del bolsillo de su bata para mostrarlo.

—Je, je. Me alegro. Je, je… Oh, por cierto…— el felino sacaba un pedacito de hoja de un bolsillo de su túnica para dárselo a Mike, el cual, extrañado, lo agarraba con un casco para ver de qué se trataba —Te recomiendo que lo practiques mucho ya que es un hechizo que te puede salvar la vida en muchas ocasiones— explicaba un poco con una sonrisa.

—Ok, amo Soul. Gracias. Le prometo que practicaré este hechizo que me dio— decía el potrillo con respecto.

—Je, je. Ok. Bueno, esto… también te daré esto…— Dark metía una garra en su bolsillo buscando algo y lo sacaba. Era una especie de collar negro con una huella de gato en el centro de color dorado —Poneselo a mi "hermano gemelo". Si necesitas contactar conmigo para algo o si quieres mi ayuda, solo presiona la huella de gato del collar y habla al collar como si fuera un comunicador o algo por el estilo ¿ok?

—Ok, amo— el potro lo iba a agarrar, pero lo hizo Cat con entusiasmo.

—Yo se lo pongo, mis amos— decía muy alegre y se iba volando con rapidez hacia el gato común que estaba durmiendo bajo las gradas.

—Ella si tiene energía. Je, je— se reía un poco el felino —Bueno, me tengo que ir ya que una "princesita" quiere que la consuele. Je, je— daba un chasquido de su garra para abrir un portal a su lado.

—Ok, amo Soul. Puede venir a mi humilde hogar cuando guste. Nosotros siempre estaremos a sus servicios— mencionaba Mike con un tono algo sumiso mientras se reverenciaba igual que el escuadrón, menos la gatielaga que le ponía el collar al gato común, a la vez que lo acariciaba con una garra.

—Ok. Je, je— Dark empezaba a retirarse, pero antes de tocar el portal, miraba al potro un momento y se quedaba pensativo —Mike, puedes acercarte un momento— su tono sonaba serio.

—Claro, mi amo ¿Qué sucede?— preguntaba el potrillo acercándose a su amo. El gato sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos, era como una clase de foto y se lo mostraba.

— ¿La has visto?— preguntaba en voz baja ahora con un tono preocupado. Mike miraba fijamente a la foto.

—Lo siento, amo Soul, pero no la he visto— respondía confundido.

—Oh, ok— fue lo único que dijo con tristeza.

—Emmmm. Amo, si no es mucha molestia ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó curioso.

—…— el felino veía la foto —Ella es alguien a quien aprecio mucho, pero pasó algo y metí la pata hasta el fondo— respondió deprimido y le mostraba la parte de atrás de la foto donde había un escrito que dejaba sorprendido al potro.

— ¿En serio? Ella es…— el gato solo asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo es. Ella huyó en una dimensión, pero no sé en cual… Así que si de casualidad la ves, avísame ¿ok? Y toma la foto para que te acuerdes de ella— decía pasándole la foto al potrillo.

—Claro, amo Soul. Estaré al pendiente por si la veo— mencionaba Mike con una sonrisa de confianza agarrando la foto con su casco.

—Ok… Gracias, Mike— agradecía con una pequeña sonrisa —Bueno, nos vemos pronto, pequeño y nos vemos, chicos— se despedía del potro y del escuadrón para luego cruzar el portal, y se cerraba detrás de él.

—… ¡Por fin! ¡Ya me tenía cansada de esto!— exclamaba Phoenix enojada dejando de sonreír y se sobaba su mejilla, porque le estaba doliéndole un poco al sonreír.

—Sí, pensé que no se iba hasta pensé que usaría ésta falda de por vida— decía Bat quitándose la falda y lo tiraba al suelo.

— ¿Por qué se quejan? Si fue divertido. Ji, ji— daba una risita Cat estando en las gradas sentada con el gato común acostado en sus piernas mientras lo acariciaba. El "hermano gemelo" de Dark tenía puesto el collar que le había obsequiado su amo.

—Dilo por ti, porque a mí, tuve que hacer algo que ¡no me gusta para nada!— exclamó la alicornio de fuego con rabia.

—Oye Phoenix, cálmate. Solo fue una sonrisita, ni que te hubiera ordenado que bailaras en el centro de un pueblo— decía Set con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tu, cállate, flojo de m**rda— comentaba la líder bien arrecha. Spectral estaba callada mirando como Phoenix se desquitaba discutiendo con el semental hasta decir palabrotas, pero observaba a su amo que estaba sentado en el suelo mirando pensativo lo que le había dado Dark. Así que se acercaba para tocarle el hombro con una garrita.

— ¿Eh?— Mike veía a la pegaso silenciosa —Oh, eres tú. No te había sentido— decía algo burlón.

—…— ladeaba un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo que me alegro que haya logrado impresionarlo, aunque…— suspiraba fastidiado —… Fue humillante como me derrotó.

—Tranquilo, amo Mike. Todos sabemos que era imposible tocar al amo Soul, o sea recuerda que nosotros intentamos golpearlo en esa línea de tiempo, pero no le dimos ninguna ves ¿recuerdas? Y ahora, el resultado no sería diferente, pero lo hiciste sin ese amuleto ni implantes. Le demostraste lo bueno que eres sin eso— decía Explosive estando a un costado del potro.

—Sí, lo sé, pero aun así, debo entrenar mucho más que antes ya que si lo veo de nuevo, no seré tan debilucho otra vez— mencionaba Mike con seriedad mientras observaba el hechizo que le había dado su amo. Veía que era complicado, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo para demostrarle que podía hacer ese hechizo.

 **Mientras tanto con Fox**

La aludida se encontraba en el ascensor que subía. Se había retirado sin decir nada y veía a la araña robot que estaba en su garra. En eso, se le venía un recuerdo cuando le enseñaba a Dark su laboratorio, aparte de mostrarle lo que era capaz Aracny.

 **Flashback**

En el laboratorio de la nave de Exceed.

—Entonces, ésta arañita ¿tiene un modo automático y un modo manual? O sea ¿tu elijes si ordenar a tal sujeto de forma oral o controlándolo como si fuera un videojuego?— preguntaba el gato mirando fijamente a Aracny que reposaba en una mesa. La araña robótica estaba viéndolo también fijamente.

—En teoría, sí. Hasta tiene un modo tutorial. Je, je— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa algo maniática estando a un lado de su amo supremo.

— ¿Un modo tutorial?— preguntaba mirándola extrañado.

—Sí, para que el quien la use y no sabe cómo usarla, entonces, el modo tutorial te ayudará a usarla— respondía sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya veo… Quisiera ver como es el modo tutorial— decía el felino con una sonrisa infantil.

—Claro, amo Soul. Se lo mostraré— comentaba contenta y apretaba unos botones de su brazalete. La arañita caminaba un poco hasta estar cerca de la orilla de la mesa.

—… Bienvenido, amo Soul. Soy Aracny y éste es el modo tutorial. Para que pueda servir más eficazmente, le sugiero que me inserte en alguien para controlarlo y así continuar con el modo tutorial— decía Aracny con una voz robótica femenina.

—Wow. No sabía que hablaba— Dark se sorprendía un poco.

—Solo en el modo tutorial por desgracia. Aún estoy mejorándolo poco a poco para que sea la mejor araña robótica del mundo. Je, je— Fox sonreía presumida.

—Ya veo. Bueno, quiero hacer lo que dice. Buscaré a alguien para que lo controle para seguir con el tutorial. Je, je— decía el gato con su típica sonrisa agarrando a la araña con sus garras.

—Ok. También toma esto. Necesitarás la omniherramienta para que funcione— comentaba la yegua quitándose el brazalete para dárselo.

— ¿Estas segura? No me electrocutará ni nada por el estilo ¿verdad?— preguntaba algo dudoso.

—Tranquilo, amo Soul. Je, je. Estas omniherramientas lo programó el amo Mike para que tú la uses sin problemas— respondía con su sonrisa maniática.

— ¿También con esto? Vaya con Mike, me tiene mucha confianza si me deja usar esas Omni no sé qué, con mucha libertad— decía algo burlón y agarraba el brazalete con una garra.

—Je, je. Bueno, cuando encuentres al individuo, se lo pones y se mostrará lo que puedes hacer con Aracny ¿entendido?— explicaba un poco.

—Entendido. Bueno Fox, ahorita regreso. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil.

—Ok. Diviértase, amo Soul— dicho eso, desaparecía con un chasquido con la arañita.

 **Un ratito después**

La unicornio se encontraba leyendo sus notas hasta que apareció nuevamente el felino en el laboratorio con Aracny en sus garras.

—Oh sí. Esta araña es lo mejor del mundo. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa alegre y acariciaba a la araña con una garrita —Tu eres una buena arañita, tu eres una buena arañita.

—Amo Soul, me alegro verlo de nuevo. Je, je. Entonces ¿se divirtió?— preguntaba Fox poniendo su libreta en la mesa para verlo con su sonrisa maniática.

—Sí, me divertí mucho. Je, je— respondía con su típica sonrisa.

—Ya veo y ¿a quién se lo puso?— preguntó curiosa acercándose a su amo.

—Pueeeees… se lo puse a alguien muy conocida. Je, je. Si quieres saber, Aracny lo tiene grabado, o sea es la mejor araña del mundo ya que hasta tiene una cámara de video. Es mejor que un celular. Je, je— respondió con algo de emoción en su voz mientras le pasaba a Aracny a la unicornio que lo tomaba con una garra.

—Sí, lo sé. Estoy haciéndole aun mejoras para que no solo controle al individuo, que también sea mucho más útil que nunca. Je, je— Fox acariciaba con una garra, a la araña.

—Ya veo… Por cierto ¿es hembra o macho? Porque se lo pregunté y le dio un corto circuito— decía rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Nunca se lo preguntes, porque está confundida de que sexo es. La araña es hembra por la voz que tiene. Solo que le cuesta asimilar que sexo es… Aún sigo trabajando con eso— comentaba rascándose la nuca apenada.

—Ya veo. Se entiende… Mmmmmm. Una pregunta ¿se puede sugerir cosas para Aracny?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Te refieres a las actualizaciones? Porque eso sería para mejorar tal rendimiento y todo eso— respondía la yegua con su típica sonrisa.

—Sí, eso ¿Te puedo sugerir para que Aracny sea mejor araña de lo que es?— preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Claro. Si es usted quien lo dice, será un gran honor escucharlo, amo Soul— respondió con una pequeña reverencia.

—Ok. Primero, te sugiero que lo anotes en una libreta para que lo tengas pendiente— decía el gato sin dejar de sonreír.

—Aquí está, mi libreta mágica. Je, je— reía un poco burlona agarrando la libreta que dejó en la mesa con su magia y sacaba un bolígrafo. En eso, el felino empezó a hablar mientras la unicornio anotaba todo lo que decía.

 **Fin del flashback**

—…— Fox sacaba su libreta de un bolsillo de la bata con su magia para verlo detenidamente y sonreía maniáticamente —Je, je. Estas ideas que me sugirió el amo Soul, son buenas… Muy buenas. Je, je. Con esto, haré una mejorada para convertir a Aracny en una mejor araña de control mental de la historia. Je, je— leía sus apuntes sin dejar de sonreír.

Ahora tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para mejorar a Aracny y sea mucho más útil de lo que era.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Por fin terminé ésta partecita XD**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, pero con tanto fics, no se puede XD y por cierto, las sugerencias son bien recibidas :v**

 **Tengo que decirles que puede ser que haga un capitulo extra mostrando a quien había elegido Dark para usar a Aracny y probar el modo tutorial, pero no sé en qué capitulo ponerlo. Ahí veré :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
